The Rosemary Chronicles
by MJT.35
Summary: Finally, Rosemary's part of the story is here- filled with glamour and romance- all captured in her enthusiastic & outlandish perspective. Rosemary finds herself with a suspicious ailment, a new adventure, dealing with the unraveling of the secrets of her past, and could that be a change of heart? Meant to take place between WCTH season 4 and 5.
1. Chapter 1- Rosemary's Ailment

#Hearties.- Here is a brief "look in" into Hope Valley starring the wonderful Rosemary Coulter. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Crown Media and Hallmark's "When Calls the Heart" series.

What was that horrible, gut wrenching smell? Inside of Abigail's cafe, Rosemary crinkled her nose and searched for freedom from the offense. Burnt cornbread, Abigail had said, but Rosemary bet her bottom dollar it was something much more horrible. Something like…burnt raccoon! Seriously, it was atrocious. As much as she tried to compose herself, Rosemary decided her stomach was absolutely not obeying, but instead uncontrollably rolling and she quickly exited Abigail's restaurant just as quickly as she had entered it. Barely reaching the nearby horse trough off to the side of the cafe, Rosemary stumbled and desperately clutched onto the side of the rough trough as her stomach emptied itself of its contents. With a sheen of perspiration on her forehead, and a blonde curl now pasted to the side of her face, Rosemary was horrified. Why, she had never- what's the word? Tossed one's cookies? That was to put it gently! It was a lot more violent of an experience than just "tossing" ones cookies. With a darting look to the left and to the right of the Main Street, Rosemary struggled to compose herself and bring herself to her feet. Gingerly opening her satchel, she located an embroidered handkerchief and dabbed at the sides of her mouth. What an outrageous, horrifying experience. Her only comfort was in the fact that no one had observed her first toss of the cookies.

Five hours later, recovered and feeling full of life, Rosemary joyfully swung a hand basket over her arm and flashed a beaming smile at Mr. Yost as the bell rang signaling her entrance into the mercantile. After that strange experience by the horse trough this morning, Rosemary rushed home and reached for her home remedies book and had come up with the simple and hopefully easy solution of sucking a piece of ginger or making a tea of ginger to calm one's stomach and to ward off any horrible future experience. The only thing the home remedies book did not expound on was how one caught this horrible disease and what to ultimately do to get rid of it. Locating the baking aisle, Rosemary's manicured fingers tapped the spices in order. Allspice, Black Pepper, Cinnamon, Cardamom, Dill, Fennel, Horseradish… why there were no spices in the G category. There must be some mistake. Carefully retracing her finger tips across the labels, again, she found that Ginger was missing. "Oh Mr. Yost…" Rosemary's sing song voice filled the mercantile. Mr. Yost pushed the last of the debris from his sweeping into a dustpan and then turned toward the spice aisle.

"May I help you locate something?"

"Mr. Yost, do you or do you not believe in running an organized, conventional store?"

"Well of course I do, Rosemary. You know that. Is there something not to your liking?"

"Mr. Yost, how does one run a mercantile without the very essential spice of GINGER?"

At the mention of the herb, the other occupants of the store, Florence and Molly swiveled their heads suspiciously in Rosemary's direction. Quick whispers escalated between the two of them as their eyes swept up and down Rosemary's stature.

"Oh I'm sure I have a few in stock. I tend to keep it a little further back." Shuffling over to the shelf, Mr. Yost reached toward the back and smiled triumphantly. "Here you go, Rosemary. One of my last bottles." Rosemary took it from him and placed it in his basket. Then, considering it was one of his last, took another bottle and dropped it next to the first. Just in case this ailment didn't lighten up soon she would be stocked and not awaiting the next shipment. But hopefully whatever this disease was it was curable and she would be ready for the town dance a week from Saturday. Oh how she couldn't wait to show off her and Lee's new matching outfits: His bow tie made of the same pink of her newest fitted dress. With a chipper smile, Rosemary moved to the register.

"I can't thank you enough, Mr. Yost. I will be sure to tell Lee of your great involvement in my quick and speedy recovery." Mr. Yost nodded distractedly as he rang up the two bottles of ginger. Moving closer to the counter, Florence and Molly raised their eyebrows at each other. Laying her coins on the counter, Rosemary gathered her herbs and walked out the door, followed closely by her two curious friends.

"Rosemary, you mentioned a recovery? Are you unwell, or perhaps feeling under the weather?" Florence said.

"Goodness, yes. In fact, today was a horrible experience. I wouldn't admit it to anyone but you two, but I… tossed my cookies earlier this morning." Both the ladies eyebrows shot up even further onto their foreheads and Florence clicked their tongue. "It was just completely awful, something I never wish to repeat. Well, you know me, I was quick to open a book and find a solution. Ginger! Don't you two worry your pretty little heads, I will soon be free of this ailment."

"Your…ailment?" Florence questioned.

"Why, yes. It sure came on sudden like. I just simply have to get rid of it quickly, Next week is the dance and oh you should see the vision I make in pink chiffon and Lee with his bowtie!" Rosemary's eyes glimmered as she cupped a hand under her chin in pure delight.

"This is an ailment you can be rid of?" Molly dared speak.

"Why yes! Isn't every ailment just a passing by? Or, oh dear, do you suggest it is something more serious?" Rosemary's eyes rounded like saucers considering the possibility this could be more serious than she hoped.

"Rosemary, have you ever considered…" Molly stopped and looked to Florence for help.

"What we are trying to say is…" Both ladies locked eyes and proceeded together, "are you in the family way?"

The shock traveled down Rosemary's face and landed on her pursed lips. In slow motion, the basket slipped from her arm, spilling the two precious bottles of ginger on the wooden porch. Blinking her eyes rapidly, Rosemary began to sway. Molly and Florence each quickly grabbed an arm and steadied her. "Oh, Oh…" Rosemary's eyes fluttered as she slowly teetered on the edge of unconsciousness. "Why it couldn't be! Could it?" And she fainted dead away.


	2. Chapter 2- Coming To

Rosemary's eyes fluttered, and with great effort, something far, far away could be seen. It looked like a man, it looked like, yes- it was Lee. The way his eyebrows were drawn together- he only looked that way when he was deeply troubled. He continued to call her. Oh dear, it couldn't be, could it? She was dying! She didn't get the ginger in time. If only she had time for a making a ginger tea, perhaps she could have evaded her death a bit longer and been able to say a proper good-bye. A tear swelled in her eye and slid down her cheek.

"Lee, always remember me."

She reached out a hand to him, but her arm wouldn't stretch that far. She shut her eyes. "I love you."

Everything went quiet. Then someone cleared their throat. She popped her eyes open. Lee's bemused countenance met her. Now he was up close, in fact, he was holding her hand. Saints alive, she wasn't gone. She'd been given a second chance.

"Rosemary, believe me, I'll always remember you and I love you, too." He squeezed her hand twice and looked as if he was trying unsuccessfully to wipe a laughing smile off his face. He glanced over at someone to his left. Oh, so they were not alone. She froze. At least half a dozen people were gathered around her. What was she laying on? It was hard and wooden? A porch? Oh, Mr. Yost's porch.

"There we go. Her pulse has returned to normal. I'd give her another minute or so and I'll help you get her home, Mr. Coulter." Doc Carson's gentle touch was on her wrist and he smiled. "You were out for the count there for a few minutes, Mrs. Coulter. Tell me, have you eaten enough today?"

"Uh, well, actually, I haven't had any appetite today."

"Well, there you go. That's the culprit. We will get you something to eat right away."

Lee was nodding as the Doc continued to give directions. Then the world was tilting. Lee held one of her arms, Doc Carson the other, as her legs desperately searched to gain balance on the boards. What a sight she must be. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Upsy-daisy." Doc Carson held onto her left arm.

"There we go, sweetheart. Let's get you home." Lee linked her right arm in his and they awkwardly led her down Main Street, hopefully towards home. Why, she had never felt so humiliated.

 **Later that Day**

After a warm tea and biscuit with jam, Rosemary returned to herself. Doc Carson had rechecked her vitals and declared her "fit as a fiddle" before departing. She pulled the knitted shawl tighter around her shoulders. Lee's accessing looks from across the table made her nervous.

"Better?" He said moving closer.

"Much."

"You had me worried there for a minute."

"Serves you right for letting me lay on the ground in front of the mercantile."

Lee raised both his hands defensively. "Hey, that wasn't my doing. I was just walking home for lunch when Jack called me over saying you'd fainted. My heart was racing, Rosemary. I'm just glad you are okay."

"Well, mostly okay."

"What's that to mean?"

"To be honest today is one of the absolute worst days of my life. There was the horse trough and a most revolting experience, and the home remedies book and the ginger. If only I could have taken the ginger on time maybe this could have been avoided."

"Whoa, you lost me." Lee rubbed reassuring circles with his thumb on the back of her hand. "Back up a bit. To this morning."

"Okay, well, I was going to have breakfast at Abigail's. I couldn't eat there. It was just emitting this horrid smell. Before I knew what was happening, I was…" Rosemary's cheek's heated.

"Yes?"

"Well, it's not very ladylike."

"I think I can handle it."

"Okay, but don't tell me I didn't warn you. Well, I… 'tossed my cookies' right there in the horse trough."

"Oh, so that's how the horse trough fits in."

"Are you being smart with me, Lee Coulter?"

"Nope, just trying to piece this together. So, then what?"

"Well, that was just the most horrendous experience I've ever had. I was able to come home and recover and figure out that ginger somehow makes illness like this go away."

"An illness?"

"Well of course an illness. This is definitely not normal!"

"I'm sorry, go on."

"So I ventured to the Mercantile for ginger to help with this illness. Next thing I knew, I was waking up to you."

"What about the part you thought you might be dying? That was what that whole dramatic good-bye was about, right?"

Oh if she could just reach out and wipe that smirk straight off his face. This was serious. She truly felt as if she was dying. It was all simply horrible. What had caused her to fall? Weakness? Fatigue? No it wasn't that, it was— then it came back to her. The completely life altering possibility. She swallowed, her dry tongue getting in the way. She couldn't tell him Florence and Molly's prediction. She just couldn't. Not until she was absolutely sure. It was what he wanted more than anything. She wouldn't toss out the bait of hope, only to reel it back in later. No, she'd wait until she was absolutely certain. For all she knew, it still could be a life-threatening illness.

"I know you are often one for dramatics, Rosemary—"

He held up his hand, halting the objection on the tip of her tongue.

"But I do want to know if you have any cause for true concern or any idea of what could have caused this?"

Rosemary swallowed. God forgive her. She was going to lie to her husband, the father of her future unborn children. She couldn't manage to squeak out a word so she settled for a shake of the head.

"Well, I for one am not comfortable with the continuance this. If it's just a one time thing like the flu or something, it should clear up in a day or two. But if you have any other symptoms—"

"Symptoms of what?" Did he already suspect? The panic caused her voice to alter up an octave.

"Any kind of symptoms- fainting, nauseous, dizzy. Let me know immediately. If it is something more serious, believe me, we will, with Doc Carson's help, get to the bottom of it."

Gently he caressed her cheek. "Promise me you will tell me if you are experiencing anything out of the normal."

Rosemary swallowed. "I promise." But as she said the words she had a feeling if what was suspected was true, all she'd be experiencing from here on out would be far from normal.


	3. Chapter 3- A Visit to Doc Carson

November 16

Sitting on the edge of the examination table in Doc Carson's office, Rosemary counted to ten slowly in hope of steading her shaky breath. It had been a long ten days, and still this ailment tortured her and continued to make her life downright miserable. Lee had asked her a time or two how she was faring, but she always put him off. At least until she had some answers. And that is why she was here today- to finally get some answers. But what was taking so long? Was everything okay? And most importantly, could it be true? Rosemary's heart skipped a beat and butterflies danced in her midsection. Finally, Doc Carson lifted the stethoscope from her chest and he pocketed his watch.

"Every thing seems to be in order, Mrs. Coulter."

Smoothing the front of her dress, she tried without success to calm the stirring in her belly. "And?"

"Well, to be honest, based on just a physical examination, I am not able to detect a pregnancy until the middle of the second trimester. But based on your answers to my questions, it sounds like pregnancy could be quite possible. The only thing we can do now is wait."

"Oh, okay." Rosemary squirmed, feeling even more ill at ease than before she came. She needed some concrete answers. "So you are saying pregnancy is not certain?"

"It is quite possible, but not certain just yet."

"So, what do I do?" Rosemary couldn't keep the rush of personal questions at bay. She needed some advice and quick. "Lee's quite taken with the idea of having a family. I wanted to wait until absolutely certain to tell him. I don't want to raise his hopes only to dash them if it is not true."

"I know Mr. Coulter, and he is a good man. He will want to walk with you through all of this- even the uncertainties. If you want my two cents worth, if he doesn't know or suspect yet, I'd tell him. He'll want to be there for you no matter where this situation leads. As for your health, I'd advice you to go on living just as before, just paying proper attention to your diet and exertion level. We can schedule a follow up appointment for this time next month if you'd like."

"That sounds good. I just have a few more questions." Rosemary opened her satchel and took out a little notebook. Was she ever grateful she jotted down a few of her questions the week leading to this appointment. Her brain had turned to mush.

"Ah, there we go. Am I correct in assuming that if this possibility develops into something more—"

"A baby?"

"Ah, yes. Am I right in assuming that the arrival could be next June?"

"Yes, that sounds about right."

"And the queasiness and all- that's normal?"

"Again, you are quite right."

"Any food or drink I must avoid, well, in case this truly is a pregnancy?"

"Not particularly, although it is in the best interest of the baby to steer clear of any alcohol. As for food, eat anything you are able to stomach. Anything else I can do for you?"

Could she gather the gumption to read the last question she had jotted on her notepad? It was completely unrelated to her health, but completely vital to the health of Hope Valley. She'd been wondering when the opportunity would again present itself.

"I did want to ask you one more thing. You see, I have this young, attractive and available friend who—"

"Mrs. Coulter" Doc Carson rolled his eyes as if he knew exactly what she was referencing "if you are suggesting what I think you are, I've told you numerous times—"

She ignored the agony in his voice. "You simply must give me one more chance. This one is different, nothing at all like the others I've set you up with. It's a shame that such an—" Rosemary demurely tapped his hand "available doctor not have a love life. I take my duty as Match Maker to Hope Valley very seriously, and a certain doctor is not exempt from my services. " Rosemary enjoyed watching the blush creep up his neck.

"Although I appreciate your attempts at keeping me from becoming an old bachelor, it seems to me that our ideas of a suitable match differ."

"Oh, but like I said, this one is different. She —"

"Perhaps at a different time." And that was his final word.

"Oh!" Her frustration itched under her skin. "Just so you know, it isn't for a lack of trying, at least on my part, Doc Carson. I am always willing to do my part. Even when it presents an awful challenge."

He looked as if his patience was paper thin.

"Is that all, Mrs. Coulter?"

"Well, if I might ask you just one more thing…" Whether or not he chose to participate in her match making, she needed one final promise from him.

"Yes?" Doc Carson looked more than slightly annoyed.

"As for the matter that brought me here today, I ask that you'd keep this appointment in your confidence."

"Of course. That is always my policy."

Her collar felt as if it was choking her. She desperately tried to loosen it with her finger. "I also must ask you keep this from, Mr. Coulter, at this time. You see—"

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you. And one more question—"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I use your back door again?"

"Be my guest." Carson opened the door for her. "And please try not to be too concerned. If this is what it appears to be, ladies have done well to be mothers for centuries. You will too."

Rosemary's face flushed warmly.

Now she just needed confirmation. Perhaps she couldn't find it with Doc Carson, but she would find a way to figure this thing out.


	4. Chapter 4- Could It Be True?

November 20

Startled in the middle of the night by a dream, she promptly sat up and it was then she remembered where it was. Sneaking out of bed, her slippered feet padded down the stairs. After quickly lighting a lamp, she ferociously scanned the assorted books on the shelf. Oh, it had to be here, somewhere. Finally, there it was! She removed a book of prose and poetry and flipped through the pages until the brittle newspaper clipping slipped out and fell to the floor. A year prior, she had stumbled across the outrageous article, and had stowed it away in an unlikely place for a time when she might need it. And that time was now.

Not one more sleepless, wondering night. Not one more confused day. She needed her answers, and she needed them yesterday. Even her trip to Doc Carson's did not provide answers she was seeking. Heeding his advice to just "wait it out" was for the birds! This illness or whatever it was, was downright embarrassing and was not going away despite all her best efforts. Thank goodness, her eventful day at Yost's Mercantile had faded, not to be remembered by most. It had taken her the good part of the week to recover from that utter humiliation. Lately, it had taken her best efforts to make it through the day. Most mornings she could hardly roll out of bed. Her eyes seemed glued shut and her body weak.

Oddly, the person closest to her hadn't noticed a change in his dear wife's energy or vitality. Oh, believe her, she'd done her best to conceal it from him, but he was up to something. She just knew it. He was spending long hours at the mill, which wasn't horribly unusual, but the fact was that more often than not, he was coming home with mud soaked trousers and boots. When she asked him about it, time and time again, he'd give her a pat answer. "Oh just a jaunt through my land" or "lending a hand to the men on the crew" he'd explain. But she knew better. In this first year of married life, she'd only seen his clothes truly soiled a handful of times. Strange. But her inquisitive visit to his office hadn't gone much better. He was plain secretive. She'd arrived with a picnic lunch during his break, and instead of offering her a seat, he had quickly shuffled his papers into a pile he hastily stored away in his leather messenger bag, and explained that he had "simply too much to do" and was skipping lunch. Of all the nerve! But she didn't let that deter her mission. Instead, she hinted around, asking him about his latest project, a topic he'd usually be generous to share with her. But this time, he quickly changed the subject, kissed her, and soon sent her on her way. Yes, his behavior was odd. But hers was too. Oh he'd made her promise to tell him if any physical symptoms continued after that curious fainting spell, but instead of confiding in him, she found herself rushing to the outhouse before she was sick, or sneaking extra snacks under her pillow at bedtime, or curling up for a catnap to rest her weary eyes before he'd arrive home for dinner. Oh yes sir, two could truly play the game of secrets, yes they could. But honestly, she didn't want to. Oh, she was much too tired to get to the bottom of his secret-for it was taking all her energy just to hold onto her own. At least she was beginning to truly suspect she had a secret to hold onto.

She snatched the article up off the floor, placed it on the table, and leaned over to read it, her eyes hungry.

 _Is Motherhood in Your Near Future?_

 _Are you suspecting you may be pregnant? Look no further than this. This exclusive quiz was designed to help every suspected mother to determine if she is truly expecting a baby or not._

Rosemary grasped a nearby pencil. Well, here goes nothing. Six questions waited on the paper, waited to either welcome her into the new world of motherhood or send her back into her normal world. What result was she hoping for? With all her heart she wanted to give Lee his dream of having their own family, but for that to happen, her whole world would be turned upside down. Completely and utterly upside down. She wasn't sure she was ready for that. Her hand shook.

 _Question 1: Last monthly flow? More than 4-5 weeks ago?_ Check.

 _Question 2: Weight gain?_ Rosemary's pencil wavered at this question. It wasn't evident to anyone but her, but the waist on her favorite overcoat was getting a bit difficult to button. And she'd even gone to all the trouble of staying away from all the sweet concoctions at the social functions. So okay, perhaps, she should count that one as a positive, but honestly, who couldn't this time of year? She left it blank.

 _Question 3: Have you experienced more emotional turmoil as of late?_ Of course not. She was as steady as she'd ever been. There had been no turmoil — well, except for that dreadful argument with Lee two mornings ago. But that couldn't count, could it? She was being perfectly reasonable. He had left his dirty socks on the floor, wasn't he to blame? Okay, so perhaps when she retaliated by serving him cold diluted coffee, she over reacted a bit. Was there a way to do a partial check? She left it blank.

 _Question 4: Have you felt more fatigued than usual?_ Well, here was one she couldn't get around. What had happened to her? She used to be as energetic as a twelve year old, buzzing here and there, and nothing, absolutely nothing in this town would get done without her. Now, just her walk to Dottie's Dress Shop left her wanting for a nap. How had she previously found the energy to prepare dinner? Simply walking to Abigail's to pick up supper was more than she could handle. Okay, so that was a big fat check.

 _Question 5: Do you have bosom tenderness?_ Rosemary winced. Yes, there was something more sensitive than usual going on here. Check.

 _Question 6: Has your stomach often felt upset and nauseous?_ Well, the whole town knew the answer to this one. And it hadn't ended. Each morning she found herself nibbling on a little cracker before getting out of bed or else she'd be hugging the bedpan in no time.

Laying the pencil down, her eyes roamed to the end of the article.

 _Results: if you received 5-6 positive results, more than likely you are expecting a baby! Expect to feel movement around 16-20 weeks. This is also when it is advised for you to visit the doctor. Enjoy your new journey into motherhood._

 _If you received 4 out of 6 positive results, you have a possibility of pregnancy. Watch for increase in the symptoms listed above. Retake quiz in 4-6 weeks._

She stopped reading, a rivet of confusion washing over her. With her four positive results, it still could go either way. Why was it so hard to get a definite yes or no? Land sakes, this being stuck in limbo was torturous! This article confirmed something all right, just not what she had in mind. It confirmed she must continue to "wait it out". Well, she'd just have to carry on with life as it was until she saw an increase of symptoms. Her stomach tingled. A warm putrid feeling rose up in her throat. She shot out of the chair and stumbled to the wash basin just in time.


	5. Chapter 5- Thanksgiving Preparations

November 23

Disgusting! That is exactly what this week was turning out to be. Rosemary half-heartedly wiped out a dirty tea cup with a towel and then blew into it. That would have to do. She sloshed ginger tea into the cup and made her way to the table where she sat down and tried to ignore it all, which was quite a feat considering the disastrous mess and smell that was spilling over from the kitchen.

What a difference a year could make. This time last year, with it being their first holiday as newlyweds, they had a simple Thanksgiving dinner, just the two of them. Most people had assumed that the new married couple needed their privacy and at that, they were right. Her cheeks warmed just thinking of those luxurious mornings on Thanksgiving week, waking up to Lee stretched out beside her, their legs intertwined and contented sighs on their breath. Finally, one of them would make a move to get a pot of coffee on and the day would unravel in a peacefully cozy way. Ah, she couldn't get enough of those days. But now, Rosemary glanced around the kitchen dismay tugging on the corners of her mouth. Strewn about the living space was a menagerie of last night's dirty dishes, an assortment of dingy coffee mugs in need of a cleaning out, clumps of mud and debris clinging to the living room rug, and a weeks worth of old newspapers piled next to the settee. And that was just at first glance. She hadn't even started the Thanksgiving dinner preparations! Lee was out gallivanting around the woods, who knows why or where, while she was left to all the work. Since this was their second Thanksgiving as Mr. and Mrs. Lee Coulter, she had the notion that it would prove to everyone what a wonderful wife and hostess she was if she entertained a small Thanksgiving gathering at her home. She clearly wasn't thinking straight. Sure, a few weeks back she had twittered all around town how wonderful her Thanksgiving gathering would be and what wonderful dishes would grace her table, for those who were invited. The rest of the town, well, they would just have to wait until it was their year to attend. Now, the idea rolled in her belly and all she wanted to do was press a cold washcloth to her head and go hide under the covers. How could this have happened to her?

Three weeks ago, just prior to her eventful fainting spell at Yost's Mercantile, she had made a special order all the way to Buxton for their finest turkey to be delivered. She also ordered a bushel of fresh herbs and spices to be delivered, not to mention a new set of china, and a complete tea service. Oh sure, it had cost Lee a pretty penny, but she had convinced him that this was something she MUST do. But now, oh, now, all she wanted to do was sleep. But with Thanksgiving only three days away, there was certainly no time for that. In fact, there was hardly enough time to clean. How could they dirty so many dishes every day- especially when she had frequented Abigail's cafe for their evening meals more often than not the last week or so? Oh this was just tragic! Usually she was a wonderful cook, and thoroughly enjoyed showing off her culinary expertise. But how she was ever going to make it through this Thanksgiving was anyone's guess. Just the smell of seasoned green beans, pumpkin pie spice, or garlic gave her belly a fit.

Sighing, she took another sip of the tepid tea and reached across the table for her old recipe book. Taking the weathered book into her hands, she couldn't help but think of holidays past. For so many of the years, their family housemaid had attended to the LeVeaux holiday meals. The table would be set in the finest of china, with the silverware all polished and placed properly. The goblets sparkled, candles flickered, and delicious smells circulated around the dining room as the elegant entrees were presented. The LeVeaux family would dine, dressed in their Sunday best, not a worry to cross their minds, for their housemaid had ensured all would be taken care of for their special holiday meal. Until now, Rosemary hadn't noticed all the work a holiday meal could entail. Oh, if only she—

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." Rosemary didn't even bother removing herself from the table. She was too sore and tired. Elizabeth came in and her eyes widened as she must have noticed the many dishes piled about and the unclean state of the kitchen.

"Rosemary, are you all right?" Elizabeth hastened to Rosemary's side and her eyes roamed over Rosemary's face as she reached a hand up to touch her forehead. "You feel okay. Whatever is wrong?"

"Oh Elizabeth. It's just horrible. Out right horrible. I talked Lee into letting us have a Thanksgiving gathering here, I ordered all the expensive necessities and now… now, I wish I could take it all back."

"What ever for? Have you changed your mind?"

"Of course I have changed my mind! This event is nothing short of a nightmare. I don't have near enough help."

"I could help you." Came Elizabeth's soft answer.

Rosemary gave her a look. Was the girl serious? Everything she touched turned to soot.

"Here. We can get started now." Elizabeth found a spare apron hanging on the hook and fastened it around her waist. "You know, this will be just the sort of thing I need. With Jack gone, I could sure use a distraction. This will help me keep busy and maybe I'll even learn something new about cooking."

Rosemary tried to smile, but now it looked as if she was stuck not only cooking but also teaching the helpless Elizabeth. But, maybe this would work for the best. She could sit here, perhaps even prop up her feet, and give directions while Elizabeth did all the grunt work. Well, she'd give it a shot, but one blunder on Elizabeth's part and she'd back out.

"Come on, Rosemary. It will be fun! I have the whole week off of school and not one thing to do. Let's start today." Elizabeth started to look around the kitchen and Rosemary knew she better interfere now or else she'd be stuck with a problem.

"Okay, since you insist- let's start with pumpkin pie."

"Oh, is it your mother's recipe?"

Rosemary winced. Her mother never rolled a pie crust to save her life. "Oh let's just say it's from way back. Butter's in the icebox."

Elizabeth made her way to the icebox and pulled out the crock.

"Measure half a cup."

"Where—"

Rosemary pointed to the middle drawer where she kept her measuring cups.

"I have a feeling this is going to be fun!" Elizabeth smiled as she searched through the drawer.

 **A Little Later**

After three pumpkin pies were placed to bake in the oven, Rosemary sat back down to lift up her horrible, aching feet while Elizabeth began to tackle the stack of dishes in the sink.

"So Rosemary, I don't recall hearing much about your family. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Rosemary's eyes widened at the sudden personal questions. If not for that sink full of dirty dishes, she would have dismissed Elizabeth quickly. How on earth should she approach this? This was something she didn't share with anyone. Even her own husband, Lee, knew just a few snippets here and there.

"Oh, who needs more than one child when the first is such as I?" Rosemary tucked her tongue in her cheek. Dramatics were always her go-to defense. But even that was a bit dramatic even for her.

Elizabeth laughed. "So really? Just the one of you? That's so different than what I grew up with. I don't know what I would have done without my sisters. Oh sure, they have brought their share of trouble, but it was nice to have someone to share things with."

"Oh I had someone to share with. Just not a sibling. I think it was better for me that way anyway." Or so she tried to tell herself.

"What about your mother? I know your father served on the Northwest Mounted Police Force with Jack's father, right?"

"Oh yes, he was a Grand General. He looked so dashing in red. I think that is why I in the past I always had a thing for a certain man in a red coat."

Elizabeth's gaze fell at the reference to Jack.

"But my mother, she was a socialite and famous world traveler. She went to many places like Paris, Austria, and Germany. She was in love with the world."

"Oh, wow, that is remarkable you've been so many places."

"Oh, not me. Just my mother."

"Oh." Elizabeth finished lamely.

"She would get a notion into her head that she just had to be apart of the latest and greatest shopping, dining, social clubs. Sometimes I would go with her, although not overseas, Father wouldn't allow that. In fact, she was the one who first took me to New York."

"I thought you lived in New York."

"Oh, I did, later during my stints on Broadway, but I actually grew up in Winnipeg."

"So you stayed in Winnipeg while your mother traveled? But your father was out serving with the Mounties. Who took care of you while they were away?"

Oh these questions were getting a bit personal. Rosemary shifted in her seat.

"Oh, we had a family housemaid."

"Oh I see." Rosemary saw an ounce of sorrow pass over Elizabeth's face.

"You know what? Enough of this jibber jabber. I think we should start on my world famous biscuits. Did I happen to tell you the one and only Delmonico's of New York, practically begged me for my recipe? Now that's a story…"

 **Later that Afternoon**

Elizabeth had become very quiet. So, okay, maybe she shouldn't snapped at her during their biscuit making, but this blasted lingering illness, as well as this unexpected delving into her past, had Rosemary tied up in knots. And quite frankly, she did not have the energy for it.

"Rosemary, you look like you could use a rest or perhaps a cup of tea?" Rosemary didn't say anything so Elizabeth pressed on. "I'll put a pot on."

Inside she felt her defenses melting. Isn't this what she had always longed for? A friend to share with, and be honest with? And now that the chance arose, she was pushing it away?

"Did anyone ever mention to you that you have a knack for asking pestering questions?"

"Oh, Rosemary, I truly didn't mean to pester you. I guess I'm just curious. But if you don't want me to ask anymore questions, I won't. We can talk about something else."

Rosemary nodded and nervously played with the doily that adorned the kitchen table. After the space of a minute, she sighed, and began to expel a hint of her secret.

"Honestly, my past wasn't as perfect as I'd like everyone to think."

"Oh, I don't think any of us have a perfect upbringing." Elizabeth placed the tea pot onto the burner of the stove and made her way over to the table where she pulled out a chair and sat across from Rosemary.

"Well, I guess what's got me all tied up in knots is the mention of my mother. She wasn't a very conventional mother in every sense of the word, but she loved me. She passed away before my journey here. That was a lot of the reason I needed a new start. I needed to find where I belonged and with who I belonged."

"Oh, I didn't know, Rosemary. I'm sorry."

"Oh she was always full of drama, in fact, people would say I how much I resembled her." Rosemary felt a sad chuckle escape her lips. "She was the one who first introduced me to Broadway. When I was nine years old, we attended opening night of _A Trip to China Town_. It was the most grand experience I ever had. Oh, Elizabeth, you should have seen it- the lights, the costumes, the glamour! The lead actress, Avery Strakosch, was simply amazing. She sang this musical number and I knew, right then and there, I wanted to be an actress. Over the next years, Mother would go off to many different big cities to see the latest Broadway hit. I'd beg to go with her. Sometimes she'd take me, but more often than not I'd be left at home. While she was away, I'd write my own play, memorize the lines, make a costume, and set up the stage. Amalie, our housemaid, would assist me in my endeavors. Mother would return home and watch me perform on my own little stage, the pride evident in her eyes. But it wouldn't last. A week would pass, then she'd be off to the next latest and greatest Broadway hit or event. I always hoped my little acts would keep her home. I hoped she'd realize what a talented actress she had in her own home and not be so…so hungry to go chasing after all the newest Broadway hits."

"I'm sorry, Rosemary. I had no idea. I can't imagine how hard that would be on a child."

"Oh it had its hard moments for sure, but look at what a diamond out of the rough I became. It led me to New York, to Broadway, to fame. And there for awhile, people thought I was really something."

"So, why did you leave it all?"

"My mother was ill, but I truly left it all for… well, the chance to be with Jack. He looked at me different than any of the men I met in New York. They saw the fame, the drama, the passion I produced on stage, but Jack knew who I was in my heart. We grew up together as kids, you know."

Elizabeth merely nodded.

"I guess that is a part of who I am- craving the big stage, admiration, and fame … But it feels like there's apart of me many people don't understand."

"Oh Rosemary, I think we are all getting a glimpse of who you are in your heart."

The teakettle whistled. Thankful for the interruption, Rosemary stood and lifted it off the burner, took her time pouring two cups of tea, then delivered them to the table. Elizabeth nodded her thanks.

"Remember that time you delivered that awfully huge chocolate cake to the sleep-over I had with the girls? You did that just to check in with me, and keep me company, right after Jack was sent up North. You were being a true friend. Never mind the girls didn't sleep a wink that night due to all the sweets." Elizabeth laughed and Rosemary joined her with a halfhearted chuckle.

"And don't forget the time you gave all your beautiful bridesmaid's fabric to serve as bandages for the wounded men from the settlement after the mine collapsed. And the food- no one could ever forget that wonderful elegant food. You gave your entire wedding dinner for those in need. Yes, I'd say we are all getting a more accurate picture of who you are under all the excitement and pizzazz."

"I do have quite an aura of excitement and pizzazz, don't I?"

"Quite a handful."

"I just don't want that to change."

"Whatever could you be talking about, Rosemary? Of course that won't change, it is a part of who you are."

Rosemary cleared her throat.

"Right you are, Elizabeth, right you are." But she couldn't help but wonder if becoming a mother in the future would find a way of sucking all the excitement and pizzazz straight from her.


	6. Chapter 6- A Frustrated Vow

November 24

Rosemary threw off the blanket and shifted in the bed. Thinking about the pains of her past, the ones spoken and the ones unspoken yesterday, had welled up in her creating a torrent of sorrow, so much so, she hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep. What if, by chance, this illness wasn't an illness, but instead a sweet and innocent baby growing within her? How in the world could a person like her be a good mother? Rosemary listened to the soft sleeping sounds Lee emitted and felt the sheets ripple up and down with his each breath. Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would tell her husband about the chance of their lives changing. Oh sure, she wished for absolute certainty before telling him, but it was too much for her to shoulder on her own. Especially when she was living under a past no one knew about. A conspiracy of sorts. She rearranged her nightgown about her, as it felt tight around her midsection, making her uncomfortable. What would they all think if they knew?

All too soon, the morning came. Rosemary stretched, if only it was possible to get that kink out of her lower back. Remembering at once her vow to confide in Lee, she turned to his side of the bed. That's strange. His covers were sloppily made up, his night clothes draped on the chair next to the bed. He must have awoken early for breakfast. Goodness knows after all that baking last night she hadn't felt up to making anything and had only offered a plate of cheese, bread, and tea for their simple dinner. Rosemary lugged herself out of bed and wrapped her plush robe around herself. She took a moment to comb her hair and pinch her cheeks. This was, perhaps, going to be one of the most memorable days of her life, if by chance this ailment actually ended up being a baby. Practicing her smile in front of the mirror she widened her smile, too big. Not genuine. A small dainty smile. Too small. Oh, forget all this rehearsing. She was just going to be real with her husband and finally feel the release of this burden on her own. After donning her slippers she walked down the stairs.

"Oh Lee, sweetheart?"

No response. She padded down the stairs, half expecting him to have his face buried in a newspaper over a cup of coffee.

"Lee?"

Walking to the table, she found a note pegged down with a half full coffee cup.

 _Rosemary,_

 _I know I have been gone a lot lately. Promise I will make it up to you, love. See you tonight. - L_

Drat! And finally the moment she had worked up the courage to talk with him about this whole ordeal. She paced back and forth, finally giving into the rumble of an empty stomach. Opening the cupboard and found a day old muffin in the breadbox. Sinking her teeth down into it she barely had time to devise a Plan B before she heard a tap at the door. She threw the door open.

"Lee! I'm so— Oh, Elizabeth. I wasn't expecting you."

"I thought I would come over and get an early start. After all, Thanksgiving is only two days away."

Rosemary swallowed her disappointment. This was not the way she anticipated the start of this morning. But it was almost Thanksgiving, a time to be thankful for all of God's blessings. And she could start with thanking God for Elizabeth, what a sweet and selfless friend. How could Elizabeth be so kind and helpful, even in the midst of one of her hardest trials- being away from Jack, without any promise for his return?

"Oh, that's thoughtful of you. Come in." Rosemary held the door open for her and ushered her inside, where another day of baking commenced without hide nor hair of Lee Coulter until she awakened to his soft kiss on her cheek as he slipped into their bed that evening. Oh, perhaps it was all for the best. Just as soon as she got this Thanksgiving feast out of the way, she would figure out exactly what was going on with her and how to tell Lee.


	7. Chapter 7- Thanksgiving at the Coulter's

Thanksgiving Day

Rosemary's cheeks flushed as she pulled the turkey from the oven. Just another matter of minutes and Lee would carve the turkey as the guests, who filled every nook and cranny of their simple row house, would take their seats at the make-shift table. Lee had directed several of the men from the mill to bring in large slabs of lumber and construct a temporary table. Thankfully, with several tablecloths thrown over it, no one was the wiser. Elizabeth approached and peered over Rosemary's shoulder at the steamy golden turkey.

"Oh, Rosemary! It's perfect."

"I do say so myself." Then, remembering none of this would have occurred without her friend, she added, "I can't thank you enough for all your help, Elizabeth. This event would have been dismal at best without your involvement."

"You're welcome Rosemary. I did quite enjoy our time together, our little talks."

"Me too. Now let's get this bird carved!" Rosemary motioned Lee to come over to the kitchen and handed him the large carving knife.

Ten minutes later, the make shift table was loaded with more food than the original pilgrims themselves could have eaten: corn beef hash, green beans with garlic cloves, real mashed potatoes with golden butter dripping in the middle, Rosemary's soft and buttery biscuits, and thick slices of savory turkey. Rosemary took a moment to look around at all those gathered here. Sure, she may have initially wanted to show off her skills, but honestly, this group of people gathered were more like family than her own family was. Breathing in a deep breath of love, Rosemary felt her heart constrict. To her left Lee sat at the head of the table. Oh sure, she had her share of frustration with his work antics lately, but underneath it all, she knew he was a faithful and loving husband, and for that she'd always be grateful. Feeling her assessing look, he turned towards her and smiled, his eyes crinkling in that special way just for her. To her right, Elizabeth, Abigail, Cody, Becky and Pastor Frank, Clara and Jesse. Hickam was at the end of the table. On the other side of the table, Murphy smiled shyly at Mary Yost, how excited she was to see where that little romance could lead, while Bill sat uncomfortably next to Florence and her two children. Dottie and her son, Bradley sat next to a embarrassed Molly who glowed next to an awkward Doc Carson. The table was complete, well complete except for one. If only Elizabeth's hero- Jack Thornton, himself, could be here. Oh what a grand surprise it would be if the man in red crashed through their door at this precise moment. Knowing it was not likely, Rosemary quietly said her own prayer for their Jack's safety. Lee gripped Rosemary's hand and the motion rippled across the table as loved ones grabbed each other's hands to unite in prayer. Lee shifted uncomfortably.

"As some of you may have noticed, I am getting a mite closer to the Big Man himself, but I'm not much for saying a big lengthy prayer. I do want to say how thankful Rosemary and I are to have you all here. We consider you our dearest friends, and so let's eat! But first, Pastor Frank, would you lead us in a prayer?"

Pastor Frank slid his hand over his hair. "I'm not much for a long lengthy prayer, either, my friend, but I'm honored to say grace for this special gathering today." Pastor Frank bowed his head and the guests followed suit.

"Dear Lord, for this meal, for these friends, for all your blessings, we give thanks. Be with each one of us, your sweet presence wrapped around us, and be with those not here today. In Your precious Name, Amen."

An echo of "amen" chorused around the table, followed by Cody's "Pass the biscuits, please!" Soon food was being shoveled onto plates and mouths were made happy with the sweet taste only Thanksgiving brings. Rosemary heard snippets of conversation from down and across the table, pleased with the atmosphere their home and food provided on this Thanksgiving Day.

"I'll take one of those world famous biscuits, please." Lee's low voice tickled her ear.

"Of course, dear. And thank you, Lee, for letting me do this here, this year."

"I'd say you outdid yourself. This is the most beautiful" he motioned to the settings "and happiest Thanksgiving I've ever had the privilege to be a part of."

Rosemary beamed under his approval.

"Thank you, Lee. We can't forget Elizabeth though. I couldn't have done this without her." Elizabeth glanced over at the mention of her name.

"We are so grateful to you, Elizabeth." Lee smiled.

"And I to you. Rosemary helped me pass this last week quite pleasantly, instead of sitting and pining away for…"

A rap came at the door. Rosemary's spine stiffened and she could feel Elizabeth grew tense next to her. In fact, the whole room seemed to inhale and wait in expectation. There was only one person who wasn't here, and all their minds were on him. Lee rose and opened the door, revealing… a hurried Mr. Yost. Elizabeth's shoulders visibly drooped and Rosemary could have promised she saw a tear escape her eye. The whole room groaned.

"Mr. Coulter, excuse me, sir, I did not mean to interrupt your meal but I do have a matter of importance." Mr. Yost's beady little eyes sought out Elizabeth. He walked over to her chair.

"You must excuse me, I didn't find this until this morning. I was sweeping out the mercantile and somehow this must have fallen behind the mailbox." He produced a letter with the undeniable flow of Jack's script. Elizabeth gasped.

"Oh, oh how wonderful." And now a tear truly did run down her cheek.

"Rosemary, Lee, please excuse me." She took the letter and practically ran from the table. Abigail was quick to follow. Everyone was frozen, but after a minute or so, the feasting continued, with Lee offering Ned Yost a plate. Soon the conversation flowed, but Rosemary couldn't get the thought of Jack's letter out of her head. What did it say? How was Elizabeth faring? The poor dear. She had handled this week so well, but underneath she mourned the absence of her true love. Rosemary resolved then that after she cleared the dishes away from the table, she'd find a way to excuse herself and find Elizabeth and offer her support and a hug.

Rosemary didn't even have the chance to cut the pumpkin pie, before a flushed Elizabeth entered the room with Abigail following close behind. Rosemary immediately left the dishes and made her way to Elizabeth's side. Elizabeth's eyes were red rimmed as if she had been crying, but also held a hint of excitement.

"What did he say? Are you all right? Was it good news?" The questions just poured through Rosemary. She quickly pulled Abigail and Elizabeth into an adjoining room where they could talk privately.

"It is good news!" Elizabeth's eyes gleamed. "I just couldn't stand another day without him and this letter found its way to me right in the nick of time."

"And?" Rosemary clenched her hands together under her chin.

"He said there is a possibility he will be home for Christmas!"

"Oh what extraordinary news! I'm so happy for you, Elizabeth."

"And that's not all, he says he is bringing a Christmas surprise." Elizabeth's eyebrows rose. "I can hardly wait!"

Abigail smiled warmly and placed her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. "We will all be so glad to have him back home. What do you say we go tell the others?"

Elizabeth nodded and proceeded out to the dining room, her friends close behind. Noticing their arrival, the whole room quieted. Faces became solemn, wondering.

"It's good news. Considering all goes well, Jack should be home for Christmas!"

The whole room exhaled "hoorays" and applause broke out.

The rest of the meal continued with a jovial atmosphere. It was so wonderful Rosemary had forgotten all about her own possible news.


	8. Chapter 8- A Friend's Confidence

December 1

Just this morning, Rosemary had turned the calendar to December. A new month full of festivities and cheer was ready to meet with her. And thankfully, she'd meet any challenge head on. Well, just about any challenge. There still was that challenge she wasn't so sure of. But, today was the day for answers. She just had to put someone into her confidence, and that someone would be none other than her dear friend and boss, Dottie Ramsey. Rosemary stood near the widow of Dottie's dress shop and straightened a fashionable lace pinafore hanging in the display as she waited for her boss to make an appearance. Oh, how happy she was that today was the day she would finally share some of her concerns and burdens with someone else. Goodness knows she had tried to share with Lee, on more than one occasion, but either circumstances evaded her or her voice escaped her.

The door bell jingled.

"Rosemary, would you mind giving me a hand?" Dottie struggled with the door, her arms full of bolts of different fabric and her satchel.

"Good morning, Dottie. Oh—I see you have a project brewing." Rosemary grabbed two of the bundles of fabric from her and placed them on the large sewing table.

"It's a project to be sure. This is all the fabric for the costumes for the Christmas play."

"How are you ever going to accomplish all of that? We are already up to our eyeballs in Christmas dresses yet to be sewn."

Dottie's eyes narrowed. "You were the one who told me we could handle this." At Rosemary's blank stare, she continued. "That we couldn't possibly use those last minute stitched together costumes from last year?"

"What? Of course not, you silly goose—" She could see the steam rising from Dottie's face.

"Honestly, Rosemary. I can't do this anymore. It's like you've—gone and lost your head. First, it was accidental ordering of ten additional, and costly, bolts of golden taffeta, then this—" she gestured towards the armloads of fabric that would be used for numerous shepherds, wisemen, and angel costumes. "And on top of it, your continual coming in late, incessant snacking at the sewing table, little catnaps in the back room — yes, I've seen you—and your endless trips to the out— well, out back. It's as if you were—" Dottie clapped a hand over her mouth.

"It's as if I was what?" Rosemary challenged her. Dottie dropped the bolts of fabric onto the large sewing table and came to Rosemary's side.

"Is it true? Are you—" Dottie's voice was now hushed to a soft whisper. "Oh Rosemary, I have been a horrible friend. I have been so worked up, I didn't see it sooner. All the snacking, little catnaps, it all makes sense. Are you with child?"

"To be honest, Dottie, I don't know. One day I convince myself I am, and the next, well, I tell myself I'm just imagining things. It is all horribly confusing."

"Oh, you poor dear. What does Lee think?"

"That's just the thing. I haven't shared my suspicionswith him yet. Oh, I've tried to talk with him about it, but he's being just so distant here recently. He's been working late, working weekends, I never see him. And when I do, I just get tongue tied because I know how much he wants a child, so I don't want to disappoint him. I've been worrying myself sick that something serious or bad is happening to me. Oh, Dottie, I don't know what to do. Say you'll help me." The anguish in Rosemary's voice spilled out in a sob.

"Oh you dear sweet girl. You sound as if you have suffered long enough. Let's put our heads together and figure this out." Dottie thought for a minute, then snapped her fingers and ran to the register. After a minute of scuffling about, she came back with a familiar looking newspaper clipping. Rosemary read the heading, recognized it, and promptly rolled her eyes.

"Dottie, I already went through this little quiz and I can tell you I've passed it."

"You passed it? Does that mean—" her eyes widened.

"I mean I failed it. According to the quiz I'm just stuck in the 'possible' result column."

"Well, do me the favor of sitting through it once again. I have my suspicions. Oh, I sure do…" Dottie sat Rosemary into a chair across from her and proceeded to read through the very exact quiz Rosemary had subjected herself to a week and a half ago. Rosemary answered the same as last time, struggling to hold her patience at this practice. At the end of the quiz, Dottie's eyes shone.

"Rosemary, I completely, undoubtedly believe you are with child!"

"You do?" Rosemary felt the glimmer of hope start to emerge in her mid section. But she'd taken this test before, and it had given her a possible result, how was Dottie now coming up with a positive result? "Oh there must be a mistake, you see, I took this test a couple weeks ago. I just gave me a 'possibility' at being pregnant."

"Rosemary, look at me. A 'possibility' does not effect your monthly cycle, your weight, and your emotions. But something else would…" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"A baby?" Rosemary ventured the foreign words. Shock reverberated through her whole being.

Dottie smiled and nodded. "It's true."

Rosemary found herself repeating the words as if in a trance. "It's true? It's true!"

Both the ladies held onto each other's hands and jumped up and down repeating "It's true, it's true!"

Rosemary stopped jumping, the shock traveling to her thoughts. A mother? A mother! Why, there couldn't be anything more wonderful or horrifying in the whole world. Was she ready? Would she ever be ready?

Dottie must have sensed her change in attitude. "Rosemary?"

"Forgive me, Dottie. I'm just so blasted confused. One moment I wish for it to be true. I want to be a family in the true sense of the word. I want to give Lee what he's always wanted. There is even a part of me that truly wants to be a mother. But then the next minute, I can't imagine that I could ever be capable of such a job. Oh, I'll be a horrible mother!"

"Rosemary, you are a caring, compassionate person. It will just flow out of you, the love you have for this new little one. It will grow as you grow." She motioned to her belly.

"But what about all my goals, dreams, passions? I have to give them all up for a baby? It hardly seems fair."

"Oh Rosemary, no one said anything about giving up your dreams. If that were the case, hardly anyone would brave being a mother. Somehow, a baby becomes a part of your dream, and somehow, someway, your dreams still can happen. They might just modify a bit."

"Or modify a lot."

"Take me for instance. I know there were many years I didn't have my dress shop, but now I do. It has always been my dream. I found a way to make dresses, even before having this little shop, even in the middle of being a mother to Bradley. And look at Abigail. Her dreams are coming true with her cafe and being mayor, all while being a mother to Cody and Becky. Motherhood doesn't diminish your dreams, it just adds to them."

Rosemary wiped at a tear.

"Thank you, Dottie." Rosemary enveloped her dear friend in a genuine hug. "It sure seems I have a new life to navigate."

"Yes, you do. But you aren't in this alone. You have Lee and you have me. And, you'll have the support of the whole town as well when you choose to tell them."

"Oh that reminds me, can I ask you to keep this news our little secret?"

"Of course, Rosemary. This isn't anyone's news but your own."

She fidgeted with her hands. "Um, I also must ask you keep this from, Lee, at this time. You see—"

"You have my word." Dottie smiled.

Rosemary's smile widened. At least she had an absolute answer now. No more guessing game.

The bells on the door jingled, and Florence entered the store, her basket in hand.

"Good morning, Dottie, Rosemary. I'm stopping in to pick up—my don't you two look like the cat that ate the canary. What's going on here?"

Both the ladies giggled.

"Oh, just the start of a superb Christmas surprise." Rosemary sighed.


	9. Chapter 9- The Perfect Event

"Speaking of a Christmas surprise, do I have one for you!" Florence's eyebrows wiggled up and down in anticipation as she scooted closer to the dress shop's oversized worktable. "You'll never guess who is playing Hope Valley's very own Santa this year."

"Oh, have the men already played their little dart game to decide?" Rosemary fingered the paper patterns and fabric laid out for the children's Christmas costumes. Funny, Lee hadn't mentioned a thing to her about it. Perhaps he wasn't participating this year?

"I know it seems impossible, but didn't we all think it would be Jack this year?" Dottie's face grew serious at the mention of their dear Mountie.

Rosemary nodded along with Florence. Yes, like the rest, she had assumed it would be Jack. How much could change in a year. Now Jack was off fighting in the North, hoping with all his heart to return home to both his sweetheart, Elizabeth, and his town this Christmas. "For Elizabeth's sake, I hope he makes it back for Christmas Eve."

"Christmas won't be the same without him." Florence picked up the scissors.

The women all released a collective sigh.

Dottie reached for the scissors. "Bill was last year's Santa. Who are this year's candidates?"

"I say we bring back Henry and make him dress up in the suit. Wouldn't that be the sight?" Rosemary chuckled. What she wouldn't give to see their former mayor gone rogue sporting the Santa suit. Florence joined her in a giggle.

"Goodness, no. I hope we have seen the last of Henry Gowen. That man had more dirty tricks up his sleeve than most know." Dottie clicked her tongue in all seriousness, not even a hint of a smile crossing her face.

"I don't know. It seems to me he was truly starting to soften, just when they carted him away to jail." Oh, she truly did wonder how the old nasty coot was faring.

"Perhaps we will never know." Florence didn't look like she cared one way or the other. Rosemary shrugged then picked up a box of pins and started pinning a section of the pattern down.

"Let's see. Is Hickam this year's Santa?" Dottie guessed as she reached for a piece of the pattern.

Florence shook her head. "Goodness no. He'd be the skinniest Santa we've had yet."

"Jesse?" Again, Florence shook her head.

"Pastor Frank?" No.

"Or what about Lee?" Dottie continued to throw names out.

Florence clapped her hands. "You guessed it!"

"Lee is this year's Santa?" Rosemary dropped the box of pins, causing them to scatter across the tabletop.

"He sure is. He's now the proud, temporary owner of the Santa suit. You do have it around somewhere, right, Dottie? I'm sure it will need a good cleaning out after last year."

Dottie nodded her head. "I already have it on the rack. Just needs to be steamed."

Rosemary could barely hear their conversation over the roar in her ears. Lee? Santa? She tried without success to collect the scattered pins, but couldn't see for the tears in her eyes. "I really doubt Lee will be a good Santa this year."

"Whatever does that mean?" Florence threw a questionable look her way.

"What I mean is…Good luck trying to wrangle him down."

Dottie promptly laid the fabric aside and put a hand on Rosemary's shoulder. "Has something been amiss with Lee? I know you mentioned he's been preoccupied but are things more serious?" Rosemary sniffed and swiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"Oh, it's just…something's off. Lee's hiding something. Usually I am good at getting to the bottom of things, but between dealing with this" Rosemary motioned to her midsection "and the fact that Lee is barely at home, I haven't been able to put my finger on it. But I know something us up. At present, he feels more like a stranger than the man I married."

"Oh you poor dear." Florence walked around the table to join them and patted Rosemary's back.

"What's been different about his behavior? What makes you think he's hiding something?" Dottie questioned.

"Like I said, he's been gone more than usual lately and on my last visit to his office, he hid a few drafts or paperwork of some kind from me. It was strange. So unlike him. Numerous times he's told me he's had an extra business meeting, but each time he's left the house in his work clothes and work boots. He's even taken to trekking in the woods, a job he's usually reserved for the sawmill workers."

"What on earth? That does sound completely out of character for Lee." Florence's eyebrows knit together in a frown.

"I'm just all tied up in knots. I just hope…" what she was about to say was no one's business but her husband's, but a girl had to share with someone now, didn't she? "I just hope he isn't in some serious financial trouble. I have never seen his pants so mud soaked, his shirts stained. What would drive my sophisticated and cultured husband to become a physical worker in his own business? It must be that he has had to cut back. He's now doing the hired men's jobs. That's all I can figure. And the hidden paperwork? Perhaps they are payments he's behind on. I don't know…"

"Oh you poor dear. How will you two get on? I hope you aren't in too much danger of losing the row house." Florence interjected.

Rosemary gulped. Could trouble in his business affect their personal lives as well? Hadn't Lee safeguarded them from that? They never spoke of such matters. Lee always seemed to have his business, and their personal finances, in his very firm and capable hands. But now those hands seemed to sport more callouses and dirt than security.

"There, there. I'm sure everything will be okay. It sounds like you and Lee need to sit down and have a good chat. That will clear things up for you, in more ways than one." Dottie winked, reminding Rosemary of their earlier chat. "And I have just the idea…"

Two hours later, Rosemary felt considerably better thanks partially to the fact that three of her dearest friends- Dottie, Florence, and Elizabeth- now shared her special news, and also due to the fact that a plan was in motion. They had brainstormed as they cut wisemen costume patterns from the fine fabric. Oh they had talked about Lee and what he could be up to, but had come to the conclusion, that no matter why his behavior was so odd, he must be told Rosemary's news, and the sooner the better. Yes, with every snip of the scissors, her confidence grew. Yes, it was time. Tonight Lee Coulter would find out the news that he was to be a father for the first time. Rosemary's belly rolled over at the thought. What would he think? Oh, she was pretty sure he'd be delighted. It was what he always wanted. What he whispered to her about in their most intimate moments. A tiny niggling fear rose in her heart that perhaps he wouldn't react the way she thought, after all, he'd been acting so secretive here recently. But just as quick she pushed that thought away, if she knew one thing it was that Lee Coulter was a good man and couldn't wait to have a household full of children. She imagined his smile, as big as the moon, when she told him. Yes, she'd go forward with the plan and tell him tonight. Finally, the pressure of carrying this secret on her own would be relieved.

Across from her, Dottie neatly folded the completed wisemen costumes. Elizabeth, who had come by the dress shop after school, worked with Florence on the Santa suit, inspecting it one final time.

"See if you can get that wrinkle out." Florence leaned closer and pursed her lips.

"I don't see a wrinkle." Elizabeth smoothed the suit with her hand.

"Right there. It's as big as your nose." Florence huffed and pointed to a slight rise in the red velvet.

Elizabeth looked offended then must have dismissed it, for she reached for the iron and promptly handed it to Florence.

"I don't see it, but by all means, go right ahead, Florence."

Florence held the iron a few inches above the suit and paused as the steam worked through the fabric. After it had cooled, she smoothed her hand over the costume once again. "Much better."

Elizabeth located a sprig of holly and pinned it to the lapel of the suit. Both the ladies nodded and then stowed the suit carefully within a garment bag.

Rosemary gathered her own coat and satchel. "Thank you, Dottie, for allowing me to leave early today."

"Don't you mention it." Dottie twittered. "It's not every day a woman gets to surprise her husband with news of this sort. Now, remember the plan. Supper first, news second. A man is always ready to receive good news, but especially after his favorite meal."

Florence walked up and draped the Hope Valley Santa suit over her arm. "Remember, as tempting as it might be, tonight's not the night to approach the topic of his business or work. Tonight's about the baby."

"Oh, Rosemary, I couldn't be happier for you! You'll have to tell us every last detail." Elizabeth enveloped her in a hug.

This sure wasn't the way she imagined all this coming about. But now, with the love and support of her dearest friends, she knew the time had come. The Coulter baby would be announced in a grand and memorable fashion, just like he or she deserved.


	10. Chapter 10- Surprise for Santa

December 1

Rosemary dropped the keys twice as she attempted to unlock the door. Finally, the door gave way and into the kitchen she whirled. She set her armload of supplies on the kitchen table, and took a minute to catch her breath. She was running out of time. Good thing Yost's Mercantile had the steak and potatoes she'd needed. Now where was that pie tin? Rummaging around the kitchen in search of it, Rosemary's head spun with their crazy plan. Yes, they were right. It truly was a perfect way to tell him about Baby Coulter. Imagine, just this morning, she'd harbored the news all to herself. Now, three dear friends were in the know, and the love of her life would soon swoon over what she imagined was the best news he could ever receive. She didn't even try to contain her smile as she located the pan and busied herself with making the perfect piecrust.

 **A few hours later**

It was ten until six. Goodness! Lee could be home any moment. Running to her mirror one last time, she checked her curls and put on a quick coat of lipstick. On an occasion like this a lady must have her lipstick. Next, she reached for a handkerchief and blotted her lips. The color perfectly complimented the burgundy evening dress she'd slipped into an hour earlier. The gold hued lace covered her shoulders and dipped into a burgundy silk velvet bodice. What a shame, it was her newest gown, and it was tailored and fit well, but for how long? She'd already noticed many changes in her mother-to-be body. After smoothing the silk velvet skirt, Rosemary couldn't help but take a deeper glance at herself. Sure, her physical appearance hadn't changed, but she felt immensely different. She was to be a mother! And tonight, her secret would be out.

After a final check of her gown, she walked out to the hallway, and almost stumbled over the rug in her hurry. Goodness, it wouldn't do to arrive all shuffled. Slowly and purposefully, she took the steps one by one, until she arrived at the living room. And just in time. There was a scuffling on the porch. Steadying herself she took a deep breath and threw open the front door.

"Oh Lee, do I have a surprise for you!"

Two droopy eyes stared back at her. Then he whined.

"Ugg! Asher, what are you doing here?"

Cody bounded up the stairs and grabbed Asher's collar. "Sorry, Mrs. Coulter. I'm just talking him on a walk."

"Yes, well next time remember his leash, and try to keep him off other people's property for goodness sake."

"If you are looking for Mr. Coulter, he's just around the corner. Should be home in a jiffy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, just passed by as he was locking up the office."

"Thank you, Cody. Go on your way now. And take this beast with you." She shooed away the oversized golden lab.

Her heart skipped a beat. He was on his way home. The plan would unfold from there. Butterflies flitted in her stomach. But, oh how nice it would be to have her secret out in the open. Perhaps sleep wouldn't evade her tonight.

The smell of supper wafted through the air, reminding her to return inside and pull the steak and potato pie from the oven. Next, she rushed over to the table, all set in their finest china, and lit the two candlesticks poised in their silver holders. There. Everything was picture perfect for her special announcement. Hearing Lee's boots out on the porch, she again flung the door wide open.

"Lee, darling!"

This time Elizabeth stood at the door, cake in hand. She'd been duped again? Where was Lee? Rosemary struggled to conceal her groan.

"He's not here yet is he?"

"No, but any minute."

"Here's Abigail's chocolate cake we talked about. The perfect ending to a perfect night for you two."

"It is Lee's favorite. Thank you, Elizabeth. I just can't wait to surprise—"

"I hope it is a surprise for me." Lee walked up the side of the porch. Rosemary's mouth dropped open.

"Lee! You're home!" Rosemary rushed to his side and gave him a warm hug. Elizabeth handed Lee the cake and quietly scuttled off the porch.

"Oh this is a good surprise." He said taking a peek under the towel covering the chocolate cake.

"That's not the only surprise I have for you, you wonderful husband, you."

Linking arms with Lee, Rosemary waved a good bye to Elizabeth over her shoulder as they walked into the house. The delicious smell of steak lingered in the air.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Surprise!" Rosemary smiled and tweaked his cute nose. "Steak and potato pie. Your favorite."

Lee shrugged off his coat into Rosemary's awaiting arms. She rushed to hang it up on the peg by the door.

"You just sit right down here." She patted the seat and Lee eased himself into it. His eyes ran over her form and a smile appeared on his lips. He reached up and settled his hand into the curve of her waist.

"You look nice tonight. What's the occasion?"

"Like I said, it's a night of surprises." Rosemary put her hand on top of his. Lee's smile grew.

"I like the sound of that." Lee stood up and keeping his hand secure on her hip, he cupped her cheek with his other hand. Soon his soft lips claimed hers sending her swirling into the world of just the two of them. She felt herself melting into him. But wait- she'd best not get swept away yet- tonight she had a purpose, a plan. She reluctantly pulled away and put her hand on his chest.

"There will be plenty of time for that later. Now sit on down so I can serve you supper."

Lee's eyes crinkled as he chuckled. "You sound like a woman with a mission."

Oh, if only he knew.

Serving two generous portions of the pie, Rosemary brought the plates to the table and set one before Lee. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. After a quick prayer, Lee dug his fork into the warm savory meal. Once he'd eaten a good portion of his pie, he looked up, his deep blue eyes locking with hers.

"Rosemary, I just want to say thank you to you for hanging in there with me." He placed his hand over hers. "I know it has been ridiculous how much I have been gone lately. I truly am sorry. It's the sawmill, this new merge I'm working on, and a…different project I am overseeing. It's just been out of control."

Finally, an opportunity to talk about what had been going on lately with work and their relationship. Just as the questions started to leave her lips, she drew them back. Wait, it was not a night to talk about Lee's business or what he had been hiding. Tonight was about the baby. Rosemary wiped her mouth on her napkin, then cleared her throat.

"I am glad you are coming to your senses Lee. I haven't been able to get a word in edgewise around you. But first, did I hear you are to be this year's Santa?"

Lee's eyes widened as he swallowed the bite of steak. "Oh wow, news does travel fast."

"Florence came into the dress shop today. Is it true?"

"Yes, Rosemary, it's true."

"Did you throw the game of darts like Bill supposedly did last year? Was it out of the kindness of your heart?"

"Uh, I'd like to say yes, but truth be told, my game is getting a little rusty. All this extra work and…projects have lent me no spare time to brush up on my game."

"But you'll do it? You'll be this year's Santa?"

"Yes, I'll do it."

Rosemary felt her whole face relax. "Oh, Lee. It's simply wonderful! Go try on your Santa costume. I want to see it."

"Oh that's a problem. I don't have it. I imagine I'll get it before the Christmas Eve service."

"Well, actually, Dottie's in charge of cleaning and preserving the costume each year. I have it upstairs."

"Here?"

"Yep, it's all laid out on the bed. Please?"

"Now? Can't it wait—"

"It's all your dear, sweet, wonderful wife is asking. Your wife that has been very patient with all your extra work and hasn't once grumbled about you bringing home awful mud encrusted boots and trousers. Please…"

Lee sighed, knowing he was defeated. Throwing his hands up he said, "Okay. You win." He pushed himself up and stood by the table. "But I do seem to recall you complaining about the mud a time or two."

Rosemary shrugged her shoulders innocently, causing them both to laugh. She began to clear away the dishes as Lee turned and headed up the stairs to change. The plan was unfolding perfectly. But, oh, that nervous feeling was rising up in her belly. Good thing her friends had helped her rehearse what to say, for otherwise, how did one go about telling her husband about such a grand addition to their lives? It was one they both had been hoping toward, but not expecting quite yet. Hearing his boot scuff across the top stair, Rosemary went to their white settee, poised herself perfectly, and pinched some color into her cheeks. Gazing up she saw him, good Old Saint Nick himself.

"There. Happy?" Lee lifted his red velvet clad arms and smiled.

"No I most certainly am not happy yet. Come sit here by me."

"Rosemary—"

"Please? And I need a hearty 'Ho Ho Ho'."

Lee carefully walked down the stairs. The white beard adorned his face, and a red velvet Santa hat positioned on his head. Next the red coat with a fringe of white and coal black buttons followed by red velvet pants. His big black boots, usually reserved for his logging treks, wrapped all the way up to his shins. Hoisted on his back, a big black bag, which for now was droopy and empty.

"Oh Lee, the children will love you!"

"Ho, Ho, Ho. I can only hope so. Truth be told I feel more than a little ridiculous."

"Well, you look like the picture perfect Santa Claus. Although you'll need more padding. We got to have an authentically plump Santa Claus."

"Hopefully not too plump." Lee's dimples flashed.

"Here. Come sit for a minute."

Lee sat on the settee. He quickly pulled down the beard.

"This thing itches like all get out. So Rosemary, are we done here?"

"We most certainly are not." Rosemary climbed into his lap. "I'd like to talk with Santa about what he wants for Christmas."

Lee gave her a quizzical look. "Uh, you know that's not how it goes, right, sweetheart?"

"Humor me." She pouted, sticking her lower lip out.

"Okay, okay, my Christmas wish." Lee shifted her in his lap, making them both more comfortable. "Let's see here…okay, got it. I'd like to wish for the sawmill's new merge to pay well, and maybe even lead to more work in the future. That should work."

"Oh Lee, you're acting like you don't have one romantic bone in your body! Is there anything else?"

"I should probably wish for more workers for all that business I am getting."

"Lee- really!"

"Okay, okay. I'm just teasing you. Let me think here… Okay, well, how about a happy and healthy year ahead for the two of us. Does that work?"

Rosemary gulped. It was her moment of truth. "I am sorry, that simply does not work."

"Rosemary, what do you want me to say?" Frustration clouded Lee's face.

"That you wish for a happy and healthy year— the three of us."

She watched his reaction. First his forehead wrinkled, then his eyebrows pitched, and his mouth dropped open.

"The three of us—oh! Are you—? Are we—?"

Rosemary nodded and grinned.

Lee stood up, causing her to stand up too. He let out a big whoop. He did a funny jig with her in his arms. His smile really was as big as the moon, if not bigger. His dance began to slow and he intertwined his hands with hers.

"That truly is my Christmas wish. I couldn't be happier." He leaned toward her and his lips claimed hers- a slow, deep, passionate kiss. Their first kiss as future parents. It couldn't have tasted any sweeter. Slowly he ended the kiss, their arms wrapped around each other. One of his hands traveled down to her midsection, slowly rubbing a circle on her belly as his other arm continued to embrace her.

"How far along? When?"

"He or she will be here in June."

"Wow— how long have you known?"

"Well, for awhile. You are an impossible man to corner, Leeland Coulter! And well, I wasn't quite sure how to tell you. Ever since that horrid day—"

She watched as understanding dawned on his face.

"That day at the mercantile. Were you—?"

She nodded again.

"Sweetheart, you should have told me. I didn't know. And here I've been so preoccupied. I'm sorry, Rosemary. Forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me, Lee. I should have come to you the first moment I suspected. It's just, this expecting a baby business, it's not as white or black as it seems. I wasn't sure, and I know having a family is your biggest wish. I wanted to be certain before telling you. But now I know, it is true."

"I couldn't be a happier man. You've made me so happy, Rosemary." He stroked her cheek and put his forehead to hers. "Imagine- a baby! Will it be a he or a she? Have your light hair or my dark hair? For sure, bright blue eyes. Will he or she have my work ethic? Your passion and creativity? How on earth are we going to wait all the way until June to meet Baby Coulter?"

"So you are happy, Lee?"

"This is one of the happiest moments of my life."

"Tell me, what are the others?"

Lee paused and his breath surged over her. "The day I drove into town on my new motorcycle contraption and met you. You were the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. I knew there was something very special about you. Something I wanted to get to know. And remember the time I had pneumonia? You thought I was sleeping and confessed how much you needed me in your life. That was the day I knew you loved me, Rosemary Coulter. Then there's the day you said yes to my proposal. You were sitting on the church stairs in your wedding dress costume, all forlorn, your theatric dream gone up in smoke. I asked you to play the role of my wife forever and for always. The passion in your eyes when you said "yes" still astounds me. We are quite the pair aren't we?" He stroked her hand. "And don't forget the best day of all, the day we said 'I do'. Our first moments as man and wife. Those are my favorites. And now, today. The day you made me dress up in this crazy costume and told me the best news I could possibly get. It's a moment I won't soon forget."

"It's only fitting for the news of a brand new Coulter to be announced in such a grand and memorable way."

"You can say that again." Lee nuzzled her neck as their laughter echoed through the tiny row house.


	11. Chapter 11- Snow Day

December 2

Rosemary blinked her eyes twice, flipped onto her side, and reached for Lee, her arms coming up empty. She stifled a groan, he was gone again. She was hoping that the night after she shared the news of Baby Coulter, she'd wake up to his arms. Well a girl could hope, couldn't she—

"Looks like we're staying put for the day." His deep voice came from across the room, thrilling her. He had his hands in his pockets as he looked out the window at the snow falling down. "It's already covering the porch a good foot or so. If the clouds could talk I imagine they'd say there's a lot more coming."

Rosemary unwrapped herself from the sheets and padded over to the window, her eyes surveying the winter wonderland ahead of them. A snow day? Why, it couldn't have been any better timing! They'd be stuck together all day.

"Lee, this is wonderful!" She couldn't contain her enthusiasm and kissed him full on the lips. Lee returned her kiss and pulled her into an embrace.

"We can spend the whole day together. We can do all the Christmas decorating I haven't had the time or energy to do. We will start by putting up the upstairs tree, then followed by the downstairs tree—"

"Okay, okay, but can a guy start with a cup of coffee first?"

"I think this son of yours might need more than a cup of coffee this morning."

"Or daughter."

"Or daughter. I owe you a full order of my famous biscuits and gravy. Come on." She tried to move from his arms, but his arms held her fast. She peered into his clear blue eyes.

"Not so fast. First, I want to tell you, that last night, was the stuff dreams are made of. I wasn't dreaming, right? No, don't tell me if I was dreaming. I want it to be true so badly."

"You were not dreaming, Lee Coulter. In fact, your son"

"Or daughter"

"Or daughter can't wait a minute more. He's begging for breakfast right now." Rosemary prodded Lee's hand to her belly. It was still too early for either of them to feel the baby move, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was their baby was snuggled tight between the two of them on the snowiest of winter days.

 **At Breakfast**

Rosemary wiggled out of the apron and hung it on the rack beside the stove. Holding two steaming plates of biscuits and gravy, she made her way to the table.

"Lee, breakfast is ready." She glanced over at the settee, where minutes before he had been reading the newspaper.

"Lee?"

A bump sounded at the back porch. Rosemary opened the door and watched as Lee shook the snow off a small tree, not even 3 feet tall, and held to his chest as he walked inside.

"What a itty bitty tree! What's it for?"

"Hickam brought a tree into the office yesterday knowing you would insist on having a tree to make the place feel festive."

"I'd never ask him for such a puny tree." Really! She could find something bigger in her front yard.

Lee held up a hand. "Hear me out. I told him we wouldn't be having time for a tree in the office, with all the extra work I've had. Last minute I decided to bring it home. It's about the best we can manage on such a snowy day. What do you say? We can have a baby tree for Baby Coulter."

"I'm not sure. You know how I like to decorate. It must be big, grand, and wondrous!"

"Let's just start with this one. If you still want the others up, I'll put them up too."

"Okay." Rosemary wasn't quite convinced. How could they celebrate Christmas with such a teeny tree? Would she ever have a grand big tree again? Or would the baby change everything?

Lee set the tree against the doorframe. He grunted as he moved the table with the victrola on it, carefully, directly in front of the window.

Rosemary miserably walked over to dust the table off and rearrange the items on it. Lee, oblivious to her mood, took a few steps into the kitchen and began to rattle pots and pans around, as he must have been searching for a pot to place the tree in. Returning a few minutes later, a pot in hand, it was then he noticed tears in Rosemary's eyes.

"Oh does the tree bother you that much? I was just trying to help. But if you want a bigger one—"

"It's not the tree. Well it sort of is, but not really."

"Okay…"

"Something seems wrong."

Lee put down the pot quickly and went to her side, his hands feeling across her belly gently, urgently.

"What is it?"

Realizing she caused him alarm, she smiled warily. "Oh not something with the baby. Something with me. I have these moments that I'm so elated that I am having a baby. Then the next moment comes crashing in and all I can see is what I am loosing or letting go of for a baby."

"Like Christmas trees?"

"I know you think it is silly…"

"No. I don't think it is silly or abnormal, either. It's just a part of navigating this new road as parents. I think there will be moments of adjusting. Changing. We won't be able to do everything the way we used to, or even want to at times. But it will all be worth it. And the good news, you aren't in this alone. You've got me."

Rosemary dipped her head down into his chest and let his reassuring pats comfort her. He was right after all. At least in most cases. What about her case? What about a girl who wasn't fit to be born? Let alone be a mother?

Two hours later, Rosemary sunk into the settee and wished she could lift up her legs. Just as soon as she thought it, Lee came with a kitchen chair and lifted her legs onto it.

"Better?"

She nodded and lifted a glass of water up for a drink.

"We sure decked out every inch of that mini tree. Just look at all those ornaments." Rosemary surveyed the tree from where she sat. It had at least one strand of modern electric lights on it and numerous glass ornaments from her collection.

"I hope there is room for one more."

"Hmmm?"

Lee went to the closet and pulled out a small wrapped parcel. He brought it with him as he sat on the couch next to her.

"What is this? How did you—"

"It's just something I picked up on my last trip to Buxton. I saw it in the window display and just knew I had to get it for you."

Lee pushed the package into her hands. Rosemary looked deep into his eyes.

"You're so good to me."

"Open it on up."

Rosemary gingerly unwrapped the delicate package to reveal a delicate crystal heart adorned in the middle with a red metal cursive L+R.

Rosemary held it up by its' golden string and watched the light reflect through it.

"Oh Lee. It's absolutely perfect. How did you get our initials on it?"

"Oh, they personalized it right there for me. I wanted to get you something special. I know I have been missing in action a lot here lately. There are reasons for that. I just can't explain them now. I just want you to know I am one hundred percent undoubtedly yours. I fell in love with you the first moment I laid eyes on you and I haven't stopped ever since. In fact, this news, it just makes me love you even more, if that's even possible. You've given me something…" Lee's voice caught. "Something I have not had for a long time. A family."

Rosemary reached up and stroked his whiskered cheek.

"You are my family, too, Lee. More than any I ever experienced. I feel your unconditional love every hour of every day. I couldn't be happier to be your Mrs. Coulter, and now the mother of your baby."

Lee leaned over her, pinning her between the couch and himself as he lowered his lips onto hers. Never had she felt their hearts so connected as in this moment. And perhaps, one day, she'd even trust him with her secret.


	12. Chapter 12- A Plan for Christmas Cheer

December 10

Rosemary held a stitch in her side, and took a deep breath as she chided herself. She'd been in too much of a hurry. She'd nearly ran the whole way to the cafe, and in her condition! Lee would be upset, insisting she put her feet up and monitor her every breath, if only he knew. Next time, she would be more careful. This motherhood thing definitely had its limitations and frustrations. Rosemary stifled a groan. Hopefully she'd come early enough to catch Elizabeth before she headed off to school. That was the whole point of her rush after all. Rosemary stepped forward to open the cafe door, but before she had a chance, the door opened spilling Cody into her arms.

"Oh excuse me, Mrs. Coulter." Cody's voice was downcast, his shoulders slumped. Asher slinked out the door behind his master, nudging his master's hand with his nose.

"It's quite alright, Cody." Rosemary noted the obvious lack of energy in one of the most energetic youth of Hope Valley. "Is there something the matter?" Rosemary then noticed the boy was holding a piece of paper he obviously had been reading when he bumped into her.

"I'm sending a letter to Santa."

"Am I wrong in assuming usually that is a cause for delight? Not sorrow?"

"What?" Cody looked confused.

"What I mean is, usually writing to Santa is a good thing, right?"

"I guess so."

"Why does it seem you are so sad?"

"Well, I'm hoping he will answer my wish."

"Doesn't he usually?"

Cody looked at Asher, the answer to last year's Christmas wish. "Yes, I guess so."

"So why don't you think he will grant this year's wish?"

"Well it is sort of a big one."

"Oh I'm sure nothing is too big for Santa. What are you asking him for?"

"Well, it's actually not for me. It's for a friend. Someone who is really sad."

"That sounds very noble of you. Do you mind if I read it?" Rosemary reached for the paper.

"I guess not." Cody released the paper into her waiting hands.

Rosemary's eyes roamed over the slightly wrinkled paper and the child-like handwriting.

 _Dear Santa,_

 _I have been trying to be very good this year. And I know every year I ask you for a present, something for me. But this year I don't want any presents. In fact, none of us kids from Hope Valley do. All we want is for our Miss Thatcher to be happy. She has been so sad. Could you pretty please bring Mountie Jack back home for Christmas? That for sure will make her smile again._

 _Sincerely, Cody Stanton_

Rosemary swallowed past the lump in her throat. Oh the dear, dear children. Willing to give up all their presents for the chance that Jack could return home for Christmas. Oh he just simply had to come home! Rosemary returned the letter to Cody and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Cody, that is a very nice letter. It is a very big thing you are asking of Santa. I hope and pray it can happen. But what we need to work on is a little Christmas cheer ourselves. Maybe there is a way we can help cheer Miss Thatcher until Mountie Jack comes back."

Cody glanced up at her. "I'm not sure how to."

"Maybe after school we can brainstorm a few ideas."

"Okay." Cody nodded. "I'll see you after school, Mrs. Coulter. Thanks!" Cody must have felt considerably better because he took off running towards the post office, his dog trotting behind him.

What a heart of gold that one had. And to think, all those years he'd been without a real family. It was a blessing he was now officially Abigail's family. Oh speaking of Abigail- the cafe. She'd better hurry if she still hoped to have a talk with Elizabeth and Abigail, the other two leaders of the Hope Valley Christmas Committee. She had the most excellent idea to share with them: assembling care packages for the soldiers fighting in the Northern Territories. But if she wished for this idea to become a reality, she must desperately get a move on. Opening the cafe door, Rosemary spied Elizabeth sitting with her back towards the door. Good, she was in time. Walking past a few tables full of costumers eating their breakfasts, Rosemary approached the table.

"Good morning, Elizabeth. May I have a seat?"

"Sure, Rosemary." Elizabeth gave her a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes as she folded a letter and set it to the side of her breakfast plate.

"Is that from Jack?" Rosemary inquired.

Elizabeth nodded.

"I bet you miss him." Rosemary sat down across from Elizabeth and nodded towards the letter. "Did he have good news?"

Elizabeth lifted a tissue to her face and blew her nose. Her eyes were weary.

"Oh, this isn't a new one. This is the letter I received on Thanksgiving. I was just…rereading it."

"Oh, Elizabeth. I'm sorry. His next letter must be on its way. Or maybe even he's on his way."

"I can't even think like that right now, Rosemary. It hurts too much."

"It sure does look like you could use some cheering up. Maybe you should start by taking the day off, and spending some time here with Abigail over tea, or reading your favorite book."

At the mention of her name, Abigail came near the table, the teapot in hand. Her eyes fell compassionately on Elizabeth, as if they had this talk numerous times since Jack's departure.

Rosemary smiled up at their friend. "Abigail, I was just trying to talk Elizabeth into taking the day off. She needs time to rest, relax, and have a bit of a reprieve. Every teacher needs a break here and there."

Abigail poured a cup of tea and watched with Rosemary for Elizabeth's response.

"I shouldn't. It's the busiest time of the year with the children. We have so many projects. But I admit it would be nice to have a breather. The kids bring such life to me, usually. I don't know what could be wrong with me."

Abigail 's eyes filled with compassion. "Oh Elizabeth, try to go easy on yourself. What you are going through is challenging. You are suffering from a broken heart, and that is no easy feat."

Elizabeth nodded and blew her nose again. "I just can't imagine what Christmas would be like without him."

Abigail placed a comforting hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "It would be rough, but you would make it through. You have the love of all your children and also of the whole town. But let's not think of that now. I think Rosemary is right, you could use a day off. Have another cup of tea with me here. Then you can go home and cozy up with one of your favorite books. Or, if you don't want to be alone at a time like now, stay with me and we will make Christmas cookies."

"That does sound nice. But the children, we have plans to make this our day of Christmas cheer. I can't cancel our project. And who would—"

"Not to worry, I will fill in for you." Rosemary already had her mind made up and no one would be talking her out of it.

"Oh, Rosemary, I couldn't. You, in your—" Elizabeth looked around room and then reduced her voice to a whisper, "condition. You need to be home taking care of yourself."

"Oh pish posh. Just because I am expecting a baby doesn't mean I am an invalid. In fact, I could use a change of pace. This past week I have felt this restlessness— like I need to get busy, to do things. It's like I can't keep these hands busy enough."

"It's called nesting." Abigail said.

"Nesting?" Both Rosemary and Elizabeth looked at Abigail.

"It's when an expecting mother suddenly has a burst of energy and wants to get busy preparing for the baby, or doing projects for the baby."

"That sounds about right. I have been feeling energetic, bored, almost antsy. You'd actually be doing me a favor, Elizabeth. Please?"

"You should let her. And did I mention I have all the ingredients for your favorite sugar cookies?" Abigail lifted her eyebrows as she offered her bribe.

Elizabeth actually laughed. "Okay, you two have twisted my arm. But Rosemary, make sure the focus today is on giving to others this holiday season. We were going to brainstorm a project of what we could do as a class to brighten someone's Christmas. You'll find the notes on my desk."

"Oh I have a feeling the children and I will find just the right idea." Rosemary lifted up her satchel and smiled victoriously. Between her idea for the soldiers' care packages and Cody's idea to cheer Miss Thatcher, why they would inspire a chock full day of projects for the whole class. She couldn't wait to get started.


	13. Chapter 13- A Hint from Hickam

**Later that Afternoon**

Rosemary leafed though a catalogue as she partook in a late teatime at a rather vacant Abigail's cafe. The morning had, quite honestly, started off quite chaotically in Elizabeth's class. For starters, no one knew there was to be a substitute so she had struggled to gain control. What ever came over children the final week or two before Christmas was beyond her. Their little bodies radiated with uncontrollable energy as Rosemary explained to them her idea of making care packages to send to the soldiers. They definitely perked up and listened as she explained life for the soldiers up North, something she knew by hearing the stories from her father, a Grand General in the Northwest Mounted Police Force. "Would Mountie Jack be one of the soldiers to receive a care package?" Sweet Emily had asked. At the mention of Jack's name the children suddenly turned solemn. Yes, she answered, if he was not able to come home for Christmas. The once energetic class quieted, their worry for Miss Thatcher evident. Rosemary recognized it as the perfect chance to tell them of their second project. She called Cody up to explain to the children the need of a plan to spread Christmas cheer to their very own Miss Thatcher. The morning had unfolded with the children brainstorming ideas of how to cheer up Elizabeth. Oh the ideas had been wacky- all the way from giving her a new puppy to buying her a new house. There also were the sentimental ideas such as making her cookies or writing her notes. Those ideas they would use, along with their final idea. It had taken awhile, but when the gift was mentioned by one of the children, the excitement had rippled over the entire classroom. Yes, that was the perfect present to cheer their Miss Thatcher.

Now, Rosemary thumbed through the catalogue, wondering if there was anything else for her own personal Christmas shopping list she should add to the order. It was going to have to be a rush order, and she'd willingly pay the extra fee. It was worth it to bring some Christmas cheer to Hope Valley. If only there was a way to purchase Mountie Jack's visit home for Christmas. Ah well, they were doing the next best thing.

Rosemary shifted her legs. She'd been at this for at least half an hour, unaware of anything going on around her. The cafe was quiet, as it usually was before the supper rush started around five o'clock. Where was Bill? She could use a refill on her tea. No bother, she'd just find a teapot and help herself. Standing up she stretched her back, glancing around at the few other customers in the dining room. Wait— was that Hickam over near the corner? When did he slip in? And why in the world was he off work in the middle of the afternoon? Oh, no matter, she was planning to talk with him sometime soon and this was the perfect opportunity since Lee was nowhere in sight. Yes, he would be the key to revealing what mystery her husband had been up to the last few months. She simply would approach him with the topic and hopefully the lad would spill the beans. Usually, he was more than willing to help her out with her endeavors. He'd follow her beck and call like a little lost puppy. But that little lost puppy was looking more like a little lovesick puppy at the moment. What on earth? Rosemary sat back down to assess the situation. Sure enough, Hickam, oblivious to the entire world, was gaping at an unsuspecting Nurse Carter, who was tucked in a corner of the cafe intensely studying her nursing textbook as she sipped tea. Hickam and Nurse Carter? Why it was a perfect match! Simply genius. She should have thought of it herself. Rosemary observed until she was convinced she wasn't seeing things. She stood up and walked over to Hickam's table.

"Hickam, when did you start taking breaks in the middle of the afternoon?"

Hickam startled and peeled his eyes off Nurse Carter and onto Rosemary. Immediately, his cheeks colored. "Oh it just seems an ideal time to have a second cup of coffee."

"And would that coffee usually be taken a few tables away from a very pretty nurse Carter?"

"Mrs. Coulter, I am not sure of what you are implying."

"All I am implying is she is a very attractive, and single girl. I bet she wouldn't say no to taking a little stroll around town with you."

Hickam squirmed but glanced back at Nurse Carter who still had her nose buried in her book, as if he was considering the possibility.

"If you ever need a little help in the right direction, they don't call me Hope Valley's Matchmaker for no reason. I have several successful matchups under my belt. I could help you, you know."

"Oh, it's nothing really." Hickam looked rather embarrassed and was suddenly reaching for his coat. "I just remembered, I got to check in at the sawmill."

"Don't leave yet. Contrary to what you think, I did not come over here to play matchmaker."

"Oh." Hickam's shoulders visibly relaxed. "Well, what can I help you with, Mrs. Coulter?"

"I am needing just a teeny tiny bit of information from you about Lee and the extra project he's taken on."

"Oh the new merge?"

"No. That's not it. He mentioned 'another project'."

Hickam's eyes went wide. "Oh, I didn't know he was going to tell you about that yet. He was adamant that we kept it a surprise."

"Well now that we all know," Rosemary crossed her fingers. God forgive her. "Would you mind telling me where he's working on this certain project?"

Hickam twisted his hands together nervously. "Oh no ma'am. If he hasn't told you that yet, I am not one to ruin his surprise."

"Oh but it wouldn't be ruined per se, as we all know about it, right?"

"Mrs. Coulter, ma'am, for once I am not allowed to assist you."

"Why not?"

"Because Mr. Coulter gave us clear directions. This project is of utter importance to him. We aren't to be accepting any bribes or assisting you in any way to discover what he is up to. If you say you know about the surprise that is between you and Mr. Coulter. But for once, I must put my foot down."

Rosemary's eyebrows rose at Hickam's defiance.

"Good day." And with that, Hickam stood up, tossed his jacket over his shoulder, and even managed to smile Nurse Carter's way as he walked out of the cafe. Goodness! Hickam was no longer that lost puppy. Why, he was transforming into a man before her eyes. Seemingly gone were the days she could order that one about. Perhaps he truly was ready for his first love.

Although the conversation infuriated her, she did find out one huge thing: Lee was working on a surprise for her! It was no longer just an extra project- it was a project for her. And it must be of grand importance if he was to give such specific directions to his assistants about dealing with her. And here she had been overly worried about him and the financial aspect of his business. Ha! Rosemary rubbed her hands together and smiled. If anyone was good at solving a mystery it was her. She'd get down to the bottom of this in no time.


	14. Chapter 14- No Time for Nosiness

**December 20**

After ten days of frenzied activities, finally she could breathe again. Just yesterday, the stagecoach had stopped in town to pick up the thirty-two Christmas care packages for the soldiers fighting in the Northern Territories. It had taken an insane amount of work to get to this point. She felt weary just thinking of it. It all began the day after she substituted for Elizabeth. She had managed to meet with Abigail and Elizabeth, and they loved her idea of sending care packages to the soldiers fighting up North. They all felt comforted that whether Jack returned to them at Christmas or not, at least he have a touch of Hope Valley at Christmastime, as well as all the other soldiers who were sacrificing for their country this season. Once the event was official, she began collecting personal care items and clothing from the citizens of Hope Valley, and surprisingly enough, there was an abundance of donations, so much so that the schoolhouse was overflowing with the town's generosity. Last Friday, they had a special day in Elizabeth's classroom committed to filling and wrapping the packages, as well as writing cards for the soldiers. The children had gotten on board and thoroughly enjoyed the day, and thankfully, not a one of them let out a peep about the project they had all been working undercover for Miss Thatcher.

Sure, many thought that boxes stuffed to the brim with personal care items and clothing was plenty, but not her. It had been her idea to add a taste from home, in the form of Christmas cookies, in each of the soldier's boxes. And not just any Christmas cookies would do. Christmas cookies traveling the hundreds of miles to the Northern Territories to soothe the weary soldiers must be the best of the best. And that is why she decided to hold the very first Hope Valley Christmas Cookie Bake Off. Last week, ladies, and a few gentlemen, from all around Hope Valley brought a batch of their best Christmas cookies to be taste tested by a panel of judges. Rosemary tried to convince Abigail and Elizabeth to be the judges, since they were the head of the Christmas Committee. For some reason both of them thought her idea of the bake off unnecessary, if not a little outlandish. Not to worry, she had scrounged up more than enough willing helpers. She'd talked Lee into allowing his workers to come over to the cafe during their break and taste test the Christmas cookies. Each worker would be allowed a sampling of one Christmas cookie during his morning break, and at the end of the week, after sampling all the cookies, he would cast his vote for his favorite. All the votes would be tallied up and they would have their top four Christmas cookie recipes to replicate for the soldier's boxes. Rosemary had beamed at the brilliance of her idea. Originally, it was just to locate the best cookie recipes so they could make and send the best up North, but her bake off also had another unexpected result: it drew the community closer together. Most days, the cafe was filled to the brim with not only the workers, but also those who had baked the Christmas cookies, as they were ready to observe what the audience thought of their masterpieces. Multiple children also stopped in hoping for a taste of the Christmas treats. The week had been filled with plenty of cookies, tea, smiles and laughter coming from Abigail's. By the end of the week, the top four recipes had been declared: Florence's thumbprint jam cookies, Widow McCormick's spice drop cookies, Abigail's melt-in-your-mouth sugar cookies, and Rosemary's very own soft molasses cookies. Abigail had graciously volunteered her kitchen where the winning bakers, along with several willing volunteers, baked hundreds of recipe-winning Christmas cookies. Rosemary knew the cookies were the perfect finishing touch for the soldier's boxes. Nothing tasted like home at Christmastime like Christmas cookies. Now that she looked back on it all, she was astounded at how much a determined town could accomplish in a mere two weeks. One thing was sure, Hope Valley wasn't lacking for Christmas spirit.

Aside from the projects for the soldier's care packages and bake off, Rosemary filled custom Christmas dress orders for Dottie's shop, finished the last of the Nativity costumes for the Christmas Eve program, assisted with the practices for the Christmas program, and helped the children with their special Christmas cheer project for Elizabeth. With all this busyness no wonder she didn't have much time for sleuthing and figuring out what Lee could possibly be working on for her. Oh, mark her words she had not forgotten about that mystery, she'd just simply been too busy. The one time she thought to bring it up to Lee last week he had acted surprised.

 **Last Week**

"Lee, really?" Rosemary motioned to the mud tracks on the kitchen floor with the washrag in hand. She just mopped the kitchen floor this morning, and now this evening, here again a trail of mud littered the floor. "I'm sure the project site has run completely out of mud after all that you have brought home with you on your boots and trousers." She forced a little laugh.

"I'm sorry, Rosemary. Here, let me have that." Lee reached for the washrag and swiped at the mud on the floor. "I know it is a mess. There's just no way around it though. It's just something I have been working on." He walked over to the washbasin and rinsed the washrag out before hanging it to dry.

"Oh, it doesn't bother me much." Especially since she knew it was somehow a part of some kind of surprise for herself. "I would like to know, where you manage to pick up all this mud?" She held her breath, waiting for a hint.

"Oh, it's just out near the edge of town."

Rosemary narrowed her eyes. "Would you care to elaborate?"

Lee tossed her a serious look over his shoulder as he washed his own hands with fresh water and a bar of lye soap. "No, in fact, I wouldn't. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't nose into my business, especially this one time."

"Why?" She batted her eyelashes. "Because it is a surprise?"

Lee turned around his eyes wide. "Who have you been talking to? How much do you know?"

Rosemary laughed. "Oh, Dear, you ought to know better than to keep a secret from the town's center of attention. People come from simply miles to tell me news."

"So, you know you have a surprise coming. What else do you know?" His mood had darkened a shade. He finished drying his hands on the hand towel and came close.

"Well, thanks to your button-lipped assistant…nothing!" Rosemary pouted. Relief poured over Lee's features.

"Rosemary, I understand that you like to be in the know, and it's nearly impossible to surprise you, but can you please accept, just this once, that your loving husband is working hard to surprise you? Can't you let it be just that? A surprise?"

"So you admit, Lee Coulter, that it is a surprise?"

Lee cocked his head. "I thought you already knew that."

"Oh I had what you'd call…an inkling, but now… oh just imagine! This whole time, you've been working on a surprise- for little old me! Oh, you wonderful husband, you. Will it be ready in time for Christmas?" Rosemary hugged his neck and looked up into his bright blue eyes.

"This kind of surprise isn't something to rush through, so unless a host of angels come down and help me, it will not be ready for Christmas."

"That's okay, dear. I just appreciate the fact you want to surprise me."

"Okay, so you know I am working on a surprise for you. Now, I can't say one more little word about it. Let's just agree to leave it at that."

Lee smiled and wrapped his strong arms around her.

Rosemary stiffened. "But when—how—"

Lee lifted a finger and placed it over her lips, silencing her. "Shh… no more questions. And Rosemary Coulter, you got to promise me you will stop poking around. Let me surprise you for once."

"What do you mean for once? Have you forgotten how you surprised me with that modern jewelry piece from New York last Christmas?"

Lee raised an eyebrow as he continued to hold her tight. "Is that so?"

Wait, he knew? He knew she had dug that hideous gift out of the closet, unwrapped it, pawned it off to the visiting peddler, and then reclaimed it, rewrapped it, and acted astounded at his gift on Christmas morning? He knew! Her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Like I said, let your husband surprise you for once." Lee's eyes crinkled as he smiled. Then he muttered, "Rosemary, what ever am I to do with you" as he shook his head and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Okay, so maybe she had been impossible to surprise. She wouldn't have it any other way. In fact, poking around was her specialty. Maybe for once she should allow him to surprise her. What would it feel like to be truly surprised? Terrifying! That's what. She had to know. Let the wonderful, silly man think she would be content to wait. But mark her words, she would find out some way. The only pity was with Christmas quickly approaching she wasn't going to have a free moment to devote to this mystery. As much as it pained her, some things would have to wait.


	15. Chapter 15- A Gift for Miss Thatcher

**December 23**

The day before the Christmas program was greeted with snowflakes swirling down from the heavens. For the first time since Rosemary had been in Hope Valley they could quite possibly have a truly white Christmas. Oh, every year there had been snow on the ground, but this was the first one that there was a chance of snow actually falling on Christmas Day. According to the weather reports, the snow could continue on for the next two or three days. Rosemary lifted one hand up toward the sky while the other held her shawl closed. She smiled and twirled around, catching snowflakes on her hair, forehead, cheeks, and tongue. She couldn't contain the laughter that was bubbling up out of her.

Elizabeth stepped out on the schoolhouse staircase and clanged the cowbell, signaling the start of the Christmas program rehearsal. Rosemary caught herself in her ecstasy, and frowned. She forgot how something as joyous as a snowfall could actually be quite troubling to a schoolmistress who awaited the return of her dear Mountie. Rosemary quickly dropped her hands and stopped her twirling. Snow was no cause for rejoicing on this day. It very well could be the thing that hindered Jack Thornton from his arrival home in time for Christmas. Sending a quick prayer heaven bound for his safety and hopeful arrival, Rosemary scuttled up the stairs and into the warm schoolhouse where pandemonium was breaking loose.

A frazzled Elizabeth held her patience in check best she could. "No Robert. You cannot switch to being a shepherd. Now find your frankincense— Opal, don't you look darling dressed as an angel. I do think on this occasion it would be fine for an angel to have a special bear with her. Cody, please don't use your shepherds rod to tease the girls." And on and on it went. Rosemary accessed the scene and pursed her lips. What they needed now was a bit of Christmas spirit.

"Attention children. Yes, even you in the back." Rosemary glared at Robert in particular who was stirring up trouble. She waited until the room quieted to continue. "As you know, we had a lesson a few weeks back about the Christmas spirit. I am happy to inform you that thirty-two boxes were sent off to the Mounties- all of them from our very own Hope Valley. They should be receiving them tomorrow, just in time for Christmas. You ought to be pleased with yourself. The soldiers who are not able to come home for Christmas will be delighted with our gifts."

"Does that include Mountie Jack?" Opal held onto Brownie with one arm and straightened her falling halo with the other.

"Oh um…" Rosemary watched as Elizabeth clutched a handkerchief to her mouth to cover a sob and turned away from the class. "Well, Opal, it could in the event that Mountie Jack was not able to return home for Christmas. But we are all hoping otherwise, aren't we?"

The class quieted and solemn looks came upon their faces, many of them concerned for their lovely teacher. Rosemary knew this wasn't according to their plan, but it was time to act.

"Cody, would you be so kind to retrieve the gift we prepared?"

Cody's eyes widened. "You don't mean the— we were going to wait until Christmas Eve."

"Well, it looks as if right now is a perfect time for a special Christmas surprise." Rosemary nodded towards Elizabeth who was struggling to compose herself as she straightened books on her desk.

Cody made his way to the entrance of the schoolhouse and located the box hidden in the bookcase. Finding it, he held it closely to his side and made his way to Rosemary as if waiting directions.

Rosemary clapped her hands. "Children, you take it from here."

The children naturally drew into a tight circle, little whispers circulating about. It was Opal who went to Elizabeth and took her hand, leading her to the circle. She continued to hold tightly onto her teacher's hand.

"Uh, Miss Thatcher, a few weeks ago you wanted us to learn about the Christmas spirit. Mrs. Coulter taught us about what life is like for the soldiers in the Northern Territories and we did our project for the Mounties. But we all voted to do another different Christmas gift. We wanted to bring you some Christmas cheer during this time when it has been very hard for you. We know you act brave for all of us, but we know you miss him. We hope Mountie Jack is on his way home, but just in case he's not, we all want you to have this." Cody lifted up the simply wrapped gift, held together by brown paper and twine.

Elizabeth, who had always been quite good at putting her feelings on the back burner for the sake of the children, smiled, and dabbed at a tear.

"Oh, how sweet. You— you didn't need to do this. You know that just having all of you as my students is gift enough for me." Her tearful eyes rested on each child in the circle.

"Open it!" Robert yelled from the other side of the circle.

"Yes, open it!" The children echoed.

Rosemary stood, taking in the extreme love that was floating around this schoolhouse. She could only hope she would be worthy of love by a child one day. She gently touched the slight bulge that had started to form at her midsection.

Elizabeth slowly unwrapped the paper, revealing a small box. Opening it up, she gasped. "Where on earth did you get this?"

"We picked it out from a catalogue. Do you like it?" Emily leaned forward.

"Yes. I like it very much." Elizabeth looped the chain of a beautiful golden heart locket over her hand and held it up for the class to see. "I don't know how you ever could have afforded it." Elizabeth fingered the golden chain.

"It took a lot of extra chores and giving up our pennies for candy after school." Cody explained.

"Mrs. Coulter— she pitched in to help us out with the rest." Emily smiled.

"Open it!" Robert yelled again. The rest of the kids nodded enthusiastically.

"You mean there is something inside?" Elizabeth questioned.

The energy in the class increased drastically, their little cheers escalating.

Rosemary watched as Elizabeth opened the locket, and gasped. Her hand went to her mouth.

"We put Mountie Jack's picture there so even if he can't come back for Christmas, you will always have him in your heart." Emily explained.

Tears spilled down Elizabeth's face. "Thank you." She choked out.

"We sure do hope Mountie Jack can come back for Christmas. We even wrote Santa Claus and asked him!" Opal explained. The kids nodded. Rosemary continued to watch the special moment unfold. Elizabeth glanced her way and mouthed "Thank you". Rosemary shrugged and gestured to all the children. It truly was their idea.

"Gather around, children." Elizabeth invited them all closer, if that was possible. "I want to thank you for the very special gift and for your thoughts and most of all, prayers for Mountie Jack. Whether or not he is able to return to us tomorrow, we will have a very special Christmas Eve. Thank you for making sure I would have Mountie Jack with me, one way or another." She motioned to the locket. Rosemary broke away from the children, allowing them their special time with their teacher.

Going to the back of the classroom, she fiddled with the bows for the evergreen yet to be hung and sighed. Oh if only there was a way to bring back Jack for Christmas. It was in God's hands now.


	16. Chapter 16- A Christmas Eve Miracle

**Christmas Eve**

"Is that about right, Rosemary?" Lee stood on a chair, his arm outstretched as he held up the final garland.

"Up a little." When he moved the garland up, she smiled. "Perfect."

Lee used a pin to secure the garland, finalizing their decorating for the Christmas Eve service tonight.

It was perfect, absolutely perfect! Rosemary clapped her hands and sighed. The school room was covered with red ribbons, bows, garland and the most beautiful balsam tree decorated with red candles, popcorn and cranberry strings, and cut out ornaments from the children. At the tip top of the tree was a bright star, like the one that had guided the wisemen to baby Jesus all those years ago. Underneath the tree were mounds of Christmas presents, although the present they all wanted most, looked as if he would not make it in time for Christmas. The weather had wavered on and off the last few days from a very light snow to blizzard-like conditions. It would be a miracle if a man could make it home in these conditions.

The stove in the corner kept the room cozy and warm, while the snow fell outside. Lee quickly exited through the back door, letting in a cold draft of air, as he must have went out back to bring in more firewood. Rosemary went over to the spare table and busied her hands arranging the cookies that had arrived so far: her very own award winning soft ginger cookies, Elizabeth's gingerbread men, and a tray of assorted cookies Abigail had sent over earlier from the cafe. Elizabeth placed a newly swaddled baby Jesus doll into the manger and then made her way over to Rosemary, her face as gracious as ever. But Rosemary knew better: she was worried.

"I don't know what would be worse- not having Jack home for Christmas or the possibility of him going out in this blizzard." Elizabeth looked out the window and sighed, absently fingering the new heart locket that hung around her neck.

"I know. What a shame, we finally have our Christmas snow, on the year we least want it."

"It's time for me to ring the bell." Elizabeth walked to the desk and picked up Jack's gift to her a few years ago, the cowbell. Rumor had it, Jack promised her an official teacher's bell, which she hadn't received yet. Rosemary walked with Elizabeth out to the snowy porch, their arms clasped tight against their bodies for warmth. The bell rang signaling it was time for Hope Valley's Christmas Eve service to begin. Already, folks were making their way through the snow, from up and down Main Street and every back hill and mountain beyond. Snow couldn't stop this motley crew.

"Look at that." Rosemary pointed to all the horses and buggies, and people making their way on foot through the tufts of new snow while a steady stream of snow continued to pour down from the heavens.

Not ten minutes later, the room was filled with both people and Christmas cheer. The children had hung their coats on the hooks and gathered at the front of the schoolhouse, making sure to pass the Christmas tree and try to spy their name on a gift before lining up in order for the Christmas program. Shepherds rods were to be wrangled, a wiseman's crown was missing. Rosemary darted here and there, assisting Elizabeth were she could. A hush came over the crowd as Pastor Frank stepped on the stage, Bible in hand.

"Dear friends, we are gathered here tonight to celebrate the hope of family, community and most importantly, the hope that was given to us all those years ago, in a stable in Bethlehem through Christ Jesus our Lord. He came to this world as a baby, it was God's way of coming among us. Emmanuel- God with us. The babe grew, not so unlike the children here, then he became a man. A man with no sin. Miracles, signs, wonders were performed. And then, He gave His life, that we might have the opportunity to be forgiven, to be united with God again. On the third day He arose. That is the good news of the Gospel. That is what God started, all those years ago, when He sent His son, Jesus, to be born of a virgin. Please bow with me in prayer."

Pastor Frank led them in a heartfelt prayer. Rosemary kept an eye open, warning any child who would talk, but tonight, they were all on the best behavior, for Santa would be coming soon. Speaking of Santa, Rosemary's eyes sought out Lee. At the end of the prayer, he rose from the back row and gave her a slight wave. He was off to dress as Santa. Soon he would be arriving, not as her Lee, but as jolly Old Saint Nicholas.

She'd like to say the program went without a hitch, but children were children, and quite honestly, their little blunders were about the cutest things she had seen. Opal stood on a chair behind the baby Jesus in the manger, her arms outstretched, her dress made from lace and a bed sheet. Her halo was tilted, but the smile that graced that child's face spoke to them all of the true meaning of Christmas. Cyrus held onto the staff proudly as he put a protective arm around Mary, played by sweet Emily. Cody and several other boys had just walked up to the scene with stuffed lambs in their arms. Rosemary stood next to Robert and the other two wisemen.

"Just a minute more." She whispered as Cody finished his line and bowed before the baby Jesus. Rosemary sent the wisemen on up, where they placed their gifts before the baby Jesus.

Elizabeth stood off to the corner of the manger scene. Her beautiful voice rose and led the children in song, "O Come all Ye Faithful". Soon the congregation joined in.

"O Come let us adore Him,

O Come let us adore Him,

O Come let us adore Him, Christ the Lord."

The final chords rang through the church. Rosemary sighed at the peace that settled in her heart. Gone for the moment were all the fears of motherhood, of her past, of things to come. She was in this moment, here and now, celebrating the One who came to give the world peace.

Momentarily Santa Claus should be making his way through the door. Rosemary's heart thumped when she heard the stomp of boots on the porch. Santa Claus peeked through the door. Children's whispers escalated until they shouted, "It's Santa!" Santa Claus trudged down the middle isle of the church, the black bag piled high with presents.

"Ho, Ho, Ho! Merry Christmas!"

Rosemary lifted a hand to stifle the chuckle escaping her. Lee truly did make a wonderful Santa.

Santa Claus set down the bag at the base of the tree and had a seat on the chair Elizabeth graciously provided him.

"I heard there are plenty of good children in Hope Valley who are expecting a gift tonight." He said in a cheerful, low voice.

The children nodded, their hands clasped to their chests, their eyes hopeful.

Santa Claus pulled the first gift from the bag.

"This one here is for Cody."

Cody stood up and raised his hand. The present was passed to the back where Cody took it and held onto it until all the children received their presents. Santa Claus continued to pass out presents until every child had a present in his or her possession.

"Children, what do we tell Santa Claus?" Elizabeth asked once all the children were clasping their gifts.

"Thank you!" The children chorused.

Opal, with her wrapped present under her arm, came up to Santa and whispered in his ear. Rosemary was close enough to overhear.

"Santa, thank you for the presents. Did you happen to bring anything for Miss Thatcher? You did get our letters right?"

Rosemary saw Santa Claus visibly swallow.

"Yes, dear, I did. All I can say is: it is not quite Christmas yet. Christmas miracles still can happen."

Opal nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer. With a brief look at Miss Thatcher she smiled, then hopped off of Santa's lap.

After a countdown, all the children tore into their presents-"oooh's" and "aaah's" echoing through the small, warm, and festive church. Children smiled as they held onto their Christmas treasures: new wooden trains, baseballs, penny candies, and rag dolls.

Soon word got around the schoolhouse that the storm was intensifying. The families quickly started to gather coats, cookie plates, and the gifts received. Santa Claus had chorused a hearty round of "Ho, Ho, Ho's" and had said a final good-bye to all the children, dismissing himself through the back door of the church building where he could escape to nearby housing without being spotted.

Rosemary continued to serve cookies and punch to those still gathered near the refreshment table. She spied a lonely Elizabeth up front, collecting leftover presents from under the tree. If only she could get away from her duties at the table. Oh, wait, what a stroke of genius! Rosemary quickly abandoned her post and walked up to Hickam and asked him take her place at the refreshment table. Once he was well on his way, she made her way toward her intended target: Nurse Carter. After mentioning the cookie table was in desperate need of help, she watched as Faith made her way to the table and began talking to a flummoxed Hickam. Rosemary smiled. Perhaps the New Year would bring a budding romance for those two. Who knew? But now, a dear friend needed her attention.

Elizabeth bent down to pick up the last presents, which must have been for the few families who lived further out and were not able to come tonight because of the snow. Elizabeth noticed Rosemary's approach and smiled, but her eyes lacked life.

Rosemary side stepped around the Christmas tree and stooped down to help Elizabeth gather the last few gifts and put them into a large basket. "I know he's thinking about you, too, tonight."

"Oh, I was hoping I wasn't that obvious." Elizabeth placed a hand on her cheek.

"I am sure he is missing you, and did everything possible to be here, tonight with you. If not for that blasted snowstorm. I'm sorry. Elizabeth."

"Every minute, I keep hoping he will come through the door."

"I know. But there will be a time soon the two of you will not have to be separated anymore."

"And I live for that day." Elizabeth fingered the angel ornament hanging on a large bough of the Christmas tree. "I just wish there was a way for me to know he is safe tonight."

Rosemary nodded.

Elizabeth must have shook off the dark mood, for she picked up the basket and smiled. "Look at me, thinking only of myself. Here you are with your first Christmas as an expectant mother. You do know I am so very glad for you. I can tell Lee's astonished with the news."

"Oh it is just a relief it is all out in the open now. What an ordeal that was." Rosemary rolled her eyes.

"It was an ordeal. I don't think it is every day a lady makes her husband dress up like Santa to tell him the news of their first baby." Elizabeth giggled.

"I sure will never look at Santa Claus the same way again!" Rosemary and Elizabeth shared a giggle.

A moment later Rosemary placed a hand on Elizabeth's forearm. "Don't you worry, Elizabeth. He," Rosemary pointed upwards, "isn't forgetting you. Your time will come. I'll be just as happy as a peach for you when it does."

"You are a good friend, Rosemary."

"Well—what are friends for? Now let's get these gifts together. Too bad it's so blizzard-like out there tonight, or we could have had Santa help us make the rounds to deliver these last gifts."

At that moment, the door opened letting in a drift of frigid air and snow. Santa stood in the doorway.

Rosemary smiled. "Oh look at that. Perhaps Santa is available to help us deliver a few more gifts. Santa!"

Elizabeth's eyes went to the door taking in the stranger who did look like Santa, but not the Santa who was here before, instead a man in red, a man with icicles hanging off his whiskers, a man who looked like—

"Jack!" She ran into his arms.

Jack's teeth were chattering. His suit frozen, but he held onto her as if she was his life. "Merry Christmas, my Darling." His voice shivered.

"Oh, you're half frozen! Come to the fire. Abigail, can you get some dry clothes?" Elizabeth kicked into gear. She practically dragged Jack over to the fireplace, her hand entwined with his.

"I'm on it." Abigail rushed to the back of the room too locate some warm dry clothes.

The rest of the room stood in shock. Did they truly just witness a Christmas miracle? Jack was back! And half frozen from a trek through the snowstorm. Only a man in love would attempt such a feat. The room soon burst into action: someone grabbed a chair and put it near the fire for Jack to sit in, another went to gather dry blankets, still another tried to help him peel off his frozen layers. Many just stood with their mouths a gape, wondering at the miracle before them. Rosemary busied herself heating water by the stove where she could overhear what was being said.

Bill and Jesse were the first to welcome Jack home.

"Good God, man. You made it!" Bill shook Jack's hand. "And in this weather!"

"Jack, what a great risk you took." Jesse patted Jack on the back. "Are you all right?"

"Will be once I warm up." Jack moved closer to the fire and slowly rubbed his hands together.

"Here, let's get you out of this." Bill helped Jack out of his frozen red sergeant jacket.

While the snow gathered in drifts outside the door, Elizabeth tended to her Christmas Eve Miracle. She couldn't stop kissing him, feeling him, loving him. Rosemary couldn't help but watch their interaction through her lower lashes as she heated the coffee. What a testament to true love! Not even a horrid blizzard could keep them apart.

Elizabeth kept a hold on Jack's hand but seemed to be looking for someone. "Is Doc Carson still here?"

Doc Carson lifted his doctor's bag and made his way toward the stove and their unexpected visitor.

"Thank God. Would you please check Jack? He's shaking. I'm afraid he's got frostbite."

Carson stood next to Jack and clasped his hand in a handshake.

"Good to have you back, Jack. Only a man in love would attempt to come home during a blizzard. Let's take a look…" Doc Carson motioned for Jack to have a seat near the fire. After Jack had sat, Carson felt Jack's fingers then unlaced his boots and ran his hand across Jack's toes. "Can you feel your fingers and toes?"

Jack smirked. "Just about as much as I can feel every other part of my body."

Florence slipped a warm blanket over his shoulders. Jack nodded his thanks.

"Let's just keep him by the fire and give him some time to thaw out. Can you get him some dry socks?" Doc Carson tossed out the request.

"Coming!" Abigail brought a spare pair over to Jack and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Jack, we are so glad you are safe."

Jack nodded and smiled.

"And here's some coffee. Careful, it's hot." Rosemary handed it to him and then shook her finger at him. "You foolish man! You could have frozen to death, then what would Elizabeth do?" Then satisfied he understood how risky his actions were she softened into a smile. "But aren't we so glad to have you home, Jack."

"Thank you, Rosie." Melted snow dripped off Jack's whiskers and onto the wooden floor. Elizabeth approached at the end of their exchange with another warm blanket to put on his legs. She gave Rosemary a smile.

"Oh, Jack- Lee and Rosemary have good news!" Elizabeth motioned to both Rosemary and Lee. "Tell him!"

Lee stood up from where he was stoking the fire and shook hands with Jack. "Welcome back, old friend. We hoped we'd be seeing you in time for Christmas."

"Thank you, Lee. What's this I hear about good news?"

Lee reached for Rosemary's hand, his smile a mile long. "I'm going to be a father!"

"And me, a mother. This coming June." Rosemary chimed in.

Jack's face softened. "Oh Lee, Rosie. I'm so happy for you two. Imagine that, a baby and a wedding" he glanced as Elizabeth who had the grace to blush, "all coming this next year. We have a lot to look forward to. There is nothing like home and the love of family."

"You can say that again!" Elizabeth snuggled up close to her man, her smile as wide as the heavens on that first Christmas night.


	17. Chapter 17- Christmas Day in Hope Valley

**A Peek into Christmas Day**

Christmas Day dawned, bright and new. The snow that had quite threatened the arrival of Mountie Jack had calmed during the night leaving a fresh, untouched blanket of snow upon the small mountain village of Hope Valley. Celebrations were beginning in each of the homes. It was a day of true jubilation at the remembrance of what gift God had given all those Christmases long ago through His son, Jesus. It was a day of celebration of family, both reunited and expectant. A day filled with hope even for the most hopeless.

 **Elizabeth's Row House**

Jack knocked on the outer door of the row house. It had been hard parting last night after he had finally made it into town. They had stayed in each other's arms until a minute before midnight. Jack knew for propriety's sake, he must go. But soon there would be a day there would be no separating them.

The door opened a sliver, Elizabeth's light blue eyes meeting his. "Jack! You are here so early."

"Not too early I hope."

"Never! It's just after being here so late last night I didn't imagine I'd see you a quarter until six this morning."

"Well, I can come back in an hour if you wish."

Elizabeth threw open the door. "Don't you dare. Come on in."

Elizabeth shivered and pulled the shawl over her outfit: a short waisted blouse and floor length blue skirt.

"Looks like you need help starting that fire back up." Jack placed a package on the table and then knelt down by the stove, prodding the fire with an iron rod and throwing in an extra log. "There, that should do it."

He stood up, all six feet of him, filling the row house. Her hands longed to touch him, to feel him, to never let go again.

"It's just so unbelievable that you are here. Tell me again how you managed to get through all that snow?"

Jack started to shrug out of his coat as he explained the story once again. "I was supposed to be home in plenty of time, my orders released me officially December 21st. Even with the slowest train this side of the Rockies, I should have been able to make it home, but with the snow, the train was derailed right outside of Red Deer. From there I walked on foot with a buddy of mine until we reached the nearest town. We convinced the livery to rent us out two horses, and we rode side by side until my buddy's stop in Calgary. That's where the blizzard got really bad. He tried to convince me to stay with him for Christmas, but as you know, that wasn't going to happen. From there I rode on until my horse was injured. I left him at a farm on the side of the road. I had to walk the last six miles on foot, over snowdrifts. Every step I was thinking of you, Elizabeth."

"And I thank God you made it, Jack Thornton. You know the story could have ended differently. You could have been injured, gotten frostbite, or even been attacked by wild animals."

"But I wasn't. I made it home to you."

Elizabeth smiled and fell into his kiss.

"So, are you ready for breakfast? A fresh batch of Abigail's famous orange rolls are ready. I just have to warm them up. And I can whip up some eggs."

"That sounds wonderful, but can we exchange gifts first?"

Elizabeth laughed. "I don't see why not."

Jack reached for her hand and led her to the settee next to the Christmas tree where he sat down while Elizabeth went to the tree and took a small gift off one of the top branches. She brought it with her and sat next to Jack. Any closer and she'd be sitting on his lap.

"Let me tell you, this is what I have been dreaming of all those days I was away from you. Being here, with you, for Christmas."

Elizabeth smiled. "It's what's gotten me through the hard days too."

"Here, let me go first. This is a little something I brought back for you from up North. It's something I've owed you for awhile now."

Elizabeth cocked any eyebrow and took the daintily wrapped package from him. Slowly, she unwrapped it, revealing a silver teacher's bell. Engraved on the side were the words: To _The World's Best Teacher_. Elizabeth clasped it to her chest and smiled through her tears.

"It's perfect, Jack. But…you know, I don't think I can part with my cowbell."

"Well you could bring it home. You can use it to call me in for supper once we are man and wife." Jack smiled his crooked smile.

They both laughed, then grew serious, giving each other a long, lingering kiss.

Jack leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "And when might you let me make you my wife? I've been just as patient as I can, but a man's patience can only last so long."

Elizabeth intertwined her fingers with his. "Is your stint up North completed? When do you have to go back? What is our time frame?"

"I do have to go back briefly. They said I report January 9th. Hopefully, if all goes as planned, I should be back by the end of January. Then I am all yours, Miss Thatcher."

"Maybe you should start practicing calling me Mrs. Thornton."

"Oh that sounds nice doesn't it? So, what do you say, can we elope tonight? I have a good two weeks off of work."

"Jack!" Elizabeth's eyes widened and she swatted at him.

"Well it was worth a try, wasn't it?" His brown eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Jack, you know I will want my family to be here. I have to give them a proper invitation, I have to have my dress made, not to mention the flowers. I want to have fresh flowers. That would mean the spring, summer or start of fall."

"Okay, my vote is the start of spring—If you are saying no to my idea of elopement that is."

Elizabeth smiled. "Spring. That does sound nice. I've always wondered what it would be like to be a June bride."

"Really? June sounds perfect."

"Are we really doing this? Are we really deciding our wedding date?" Elizabeth couldn't contain the excitement rising in her.

"Believe so, Mrs. Thornton-to be." Jack leaned over and clasped her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

"Okay, how about the first Saturday in June. By then Hope Valley should be beautiful! The green meadows filled with wild flowers, oh they'd be perfect for a wedding. The mountains would still have snow on them, what a beautiful backdrop. Travel should be easy for my family- your mother too. I can't think of a better time."

"Let's make it official. Elizabeth Thatcher, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife on the first Saturday of June this next year?" His shoulder was rubbing against hers.

"Why, Mr. Thornton, I'd be honored. That sounds like heaven itself."

"It does sound like heaven- speaking of heaven- let me get lost in one of those famous Elizabeth kisses." Jack looked at her lips.

"Oh famous are they?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Yes, I told every soldier who wished to hear about what a kind, generous, loving woman I was engaged to, and what a wonderful kisser she was." Jack smirked.

"Jack! You did not!" She pushed his shoulder.

"I did so. Maybe not to every soldier but at least to the few roommates I had up there."

"Jack- you are making me blush!" Jack reached up and stroked her flushed cheek.

"Well, something had to get a man through those hard days and long nights. So how about it?"

"How about what?" Elizabeth countered.

"How about a taste of one of those heavenly kisses?"

Elizabeth smiled and leaned into him. Her lips brushed his. He kissed her back and pulled her in for more, her lips parting slightly. "Oh Jack."

He pulled back and looked at her eyes, the color of a clear blue morning.

"Elizabeth, you are my treasure, my love."

He once again bent towards her, gently prodding her to let him taste heaven once more.

 **The Coulter's Home**

"Face the tree. Wait here. I'll be right back." Lee walked behind her, his hands holding her sides until he deposited her in front of the small tree.

Rosemary glanced over her shoulder at him. "Okay."

"Don't look, Rosemary. I mean it." She heard his boots stomp out onto the back porch and felt the cool outdoor air drift into the room.

She lifted her arms to her sides and rubbed them as she gazed at the mini tree before her. Okay, so she'd changed her mind. Nothing was wrong with that, right? Always before she'd loved the pizzazz and hub-bub of a large tree or two or three in her home adorned with electric lights and every single fine ornament of her collection. But this tree had changed her mind. It was simple. It was not very elegant, but something spoke of home and family with this tree. She only had enough room to display her very favorite ornaments along with a few from Lee's childhood, and the golden star that sat on top. Candles adorned this tree instead of lights, and it was oddly satisfying. For the one time in her life, she preferred the old fashioned way. What was happening to her? She reached up and gently touched the crystal heart ornament Lee has surprised her with a few weeks ago. Perhaps she was learning the value of things that came from the heart, how priceless they could be.

A scuffle sounded behind her and Lee grunted. "Not yet. Just a minute more."

Rosemary smiled to herself.

"Okay, ready."

Rosemary turned around to see Lee standing next to a…

"A cradle! Oh Lee, it is just perfect." Rosemary rushed to the side of the cradle and ran her finger over the smooth finish. It was made of pine, stained with a nice warm honey color. She gently pushed it with her finger watching it flawlessly rock back and forth. Tears sprung to her eyes. This was their baby's cradle. He'd one day actually be welcomed to this world, placed in this cradle, a part of their lives forever. She choked back the lump in her throat.

"It's beautiful, Lee. Thank you."

Lee stepped in front of her and placed his hands on her waist. She lifted up her arms and locked her fingers behind his neck. He dipped his chin, his lips seeking hers, over and over again. After a moment or two his crystal blue eyes looked into hers.

"Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? I love it! Where did you find it? I've never seen anything like it."

"I made it." Lee's eyes shone with a depth of love.

"You… made it? Oh, so this is the surprise you have been working on for me! I thought it wouldn't be ready in time for Christmas?"

"Well, actually, this is the surprise I have been working on for the baby. There still is another surprise in the making: A surprise for you. That's the surprise that won't be ready for a time yet."

Her eyes gleamed. "You know what? I think I can actually wait this time. I'm seeing how wonderful a real surprise can be, especially when it comes from the man who holds my heart in his hand."

"Oh, I hold your heart? Is that right?" Lee teased as he moved closer.

"Yes, Leland Coulter. You always have and always will." Rosemary dissolved into a giggle as he tickled her sides and lowered her next to him on the settee. He continued to tickle her for a moment, then propped himself up on his elbow, his eyes searching hers.

"You really are something, Rosemary."

Rosemary tucked into his side on the settee. His fingers danced over her belly, caressing the babe within.

"Oh!" Rosemary jumped causing Lee to bolt upright.

"I'm sorry, Rosemary, was I too rough with—"

She grabbed his fingers, gently laying them on her stomach.

"It was right here. I felt something. It was like a flutter of a light little butterfly wing. Right here! Could it have been our baby? It's early, but I promise I felt something."

Lee held his hand soft on her belly and smiled. "Imagine that. What a Christmas present! Merry Christmas, Baby Coulter."

 **Main Street**

He stood on the corner of the street. The stubble on his jaw clean shaven. His hair a tad grayer than last time he's been here. It felt like a life time ago. He hadn't expected anyone to welcome him home. Oh sure, he'd gotten out early on accounts of being willing to testify against that scoundrel, Ray Wyatt. He'd wrestled with himself every hour in the prison cell. He wouldn't, no he couldn't return home after he'd let them down. Yet, here he was, all his belongings in hand. The lure of Hope Valley, and of her, had brought him back. He'd arrived early yesterday on the last stage coach to make it through the snowy conditions, and knew he could have walked up to the church and found the whole community celebrating. But what would he see on their faces at his entrance? Shock? Dismay? Hatred? He deserved them all. He'd never be worthy of them again. Perhaps he never was worthy of them. He truly had started out on the right track, back then. He had been a leader in Hope Valley for years, and for the right reasons. But he'd started down a slippery path, letting the truth take the back seat, a little fib here, a little fudging of the funds here, and before he knew it, he was in an all out mess. Was there ever a second chance for a man like him? Maybe in a different town, but not in the town he'd beat down with his own two hands. Not in the town he had betrayed. If there was one ounce of light, one ounce of hope, it was beaming from Abigail's cafe. He knew if there was one place he would be accepted, or at least tolerated, it would begin with her. But he couldn't do that to her. She'd be inside, celebrating her first Christmas with Cody and Becky as her official children. Pastor Frank would be there. Now that's the type of man Abigail deserved, if not better. No, he couldn't even think of barging in and ruining her special day. She deserved a special, peaceful Christmas. This is what he deserved. Christmas alone. Christmas with his past. Henry hoisted the suitcase up and sighed.


	18. Chapter 18- A Grand New Year's Plan

**December 29** **th**

 **Coulter's Home**

The day dawned bright and significantly warmer than any they'd seen the past week. Already the snow was melting away, causing rivets of water to pool down to the areas that were shoveled free of snow. They had ended up with good three feet snowdrifts in certain spots. Rosemary scooted to the edge of the bed and straightened her woolen socks before her feet hit the cool floorboards.

"Lee, are you awake, dear?" It was the type of morning she wished to snuggle in tight close to him, not daring to leave the warm bed. But that was not to be on this particular morning. She had too much on her mind. Too much to plan.

A little grunt came from under the covers.

"I just had a wondrous idea. It's all about New Years. Obviously, this pregnancy has me a bit scatterbrained since I didn't come up with a grand plan until now." Rosemary felt her voice heighten with excitement and all her words clamored within her.

"Here we go." Lee emerged from under the covers and scooted until he was sitting, his back against the bed board. He took a minute to pull his nightcap off his head, revealing his dark, tousled hair. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled, the dimple on his cheek appearing.

"You know, that is what I appreciate about you, Lee Coulter."

"That I allow you to boss me around?" Lee's dimple creased all the more, as it always did when he was teasing her.

"Lee! Of course not. I was going to say I appreciate that you are always up for an adventure with me."

Lee cocked an eyebrow. "Do I have a choice?"

Rosemary twittered a laugh. "Oh you silly man. Of course not. Not really."

Lee gestured to himself as if that was exactly why at this moment he was listening. "So you were saying, Mrs. Coulter?"

"Ah yes! We need a New Years Plan. A grand New Year's plan."

"Do you remember how a previous grand New Year's plan went down?" Lee cleared his throat.

Rosemary paused and held a finger to her lip. "Oh yes. Well, if you are referring to the Hope Valley New Year's Celebration two years ago, it did end up being okay in the end didn't it?"

"Yes, but you about dragged us through the mud for it." Lee sighed.

"It wasn't my fault that the dear old Mr. Ward from the San Francisco Chronicle came to the conclusion that I was a married citizen of Hope Valley before we were truly married. I did end up doing the right thing though. I owned up to it. We still had a wondrous event, didn't we?

"Yes, after I gave you an ultimatum: Either tell the truth or risk losing me."

"Oh, that's all in the past, Lee, and for the record, I did tell the truth." She smiled tenderly at him. He returned her smile. "Now look how off course you have gotten me. Let's talk about what truly matters- and that is throwing a grand New Year's celebration."

"Grand? Rosemary, we are like two days from New Year's Eve. How grand can it get in that time frame?" He looked like he wished he could swallow the words back. "I didn't mean that as a challenge, because God knows, you still could come up with something grand even on such short notice. I just meant, can't we do something simple this year? Please?"

"Actually, for once, we are quite on the same page. I was just wanting to host a little 'welcome to the new year' celebration." Rosemary held her hands up to frame her words in the air before her.

"Here?"

"Oh, I don't think we could get them to come here." She made a tsk-tsk sound through her teeth.

"What? Why not?"

"Oh, it's complicated. I think they would be more willing to appear at a neutral spot. A spot that perhaps they feel they are not being matched up."

"Oh is that what this is? A grand 'Rosemary Match Making' event?" Lee's dimple danced once again. He intentionally reached for her hand and linked his hand with hers.

"Well, maybe a little. It's just that Hickam, he's been eyeing Nurse Carter, and I think she may have an interest in him. And don't even mention Doc Carson and his lousy excuses not to meet his newest match."

"Rosemary, you know I can't be apart of this. I'd never hear the end of it."

Rosemary huffed. "Perhaps you are right."

"And I don't have any time to spare, especially since I am so hard at work on your surprise. You do want me to get it done, don't you?" He dropped a charming little kiss on her knuckles.

Rosemary pouted and stuck out her lower lip. "That's an excuse if I ever heard one."

"Well did it work?" Lee's clear blue eyes rose up to meet hers.

Darn those eyes, she never could resist them.

"I guess so. But would you at least mention to Abigail today on your way to work that I'd like to reserve the cafe for New Year's Eve? Tell her I'd like to host a little gathering. But not a word about the match making or else it will be worse than pulling teeth to get anyone to attend."

"Oh don't worry. I won't say dare say a word about that." Lee raised both his hands up in defense. "I'll pop in and talk to Abigail before work. Now what's a guy got to do to get a breakfast around here?"

Rosemary patted her cheek, signaling her need for a kiss.

He ignored her cheek and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the lips, stealing her breath away. Then he pulled her in for another kiss, his soft lips brushing against hers.

"You know what?" His warm breath caressed her cheek. "You sure are full of pizzazz, Mrs. Coulter. No, there is no need to worry at all that your enthusiasm is going to wane with being a mother. In fact, I have a feeling it may increase. God helps us all." Lee laughed.

Rosemary punched his upper arm.

"Ouch." Lee rubbed his arm and grinned.

 **Later that Day**

 **Abigail's Cafe**

"Hickam could you please not slurp the soup so?" Rosemary rolled her eyes and sighed. Truly, was he raised by a herd of billy goats?

Hickam looked up from the big bowl of soup and wiped his mouth off on the cuff of his dress shirt. "This here sure is good soup, Mrs. Coulter."

"Yes, yes." Rosemary was frustrated with the lack of manners in this one. "To be honest, I asked you to lunch for more than just good soup."

Hickam blinked. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, I have a little surprise for you, but we must whip you into shape first."

Hickam looked offended and a bit confused. "Mrs. Coulter?"

"Well, I have a certain big event I'd like for you to attend. But before you are capable to attend, we must get down, at the very worst, the most basic table etiquette."

Hickam again looked confused.

"Table etiquette? Manners? You have heard of those things, have you not?" Rosemary spat out, then remembered she must teach him manners which meant she must at least try to curb her impatience.

Hickam took the hint and reached for the napkin instead of wiping his mouth on his sleeve again. "What is this big event, Mrs. Coulter? And why would I be asked to attend?"

"Oh dear Hickam, you are to be the star of the event."

Hickam shrunk back in fear. Oh dear, she'd scared him. Too much too fast. "Along with others. You'll be the star of the event, along with others. What I am trying to say is that I'm having a welcome to the New Year party and would like you to come. I may even have asked a pretty Nurse to attend."

Hickam's eyes went wide. "Oh, Mrs. Coulter, I'm not sure—"

"Of course you are sure. She is a young, attractive lady, with brains to boot! I did notice how helpful she was at the Christmas Eve program at the refreshment table."

Hickam's ears turned red at the tips.

"You two sure make a good team. I say, what better way to start the New Year then to discover a new match here in Hope Valley? So what do you say, are you willing to put some work into your manners and see what miracles could await us in the New year?"

Hickam still didn't look too sure.

"Just say you'll do it for Nurse Carter." Rosemary appealed to the heart of the matter, the obvious infatuation this man had for a certain lady.

Hickam nodded slowly. "Yes, for Nurse Carter, I'm willing to try, Mrs. Coulter. Where do we begin?"

The rest of the afternoon as consumed with Rosemary directing Hickam in the proper etiquette for a dinner party, including proper conversation starters. Now all she had to do was convince the other three members of the dinner party to attend. The work of a matchmaker was never done.


	19. Chapter 19- A New Year's Eve Match

**December 31**

 **6 p.m. Abigail's Cafe**

The bell above the door jangled, signaling Doc Carson's arrival. Rosemary's skirt ruffled as she quickly made her way over to him and linked arms with him.

"Doc Carson, how nice of you to join us."

"Join us? Oh, no, I was just told to pick up dinner for homebound Ms. McCormick here." Doc Carson's eyes roamed to the two tables lit with candlelight. His eyebrows rose when he observed his nurse sitting across a flummoxed Hickam. Then he noticed the empty chair waiting in front of a very young looking Miss Piper. "But I've been set up, haven't I?" Carson's shoulders drooped in defeat.

Rosemary motioned for Miss Piper to join them. "This is the one I was telling you about." She said in a loud whisper. Carson looked as if he was doing his best to stifle a groan.

"Miss Fiona Piper, this is Doctor Carson Shepherd." Rosemary simply beamed from within. This was her best match yet.

A young, dainty looking wisp of a girl emerged from behind Rosemary and offered a slight curtsey. "Doctor Carson, it is so nice to meet you. Rosemary has only told me good things about you."

Rosemary hoped with all her might she could pull this off. Maybe if she could just get them to sit together.

"Here you two, please make yourselves at home. This here table's for you. Abigail's meatloaf should be arriving momentarily."

Rosemary walked toward the table and then realized that only Fiona was following her. Doc Carson's feet stayed rooted to the floor. Rosemary held out the chair for Fiona and then scurried back to Doc Carson.

"Miss Fiona came all the way from Buxton for a visit." Rosemary hissed in a loud whisper. "To meet you."

Doc Carson sighed and then his deep voice rumbled.

"Mrs. Coulter, a word please." Then nodding to Fiona he said, "Excuse me, Miss Piper."

Rosemary followed Carson's gait to the front door of the cafe.

"Mrs. Coulter, I explicitly remember telling you I did not want the help of your match making services. So, what is this?"

"Oh, the sweet girl. She wanted to come down to Hope Valley for a New Year celebration, and now that she is here, well I can't deny the chance to set up two attractive and available people together, can I?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Yes you can, and you will. I do not appreciate your efforts to match me up. I thought we had already covered this. But just in case if it is not clear, let me say this: Mrs. Coulter, you are now 100% freed from your burden of matching me up from now until eternity. Do I make myself clear?"

"Until eternity? That is going to be one long and lonely trip, Doc Carson. I am just trying to ease your burden—"

"Don't. I am perfectly capable of handling my own business and God knows what I'll do if you try to me up one more time."

"Is that a threat, Doc Carson?"

"If that is what it takes to get you to stop, then yes." Carson rubbed the stubble on his jaw.

"Oh dear, I did not realize you would get in such a huff about this. What am I to tell the poor dear?"

"That is completely up to you, Mrs. Coulter. Good evening." And with that, Doc Carson exited the cafe, leaving her to sort this out.

My, how upset he got. Couldn't he see that she was just trying to help him? Rosemary wrung her hands together. Where could she find a last minute replacement for Fiona? The girl would be heartbroken, and on New Year's Eve no less.

 **6:30 p.m.**

 **Abigail's Cafe**

Rosemary sat haphazardly at a table, all manners cast aside, tearing a bite of bread from the small loaf in front of her. Well, it was far from perfect, but at least each of her contestants had a match, well save for that impossible Doc Carson. Sitting across from each other, a nervous Faith tried to make small talk with an even more nervous Hickam. With each breath he exhaled, Hickam was making the candles before him flicker. The poor dear was a nervous wreck. She heard several bouts of his laughter come from the table, obviously a habit he resorted to when he was nervous, but good God, the man sounded like a donkey heehawing this way and that. And Fiona, well she had managed to get her a date, but not one that would lead to any future promise. An antsy Cody sat across from Fiona trying his best to mind his manners, but more than likely he was just thinking about the nickel she would owe him once this ordeal was done. Rosemary swallowed a sip of tepid tea to wash the dry bread down with. What a complete disaster. She heard a tap at the window and jumped. It was Lee. Thank God for an interruption! She stood up and tossed her napkin onto the dinner plate adorning her lonely table. She made her way to the door and opened it for Lee.

"I was just walking by and couldn't help but notice you have an interesting dinner party going on here, Mrs. Coulter." His eyebrows rose as he entered the cafe.

"A disastrous dinner is more like it." Rosemary flailed into his big open arms.

"I don't know about that. Look, there." Lee's blue eyes were trained across the table, observing Hickam and Nurse Carter both sharing a genuine laugh. "They look happy to me."

Rosemary turned and observed the odd twosome. Yes, they actually did look happy. Did Nurse Carter's cheeks actually carry a blush? Was Hickam putting to use her etiquette training and promising conversation starters? Well, whatever he was doing, it was working. His eyes held an extra spark. Was Hickam actually being charming? Nurse Faith smiled at him and then must have noticed their attention, for she turned towards them and rose a glass to them. "Thank you two for this special dinner. I didn't know what to expect, but so far, it's exceeded my expectations." She motioned to Hickam who nodded and returned her smile. "Here's to a Happy New Year, and to new…possibilities." She raised her glass in toast, and Rosemary's smile couldn't have been bigger. It was actually working! Her grand plan for New Year's Eve was actually working.

Next to her, Lee cleared his throat.

"Just for the record, I have nothing to do with this…" Lee clarified. "But I will sit down and have a helping of that meatloaf."

 **11:50 p.m.**

 **Coulter's Home**

Lee linked his hand with Rosemary's as they sat on the settee listening to the Victrola play it's old sentimental tune. The grandfather clock said it was ten minutes until midnight, ten minutes until a new year.

"You know, I have a feeling this next year is going to be our best yet, Rosie." Lee lifted Rosemary's hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

"Me too." Rosemary snuggled closer to Lee and he raised an arm across the back of the settee inviting her closer. She compiled by resting her head on his chest.

"We have Jack and Elizabeth's wedding to look forward to, at least I'm imaging they will hold it this year. They'd be crazy not to after all they have been through. And there are new and wonderful opportunities for the mill, including the new merge and hiring new workers. Not to mention all the great things ahead for you at Dottie's dress shop, and of course, the star of the year to come, Baby Coulter. It's just so amazing to think that this next year our lives will so drastically change. So much will change, but it will all be for good. What do you say, Rosemary?"

A soft snore escaped from his side where she had cuddled into the hollow of his chest. Lee stifled a laugh and then his heart caught in his chest as he observed the soft curve of her face, her long eyelashes resting on porcelain cheeks, her soft breathing lifting her chest up and down. He slowly traced her soft cheek with his fingertip.

"And you, dear, you are simply amazing. I wouldn't want to be on this journey with anyone but you."

He gently pulled the afghan down from the back of the settee as he heard soft cheers erupt from Main Street signaling the start of a new and wondrous year.

"Happy New Year, darling." Lee lifted the blanket over the both of them and snuggled in for a sweet night's sleep.


	20. Chapter 20- Gossip and a Spot of Tea

January 6

"So, have you heard?" Florence hissed into her teacup as the four of them, Dottie, Florence, Molly, and Rosemary, were enjoying a luxurious afternoon tea at Abigail's cafe.

"Heard what?" Dottie arched an eyebrow as she lifted her teacup to her lips, her pinkie poised in mid-air.

Florence leaned across the table so far she was practically stealing all of Rosemary's air. "The news about Henry."

"Henry?" Rosemary struggled not to spit out her tea in surprise. She swallowed. "As in Henry Gowen? Our ex-mayor?"

That was a name she didn't expect to hear in their daily gossip. He'd been sent to prison last year for bribery and obstruction of justice. Yes, he was the town hoodlum, but she saw just a glimmer of hope that he might be softening when he stood in front of the awful Ray Wyatt to shield Bill from taking a bullet. He'd done other things to show a change of heart as well. And she wasn't the only one who saw hints of his altered attitude. Abigail had too.

"The one and the same." Florence nodded, causing the bright yellow decorative bird pinned to her big violet hat to bobble up and down.

"Whatever could he want?" Dottie grimaced. "I was hopeful we saw the last of that despicable man."

"Rumor has it," Florence continued, "he returned recently, perhaps even over the holiday. So far no one has spoke to him, but the blacksmith said he spotted someone looking identical to Henry Gowen sneaking into the abandoned McCoy's place out by the mine."

Rosemary bit the edge of her nail. Henry Gowen, back in town? She wasn't sure what to feel or think about that. One thing was for sure, Lee wouldn't like it one bit.

"Imagine! Henry Gowen back in Hope Valley!" Dottie's face held a disgusted look as if she truly would spit out her tea any second. Rosemary hoped not, for she was sitting directly across Dottie.

"Perhaps he's ready to turn over a new leaf." Molly's innocent voice weighed in from beside her. Florence and Dottie glared at her in disbelief while Rosemary weighed the mystery in her mind.

"I wonder what he's come back for?" She imagined that perhaps he had left a valuable, or a sack of gold buried somewhere. That would be the only thing Gowen would return for, wouldn't it? Or what else?

"Who knows, but all I can say is good riddance. I would keep my eye out for that rat." Dottie sat up straighter in her chair.

Oh, Dottie was usually a forgiving and loving type of person, but she had good reason for holding onto a grudge. Her husband had lost his life in some kind of plot that the whole town was convinced involved Henry. But she wasn't the only one nursing a grudge against the "rat". Rosemary herself was about the only one walking around town not affected by the loss of someone she loved because of the conman. Oh, she and Lee had lost plenty of money and business because of the old miser, but the mining incident happened before her and Lee's arrival into town. She shuddered just thinking about how horrible it would be to have lost the love of her life in a scandal led by the seemingly heartless Gowen. Yes, it would take a miracle for Hope Valley to forgive him. Still, like Molly said, perhaps he desired a second chance? Perhaps the old goat was truly having a change of heart. But would Hope Valley give it to him? Rosemary turned her attention back to the ladies at the table.

"All I can say is keep your loved ones close and your valuables even closer." Florence gripped her satchel to her chest to emphasize the point.

Molly shifted uncomfortably. As usual, she did not appear comfortable in sharing in their dark gossip.

"Let's change the subject shall we?" Her soft voice barely reached Rosemary's ears.

"Only if you insist, dear." Florence did not look too pleased to be dismissed of her gossip. For a minute they were all silent, sipping their tea.

Florence must have gotten over the offense, for she was the first to look up over her cup, and speak again. "I hear we will be having a Valentine's dance this year for the first time in Hope Valley."

So she had another juicy tidbit of gossip. But this was one Rosemary already knew. She had mentioned her idea to Elizabeth and Abigail weeks ago at the Hope Valley Event & Planning Meeting at Elizabeth's house. My, the walls must be paper thin for Florence to have overheard that!

Molly absently ran her finger over the rim of her teacup. "Oh, if only I could get that handsome doctor to take me for a spin on the dance floor."

All eyes landed on Molly and she shrugged. "What? I know things didn't exactly start off with a spark, but I can't help if I still fancy the doctor, can I?"

Rosemary had known about Molly's interest in the dear doctor, but had yet to set them up. Perhaps… no, after the way Doc Carson had scolded her after her last matchmaking attempt, she wasn't sure she would be ready to give it a go…just yet.

"What about if we get you a date with the new pastor?" Florence wiggled her eyebrows in Molly's direction.

All three heads snapped toward Florence.

"Oh Florence, what a horrible thing to say. Pastor Frank is already going steady with Abigail. You know that." Dottie looked more disgruntled than usual today.

"Oh silly, I know that. The rumor is—" Florence looked around the room and lowered her voice, "that Pastor Frank will soon be replaced. Yes, the Board of Clergymen of Western Canada, have already met and have decided to dismiss him from his pastoral duties due to some interesting and scandalous items coming up from his past."

"Florence, it will not do to gossip about our pastor." Dottie sternly shifted in her seat.

"Oh Dottie, I am not gossiping. These are real facts." Florence retorted.

"And how, pray tell, did you acquire these facts, Flo?" Rosemary leaned across the table. She, like Dottie, had a hard time entertaining gossip about their dear Pastor. Never once had he shown he could not be trusted. In fact, Pastor Frank had done more for their community than she had ever experienced of a clergyman anywhere else, and she sure had seen a variety churches in an assortment of cities. She had never come across a Pastor, a church for that matter, like the one in Hope Valley. It was a place where they all were welcomed. They all fit, all belonged. The truth was taught there. No, there couldn't possibly be an ounce of legitimacy to what Florence said.

"I get my facts from the most reputable of sources." Florence crossed her arms. "All the pieces of the puzzle fit, trust me. You do remember the mention of his time in prison, don't you?" Florence questioned the group.

Oh, dear, Rosemary had forgotten that little crumb of doubt that was planted in their hearts. It was true their Pastor had served time in the Granville Penitentiary. For what reason, or for how long, no one was sure.

"That was a long time ago, Florence. Everyone deserves a second chance." Molly piped in from Rosemary's side.

"And since his arrival, he hasn't given us any reason to doubt him." Dottie's voice of reason sounded from across the table.

Florence shrugged. "I'm just telling you what I heard. Sooner or later we will have to accept the facts."

"So if this is true, and that is a big if, will there truly be a new pastor? When would he arrive?" Molly voiced the questions Rosemary had running through her mind as well.

Florence cleared her throat, making them wait a minute, as was her intent. "My source says they will just introduce him as a intern pastor, who needs a small church to practice for before heading back East. But—" her eyebrows danced up and down, "us four—" she motioned to them sitting there, "will know the truth. It is no more an internship than Dottie's a day under 35!"

"Really, Florence! I have had about all I can handle of this conversation." Dottie stood up and placed her napkin on the table. "Good day." She proceeded to walk out the front of the door. She had already appeared to be in a bad mood prior to their gossip session. Rosemary would pay her a visit later to figure out what had brought on this rare showcase of emotions.

"Goodness, I didn't realize she would get all in a huff. Was it something I said?" Florence truly looked clueless. Rosemary and Molly rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"You do lack tact, Florence. But back to the conversation at hand—If it is true, who's the replacement?" Surely she could get Florence to spill the beans.

"I know nothing of him except he will be a young one, and if we are lucky, handsome. He'll come under the guise of just being an intern with the intent of going back East, but we'll convince him to stay here. Perhaps one of us could even snag the fellow as a husband." Florence giggled into her teacup.

Yes, Florence always had a thing for men of the cloth. But after that last disaster with the fake "Pastor Hogan", one would think she would be a mite more careful.

Rosemary suddenly felt as if she couldn't breathe for all the gossip flowing around her. She had her bonnet full of news and that was enough for now. Perhaps she would go for a walk around town. Maybe it would help clear her mind.


	21. Chapter 21- A Stranger in Town

Rosemary breathed in the fresh mountain air as she walked down the boardwalk. She wasn't sure what had unsettled her most about their talk: the arrival of Henry Gowen, the news Pastor Frank might be dismissed, or the fact that she could no longer stomach a full out gossip session. My, that conversation had left her feeling out of sorts. Perhaps she just needed to walk home, and take a little nap. Nowadays it seemed simply giving her eyes a little rest could calm any emotional upheaval. But where was the pizzazz in that? And today was certainly a day for pizzazz, for Lee was off to Buxton for business for the day, and she had the whole day to herself. Yes, she was due for an adventure. Well, she'd just have to go out looking for it— right after a quick stop to Yost's Mercantile for a tin of paprika. She had emptied the last bit in the tin when she had made Lee's favorite steak and potato pie a few weeks ago. She also ought to pick up some allspice, ginger, and… ouf! She bumped into a busy Mr. Yost whose back was to her as he swept the porch. He immediately turned around.

"Oh Mrs. Coulter, pardon me. I didn't see you there." Mr. Yost paused and wiped a handkerchief across his forehead.

"Not to worry, Mr. Yost. I have come to pay you a visit. I was just composing my list in my mind. I do hope you had the sense to order the paprika as I advised you last week."

Mr. Yost nodded and followed her into the store where he deposited his broom next to the counter.

"Oh and some allspice, ginger, and—"

"Oh Mrs. Coulter, I almost forgot. Earlier this afternoon we received a telegram under your name." Mr. Yost turned his back to her and reached his hand into the slot mailbox on the wall marked _C_.

Why, who could be sending her a telegram? Lee would only just now be reaching Buxton, so, no, it wouldn't be him. Perhaps it was an order she'd forgotten about? No, that didn't sound right. Perhaps it was from relatives? Goodness knows the last time she had received a note from family, so it more than likely wouldn't be from them either. She bit her lip and silently willed Mr. Yost to move a little quicker. The instant he turned around with the telegram she snatched it out of his hand. She quickly tore at the edging of the envelope.

The bell on the door clanked loudly and her focus shifted from her telegram to the gruff looking fellow who entered and stepped up to the counter. She gave a quick glance at Mr. Yost, and could tell by his face that he hadn't encountered this fellow before. She gently folded the telegram, tucked it into her shirtwaist, and decided to slink back into the shadows a mite.

"Can I help you? Have I seen you around town before?" Mr. Yost addressed the light haired man who bore a deep scar on his left cheek and a few days worth of stubble on his jaw.

"Ya, well, mine boss… out of town so I pick up." Why this man was Russian, or maybe it was Polish? He surely wasn't from around these parts, or not that she knew of anyway. This was the first Russian she had run into since leaving New York City. His calloused hands reached up and itched at the jagged stubble on his chin as he surveyed the shelves behind a nervous Mr. Yost.

Wait, did he say his boss was out of town? On the very day her own Lee was out of town? Could it just be a coincidence?

"How many pounds of nails?" Mr. Yost motioned towards the big bucket of bulk nails in front of the counter.

"Four kilos and… jerky?" He tried to pronounce the word but it came out more like jer-kay. Mr. Yost raised an eyebrow and pointed to his most expensive brand on the shelf. "Nyet." The man shook his head. Mr. Yost pointed to the less expensive jerky and the man nodded. "Da."

Mr. Yost nodded and began to weigh out the nails in a brown bag on the scale. Her one little question wouldn't hurt, would it? If he could even understand her, that is. But seeing Mr. Yost's nervousness made her nervous too. Who was this fellow? An outlaw? Or perhaps a man working for Lee? Or both? Rosemary held her tongue in check. She'd just be a fly on the wall, listening in. She already had a dozen questions to ask the roughian.

The man reached for a kerchief from his back pocket and ran it over his brow. She zeroed in on any clues she could find on his person. He obviously was not from this part of town—hence the strong Russian accent, he obviously was a hard worker—the calloused hands, and he was in need nails for some type of project— but what project? And what of that scar? Was it the mark of an outlaw? If only she could work up the courage to ask him who his employer was.

"Charge to a…" he pulled a paper from the front pocket of his shirt and unfolded it. "Ah..Lee Coulter." His rough voice skittered across the counter.

Rosemary inhaled. Lee? Her Lee? So it wasn't a coincidence! But why did Lee have this man working for him?

Mr. Yost looked up, his eyes first on the man and then drifting to Rosemary in the corner. Then he put pen to paper as he wrote out the receipt.

"Oh, okay." That was all the mousy man could manage to squeak? Come on, Ned! She needed a major hint here about who this man was, and why he was working for her Lee.

The man grabbed his package and walked out the front of the door leaving both Mr. Yost and Rosemary to exhale in his wake. This was the clue she'd been wishing for, delivered right to her. And by gum, she wasn't going to stop at that. She picked up the edge of her cream French lace skirt and followed the stranger directly out the door, ignoring the warning glances Mr. Yost shot her way.

She cleared her throat. "Excuse me."

The man did not turn around but continued towards the hitching post where his mare was awaiting him. Obviously she would need to be a little more direct.

She planted her feet and raised her voice. "I couldn't help but overhear you work for my husband."

At this he froze.

"Yes, you heard me correctly. My husband is Lee Coulter." Rosemary was frustrated she was talking to the man's back, but at least he wasn't already riding away. "What business has he hired you for?"

At his impassivity she prodded on while he continued to load the packages into the leather pouch on the side of his horse.

"The sawmill? Or might it be some other project?"

"I do not say."

"What do you mean 'you do not say'? Do you know who you are talking to? I could have you fired before the day is out." She watched with satisfaction as his eyes shifted nervously, but just as quickly his eyes returned to their steely norm.

"Nyet, you do not worry me." He lifted his head haughtily and turned his back to her once again. He paused, pivoted back around, and then spit a wad of tobacco on the street directly in front of her.

Of all the nerve! The nasty brown tobacco had only just narrowly missed her cream French lace skirt. She would not let him get away with this despicable lack of manners. She lifted a fist, all for naught, as he was too busy mounting the horse to pay attention to her.

"You are a rude, unbecoming man! Mark my word- I will speak with my husband about this matter the moment he arrives back!" Rosemary cringed at the shrillness of her voice as she stood shouting after the stranger, who obviously was not paying attention to her threats. Well he'd be out of a job come morning.

Even as loathsome as he was, she had half a mind to follow the man. At that moment, the man urged the mare to trot down Main Street heading North. Desperate, she looked around town. Not one blasted available horse. Her lead, as appalling as he was, was getting away and there was nothing she could do about it. Even if a horse had miraculously appeared out of thin air, she's promised Lee she would not be doing anymore riding in her condition. And that was a promise she truly should keep.

Rosemary watched hopelessly as the man edged out of town, then pushed his heels into the side of the mare and galloped steady North. She watched as long as she could see his dirt tracks flying. She held a hand up to shield her eyes from the sun but couldn't see him anymore. Oh she could throw a fit right here, right now. Not only was he a horrible man, here a clue finally came to her about Lee's mysterious surprise for her, and she couldn't do anything about it. Why, this was one of the most hopeless and frustrating moments she had experienced of late. She, Rosemary Coulter, was not a woman to be trifled with. She would figure out a way to solve this mystery. It was far past time she came up with a plan. A plan in a different direction. Yes, a different direction all together! She turned one-eighty on her heel…and Lee's office came into view.

She snapped her fingers. Of course! Why hadn't she thought of it sooner! Lee was out of town for the day. That meant that his office would be unmanned at least for the thirty minutes his head supervisors took lunch. Why, she had just a snippet of time before their lunch hour rolled by. Looking at her wristwatch she smiled. 11:24 a.m. She knew Lee kept strict lunch hours and the men would be taking their break at precisely 11:30 a.m. until noon. She prayed today that would be the case as well. Her fashionable heeled brown velvet button boots hit the boards of the mercantile porch with determined steps, plans already forming in her mind. Today would be the day took matters into her own hands. Today would be the day that she would uncover clues- oodles of them.


	22. Chapter 22- A Good Spy?

January 6

11:30 a.m.

Hovering behind the barbershop, Rosemary watched as, right on time, both Lee's right hand men, Hickam and Jesse, exited the Lee Coulter Enterprises office. One of them mumbled what must have been a joke for they laughed together as they strolled off to Abigail's cafe for lunch. She let out the breath she had been holding for minutes on end and checked the street once again to be sure it was free of any observers. It was a slow morning in town, yet being caught by even one person would throw her whole plan out of whack. Oh sure, she could give an excuse as to why she'd stopped by the office, after all it was her husband's office, but she'd rather not set any tongues wagging. Especially after the promise she had made to Lee to stop meddling into his surprise for her. She shook her head. She didn't understand that man. Didn't he realize her extreme hatred of surprises? What on earth was his surprise and why on earth all the secrecy? It was driving her completely batty.

She continued to watch Hickam and Jesse walk down Main Street until they were a safe distance away. Picking up the edge of her cream French lace skirt with one hand, and holding her small gold beaded clutch purse with the other, she quickly crossed the street and took a look both ways before pausing to unlock the door and slip into the office. She locked the door behind her and pulled the roller shades down over the two windows facing Main Street. She turned to survey the office. Everything seemed to be in order.

Lee's large map graced the wall above the fireplace. She made her way over to it, and traced her finger over the small town of Hope Valley and continued to trace north, the way the mystery man from the mercantile had been heading out earlier today. She gasped. Sure enough, partway towards the sawmill, a small pin was stuck into the map. What on earth could that mean? Was that something in regards to the sawmill, or something in regards to her surprise? She tapped the map twice, and then placed her small gold beaded clutch purse on the edge of the mantle so she could dig out her small reporter's notepad and pencil to make a quick replica of the map. It wasn't likely she'd be able to catch a ride out north and most definitely not in her condition, but still, a good detective never let a good clue go to waste.

After she had drawn a quick sketch of the map, she turned to the remainder of the office, her eyes sweeping over it for any obvious clues. Everything seemed to be in order. In fact, it was far too much in order. She frowned and with her notepad in hand, made her way over to Lee's oversized dark mahogany desk, noting the absence of paperwork. Fiddle sticks! Of all the times, her honey bunny actually had his desk cleared. She was forever drilling into him the importance of keeping a tidy desk, and here, the one time she wished it were not so, he had cleared the entire blasted thing. There was not one paper in sight. Well, no matter. She'd just have to dig around. She tried his middle drawer. Locked. Not to fear, a good spy always anticipated running into at least one deterrent. Rosemary reached up into her hair and pulled out a bobby pin. No lock had stopped her to date and she sure wasn't going to let it stop her today. She carefully maneuvered the pin until the lock released. Success!

Slowly and carefully she slid the drawer out, revealing Lee's big leather bound book that held all of the mill's finances. He wouldn't keep a record of a personal surprise in with his business accounts, would he? She opened the page and scanned the latest entries: deposits from the new merge, payment to employees, wait, what was that? A double payment to both Hickam and Jesse? Whatever could that be about? It was definitely too much for a raise. Perhaps they were in on helping him with his project? But twice the salary? Hmm…She continued to read through the list of deposits and checks. A reoccurring payment to "Kirill" every three weeks? What was that—a business? It was an unusual name.

She put the book down and continued to sift through a few documents in the middle drawer. There was just a folder full of receipts for open lumber orders, and a stack of business cards. She leafed through them: a few major sawmill companies in other cities, a few acquaintance cards from people he must have met in the business and a card for indoor plumbing installation. What on earth? Lee wasn't planning on putting on indoor plumbing out at the mill, was he? What a ridiculous thought.

Rosemary carefully placed all the items back in the middle drawer, closed it, and used her trick to relock it. A good spy mustn't leave any trace of his or her presence. Well, so far she had scraps of clues, but she needed some real evidence. She'd try the right hand drawer. She'd seen what Lee kept in the left hand drawer before and wasn't going to bother with opening it- usually just extra pencils, forms, and his cash box with the combination code. Wait, the cash box— Could he have a separate envelope in there for projects? Or would there be any other clues? Money always had a way of talking.

She was placing the bobby pin in the lock of the left hand drawer when she heard a rattling near the back window. Her heart jumped to her throat and she found herself frozen on the spot. The men should just be sitting down to enjoy a hearty meal, it was not near enough time for them to be returning already. And, who would return by window? Unless he was… trying to sneak in like her!

Rosemary almost flew into panic. What to do? Stand up and defend her husband's office and her right to be there? Or hide and hope for a clue? The windowpane rattled, and all she had time to do was grab her notepad, fall to her knees, and inch towards Lee's office closet. She scurried inside and held the doorknob, not quite pulling the door shut. A good spy ought to have a good vantage point, even if it was quite dangerous. She peered through the sliver of the door and held as still as humanly possible, although she was sure whoever was entering would be able to hear the intense pounding of her heart.

A thud sounded, as the man must have dropped down out of the windowsill. She heard his large boots lumbering towards the desk and then she watched through the slight crack as he tried opening a drawer, his back to her. Good thing she had taken the time to relock the drawer after she had picked it, or else would knows what this hoodlum would be walking off with. After he tried other drawers to no avail, he cursed with a thick accent. Why that was a familiar accent. The Russian! She gasped so loudly she could have sworn he heard it. Did he truly work for Lee or was he just here to steal from her husband on the day he was away? Oh, if only she had her colt .45 pistol. She would be like one of those new Pinkerton detectives. She would slowly open the closet door, cock the gun, and point the barrel directly at the ruffian, daring him to challenge her. Okay, so it had been awhile since she shot her pistol, but mark her words, she would not hesitate to use it if given the chance. Yes, she would defend Lee's business: no man would be permitted to steal from her husband. If only she had her pistol stashed away in her small clutch purse. Wait— her clutch purse? Where was it? She lifted up both arms, searching herself. Her stomach dropped to the floor when she realized where she had left it: on the office's fireplace mantle. She had made an amateur mistake. A good spy knew not to leave a trace of his or her presence and here she had left her clutch in the middle of the scene to be openly observed. Oh she could only pray that the man wouldn't spot it.

She watched as he continued to scuffle around the desk. He was murmuring to himself. She was just trying to make sense of his mutterings when the front door opened, and a laughing Jesse and Hickam entered. She felt immediate relief at their entrance. They would catch this crook and put things right. But until that happened, she would stay put.

"Hey! Who goes there?" Jesse's voice was gruff as he called out, and he put his hand to his side trying to draw a gun that wasn't there, obviously a habit from his outlaw days. Then his face softened. "Oh, Kirill! What are you doing sneaking around? We told you we'd be heading up north this afternoon. Is there something you need?" His voice had immediately changed to friendly tone.

What? Jesse and Hickam knew this hoodlum? And his name was Kirill?

"Da, tub arrived…time for pay." His deep accented voice said.

"Well, we are just heading up north. We'll deal with that." She watched as Jesse clapped him on the back, then walked towards the back of the office and shut the window. "What did we tell you? Your key is for the back door. There's no need to go sneaking through windows like a crook."

"Da, okay."

"Alright, well, Hickam and I will be right behind you. Do tell the deliveryman we will bring the check shortly."

"Da." And with that, the Kirill fellow excited out the back door.

Well this was a turn of events she was not anticipating. It looked as if now she would be stuck hiding in this closet until everyone departed, if she was not discovered before then. At least her small clutch purse was mostly out of view, even though she could see it clearly from the angle she stood at. Her only consolation was that Jesse had mentioned they would be heading out shortly. Hopefully they would get a move on. She didn't know how much longer she could wait in this closet. Especially after all the tea she had drank at Abigail's cafe this morning.

"Strange fellow, that Kirill. No matter how many times we tell him, he still takes to sneaking through the window. Almost as if he had something to hide." Hickam stood infront of Lee's desk and she shrank back into the shadows for fear he'd see her.

"I think it's the fact Mr. Coulter was so serious with him about keeping this whole project top secret. I think he took the whole matter too seriously, and has taken to sneaking about to avoid giving away any clues. All I can say is 'good riddance' to those trying to keep a secret from the notorious Rosemary Coulter." Jesse chuckled as he unlocked the drawer and must have been locating a check.

She knew she ought to be offended, but all she could feel was pride. Even Jesse recognized a secret could not be kept from her because of her great talent at solving a secret, why couldn't her own husband have the same realization? The sooner he spilled the beans to her the better.

"Well, regardless, I wouldn't be surprised if she has already found a way to unearth a few clues." Hickam looked around the room and for some odd reason it felt he was speaking right to her. She resisted the urge to cower back in fear. She had an excellent hiding spot and if these two would just skedaddle, she would be in the free and clear, no one the wiser.

Finally, she watched as Jesse slid the desk drawer open and shuffling through the drawer.

"I'm not sure. Mr. Coulter has been working over time to keep this all a secret." He said as he unlocked the cash box and more than likely secured the check for the plumber they were about to deliver.

"Ya, well, good luck to him." Hickam moved towards the door and began to pull on his heavier coat for their ride out.

Jesse joined Hickam at the door and pulled his own coat on. Both men walked out the door and shut the door behind them. She heard the key enter the lock from the front. A moment later, she heard a pair of mares whinny and ride away. Good, they were finally out of her hair. She'd snoop around a bit more before heading home. She released the pent up breath she had been holding onto and emerged from the closet. Her heeled brown velvet button boots click-clacked on the floor as she walked with determined steps towards the desk. She lifted the bobby pin from her hair once again. She'd unlock the drawer and sift through the cash box, then move on to the file cabinet near the door. She just knew there was a mountain of clues here, somewhere. With perseverance she would find them. And she had the whole afternoon to herself. Nothing or no one to get in the way of her investigating. She inhaled at a sudden heaviness in her midsection— well, there was almost no one to intrude upon her investigation— she'd forgotten about the little one in her womb who right now was insisting on pushing her full bladder. Oh, she'd return to her research- right after her urgent trip to the outhouse. Obviously good spies were not often pregnant ones.


	23. Chapter 23- A Jumble of Clues

January 6

9:08 p.m.

Rosemary turned down the lantern by the bed before drawing her stockinged feet in under the plush, embroidered crimson bedding. Lee laid next to her, already half asleep from his long day trip to Buxton. He'd arrived home late, nearly 8 p.m. They had talked briefly over a late dinner of roasted quail and creamed potatoes, and decided to turn in immediately after such a full day. She couldn't argue with that. She'd had enough excitement for one day. This afternoon, she had left Lee's office for an urgent trip to the outhouse, and by the time she returned, she spied Murphy sitting at the assistant's desk mulling over paperwork. Her investigating would have to be put on hold. She had patted her small clutch purse as she walked down the town's boardwalk, thankful she had remembered to secure it from the fireplace mantle. No one knew about her little escapade, and although not the most productive of ventures, she had managed to gather a few clues, without leaving any trace of her own presence.

She pulled her feet onto the bed and then pulled the covers up to her chin. She leaned over and sought out Lee's soft, sleepy lips with her own.

"I love you, Lee Coulter." She traced a finger over his stubble-filled jaw.

With great effort he peeked an eye halfway open and smiled at her.

"I love you, too, Rosie." His sleepy voice warmed the air between them.

"Good night" they said in unison as they shifted to their sleeping positions. She often liked to fit into the curve of his strong body around hers, but tonight, she found herself lying on her back, looking up at the ceiling, recalling the moments of the day. Clue after clue ran before her eyes. Did any of it make sense? How did this puzzle fit together? What was so blasted confusing was that Lee ran both the business and her surprise project. It was impossible differentiating the two. She could very well be mistaking a routine business matter for a hint into Lee's surprise project for her. Or the opposite could be true: she could be overlooking an item of importance thinking it was just routine. Oh bother. If only there was some way to sort them out.

If only she could obtain her trusty notebook and write out what she knew. Usually when she did that, almost miraculously, the pieces knit together and she'd see something, something she hadn't seen before. But tonight, the comfort of the bed under her weary body was much too appealing to leave. Well, a list composed in her head would just have to do.

What she knew for sure:

1\. Lee's surprise for her was both time consuming and messy. At least she assumed it was his project for her that was messy. He seemed so secretive every time he arrived home covered in dirt. But perhaps she was mistaking that filth for a clue when in reality it was just an additional sawmill job. And as for the timing- when he originally mentioned a surprise to her, she was sure her surprise would be in time for Christmas. But Christmas had come and gone. Why was it taking so long?

2\. Thanks to the map in Lee's office, it was evident that a project site could be out north. But was that related with her surprise or just something to do with the sawmill? If only she could know one way or the other.

3\. A man named "Kirill" worked for Lee out north at this site, whatever it may be. Why? Weren't Lee's regular workers more than enough? And interestingly enough, Lee trusted this Kirill fellow enough to let him have a key to his office and access to his things, including charging things to his name at the mercantile. She could count on one hand the men Lee trusted, and a "Kirill" had never been on the list before. In fact, Lee didn't trust anyone nearly as much as his two right hand men, Jesse and Hickam. So was this a third right hand man? She shuddered. Hopefully not, the man utterly lacked in manners of how to treat a lady.

4\. Upon her inspection of Lee's desk, she found several business cards. Did any of them have to do with her surprise or were they all strictly business? And an indoor plumbing company? Was Lee honestly considering putting in an indoor privy for the sawmill workers? Just the thought was ludicrous!

5\. The secrecy of this project was mind-boggling. Why did Lee feel the need to keep it under wraps? That man was infuriating! And why did he so seriously instruct both Hickam and Jesse to keep his surprise from her? Their lips were tighter than Molly Sullivan's outdated vest. How was she supposed to obtain any information without a little help from her go-to assistant, Hickam? But even he had turned on her.

6\. And in the accounting book, she noticed Hickam and Jesse were receiving extra pay- but what for? Again, was it apart of the top secret project or just routine sawmill stuff? Lee had been working on a new merge, was this all simply apart of that plan?

By the time she reached number seven, she couldn't manage to keep her eyes open. Clues were wondrously good things, but only if she could actually put them to work to solve the mystery. Well, for now, those clues would have to wait, for sleep was calling her name.


	24. Chapter 24- Secrets

January 7

Rosemary stifled a yawn as she opened the door to Dottie's Apparel Shop and stepped inside the warm building. She had finally drifted asleep last night after fruitlessly trying to piece together clues every which way. Her sleep had been fitful, as if she was on the verge of breaking through to a major development. She put a satin-gloved hand to her mouth to cover another yawn. Before she could call out a greeting to Dottie, she heard voices coming from the back room. She strained her ear toward them.

"So please accept my apology." Florence's voice barely reached her ears. "I don't know what got into me. Perhaps it was a succession of too many lonely days at home during the holidays? It was like the gossip mill just got me revved up again. I do believe the truth of my statements though or else I surely would not have passed them on. I am sorry if I offended you."

"I appreciate you coming in and saying all this, Florence. In the future, I do ask that you be more mindful of your words and the hurt they can cause others." Dottie's voice was clear and bold.

What on earth were they talking about? She racked her brain; something felt familiar about this conversation. Oh yes, they were speaking of the gossip session at Abigail's yesterday morning. That was yesterday? It felt like days ago. Well, she had her fill of excitement with her eventful escapade at Lee's office yesterday. She must applaud Florence for her bravery to come in and apologize for her overabundance of gossip, yet she knew that Dottie was agitated even before Florence started her intense gossip spree. But what was the source of Dottie's frustration? Hopefully by the end of today she'd hash that mystery out. Along with all the other mysteries she had on the back burner.

Rosemary shrugged out of her coat and set it on the worktable for now until the women were done with their conversation in the back. She straightened her shirtwaist and then set about tidying things in the already impeccable store. A moment later, Florence emerged from the back room in her newly fashioned purple dress; an outrageous feathered red hat teetering on the top of her head. Why, with all those ridiculous feathers, she looked like she could about fly away. Someone ought to teach that woman what hot couture for Hope Valley was.

"Oh good morning, Rosemary. You are another one I was wishing to speak with. I feel I was a bit relentless yesterday in our conversation. Please forgive me. I truly am just trying to inform my fellow citizens of Hope Valley, but even I felt as if I stepped over a line yesterday." Florence's bobbed her head and one lone red feather flitted down to the shop's floor.

She waved her hand in the air. "Think nothing of it, Flo." Although she truly should reconsider those feathers. Rosemary couldn't help but stare at her hat.

Florence's seriousness melted away into a smile, obvious relief pouring over her features at Rosemary's easy forgiveness. "You know, it was for good reason I announced that tidbit of news to you. I want my dearest of friends to be in the know about the future of Hope Valley, including all of its inhabitants, which involves our own Pastor Frank. It was only out of the grace of my heart I mentioned it at all."

She bit her tongue. An apology followed by excusing the infraction? That was hardly an apology. But still, she appreciated the effort Florence made. "Thank you—"

"Good day, ladies." With that Florence flew out of the shop, leaving the bell jangling in her wake.

"Good day." She said but Florence and her absurd feathers were already out the door.

Dottie slipped behind the cash register and began to stack various recipes and order slips with focused determination. Her sleeves were rolled up, the white of her blouse a nice contrast to the burgundy of her skirt, and frustration knotted her face.

"Oh that woman irritates me so." Dottie shook her head, her voice low, as she continued to shuffle through the pile of slips.

"But she did come to apologize. At least we know she has somewhat of a conscience." She chuckled and turned towards Dottie, who remained focused on the receipts, her forehead wrinkled in worry.

"Dot, I don't think she is what is truly bothering you. What's going on?"

Dottie stacked and restacked the receipts in a nervous manner, obviously trying to avoid the conversation at hand. Well, she couldn't delude Hope Valley's finest actress. She had a whole bag of tricks up her sleeve. She would like to see Dottie Ramsey try to fool the great Rosemary Coulter. There wasn't a chance.

She kept her eyes trained on her. "Dot? Is everything okay?" At the slightest tremor of Dottie's hand upon the receipts, Rosemary quickly darted to Dottie's side and placed a hand on her friend's elbow, causing her to still for a moment. Dottie released the receipts and they floated down to the countertop, then she promptly pinched the bridge of her nose. Dottie did not sob or cry as Rosemary thought she might, instead she was very still, as if she was trying to contain herself. After a moment, she dropped her hand, her face composed again. But Rosemary could see the extra moisture in her eyes.

"I don't know what has come over me. Excuse me." Dottie turned to door leading to the backroom, but Rosemary continued to hold her elbow, prohibiting her exit.

"Dottie, talk to me." She pulled Dottie closer to her, willing her to break down the wall she was intent on setting up. "You're the one who helped me when I have had misunderstandings with Lee. You also helped me when I was wallowing in confusion about this pregnancy. You have always been there for me. I know I'm maybe not the most conventional of friends, but I am here. And there is nothing wrong with saying you've had a bad day or need a shoulder to lean on. Goodness sakes, it seems you have been too strong for too long. There is no need for keeping secrets from a dear friend."

She tried to peek at her friend's eyes. This morning they were as cold as ice.

"Although I do appreciate what you are saying," Dottie cleared her throat, "I do wonder how forthcoming you are with your own secrets and hurts. Don't you have things you don't want people prying into, Rosemary? Aren't you afraid someone might come back and stab you in the back with the very thing you entrusted to them?"

She paused, speechless. Why yes, she did have a secret. A secret she never entrusted to anyone, not even Lee, because of that very fact. People would not look at her the same if they knew her story. Keeping a hurt secret was painful, but letting the truth out was even more painful. It was a very scary thing trusting others. She clapped a hand to her mouth. The pep talk she had just given to Dottie was one she couldn't back with her actions. Dottie was right, some secrets, some hurts, were worth keeping hidden, where no one could find them, no matter how much pain they caused her.

"I see you have secrets, too." Dottie's voice shook with seriousness.

She couldn't do anything but stand there, her mouth pinched shut, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"So, Rosemary, while you plead with me to share my secret, the thing that pains me so, what is your secret? What is your hurt you keep buried inside?"

She wished for relief from this conversation that started focused on Dottie, for now it swirled her direction. Deciding two could play this game, she quelled the feelings rising in her and set about purposefully folding the rest of the fabric on the table. With precise words she let the lie fall from her lips. "Well, I am sure I don't know what you are talking about."

Denial could often be a beautiful thing for it allowed escape from the pressing topic at hand, no matter how painful. But this time, all she could think was how much Dottie obviously needed a confidant, but she was instead putting up a wall. Is that what Rosemary herself had been doing all these years? Instead of coming clean about her past, had she buried it? Had she built a wall up around the inner fortresses of her heart, letting no friend within miles of it?


	25. Chapter 25- Second Thoughts

January 7

4 p.m.

Rosemary scrubbed the old clanky metal pot with all the venom that was swirling around in her. How dare Dottie accuse her of harboring a secret! Why, she was just trying to help a dear friend, and that "dear friend" had turned around and bit her. Well, that was the last time she was going to give a care. She washed out the pot with ferocity. Oh sure, they said that only hurting people hurt people, well, that Dottie Ramsey must be in a world of hurt! For what would cause one of her best friends to push her away and give her the cold shoulder when all she was trying to do was help? It stung more than she cared to admit.

Rosemary pulled the pot out of the sudsy water, dunked it into the clean water, and set it out to dry on the countertop. Swiftly, she swung a skillet over to the washbasin and started scrubbing at the dour collection of old food and grime, but her energy fueled by Dottie's words, had left her. Now she just felt…cold. Alone. Confused.

A kick in her midsection startled her. Oh, what a ninny she'd been. She couldn't afford the luxury of getting all worked up, at least not now, for the baby. She rubbed her belly and took a few deep breaths. Walking over to the window she noticed a few stray snowflakes had started to fall, not accumulating to much, but the skies were white and dreary with the promise of more. Movement caught her eye as Elizabeth and Abigail emerged from Elizabeth's row house and walked together down the path leading to town. Theirs was a friendship of mutual sharing, was it not? Oh, Hope Valley held some of the truest friends she had ever known, yet, if she were being brutally honest, she did keep a large portion of herself closed off. The real her. The part of her that had hurts and secrets. But keeping a wall up, it truly was the only way, right? Like Dottie said, opening up to others, even those who were considered friends, could lead to one being stabbed in the back. She was already in a world of pain, so why risk it?

Her breath caused the windowpane to fog, and she pulled her sleeve up over her hand and rubbed it against the cool glass. According to appearances, everything was running along smoothly in her life. A small scoff emerged from her lips. If she had everyone believing that, why take a risk by being honest? She'd just tuck her little secret away again, and hope not to be disturbed by it again. But even she knew that was hopeful, if not delusional, thinking. That secret had been a part of her since her birth, something she could never change. It tugged away at the sensitive parts of her. She dealt with it the only way she knew how, by delving into the lives of others and being her dramatic self. Most of the time it was genuine, her dramatics that is, but every now and then, she'd play it up as a means to escape. For if she were overly dramatic it would keep them from getting to close, which in turn would keep them from unearthing her secret.


	26. Chapter 26- A Change of Heart

January 7

5:05 p.m.

"Lee, do I seem shut off to you?" The pot slipped out of Rosemary's hand and banged on the top of the stove. She turned and gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry." Supper was going to be a mite late tonight. She had tried to lie down for a nap after her complete scouring of the kitchen, which now sparkled and shone, but she was not able to rest her eyes, or her thoughts. They had swirled in her head until she knew what she must do: She must confront Lee about it tonight, and see what he thought of her. Did she truly walk around town believing her past was hidden while everyone could plainly see she was harboring a secret beneath the surface? How exasperating! If only Dottie hadn't stirred up all these tumultuous emotions.

She glanced at Lee underneath her lashes. He had his back turned to her and was hanging his coat up on the coatrack by the front door. She waited as he made his way to the settee and sat down, snapping the newspaper open.

"Lee?"

"Yes, dear."

"My question- what do you think?"

"Oh, I thought it was just a rhetorical question. You really want an answer?"

She dumped the chicken stock and veggies into the pot and left the spoon near the stove before making her way to his side, where she perched on the edge of the settee.

Lee glanced up at her and sighed. He folded his paper and set it aside.

"Umm, okay, I'm not sure where this is coming from but I'd venture to say that usually you are anything but shut off. You are usually more than willing to share anything and everything that is on your heart."

Rosemary's brow puckered.

"What? Isn't it true? I don't think anyone would have any ought to hold anything against you. You are usually a very warm and welcoming person. That is one of the things I love most about you." He tweaked her nose and smiled, his dimple flaring.

"What about toward you? Do I appear to be forthright with you?"

Lee rubbed his jaw. Oh no, now he was going to tell her he knew. He knew she'd been holding him an arm length's away. But was she ready to confess? She sat frozen in her seat, waiting for him to address the issue, but he remained silent. With all that was in her, she willed her mouth to speak.

"Lee Coulter, am I drawing a sense of hesitance from you?"

"No, not really, Rosemary. You've actually just touched on something I have been wanting to talk to you about for a long time. Not on your reluctance, but more about mine." Lee's face grew serious and he reached for her hand.

Oh dear, what was this man of hers going to say? What could he have been hiding from her? Her heart raced a mile a minute.

"Now don't look all worried like that, Rosie." Lee rubbed his thumb across the tip of her hand, his eyes deep pools of blue. "Come here." He scooted over on the settee and patted the cushion. She reluctantly sat, secretly scared of what might come next. He leaned forward and their eyes connected, his eyes conveying warmth and security. She let herself relax a bit.

"Until last April, when Cody became ill, I haven't really opened up to you about my past." His words came warm and soft. "This last year, I'm not sure if you have noticed, but something's changing in me, Rosie. Something is re-emerging, new and well… rebirthed, you could say. I've been meeting with Pastor Frank every Tuesday at lunch break, and well… this past week, something amazing happened. I don't know how to explain it except to say, my heart is now on the right track. I've been on the verge for awhile, but it's official now: Rosemary, I have recommitted my life to Christ."

He glanced at her face, obviously wondering what he would see there. She felt confused: hadn't he always believed? Sensing his need for encouragement, she swallowed her hesitation, and gave him a small smile. He continued.

"Pastor Frank, he's been amazing. I have had so many questions, so many doubts, and each one he's met with the word of God, the truth. It has opened my eyes to things I used to know. I used to know them, up here" he pointed to his head, "but now I know them in core of who I am. I feel for too long I have just tried to be the self-made man. I have tried to do it all on my own strength. And yes, I know, that is one of the things that drew you to me: my drive to become great, to do something adventurous and wonderful. That's always going to be apart of me, but now, now I feel this peace at who I am and what I am doing. I believe it is not just me manufacturing my doings. I've got an inside man, someone who is leading me. Someone with a greater plan than me. Pastor Frank also helped me realize that in those dark days after I lost Patrick, even then, God was there with me. For so long, I saw those dark days as moments God has deserted me, failed me. Now, my eyes are opened that He was there. He always has been and always will be."

She swiped at a tear gathering in her eyes and squeezed his hand. His face was softer, more at peace than she had ever seen.

"But that's not all. I want to apologize to you, Rosie." Those two eyes of blue reached out to her in a newfound sincerity.

"What? No—"

"Shhh… let me finish. I want to say I am sorry for not being the spiritual leader of this family that you need me to be. I've come alive, I am now ready to lead you, and our baby, in a household that honors God first. I'm a changed man, Rosie. No more wandering. I'm home."

Suddenly numerous tears pricked the back of her eyes at the honestly coming from her husband's lips. Oh, she had never thought he was failing at being a spiritual leader. She thought he was doing just fine, but now hearing his words, she realized that he was whole. His words, they lit something in her. Something that made her want to be whole, too. Oh sure, years ago, she had gone down the altar at Father's church. She'd stood at the front with tears streaming down her eyes and prayed with the pastor to give control of her life over to God. She'd meant every word. But somehow a shell had formed over her heart. It was a shell formed by time and challenges. No longer was her heart a heart of flesh, but it had become more like the consistency of stone. Oh sure, she went to church every week, listened to the words, and even said her prayers. But something, something had been wedged tight between her heart and the arms of a Savior. And she could now see clearly what it was: her secret. She swallowed. What if she just told Lee everything right now? What if that dark secret she held close was poured out to him? What would he think? And what if she let down that wall that was holding, not only others, but also God out? Her eyes leaked tear after tear.

Lee embraced her in a hug.

"Life isn't going to be the same for us, Rosie. This is a new start."

Lee was mistaking her tears for a celebration of the man he had now become. Let him think it for now. She would try to get a handle on this, try to control it herself. Only problem was: she'd been trying to control it for so long, she feared her grip was starting to slip. But what was the alternative? Complete exposure and honestly. She wasn't sure she was ready for that. She let the last cold, desperate tears roll off her cheek before pulling her mask back up over her soul.


	27. Chapter 27- An Explanation

January 8

Rosemary walked with determined steps across the boardwalk toward Dottie's Apparel Shop. She had mentally prepared herself, well, the best one could do under the circumstances, for her first encounter with Dottie since yesterday's incident. Like it or not, they would have to figure out how to get along today, but that didn't mean she couldn't get the explanation she needed, did it? With it being the last workday of the week, if she could get through one more day, she would soon have a luxurious weekend, free from this uncomfortable conflict and from all the turbulent emotions swirling inside of her. At least she could hope. Oh sure, she'd entertained the idea of calling in sick or using a personal day, anything to keep a little distance from this friend who had caused her such bristling pain yesterday. But, here she was. Rosemary Coulter was never one to back away from a challenge, no matter how uncomfortable it could get. She would confront Dottie about their unusual altercation yesterday even if it made her squirm. In fact, what better time to do that than first thing? She straightened her crimson frock and opened the door, sending the bell to jangling. Dottie turned from where she stood on a stool reaching up to the highest shelf of goods behind the counter.

"Oh, good morning, Rosemary." Did she imagine that Dottie's cheeks colored the slightest bit? She bit her cheek.

"Good morning." She said the words softer than she first planned. She hadn't counted on Dottie being outright docile from the get go. Still she advanced right to the counter. She was not one to beat around the bush or try to pretend or hide things from others… well, almost all the time. Yes, her best bet was just to be out with it. She'd ask Dottie what on earth had gotten into her to treat a friend that way.

"I wasn't sure if I would see you today after, well, after yesterday's little discussion." Dottie's eyes seemed softer today, gone was the extreme iciness from yesterday, causing Rosemary's confronting words to die on her lips. She wasn't expecting Dottie to be so upfront, and even friendly, about yesterday's squabble. She felt all the fight deflate out of her. But perhaps it was for the better. What was Abigail always saying? Something about bees being attracted to honey? Well, perhaps sweet words could win a war. Dottie seemed to be demonstrating that this moment. She could surely play along.

"Well, I couldn't leave you to deal with the last of the weekday mending on your own, could I? What kind of friend would I be?"

"And that you are, Rosemary. A friend." Dottie's eyes shone with clear sincerity. "And as your friend, I must apologize for my attitude yesterday. How ironic. Just listen to me- just yesterday accepting Florence's apology for her insensitivity, and now it is my turn." She gave a shy half smile.

She stood shocked, why a little honey had worked wonders! But, still she felt the niggling sting from yesterday upon her heart.

"Go on." She said with a tilt of her chin. Okay, so that was a bit curt, but did her friend know how much turmoil she had caused by yesterday's comments? She lifted her uncompromising gaze into the clear blue eyes of her friend and waited.

"A friend should not push another dear friend away like that, no matter how difficult the situation she faces. Please accept my sincerest apology, Rosemary."

Satisfied with the answer, she moved closer, genuine concern rising in her chest.

"Are you facing a difficult situation, Dottie?"

Dottie cleared her throat. "Perhaps, but let's not discuss that now. I think I was already emotionally atwitter because Wednesday…well, it was my 16th wedding anniversary."

Rosemary gasped and held a hand up to her mouth. Oh, if she didn't feel like the scum of the earth right this minute.

"Oh Dottie! You should have mentioned it. We had no idea and here we were just gossiping away on such a difficult day for you."

She moved closer to her friend, this time her eyes conveying honest concern and repentance.

"Well, that's just it, I wasn't expecting it to be difficult. As we both know, Silas was less than honorable in many of his business dealings. He was always a fit husband and father, but because of his business indiscretions, it was always hard to trust the man, no matter how many years we had been married. The last two years on our anniversary, it hasn't affected me as much because well, honestly, I could hold onto my grudge against him. He wasn't an easy man to love at times. But this year, perhaps it is because enough time has passed, all I can remember are the good times. Did I ever tell you about our first anniversary?"

Rosemary shook her head and followed Dottie as she led them to the sewing table where they both took a seat and started to fold the linens scattered there.

"Our first anniversary we barely had two nickels to rub together. Oh, we were so young. This, of course, was before there was a cafe in town, so Silas, he arranged with the McCormicks for a romantic candlelit dinner for two out at their farm. Mrs. McCormick went through all the trouble to set up a private table for the two of us. Unfortunately, it was in the barn and the smell of cows was overpowering. But what I truly remember was looking over the table at the man I had married and feeling his love for me just pouring out of every fiber of his being. In fact, I am saddened to say it, but I believe his extreme love for me is what caused him to chase after dishonest gain."

"Oh you shouldn't blame yourself, Dottie. It was his choice." Did the poor dear honestly take responsibility for her husband's poor judgment?

"Yes, you are right, it was his choice. But he was so eager to provide, to prove to my parents that he was worthy, that I am afraid it led to business opportunities that were less than honorable."

Rosemary didn't quite know what to say so just sat quietly, listening. Sure, she had known that Silas was not a saint, but what else was Dottie dealing with?

Dottie's eyes held a faraway look as if she were lost in her memories. She laughed.

"I remember the next anniversary. I told Silas we were expecting sweet little Bradley. Even back then, I loved to sew, and had made a tiny little nightgown, wrapped it up and presented it to him at dinner. Oh, that man was over the moon." She smiled, but then turned serious. "I was so hopeful that perhaps a son to come home to would cause my husband to drop his gambling ways. But instead, it just spurred him onward. Now, not only did he need to prove himself to both my parents and myself, he also wanted to gain it all for his son. Silas was very young and ignorant and his actions proved it. But it wasn't all bad. We had some good times. There were little reprieves in the midst of many surmountable challenges. I'm thankful now that I couldn't see into the future; to see how all his actions ultimately led to his demise. It would have been too much to bear. I'll always remember when Silas was appointed Mayor of, at that time, Coal Valley, and how I thought that it would be his chance at a new life. A new start. Instead, his rise to leadership actually caused him to sink further and further into bad company and debt until… an old… friend of mine who had assisted Silas in the past, decided to break ties, further complicating matters and demanding his final payment and his job. It was finally time for Silas to come clean, get honest, and repay his debt. Well, as you know, his life ended before he could accomplish that. But it wasn't like he hadn't had chance after chance to take responsibility. It was just the way he lived. I could never spur him on toward a righteous life, and for that I will forever feel remorseful. " Dottie looked down at her hands, then braved a tiny smile. "Oh, just listen to me just dilly-dallying on…"

"And just imagine, all these years, I never knew much of your life, Dottie. I'm glad you told me some of this. It helps me better understand you."

"As you know, I am a very private person. It's not easy this… sharing of secrets."

Oh, she knew that a little too well. She shifted in her chair, uncomfortable.

Dottie smiled, put down her linens, and patted Rosemary on the hand. "Well, secrets or no secrets, we are friends, and nothing should keep us apart. I am sorry for pushing you away."

The urge to be honest swelled up within her chest, urging her to say a few words about the struggle she had with her own secret.

"Listen, Dottie…"

"Yes?" She could feel Dottie's eyes on her. She couldn't manage to bring her eyes up to meet hers.

Could she be brave enough to voice a bit of the real her? She licked her lips. The words were right on the edge of her tongue. Could she voice even just a whisper of her dilemma? This felt as if it could be her moment. But just as quickly, the moment passed, and instead, she walled off that raw part of herself and turned to Dottie.

"I'm sorry that you lost Silas, and that it has been a difficult week for you."

Dottie smiled and embraced Rosemary in a hug that felt much too kind. She felt a slight cracking of her defenses before she heaved the wall back over her heart. She was the type of person others could lean on. Never would she be known as needy or in want of a confidant. That would require her to be real, and that was much too scary. But in the mean time, she would give all her sincere devotion to helping her friend and her dilemma.


	28. Chapter 28- A Disturbing Visit

January 8

The rest of the morning unfolded in their typical manner with Rosemary cutting out the patterns that she had previously pinned to fabric while Dottie sat at the sewing machine, the calm whirling filling the shop and sealing them both in their element. She held up fabric to be cut and glimpsed from under her lashes at her business partner. Yes, Dottie was definitely more lighthearted after their little talk, but her eyes still held shadows under them and more than once she had watched curiously as Dottie peered out the window with a suspicious expression. Almost as if she were expecting someone. Whatever could that be about?

"Well, I'm finished." Dottie's voice echoed from behind the sewing machine, pulling her from her thoughts. Dottie rose and put both hands to the middle of her lower back. "I think I'll go out for a spot of lunch. You'll be okay here?"

Rosemary lifted her eyes from her patterns and realized she, too, was ready for a break.

"Yes, enjoy yourself." She said as she stood up and straightened her back. She watched as Dottie grabbed her satchel, wiggled her fingers in a farewell wave, and left the store. As much as she enjoyed their little chats, most of all she loved the quietness of the store. It was when she got her best work done. She walked over to the teapot Dottie had left half full, poured herself a cup of tea, grabbed her sketchbook, and proceeded to the table to sketch a few new designs. With the grand event of February, the Valentine Ball, just a little bit more than a month away, she would come up with a wondrous design and broadcast it all over Hope Valley. Before they knew it, their shop would be brimming with orders and customers. It was necessary for her to capitalize on the holiday events by bringing in more business to help the store stay above its debt. Goodness knows they paid a pretty penny for rent. Speaking of that, Abigail would be dropping in anytime for the rent for this month. Maybe if she had a sketch ready she could convince the Mayor to buy a new dress for the ball, perhaps to appease the dear Pastor. She sighed. Abigail was one of her least willing customers. She'd ordered only one plain frock the entire time she had been employed as the dress designer at the shop. Imagine that- one frock! What she wouldn't do to give their Mayor a bit of sparkle and glam. She sketched the idea that popped into her head- a dress of silk taffeta in a pale pink offset with cream Belgium lace and silk ribbons. Maybe even a section of pearling on the bodice. Oh yes, that would be wondrous.

"I'm here to pick up an order." A dark voice said just over her shoulder.

She jumped, causing her pencil to scrape across her beautiful sketch. Who was this stranger, and why didn't she hear the bell ring? Perhaps she was too distracted. She rose and straightened, her eyes taking in the stranger before her.

"Well, Mr…? "

"Fife."

"Mr. Fife, if you would follow me, I will locate your order and get it right out for you."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Okay."

"Was it a gentleman's suit we prepared for you, I know we have one of those in the back" her eyes roamed his rough clothes, "or was it simply a repair?"

He man guffawed right in her face, his tobacco breath stirring in front of her face causing her to gag. Of all the undignified men!

"I fail to see what is funny. And when was the last time you brushed your teeth? Some of the new men in this town need a lesson in hygiene and how to behave in a woman's presence." She tipped her chin at him, her eyes blazing.

"Listen, if you don't have my order ready, I sure don't mind reporting it to the man in charge." He looked as if he was trying to threaten her, his big body looming towards hers, the whiskers on his face close enough they could almost reach out and poke her.

Her eyes went to his dusty and outdated vest. What a dreadful thing! Flinching a bit at the thought of touching possibly flea-infested clothing, she gathered her gumption and then pressed a finger to his chest, scooting him back a mite. Seriously, this man was another imbecile. How could it be that Hope Valley was all of a sudden running amuck with these hooligans? Tobacco chewing hooligans to say the least.

"Oh, so this is not your order? I will not be able to release it to you then. The man who ordered and paid is the only one I will release it to."

The man's face instantly reddened and he rubbed his jaw as if considering his options. Land sakes, this man was making a big deal of picking up his clothing. Why didn't his boss just come in the first place? And who was his boss?

"I'll let Kirill know, you— Dottie Ramsey— have been less then helpful." His voice dripped with anger.

And with that, he turned and stomped out of the room, shoving the door away in his wake causing the bell to jangle chaotically.

As the door slammed shut she managed to squeak, "but I'm not Dottie Ramsey" before toppling into the nearest chair.


	29. Chapter 29- A Troubling Discovery

January 8

Rosemary couldn't contain the shakes that had settled upon her body the moment the man had mentioned Kirill's name. She held her arms close, trying to calm herself, when Dottie opened the door, noticed her condition, and rushed to her side.

"Goodness sakes! What on earth happened?" Dottie ran to her side and dropped her satchel on the floor. Dottie's gentle fingers rested upon her brow and then skittered to her pulse.

"Oh Dottie, it was simply horrendous! A rough type of fellow came in here moments ago, looking for his order, and for you. He was definitely strange, and threatening. He was none too happy when I refused to give him his order."

Dottie's face drained of all color. "His order? He's a customer?"

"Goodness, I hope not. I've never seen him before. He was a dreadful, rough type of man."

"Did he say what he wanted?" Dottie twisted her hands together, back and forth.

"No, I just thought he had a suit ordered or a shirt in for repair. But he acted as if…"

"Go on."

"As if he was here for something else."

At this, Dottie collapsed into the other chair at the worktable.

"Oh dear…." Dottie lifted her hands to her temples.

"And he mentioned his boss, Kirill. He's another shady character I just came into contact with this last week."

"Kirill?" Dottie's eyes went wide, and if possible her face went even whiter. "That's a name I never wished to hear again."

"Dottie, what ever is going on?"

"Kirill is a name from my husband's past. I am not sure exactly of my husband's involvement with him, but all I know is Silas lived in complete fear that the man would discover our location. He was serious when he warned me if I ever were to even hear a whisper of the name "Kirill" to notify him immediately. I'm not sure what Silas would have done, but honestly, I feel he would not have hesitated to pack us up and leave town in a moment's notice. What I don't understand is why would he be here, now?"

"Well, you might not like the answer to that. Lee hired him for a… project."

"I'm guessing Lee has no idea of who this Kirill fellow really is. He is someone I would stay as far away as possible from."

"I'll need to fill in Lee immediately. In fact, this whole thing needs to be reported. Has anything else has happened, Dottie? Don't you dare skip a detail."

"Well, at the start, I just thought it was all in my head, a byproduct of my tangled emotions. As you know, I have been all stirred up with this being the week of our wedding anniversary. But then there were a few odd occurrences of late. Instances I thought I was being watched."

"Go on…"

"Well, last Tuesday I was here, working alone. I was digging through the trousseau under the mirror there, and looked up and I swore I saw a man looking into the shop, watching me. My back was to him, so he did not know I saw his reflection. He was blonde, stubble on his jaw, a long scar on his cheek, quite a rough looking fellow. I'd never seen him before. Does that sound like the man who came in today?"

"No. This man was more of a lumberjack type, dark hair and whiskers. Oh and he had these big old clunky boots. He said he works for Kirill. But the description you just gave me fits Kirill to a tee."

Dottie's hand started to shake and she brought a handkerchief up to her face.

"There now. You will be okay. We have to report this to the authorities. In the mean time, we will make sure you are never alone."

"Thank you, Rosemary." Dottie paused to blow her nose. "I know I should have mentioned this earlier. But, well, I just wasn't sure if what was happening was just a figment of my imagination. And, to be quite honest, I have had to deal with people from Silas's past a few times. That was one thing he never thought of: that one day his dishonest behavior might come back to haunt his widow and cause her to be in grave danger."

"Are you? In grave danger, I mean? What else has happened? You must tell me, Dottie." The urgency in her own voice surprised her.

"Well, there also has been a few instances this past week or so where I have been misplacing things, or so I originally thought."

"What sorts of things?"

"Well, our rent money for one."

"The whole payment? I thought you kept that in the bank."

"Well, I probably should, but with Silas' shady business techniques, I did not want someone coming to collect a debt and leaving me without a penny to live on. I have been keeping my money in a tin under my entryway console for the last year or two. After that dishonest insurance man tried to swindle me out of my money, I realized there was no one I could trust."

"Oh, but Bill got you out of that situation. And Jenkins, at the bank, he wouldn't have handed your money over to anyone."

"I am sure that is true, but being a widow to a notorious swindler has its disadvantages. I truly can trust no one."

Rosemary placed her hand over Dottie's. She had no idea the poor dear had been through so much. "I am here, and you can trust me. Lee and I will do whatever we need to help you, Dottie. You should know that."

"Thank you." She nodded.

"The rent money— it was in an envelope on my entryway console— I believe it was partially hidden under a basket. I was going to turn it in to Abigail that afternoon."

"Okay." Rosemary got up to pace. Her shakiness was now under control as she entered her sleuthing mode. "You mentioned other infractions? What were they?"

"Well, the deed for my home has actually gone missing. I usually do not check on matters like that, but needed some information on the original price I paid. I went to find it in my files, and it was gone, along with our business license."

"Our business license? Of all the nerve! Oh, this scoundrel has got to pay." She felt the heat travel up her neck and land on her cheeks as she pounded the table. "No way is he going to get away scot-free! He's targeting you, Dottie. It sounds like he is going after all you own. Goodness sakes!"

"Well, that's not it. This might explain the visitor today…"

Dottie went over to the cash register and fumbled around with the tray until it released and she was able to collect a paper from inside. Her hands shook as she handed over the note.

She looked at her solemnly and took the note from Dottie. She read aloud:

" _Tell Silas Ramsey to come out of hiding. I have come to collect the sum of money he owes me."_

"Silas? He's been gone for two years! What kind of person writes a note to a dead man?"

"I don't think he knows about Silas' death. He has finally tracked us down, the only problem being, the man responsible is not here. It sounds like my husband owed him a lot of money."

"Dottie, this calls for urgent action! When did you find this note?"

"It was tied to the shop door when I returned from my break yesterday afternoon."

"We must notify Bill at once. I wish you would have said something sooner. Just to think the rascals could be getting away with your livelihood, why- my livelihood too, with the business license and all."

"I'm sorry about that Rosemary. I truly hope it is recovered and he isn't able to scoundrel his way into our business ventures." Dottie's expression drooped.

"Oh it's not your fault," Rosemary softened the tension in her face as she glanced at her friend, "but I'm glad you chose to tell me about all this."

"Well, like I said, until yesterday, I wasn't sure if this was all a product of an overactive imagination or forgetfulness, you know with me in my emotional state this week. After I got the note, I just figured it was something I could handle. There have been other instances where I have had to manage a few of Silas' past dealings, but they are trivial at best compared to this. I've usually been able to look out for myself…"

"Well, this is definitely not something you can handle. You poor dear having to deal with the sins of your late husband."

"That's just it, I don't want to broadcast this." She fidgeted.

"Oh." Understanding cascaded over her. Dottie didn't want to stir up secrets related to her husband's past. She would rather put herself in danger than to continue to expose her husband's reputation. Gently, she turned to face Dottie. "You want to keep this a secret because you are worried about tarnishing your husband's good name."

Dottie was quiet, confirming Rosemary hit the issue head on.

"I just don't know what to do." She whispered.

"Well, everyone knows Silas was much less than a saint. Way much less. By trying to protect him, you are putting yourself into danger. We are going to talk to Bill straight away."

Dottie wrung her hands, then nodded.

"You need to tell him what you do know and have him take a look into who this fellow is."

Both ladies linked arms, ready to walk directly to the sheriff's office when the doorknob of the dress shop rattled causing both ladies to gasp.


	30. Chapter 30- The Suspense Arises

January 8

The doorknob rattled and slowly started to turn. Rosemary gasped. "I thought you locked the door!" Dottie went stiff beside her.

"Hurry! Behind the counter." She practically pushed Dottie to the floor. They crawled behind the fixture and hid themselves quickly. Dottie's eyes were as round as saucers, her face ash white. She felt quite peaked herself. A footstep echoed into the room, then another, and another. She could hardly hear over the hammering of her heart. Wait- did the steps stop? She held her breath and listened. Yes, it was quiet. No doubt Kirill or his minion, Mr. Fife, were considering what to do next. Well, she was not going to be a sitting goose. She silently searched through the shelving in front of her, looking for something, anything, to use in defense against the scoundrels. Finally, her eyes rested on a heavy stapler. Not her ideal weapon, but it would work nonetheless. A good knock to the head and he'd be down for the count, at least long enough for them to run for help. She gripped the large stapler. Dottie's eyes widened as she realized her intent. Now they just had to wait it out.

"Rosemary?" The voice came loud and clear from the front of the store. Why that sounded like…Lee?

"Oh, Lee!" She pulled herself to her feet and threw a shaky smile at her hero.

"Why are you girls hiding behind the counter? And what's with the stapler?" He motioned to her uplifted hand, where, sure enough, the stapler was poised for attack. "Rosemary, what's going on?" His face instantly tightened with concern.

"Oh thank goodness it is you, Lee." She held her hand to her chest, her heart pitter-pattering within her chest faster than hummingbird wings. She gently placed the stapler on the counter before moving from behind the counter to his side. "We have had a most eventful morning."

"Is everything okay?" His blue eyes quickly searched hers and then swept over her body and landed on her growing midsection. "This excitement, it isn't good you or for the baby."

"Oh, we are unharmed. I'm just so glad it was you." She rubbed her belly, then gripped his hand and planted it on her midsection, hoping that would diminish the deep concern in his eyes. After waiting a moment, it must have worked, for he sighed deeply and then reached for her hand and locked their fingers together.

"So what is going on?" Lee looked around the store.

"It's just that…well, there is no easy way to say it, there is a huge problem concerning the man you hired for my surprise."

At this Lee's eyes widened and his shoulders visibly sunk. "You know about your surprise?"

"That's beside the point. The fact of the matter is Kirill is a full out scoundrel! He's come to town to demonize Dottie for one of Silas's past debts."

"What?" Lee's eyes roamed over to Dottie. She came around the counter to stand with them.

"It is true. I thought I had just imagined it all, but a man Rosemary has identified as Kirill, has been following me. I also have some money and a few documents that are missing recently. Not to mention a threatening note." Dottie's voice shook.

Lee rubbed a hand over his lightly whiskered jaw. "I can't believe this. I was so desperate for help I bypassed the whole screening process when a fellow businessman out of Cape Fullerton recommended the man. I knew he was a bit rough around the edges but never imagined he was a criminal. Does Bill know? Or Jack? He's still in town for another day or so, right?"

"You walked in just as we were going to report it." She relinked arms with Dottie. Lee opened the door and ushered the two women out, his hand soft against the small of her back.

"I still don't understand how you know Kirill, but I guess that is besides the point. Let's find Bill right away."

Rosemary lifted her skirt, willing the dust from Main Street to settle. Yes, they had a tragedy at hand, but she didn't plan to arrive at the Northwest Mounted Police Station with her newest maternity skirt soiled. She lifted her eyes. There they were; the motley crew. Bill was sitting on the porch talking with Jack, who was sitting on the porch steps petting a napping Rip.

"Bill, Jack, we have a matter that we must discuss with you," Her voice perked them up out of their revere. Even Rip raised his weary head at the urgency in her voice.

Lee was at her left hand. "Let me handle this, Rosie."

"Bill, Jack." Lee reached out to shake their hands. "Mind if we come inside?"

"After you." Bill stood and held the door open as all three of them walked in.

She patted Dottie's arm- still linked with her own. It would take a large amount of courage for Dottie to get through this ordeal. The poor dear. She wouldn't leave her side until that horrid man was apprehended.

They proceeded to the sheriff's desk. Bill shuffled by them and sat on the edge of the sheriff's desk. He was the acting sheriff in Jack's absence and it looked as if he was handling the case today. She looked over her shoulder. Jack had followed them in. Good, they might need him.

"What kind of crime have you all committed today?" He teased dryly.

Honestly? The man was going to attempt humor at a time like this? She would set him straight.

"Mr. Avery—"

"Ah, Bill—" Lee gently placed his hand on her arm and approached the desk, "We have quite a serious situation for you. It seems a man who recently came under my personal employment is not as reputable as I imagined. Mrs. Ramsey here has a few troubling events she needs to speak with you about."

Lee didn't expect her to just sit by, did he? She helped puzzle this predicament together, and by golly, she was going to have a say in it. She felt Lee watching her from the corner of her eye. He cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Ramsey?" He gestured towards Dottie, signaling her it was her turn.

Bill whipped out a notepad and pencil from his front vest pocket. "Okay, Mrs. Ramsey, what event have you come to report?"

Dottie hesitated.

She elbowed her gently. "Go on, Dottie."

"Oh, umm… well, since Tuesday I have had a few odd things happen. Three of the occurrences could be considered crimes, but to be honest I can't confirm who the guilty party is. I just have speculation." Dottie addressed Bill.

"Okay let's start with the crimes. What occurred and when?" Bill's pencil was poised above the paper.

"Tuesday, I noticed our rent payment for the shop was missing. I had placed it on my entryway console in the morning and was planning to hand it in that afternoon." Dottie's cheeks blushed.

"So you found it missing that afternoon?" Bill looked at Dottie.

Dottie paused for a moment too long. Someone had to answer his question. It may as well be her.

"Yes, Tuesday afternoon."

Bill glared at her over the notepad, then turned his attention back to Dottie. "Is that right, Mrs. Ramsey?"

"Yes about 3 p.m. At first I thought perhaps in my emotional state I had misplaced it, but I am sure I left it there." Dottie clenched her hands nervously.

"Yes, it was there all right. I handed in my half to her the morning before." Again, Rosemary piped in without being asked. But who could blame her? She did want to be helpful, did she not?

"Okay, thank you, Mrs. Coulter." Bill looked perturbed but continued anyway. "Mrs. Ramsey, were the doors locked? Windows? Everything locked up tight?"

"Yes, since Silas' death I have always been a bit paranoid like that."

"That's a good thing." Bill nodded. "Okay, and what was the second crime?"

"Go ahead, tell him, Dottie." She urged her friend.

"Mrs. Coulter, please." This time Bill truly did roll his eyes.

"On Wednesday, I noticed my document for the deed of the house was missing. Now I did not know when I last saw it, probably at least six months to a year ago. I, again, usually keep my files locked up, so the lock was recently pried open. I know it had not been trifled with before Monday. That is when I logged my payment in my business book, inserted it into the files, and locked it."

"I hate to say it, Mrs. Ramsey, but both of these crimes could have been avoided if you had your money and your documents in the bank." Bill tapped the pencil on the notepad.

Dottie nodded. "It's just I don't feel safe with it in the bank because of my husband's less than honorable business deals. I didn't want an old accomplice or enemy of Silas' coming into town and cleaning out my life savings."

"That's understandable." Lee chimed in.

"But that's not all." She stepped forward. "Dottie, tell him about the license."

"This is the third crime?" Bill jotted in his notepad.

"Yes." Dottie turned towards her, as if searching for encouragement.

She smiled. "You are doing great."

Dottie nodded. Then continued. "In the same cabinet I keep my personal files, I also keep my business file. When I noticed the house deed was gone, I looked through my business file and sure enough our business license is missing."

Bill scribbled on the notepad.

She couldn't refrain herself. She leaned forward into Bill's line of sight. "Did you get that? It's our business license. Someone is trying to get away with not only stealing money but also weaseling into our business!"

Bill looked up from the notepad, not even trying to mask the irritation in his eyes. "Yes, Mrs. Coulter. I got that." He turned back to Dottie. "I presume the business license has both your names on it?"

Both she and Dottie nodded. "Yes."

"It should not be easy for the crook to weasel into your business affairs in a town this size, with two well known, and reputable ladies, such as yourselves. Jenkins would never allow access to your business account from someone he did not know, even if the man had a license in hand. The same for any orders from the mercantile."

Instead of relief, she waited for the other shoe to drop. There had to be more he wasn't telling them. Sure enough, Bill cleared his throat. She tried to swallow the dread that was rising in her throat.

"But it could be a problem if he tries to access the business account through a bank in a larger town, or if he makes a substantial order in a different town using the credit of the business and the information provided on the license."

"He could do that?" Dottie's hand went to her throat.

"It is a possibility."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go round up the scoundrel immediately, before he gets away with all our hard-earned savings, not to mention the reputation of our business." She couldn't believe Bill was still just standing there.

"Is there anything else, Mrs. Ramsey?" Bill's voice was irritated, but not for the right reason. Wasn't a sheriff supposed to be annoyed at the perpetrator, not the victims? How did this man ever qualify for sheriff?

"Umm, yes, I have a few other items pertinent to this case." Dottie continued. "Earlier this week, I was alone at the shop and saw in my mirror a reflection of a man peering into the store. It about scared me out of my wits."

"Are you sure he was not just checking out your store, Mrs. Ramsey? Maybe he wanted to buy a dress for the misses?"

"Now, Bill." Lee stepped forward and placed a hand on her back in support.

"Oh Mr. Avery, do you think we are as simple minded as that! Honestly." She felt the ire rising in her chest. What this town needed was a true blue sheriff. Someone they could count on. But wait! There was one more police officer present. She searched him out. There he was, by the stove. "Jack, tell me you can do something about this preposterous situation. Immediately. Every minute we wait is a moment he could be getting away with our livelihood."

Jack pushed off the wall next to the stove and tapped his foot. His eyes were on the floor. Slowly, his eyes lifted up to meet hers.

"Rosemary, we need to get the facts before we do anything rash. I do agree that this whole situation does sound quite suspicious, given the other details you have provided." Then he turned to Dottie. "Can you give us a description?" Jack inquired.

"Well, the man I saw was well built, probably 6 feet tall, blonde, with some stubble on his jaw." Dottie explained.

She nodded her agreement to Dottie's assessment, then remembered the one thing that would definitely help them identify Kirill. "Don't forget the scar."

"Oh yes, he had a long scar on his cheek. Overall, he was quite rough looking."

"Does this sound like the man who is in your employment?" Bill sent a questioning look toward Lee.

Lee somberly nodded. "Fits him to a tee."

Although her husband looked as if he regretted his choice of worker, she on the other hand, felt excitement rise in her chest. Now they were getting somewhere. "And his assistant, this Mr. Fife, was well built although not as tall as his boss. He had dark hair, I'd say a deep chestnut brown. Or was it more nutmeg brown?"

Bill raised his eyebrow.

"Anyway, his face was dotted with all types of pokey whiskers as of the man hadn't shaved for a week! He had a lumberjack shirt on and oh, these horrid old clunky boots and—

"That will do, Mrs. Coulter."

"I was just going to say I believe his eyes were an emerald green, no perhaps more of a hazel—"

Bill cleared his throat loudly.

"Okay, okay." She lifted her palms up in surrender and took a step back. Goodness, she was only trying to help.

"Did you get all that, Bill?" Jack turned to the sheriff and did he wink? Oh, now Jack was making fun of her, too.

"Yep." Bill scrawled on the notepad and then flipped the page.

Dottie rummaged through her satchel and then extended the note in her hand. "Here is the note I found on my door yesterday evening."

"A threat." She nodded. It was about time the men take them seriously. They should have started by showing them that.

"Now we're talking. Some hard evidence." Bill reached for the note. She wished Dottie would have withheld it from him until she had more time to elaborate on Mr. Fife's appearance, this time uninterrupted. His hair was more of a nutmeg brown now that she had time to think on it.

The men gathered around the read the note as the ladies waited. They stood there in silence. For far too long.

"So what are we to do?" Try as she might, she couldn't keep the frustration out of her voice. It was way past time for some action.

Bill turned the note over, and then sighed. "Well, I honestly can't do much. I can send a spy on his tail. I can take him in for questioning."

"That's it?" She couldn't believe it.

"Now, Rosemary." Lee gave her a look that said "I'm impatient too, but let's try to be courteous here." She shrugged her shoulders. He sighed.

Jack sighed and picked up his hat. "I'm afraid so, Rosemary. It's about all we can do right now. I'll ride out and take a look."

"We'd appreciate it." Lee smiled, but she couldn't bring a trace of a smile to her lips. She bit her nail. There just had to be a better way to nab the thief.

"But what if he is not forward with the truth? What will you do? He won't be allowed to go free will he?" Her eyes pleaded with Jack's.

"Rosie—"

"Mrs. Coulter, unless he confesses to a crime, or is found with one of the items in question, we can't arrest him, not until he does something illegal and is caught in the act." Bill chimed in from the desk, but he was not the one she wanted to talk with. Her eyes roamed Jack's serious eyes. He merely nodded his agreement to Bill's statement.

"But—he'll notice the police on his tail and high tail it out of town, with our money, Dottie's deed, and our license to boot. We are just to stand around while he steals our livelihood from us?"

"I'll search him, question him too." Jack turned towards the group as he buttoned his red serge jacket. "There will be no way he will be allowed to leave town if I even suspect he is withholding information."

Rosemary nodded. Well, at least there was a hint of confidence from the town's authority.

Bill pushed himself up from the desk he was leaning back on. "If he's a full out scoundrel, as you seem to believe, he will not be forthcoming with the information we need. It may take us some time to get to the bottom of this. The best thing to secure his arrest would be a witness. If only someone could testify against this man's reputation. It would have to be someone who knows who this man is and has evidence against him."

"But who would be able to do that? No one in this town even knows Kirill." Lee shrugged.

The five of them stood together quietly. If only there was someone who could testify against this man's character. But who?

A throat cleared from within the jail cell. She shifted her eyes that direction, along with everyone else in the room. Until this moment, no one had noticed someone occupied the jail cell.

"I'll tell you what I know. It's enough to get the fool behind bars." The scratchy voice came from the shadows. They all watched as the one who could put this case to rest came forward. It was none other than the one man they couldn't, no, wouldn't trust… Henry Gowen was back in town.


	31. Chapter 31- The Past Revealed

January 8

Rosemary didn't dare to take a breath on the off chance that it would make this incredible, albeit strange, possibility of a solution disappear into thin air like a tendril of smoke. Was it possible? Did Gowen truly know Kirill? Would he stand witness against Kirill's character to help Dottie and herself recover what was stolen and also rid them of the threat of Kirill for a lifetime? Oh, for Dottie's sake she hoped so. She willed her fingers to relax their grip on her friend's arm. She could feel Dottie's stiff curiosity pulsing from under her fingertips. She watched as Lee braved a walk toward the man behind the bars of the jail cell.

"So it is true, you are back in town." Lee's eyes met Gowen's. Was that a challenge in her husband's voice? Sure, the two men had their past snafus, but couldn't they let it drop for Dottie's sake?

Gowen raised an eyebrow, but didn't reply.

"He couldn't stay away from jail for long." Bill scoffed. "I picked him up on the old McCoy property earlier today and brought him in on charges of trespassing." Bill looked pleased with himself, but in the next instant looked annoyingly over at Gowen. "What on earth could you know about this Kirill fellow? Is this just half a desperate plea to get you out of this jail cell or what?"

Gowen had his arms up against the bars, a serious expression on his face.

"Actually, I know you may not believe me, but Kirill, Silas, and I, well, we have a bit of a past." His drawl was slow.

She sucked in a quick breath. Oh, she prayed it was true; that Gowen could actually be the key to helping them incarcerate Kirill. They would take any help they could get- no matter how outlandish the source. And Gowen, well, he was about as ridiculous of a source that she could imagine.

"You are already in enough trouble. Why come forward with this now? I would think you would be happy to just stay out of the spotlight for a while." Bill questioned the ex-mayor.

She followed Gowen's gaze; his eyes landed softly on Dottie. Was that a slight affection in his gaze? She'd bet the farm it was. It might not be visible to the regular eye, but her, with her matchmaking skills, could see it from a mile away. It was the look of lost love. Dottie gently smiled back and then shifted her attention to her satchel on her arm.

"Dottie, may I tell them what I know?" His voice was gentler than she had ever remembered hearing it.

Dottie fidgeted with her satchel. "If it helps us settle this matter with Kirill, then please, by all means, go ahead."

Gowen looked at her with—was that tenderness—before raising his eyes stubbornly to Bill. "Might a guy have a bit of a more comfortable place to sit?"

Bill frowned. Jack nodded, grabbed the keys, and proceeded to unlock the cell.

Gowen took a few steps forward, then paused to press his hands into his back with a slight groan.

"You couldn't have picked a more uncomfortable cot."

"You're lucky you have a place to sleep." Bill pointed to the hard chair next to the stove. "Sit."

Gowen scowled, but sure enough, he sat. "Can a guy get a cup of coffee?" He ventured.

This time it was Bill who scowled. He walked over to the stove and sloshed the remains of the pot into a semi-clean up.

"Don't get used to it."

Gowen accepted the cup with a smirk, then chanced a sip. Followed by a slow second. Then a third.

"Get on with it." Bill went back to the desk and leaned against it.

Rosemary glanced over at Lee who exchanged her curious look. Who knew what Gowen would have to say, and would it be the truth? When, if ever, had he ever had anything beneficial to share? Oh she hoped beyond hope that this would be the one time he would come through for them.

Gowen took another slow sip from his cup and then glanced around the room, his gaze slightly pausing over Dottie.

"You see, I've been acquainted with Dottie's family, the Richardsons, for quite awhile, actually. Dottie and I grew up a stone's throw away from each other. But we were on different "sides of the track" if you will." He took a minute to lick his dry lips and look around the room. So far, so good.

"The Richardsons have always been known for their wealth, and well, my family…well, was not. I remember the day Silas Ramsey showed up. He was fresh and young faced. Hardly old enough to shave." Gowen let out a guffaw.

"He was eighteen, nearly the same age as you, Henry." Dottie chided.

"Yeah, well, he came to the mercantile with a whole pile of cash. I knew then and there that guy was going to be my friend. He was going places. Well, I couldn't have been more wrong." Gowen paused, and gave Dottie a sad glance. "Well, hardly a week went by before the rumor swirled around town that the young Silas, from the wealthy and well bred Ramsey family, would wed the only daughter of the Richardsons. Everyone thought it was a perfect match, but me, I wasn't sure he was right for… Dottie."

Rosemary stole a quick glance at her friend. Was that regret written over her face? What was the story between the two of them? It seemed that Gowen, although he never would admit it, must have pined over the young Dottie, but because of his upbringing, he was never considered a proper suitor for the young girl from a wealthy family. But the question was: had young Dottie ever entertained thoughts of romance towards a young Gowen? Was there an interest in the past that had been sequestered by their very different upbringing? Or was it all just interest from Gowen's side of things? She tapped a finger to her lips, trying to commit the questions to memory. Mark her words; she would be having a discussion with Dottie regarding these interesting developments.

Gowen cleared his throat and continued.

"Not long after they were married, the young fool got himself in a bit of a pickle. He'd lost the whole down payment for their new home in a gambling game gone bad. Determined get it back for his new and expecting wife, he got himself into a horrible gambling debt with none other than Kirill. Even I knew the Russian outlaw was no one to mess with. But the naive Silas took him on, and lost greatly. In fact, Kirill and his goons were in the midst of beating Silas lifeless when I stepped in and gave the scoundrel every ounce of my earnings with the expectation the wealthy Silas would repay me. Somehow I convinced Kirill to hold off on his killing spree, that we would wire Silas' father for more money and it would be available the next day."

Gowen lifted his eyes to Dottie, who looked as surprised as everyone else.

"So did you? Did you get the money the next day?" Rosemary bit the edge of her nail.

Gowen gave a dry laugh. "Mrs. Coulter, there was no money to be had. Once Silas and I were alone, he informed me he was recently disinherited from his family as a result of his poor choices. They would not send one red cent to save his name, let alone his life."

Dottie looked pale.

Gowen looked apologetic. "I'm sorry Dottie, I can stop now, if you wish."

"No, go ahead please." She looked as if she was trying to compose herself.

Gowen waited for a moment, and at her nod, he continued.

"So you can see our dilemma. Kirill didn't trust us and planted his gunman out our hotel door for the night. Lucky for us, our room backed up to the alley and we were able to tie together bed sheets and escape out the window after dark. We rode out of that town as if our tails were on fire. I wouldn't want to be within five miles of him when Kirill found out we had skipped town. He must have been mad enough to kill the both of us." Gowen stopped the shake his head. "So, if he is back in town, it is not good news I tell you. From his note, it seems he thinks Silas is still alive and able to pay him back." Gowen leaned back in the chair as if all this talk from the past had thoroughly exhausted him.

"Goodness, no wonder Silas did not share that story. Kirill took every ounce of his dignity and wouldn't have stopped with his life. Oh you poor dear, not ever knowing about your husband's past with this criminal." She reached over and patted her friend's hand.

"Oh for that I am grateful. I don't think I would have slept a wink these past sixteen years if I had known the whole story. I owe you, Henry, a sincere thank you for all you did for Silas, Bradley, and myself."

Gowen looked embarrassed. "You forget the only reason I loaned him the money is I thought he'd repay me."

"Well, still, it was a mighty big thing of you to do. It's horrible to imagine he could have lost his life that night, with us only being newly married and with a baby on the way. I'm glad you were there to step in and help."

She extended a small, gloved hand towards him.

Gowen looked at her hand for a moment before reaching out his hand to meet hers. "It was no trouble at all." He looked into her eyes with a gentleness of an old friend before looking back at the ground.

The room was quiet, except for Bill, who pushed off the desk and then busied himself reaching for his holster and gun. "The question is, Gowen, why, would you step in? Why did it matter to you if Silas was beaten to a pulp? Were you two in a business cahoots together or something?"

Gowen's cheeks colored and he instantly looked uncomfortable.

Every eye was on him.

"Well, let's just call it a lapse in judgment."

She scoffed a little louder than she intended. Oh yeah right, a lapse of judgment. Sure, perhaps the two could have been in business together, but she knew better than to believe that was the only reasoning for Gowen to step in. The truth was written all over his forlorn face. He must have cared for Dottie a great deal to have stepped into such a tumultuous situation. But if he wasn't ready to admit it, she wouldn't expose his secret— yet.

"So, how much was this debt Silas owed?" Lee rested his hands in the pockets of his green plaid pants as he leaned against the desk.

"If I remember right, it was close to $2,000." Gowen took the last sip from his coffee cup and then leaned over and set it on the stove.

Bill whistled. Lee's eyes widened. Jack cleared his throat.

"And that was a good sixteen years ago. I'm sure he is hoping to collect with interest." Bill said as he strapped his holster on.

Dottie wrung her hands. "Where am I to get money like that? I don't have even a portion of that. Silas' money, the insurance money, I used to start the business. There is not much of it left. I just don't know what I could do…"

"Well, the good news is, I'm not foolish when it comes to Kirill." Gowen leaned forward in his chair. "I'm not proud to say it, but I frequented shady establishments often in my youth and heard many rumors involving Kirill and, well, let's just say, I have a lot of dirt on the fellow."

"You'd be willing to testify against him?" Bill's question was met with silence. She, along with everyone in the room, held her breath. Would Gowen come through for them, for Dottie?

Gowen looked as if his mouth was dry. He also looked as if he was seriously contemplating his answer. Finally, he nodded slightly.

"Okay, let's go get our man." Bill grabbed his jacket and patted his gun at his side.


	32. Chapter 32- Lee's Discovery

January 8

6:30 p.m.

"Lee, suppertime." Rosemary held up the spoon dabbed with spaghetti sauce, swiped a finger over it, and lifted it to her tongue for a taste. A little salty, but it would do. It was the best she could do in a pinch, and after a day like today, good enough was well… good enough. If not for the adrenaline coursing through her from earlier she would have insisted on supper at Abigail's cafe or the saloon, but both her and Lee were weary after such a big day and nothing beat coming home to a quiet dinner, just the two… well, three of them.

The good news was that Bill and Jack rode out north to investigate and found Kirill red handed, with the business license, Dottie's house deed folded into his billfold, and a suspicious amount of cash. That was evidence enough for them and they carted the scumbag, Kirill, to the jail. Bill decided if there was past history between Gowen and Kirill he might not want them sharing a jail cell, so Gowen was released for "good behavior" with the promise to not leave town until testifying against Kirill's character. Hopefully they could trust him. The last thing they needed was their witness skipping town. But the way Gowen's eyes reflected past affection for Dottie- he wouldn't be going anywhere, at least not until the threatening Kirill was gone for good. Surely the Judge would be able to ride in the beginning of next week and Kirill would be sentenced for his criminal deeds. Only what would happen to Dottie? Did a wife bear the responsibility of a debt created by her now deceased husband? Only the Judge would decide. But for now, she must put those thoughts aside, for supper was ready.

"Lee? Did you hear me call you—" she stopped mid-sentence. Even from here she could see his eyes- blue as the sky on the summer day she met him. But something else, very serious, lurked there. Concern? He caught her eye and motioned her to join him by patting the cushion of the settee next to him. She returned the spoon to the pot and turned the burner down low. Whatever could be on his mind? Well, whatever it was, she had a feeling she would soon know. She walked across the kitchen and settled next to him on the settee. He wrapped his warm arm around her, his other hand rubbing hers in a gentle, comforting fashion.

"You know you scared me today." His voice came in a warm whisper, his eyes deep pools of concern. "I can't even imagine that rascal coming into the store thinking you were Dottie. It makes me want to punch a wall every time I think of it. He could have hurt you, kidnapped you—"

"Shhh… I am okay. And our baby is okay."

She pulled his hand to her belly where his hand paused for a moment, then began to rub soft circles on the little bump hidden in her printed wool maternity dress. The concern still brimmed over in his eyes.

"Rosie, it scared me I couldn't protect you today. I couldn't protect our baby. Something could have happened today and I wasn't there."

"I know. It was plenty scary at the moment, but I'm okay."

He kissed her knuckles with his soft lips.

"I just want you to know I want to keep you safe. You, and our baby, you mean the world to me. I don't know what I would ever do without you."

"Hush now. Let's not talk like that. Where's that new faith you have found? Won't God watch over me the times you can't?"

Lee bit his lip. Then he gave her a sheepish smile. "There I go again- trying to solve everything on my own. You are right. He is watching over you. I got to trust He is going to keep all three of us safe."

"That sounds more like it." She snuggled into his side.

"I love you, Rosie. And I already love our baby more than I thought possible. It scares me to think I can't be there all the time to watch over you, protect you, and that little baby. But you are right, I just got to trust that God is watching over you when I can't."

"I love you too, Lee. And you are going to be a wonderful father."

"And you, Rosemary, the world's most beautiful, loving, and caring mother."

"Go on." She teased him.

"Did I mention mischievous?"

"Humph."

"I didn't tell you earlier today, but the reason I went to the Dress Shop is because I found something that belongs to you."

He shifted and pulled something from inside his vest.

"There. Take a look at that." He passed a familiar looking paper into her hands. Why, it was her telegram from the other day! She checked her shirtwaist then realized it was a different day's clothing.

"That looks like a telegram addressed to you, Rosemary."

She nodded.

"So any idea how it ended up in my office closet, Honey Pie?"

At this her eyes widened. Oh fiddlesticks, it must have dropped out the day she was sneaking around Lee's office looking for clues to her surprise.

"Would you by chance have been in my office snooping while I was away on business?"

Her instinct of defending herself rose to the surface. But in the next instant, she realized there wasn't much she could say to defend herself.

"Well, what is a wife supposed to do?" She stuttered.

Lee leaned forward until his forehead touched hers.

"I guess it doesn't matter much now." His voice sounded dejected.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Now that Kirill is behind bars…"

She reached out and patted him on the hand. "Oh, Lee, I'm sorry about Kirill. What's going to happen to your project?"

"Honestly, I don't know, Rosemary. I should have known better than to hire a man without a background check." Lee rubbed his hand against his taunt jaw.

"There goes your practical side again. Good thing I'm here to remind you that you hired him because you needed help with my project. You were too busy thinking about surprising me to be much into the details."

"Yeah well, it looks like all that is going up in smoke for the time being. I was just so hopeful to finish it for you."

"Finish what?"

"You mean you don't know? I thought your snooping had led you to… My surprise for you."

"Well perhaps if I had another hour or two I'd have solved it completely, but that Jesse and Hickam —they came and spoiled my snooping spree. I did figure out a few things though." She pouted.

"Okay, have at it." Lee's ocean blue eyes sparkled back at her. Challenging her.

"I met Kirill at the mercantile—land sakes, was it only two days ago? Yes, I do believe it was just Wednesday. My how the week slows down with a predicament such as this…"

"Go on." Lee motioned to her, bringing her back to her present thought.

"Oh, so on Wednesday I saw Kirill at the mercantile and noticed he was working for you. He bought a bucket of nails and some jerky and that god- awful tobacco. I also watched to see where he rode out. Where he rode out to matches exactly the spot circled on your map above your fireplace in your office, which is where I just happened to gather my next information. Your office, not the location."

Lee nodded and motioned for her to get on with the story.

"Anyway, I saw in your ledgers that you are paying Jesse and Hickam a double salary which means they are your helpers not only in your business but also for your project. And in other news, I saw the business card for the man who is going to put in a privy at your business. Can you imagine? A privy out at the mill? Ridiculous!"

She sat back. Her story was complete.

Lee grinned in relief. "What can I say? You are quite the sleuther."

"Yes, but can't you understand it is driving me absolutely batty? I feel as if I am this" she put her thumb and index finger only a millimeter apart "close but I just can't solve the last little bit."

This time Lee tweaked her on the nose, his mood lighter now that he knew she did not know his secret.

"So when will you tell me?"

"Soon enough dear, soon enough."


	33. Chapter 33- Bedtime Thoughts

January 8

10 p.m.

Lee leaned over to turn off the lamp and ran his lips over hers, lingering a little longer than necessary.

"I love you, Rosemary." His whisper felt like a warm hug enveloping her, warming her down to the core.

She returned his kiss and then leaned back into the curve of his strong body around hers, as was their bedtime ritual.

"Love you, too, Leland Coulter."

The room was silent, but she couldn't stop the thoughts swirling in her head. They were all new pieces to a puzzle she didn't even know needed to be pieced together until this morning. Lee's arm looped around her waist, pulling her close. She felt his breaths of air on the back of her ear, followed by a gentle kiss on the back of her neck.

"Lee? I'm just wondering…" She paused, waiting for his reply.

"Hmmm?" His gentle exhale came from behind her.

"I'm just curious about Gowen. His involvement."

"Right now? You're thinking about that right now?" Lee's warm hand stroked her side, tempting her to forget. But this was too important to push under the covers.

"You mean you aren't?"

His silent answer met her own. She imagined he must be rolling his eyes.

"It's just strange that Gowen had such a past with the Ramseys."

Lee was quiet from behind her.

"I mean…who would have imagined Gowen would be the key to all this? I do think I saw a hint of past affection in his eyes for Dottie today as he told his story." She slid out of Lee's arms and flipped onto her other side, so she could see the outline of his face. Lee sighed, as if resigning himself to a talk instead of a nighttime snuggle.

"Oh, Rosie…" He adjusted the pillow beneath his head and focused his blue eyes on hers. "A past affection between Gowen and Dottie? I'm not sure about that."

She continued to stare at him.

He wiggled under her scrutiny. "Okay, well, it does seem he does have more of a past than any of us knew."

"But didn't you hear the way he practically said that Silas wasn't worthy of her affections? And he did jump in to help save Silas all those years ago. Why would he do that? Only to help the girl he has previously been in love with." She said matter of factly.

"There you go with your rose colored glasses again, Rosie. If he truly was in love with her, why didn't he let Kirill kill Silas? Then he'd have the girl to himself."

"She was expecting a baby, didn't you hear him say that?"

"Oh yes, that's right. But still, what business was it of Gowen's?"

"He must have truly loved her to defend her husband and help him get away with his crime. Don't you see? The truest love stories always involve a huge degree of sacrifice. He loved her so much he would sacrifice his own future with her to keep her safe and cared for."

Lee shook his head. "I'm not so sure, Rosie. I still think it was a business partnership that caused him to step in and help."

"That's because you have the practical mind, Lee. Your way of thinking- it is good for business, leading and paying bills. But me, I thrive on behind the scenes stories full of adventure, scandal and romance."

Lee smirked. "Okay, Rosie."

She leaned over and kissed him on the nose. "And good thing I do. You, Honey Bear, could use a little more romance in your life."

Even in the dark, she could see his eyebrows lift.

She smiled.

"Romance, huh?" He gave her an ornery smile before gently probing his fingers into her sides, tickling her senseless.

She could hardly breathe for the laughter bubbling out of her throat.

"I'll show you something of romance." He said before leaning towards her and swooping his soft lips over hers in a deep kiss, his body gently molding into hers.


	34. Chapter 34- A Delayed Confession

January 9

Of course, the next day would dawn bright and clear. Rosemary knew just as the crimson clouds gave way to the rise of the sun, it was time for her new day, her new start. It would have to begin today. Ever since their wedding, two years ago, she felt the itch of guilt and shame of not sharing her heart completely with her husband. It had started out as just a little itch, but now had turned into a full blown gall, a storm of her own making. Each time Lee would whisper in her ear his undying devotion or show her his love for her was committed and unwavering—she would feel nauseous with shame. How could she have pledged her complete love to him without telling him about her past? Oh, she was sure there were things she didn't know of his past, but nothing like this. Nothing like the big secret that still, two years later, caused a gulf between them. The worst part was, it was a gulf only visible to her. She imagined perhaps Lee felt it at times, but mostly it was only realized by her. She alone was responsible for gap between them. It was time for her new start, her new day. She must tell Lee of her past, her secret immediately. How could she keep such a significant part of herself from the man who loved her more than life itself? She hoped, no, prayed, that he'd understand. It was understandable that he might feel hurt that she never confided in him. Sure, there was even a chance that he'd be mad, but she'd just have to take that chance. It was something she needed to tell him, if not for the sole reason that he was her loving husband, but also because of the fact that she needed full disclosure. With this little bundle of joy arriving soon, she needed to be completely honest. To be known for all she was. Whether Lee would accept that or not was up to him. It was out of her hands. She could only hope Lee could accept her news. It would break her heart if he were to turn away from her. He wouldn't, would he? She lifted a perfectly manicured nail to her lips and bit on the edge of it. Suddenly, she felt Lee's arms encircle her from behind as he reached down to plant a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Oh, Lee. I didn't know you were awake already."

"Mm-hmm." He continued to nuzzle her neck.

"Lee, there is something important I must talk to you about." She tried to gather all her resolve starting from the bottom of her feet all the way to the tip top of her head, for it would take that much courage to go through with this shedding of a secret so painful.

"Really?" His voice sounded surprisingly excited. "Me, too."

"What?" She felt confused. Did he have something to talk with her about as well?

He gently turned her from the window. She looked into his eyes and sure enough, saw deep blue sparkles of excitement there. Why, he looked like a boy on Christmas morning!

"Okay, you first." She conceded. She would rather cut off an arm than cause disappointment to flood those radiant blue eyes.

Lee took a deep breath. Was he nervous?

"Okay, well…Today is the day." He announced with those gorgeous dimples flaring.

Her stomach dropped to the floor.

"For what?" Her heart was pounding, a flush crept up her neck and face. Obviously he felt it was a perfect day for something new too, just in an obviously different directions than she was inclined. Why did she feel so hot? So nervous?

"Today—" Lee paused for dramatic effect and rose his eyebrows, "Rosemary Coulter, you will finally know what your surprise is."

Her mouth formed an O. Why, she couldn't even formulate words. This was the morning? Today? He picked today for her surprise? She took a moment to swallow the secret that was on the tip of her tongue. There was only one or two things that could squelter the desire that burned in her heart to be honest with her husband, and well, this was one of them. She'd just bite her tongue for a bit longer, for what would be the harm in that? The time would come to be completely honest about her past, but obviously that moment was not now.

Lee shifted, awaiting her response.

The excitement bubbled up out of her, but was he jesting? Why today of all days? Was it true that her surprise awaited her?

"Oh Lee! You better not be teasing me! You know how long I have waited, toiled, pained for this surprise…"

Lee chuckled. "I'm not teasing, Rosie."

She jumped into his arms.

"Oh you wonderful, wonderful husband!" She couldn't help but pepper his face with a million kisses. He started to laugh and she backed away, questions popping into her head.

"When? Where? How?" The questions spilled out her mouth.

"One question at a time." He gently reached up to push her hair from her face. His blue eyes reflected the excitement glittering in her own.

"Okay, my first question: When?"

"Just as soon as we eat breakfast. Are you ready, Mrs. Coulter?" He offered her his hand. His smile was contagious. Yes, today she would trade her secret for this happiness. There would be another day to deal with the past. But not today. Today was the day for her surprise. The surprise she'd been waiting for with bated breath. She reached out and accepted his hand.

"Why I thought you'd never ask, Mr. Coulter."


	35. Chapter 35-A Detour of Utmost Importance

January 9

After the quickest meal she could think of— a bowl of hot breakfast porridge served with butter, brown sugar, and raisins, Rosemary set the utensils in the washbasin with the intent to clean them later. Today was the day! Oh wonder of all wonders! She walked to the front door, slipped her feet into her brown button boots, and promptly leaned over to begin the lacing process. Here lately, reaching her feet was proving to be a bit of a challenge, stealing her breath away every time, but today, with her breath already shallow from excitement, she nearly passed out before the last lace was secured. She took a deep breath and straightened. She still couldn't believe her luck! Today she'd finally know what her husband had been so painstakingly working on the last several months. She was in the process of shrugging one shoulder into her overcoat when Lee gently called her name and motioned her back to the table.

"Not so fast. I want to talk to you first." He looked quite amused at her haste.

"Oh Lee, really! Can't we talk on the way?" She slid the other shoulder inside her overcoat and her fingers quickly fastened the round brass buttons.

"I promise it won't take long. Here, come sit with me." He patted the spot she had just vacated at the table. She pouted and walked over to the table, sitting down with her large overcoat puffing up around her.

"Rosie," his eyes met hers and he stroked her hand with his, " I just want to take a minute to say you are the love of my life, and no matter what, I will always love you."

She was tempted to rush him, but realized he had his official "sweet" talk voice on. She needed to hear him out. After all, it was the least she could do after his devout labor of love. She willed her breathing to calm and smiled her encouragement.

"This surprise, well, I have been planning it for a long time. I was originally going to wait until your birthday when it was complete, but someone," he wiggled his eyebrows at her, "started nosing around, so I thought I'd present it to you before you go figuring it out on your own."

"Well, it wasn't entirely my fault—"

Lee held up his index finger, causing her to pause.

With one swift movement, he retrieved a small box from inside his coat jacket, beautifully wrapped in shimmering red paper with a small gold ribbon wrapped around it and handed it to her.

"Go ahead now, open it up." His face became serious and his sapphire eyes shimmered, deep pools of love and trust.

She bit her lip and with all her might tried to savor the moment. A truly dignified lady would carefully clear the seam of tape and delicately fold the specialty paper before proceeding to open the box. To do so would show ultimate sophistication and grace. Pish posh! She, for one, would not be found wasting precious time on a day like today. She ripped the beautiful paper, tearing it away impatiently. She did have enough presence of mind to pause before opening the box and revealing its contents. Whatever could be in here could be quite life changing. At least she hoped so. She lifted her eyes and met Lee's, offering him a shy smile before opening the box. He nodded his encouragement. She lifted the lid to reveal… a key? At her puzzled look, Lee smiled.

"The key to our new home."

"Our new home? As in…a new house?" She picked up the ribbon and let the key dangle from her finger. Lee nodded.

"Oh Lee, how wonderful! I never could have imagined!" She jumped up into his arms.

"Well, if you want to be particular about it, the key only opens the front door which at this moment is still on the wagon on the site, but I'd say by mid-February we will be ready to move in." He grinned.

"Oh Lee! What a wondrous surprise!"

"Now you know why I wanted to wait till your birthday. I wanted it to be completed and perfect for you, Rosemary. But someone couldn't keep her nose out of my surprise."

"Well what was I supposed to do? You were gone long hours, making up business meetings, coming home with mud strewn trousers and boots. A wife is surely going to be suspicious…"

Lee quirked an eyebrow. "I did want it to be a surprise, Rosemary."

"But it was— it is! Oh Lee, can you imagine, not only will be have a new home but together, with this baby, we will have a sweet family." She wrapped her arms around his torso, his heart beating steadily under her ear.

"Oh you darling, darling man!" She smothered his face with kisses. "What are we waiting for? Let's go see it!"

Moments later, she rushed Lee into his overcoat, the tartan red plaid one he loved more than life itself. She tried not to watch the seconds tick by on the grandfather clock as he sat down at the settee and carefully tied up his old work boots. She was so jittery, it felt as if she had a downed a whole pot of Bill's secret blend of strong, black coffee. She was about to grab the keys to the Model T herself when Lee finally arose and offered her a smile.

"Are you sure you want to wear those? The building site is still riddled with mud." He pointed down to her nice brown button up boots.

She affectionately looked down at last fall's prized fashion trend. Lee had spent a pretty penny on them when she had ordered them from Eaton's Shopping Catalogue. Even after such a wet winter, they still held their soft, sophisticated shape. She wouldn't risk being caught with her rubber carriage boots on, especially on such a monumental day of viewing her new home for the first time. So she really had no other option but to wear them. She'd just try to avoid the mud as much as possible, and if necessary, she'd give her prized boots a good scrubbing afterward to get them back into their fashionable condition.

"They will do just fine." She nodded. Not one confounded thing was going to put a damper on her day. Not even the thought of mud caked onto the sides of her plush beauties. Today was the day she'd revel in Lee's love and devotion for her. Oh how he loved her—to build her such a grand, new house.

"Ready?" Lee offered her the crook of his arm. She excitedly looped her arm in his and walked out into the chilly January air towards their Model T, parked in front of the house. Lee opened the passenger side door for her and waited until she was seated to close the door behind her. After pulling the start up of the engine, the car started to hum, and Lee settled into the driver's seat beside her. He entered the car, blew on his hands and rubbed them together to warm them.

"It sure is a chilly day."

"It's a most perfect day." She sighed as she looked out the window.

"That it is. Are you ready, Lady Rosemary?" He winked at her.

"As ready as I will ever be, Sir Leland."

"Let's go!" They said in unison and she would have hung her hat out the window so excited was she, except for the frosty air kept her window up and in place.

"Now Rosie, I have to warn you again, that our, umm… house, is definitely not complete."

"I heard you mention that."

"Okay, I just don't want you disappointed,"

"Oh, I never could be— Oh!" Rosemary held her gloved hand to her lips in the sudden realization. "But how ever will we finish? With Kirill soon to be indicted?"

"God will provide, Rosemary." He kept his hand on the wheel, his face straight ahead.

She puzzled his words over and over in her mind. That was something the Lee she married would have never said. He would have analyzed, stressed, and figured out a solution. This must be a part of the change that occurred when he gave his life back into God's control. But she wasn't so trusting. God would provide? But how? But when?

Her thoughts were full as she glanced out at the shops of Hope Valley as they drove past.

"Lee- stop!" She tapped the windowpane as they passed the heart of town.

"What? Why? Are you okay?"

"Look, over there." She pointed to the stagecoach station where Jack was standing, formally dressed in his red serge. The straps of a simple traveler's bag crossed his broad chest. He was talking intently with Elizabeth who looked like she was struggling to hold her emotions in check.

"Oh, how could I have forgotten? Today is the day Jack returns up North." Lee pulled the car over next to the station, idled the car, then pulled the key from the ignition. "Come on. Let's go wish him farewell."

Rosemary barely heard his last words, for she was already half way up the stage.

"Jack!" She yelled breathlessly as she leapt up the stairs.

Elizabeth and Jack looked up from the stage where their heads had been bent together as they must have been talking intimately.

"Excuse me, Elizabeth. I didn't mean to intrude." Rosemary rested a hand on Elizabeth's forearm. Lee came up right behind her.

She shifted her attention to their Mountie.

"Jack, I hope I am mistaken but you look as if you are leaving town. How can that be? I thought we had you back for longer than this."

Jack gave her a little smile and nodded to Lee. "Not yet, Rosie. I'm sure Elizabeth would take me back now, but I got to finish up some business up North."

"For how long?"

"That's just depending on my orders. It could be as soon as the end of the month."

She clapped her hands in delight. "Then you will be home…for good?"

He nodded. "We are hoping so." He linked arms with Elizabeth and gave her a tender smile. "At least long enough to get married. As you know, a Mountie's job is never complete. But we knew this going into our engagement, didn't we, love?"

Elizabeth looked a little less than enthusiastic at that last remark, but bravely put on a smile. "Yes, we did."

Lee extended his hand to Jack. "Well, god-speed to you, then, Jack. Know we are all praying for your quick and safe return. And this time, perhaps you won't have to make it through a blizzard to come back home safely to us."

Jack shook Lee's hand and they exchanged a smile.

"Jack." She called out softly. His blue eyes swiveled to hers.

"Take care of yourself. And come back to us soon." She gave him a hearty hug.

"I will. Take care of yourself and that wee one, Rosie."

Her cheeks colored at the mention of the babe that grew within her. She merely nodded.

Jack glanced back up at Lee. "Take care of Elizabeth for me?"

"Sure thing." Lee nodded.

Jack took his time and slowly turned towards Elizabeth. "It's time."

Lee grabbed for her hand and in unison they backed up a step to allow the young couple their privacy. She couldn't help if she was still close enough to overhear their good-byes.

"Jack, make sure to write, every week if not every day." Elizabeth's voice was thick with emotion.

"I promise I will. Stay strong, my love. It won't be long. I'll come back and make you my wife." He kissed Elizabeth passionately, as if they never wanted this moment to end. He eventually pulled away slightly and placed Elizabeth's hand within his own. Together walked to the edge of the stage and Jack addressed those who had gathered to see him off, which had actually accumulated to quite a crew in the last few minutes.

"Just so everyone knows, I am hoping to return to Hope Valley soon and when I come back, I am making this beautiful woman my wife. Mark your calendars for our wedding: June 6th. You are all invited. It will be one memorable event!"

The crowd reacted with whistles, claps, and a few cheers.

Rosemary squeezed Lee's hand. What better than to witness a wedding of dear friends before the birth of their sweet baby? She'd have it no other way.

Jack winked at Elizabeth, who leaned forward and gave him one more kiss good-bye before he stepped into the coach and pulled the door closed behind him. She pressed up against the side of the stagecoach and held his hand through the window.

"I'll be back." His deep voice held both conviction and passion.

"I'm counting on it." Her voice cracked.

Elizabeth squeezed his hand one last time before letting go. Her tears started to flow slowly down her cheek and then rolling off her chin before the coach had even made it out of Main Street.

Rosemary, along with Abigail, Molly, and Florence— immediately huddled around Elizabeth, conveying support for their dear friend. Elizabeth had already made it through so much, Rosemary knew she could make it through a few more weeks. She just hoped, with all her might, there was no delay.


	36. Chapter 36-Birthday Surprise Comes Early

January 9

Rosemary sniffled into the handkerchief as the forlorn town faded into the rearview mirror. A somber Lee sat next to her, shifting the Model T into gear. The unexpected detour into town and saying good-bye to Jack had been harder then either of them could have anticipated. Lee cast a compassionate look over his shoulder at her.

"I can't believe I forgot today was the day Jack was leaving." Lee spoke as the car gears ground together and he shifted into the next gear.

"I'm just glad we got to say good-bye." She focused her tear-rimmed eyes out the front of the car. Even the skies had clouded up, as if they, too, were crying over the leaving of their dear Mountie. "I just don't know what Elizabeth will do without him."

Silence enveloped the car.

After a moment, Lee spoke.

"I imagine…she'll start planning their wedding. Yes, that's what she'll do. That keeps the ladies really busy, does it not? I mean with all the flowers, menu, wedding dress…" His voice trailed off.

She bit her nail and looked out at the landscape passing them by as she took his words into consideration.

"You are right! How could I be so simple minded? Elizabeth did ask me to help with her dress." Her eyes lit up.

Oh yes, it would be a grand dress. Why, it must be ivory, for it was all the rage… and the lace! Oh, was there time to import the lace from France? Or what about handmade Chantilly lace with pearling? Oh yes, that would be grand. The dress would be flattering, cascading down her slender form. Elizabeth would be a vision.

"There you go. Looks like you got that light back in your eyes." Lee smiled sweetly and reached over to cup her hand with his own. She smiled back at him.

"And just in time." Lee veered right off the road leading to the mill, and followed a newly forged road. Even from the distance she could see the beautiful Queen Anne Victorian house rising in the middle of a prairie, surrounded with panorama views of the mountains she had come to love. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh Lee…"

Lee drove the Model T up next to their newly constructed house and parked.

"There she is."

"Oh Lee, it's…" she stuttered as she peered up at the glorious structure before her. No amount of wondrous words could do this place justice. It was beyond imaginable.

Lee placed a kiss on the side of her head then quickly moved out of his seat and jaunted out of the car. She could scarcely draw a breath for the beauty before her, and all around her. A moment later, Lee opened her door and extended his hand to her. Good thing, for her legs felt wobbly with wonderment. It was almost as if she were walking right into a dream, a dream that had been held in the deep recesses of her heart for all of time. A dream she never could have imagined coming to fruition.

"Watch the mud, Rosie. Here, let me help you." He gripped her hand and helped her hop to the driest patch of dirt.

"Oh Lee, it's grand!" Her eyes swept over the view before her.

The home was a Queene Anne Victorian, a popular style on the Ditmas Park district in Brooklyn, a street she adored during her time in the Big City. What a large, wondrous porch. Wait, was that a wraparound porch? And the windows, their panes seas of white glass glistening back at her, who knew a house could have so many? The view must be breathtaking. Newly installed shingles shimmered under a coat of frost, and the siding and trim awaited a coat of paint. Land sakes, the house was already very presentable. More so than she was thinking, anyway.

"Don't let the outside fool you." Lee said, reading her mind. "There is still a lot of work to be done on the inside."

They advanced toward the house. Lee paused and looked curiously at the front of the house. "Well, look at that! Hickam and Jesse did get to it." He motioned to the front door. "I hope you brought your key, Mrs. Coulter."

Her cheeks warmed. She had nearly forgotten the key after Lee's explanation that the front door would still be awaiting installation and sitting in a nearby wagon. She patted her pocket and reached inside it to produce the key. She waved it in Lee's direction. His dimples danced with excitement.

"Shall we?" She smiled.

"Of course, but first, take a look at that—" he motioned to the right of the house. "That, right there, Mrs. Coulter, will be our apple orchard."

She held her hand up to shield her eyes from the rays of sunshine that had just started to peek out from beneath the clouds. On the side of the house was a large vacant spot, just a mound of mud at the moment.

"We will wait until spring, and plant some seedlings. Dozens of them. I hope you have some good recipes for apple pie."

She smiled. "Oh, you know it, Lee Coulter."

He grinned, and then mentioned to the porch. "After you."

She daintily took the few steps leading onto the front porch and then turned and surveyed the land.

"Oh, I can imagine afternoons out on this porch, watching the children play out in the yard."

"Children, huh? We are going to have more than one?" He tossed her a saucy grin.

"Perhaps. Let's take them one sticky child at a time, shall we?"

He placed a light kiss on her lips. "It's a deal."

His eyes exchanged a smile with hers. It was a tender moment she knew would remain in her memories for years to come. At her whimsical look, he stepped back.

"What?"

"I was just thinking, I will always remember this day."

He tweaked her nose playfully. "We haven't even begun. You better hold on, Buttercup, because there is a lot more to see."

She grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

"I'm holding on." She tossed a flirtatious smile his way.

He returned her grin and led her to the far left of the house. "This was Hickam's idea—the wrap around porch."

"Honestly?"

"Yeah, he's is a whiz with blue prints. I gave him my basic designs and he, well…spruced them up a bit."

She looked appreciatively down the long porch.

"I think it suits the house. I mean we got to capitalize on all these gorgeous mountain views, don't you think?" Lee stood close behind her.

She leaned against him, taking in the view and inhaling the cool, invigorating winter air. "I think there couldn't be a better location for our home."

After a moment of soaking in the mountain view, Lee shifted behind her.

"Come on, I can't wait any longer." She waved the key under his nose then took the necessary steps towards the front door where she placed the key in the lock.

"Hold it, not so fast—" He extended his hand.

She reached for his hand and before she knew what was happening, was swooped up into his large, strong arms.

"Oh— Lee!" She giggled as he stepped over the threshold with her in his arms.

"I've been dreaming of doing that since the first nail went into this place." He gently dropped her to her feet, his eyes roaming over hers. She could get lost in the depths of love in his eyes. His eyes flickered down to her lips.

"Lee, you most wonderful man, you." She put her arms around his neck and met his soft lips with her own, drinking in the familiar feel of him. A moment or so must have passed, so lost they were in one another. If it were a summer evening, the fireflies would have danced around them, so magical was their kiss. But today, snow flurries were more a possibility than fireflies. Despite their warm kiss, she felt a shiver run up her spine.

Lee, sensing her slight quiver, pulled her closer.

"It is a mite chilly in here. I wish there was a stove ready. Ah, I do have the fire place—"

"It's okay. Most days this baby keeps me warmer than any furnace could."

Lee took her hands in his and blew on them and rubbed them in an effort to warm her.

"Thank you, dear. I'm fine, really."

He didn't let go, but instead folded her hand into his.

"There we go. Are you ready?"

She nodded.

Hand in hand, he led her to the first room.

"This here's the living room."

Rosemary gasped. A living room it sure was! The room was enormous, with a large built in fireplace framed with bricks, a door way leading to what she assumed would be the dining room, and three windows which would let in the cool mountain breeze as well as natural light. She could already imagine hosting gatherings in this very room. There would be plenty of space for their settee as well as a few armchairs. Couple that with the warm, intimate fireplace and the room would be downright cozy. Lee walked to the fireplace and placed his hand above it.

"The mantle will go about here."

"Oh yes! My hand painted glass French vase will go perfectly there. Oh, and over here—" she moved to the corner near the window, "the victrola on its stand. And here—" she danced swept over to the wall near the stair landing, "our dear old grandfather clock."

Lee smiled and playfully shook his head. "I knew you'd have the finishing touches. As you can see the drywall still needs to be textured, then you can pick out paint colors to your heart's content."

"Oh yes, a warm beige could be nice, or perhaps something more daring? Such as a daffodil or a lemon chiffon?" She swept her hands up, envisioning the room in a new color.

Lee simply shrugged. "I have some crown moulding and a custom trim to spruce the room up a bit. And that window—" he pointed to a rectangular window above where she imagined the settee would be, "will eventually be a stained glass window I'm having imported from up North. When the sun hits it, it will light up the room in color."

Rosemary looked to the spot and smiled her appreciation.

Lee picked up a long piece of wood near the fireplace.

"Here's a bit of the sampling of the hardwood floors to be installed. I was hopeful that we'd be heading towards that by the end of the month. But now, with Kirill…" his sentence trailed off.

My, it was a bit of a predicament losing such a jack-of-all-trades. Kirill was a criminal, but a hard worker… suddenly, she snapped her fingers.

"Speaking of criminal… why not hire Gowen? He's stuck around town until after the trial, and surely much in need of a job. Why not use him to finish up this place?"

Lee's eyes rounded. "Gowen? Here? Oh, I'm not so sure, Rosie. Remember his attempts to utterly ruin my business? Gowen doesn't have the best track record I'm afraid."

He rubbed his jaw and looked at the unfinished room.

"Okay, well, that it up to you. I just think he could be an asset to help us finish our beautiful home." She, too, glanced around the room.

Lee was quiet. Then he grunted. "Perhaps."

He rested a hand on the small of her back and led her to the next room, the dining room. She couldn't help but sigh with contentment upon viewing the room. It was mostly finished, just awaiting texturing and flooring. The room simply drew one's eyes upward. She could already imagine a sparkly crystal waterfall chandelier, perhaps ordered clear from Buxton, hanging over a large mahogany dining table. The table would need to seat at least twelve. Anything less was impractical for the dinner gatherings they would host.

Lee began to say something, but she was already half way through the dining room. What on earth was this door over here? Surely there wasn't space for another room? She opened the door and peered in. Why, it was a large storage pantry! She'd be able to store all their food goods, her multiple tea services, and all of her linen dining tablecloths from back home, with room to spare. Every detail of this house was fit for a queen. And, like quite the queen, she felt.

Next, she wandered into the large kitchen, where the drywall was half way installed. Large gaps in the walls showed the framing of the room. Loose cabinets littered the floor amongst other supplies and tools. Lee gave her a sheepish grin.

"Looks like you won't be cooking in here anytime soon." He shrugged.

"Lee, I'm just amazed at the work you have done. And imagine, it was all without me knowing!"

At that remark, he smiled like the cat who ate the canary. She suddenly was filled with relief that she didn't solve this surprise. After all this work, he deserved to have at least that satisfaction.

"These cabinets will go over on that wall, and I have a nice stove I ordered in from Edmonton coming in on the next shipment. Oh! And look at this—" She followed him to the corner of the kitchen where a spicket was hooked up over the largest washbasin she'd seen to date. He pumped it up and down and ice cold water gushed out.

"Running water? So soon?" She glanced at the large washbasin. "I sure hope you don't expect us to overflow that with dishes every night."

"Not right away, but once our family grows, it might come in handy." Lee pushed the handle down and rubbed his hands on his pants before reaching for her hand again.

Lee led her back to the entry room next to the staircase leading upstairs.

"Ready for more?"

She took the lead, tempted to take the stairs two at a time. "Need you ask, darling?"

Once she reached the top of the stairs, she paused, panting. Confound it all, this pregnancy sure was putting a cramp in her exuberance. Lee graciously waited as she caught her breath. She straightened once her breathing returned to normal.

"Close your eyes."

"What? Lee Coulter, I—"

"No arguments. Close your eyes."

She pouted, but then complied.

"This next room is my favorite and the furthest along. Here, take my hand, steady…" He led her forward a few steps. She heard the door lock click as he turned the knob.

"Okay, open your eyes."

She opened her eyes to see the grandest room of them all in front of her. Why, this just had to be the master bedroom. Ahead of her, was a trio of tall windows. She walked up to them and peered out, the mountains standing tall and strong in all their abundance before her. Why, the view stole her breath away! She swept a finger across the walls, already textured and awaiting a coat of paint. Beneath her boots, the hardwood floor shone under a light coat of dust. The room boasted two large closets, plenty of room for all her fashionable dresses and accessories. Just off the bedroom, a smaller room was lit naturally with a nice large window.

"I thought this area might make a good work space. With that view, and a nice desk, you could type to your heart's content for that column of yours."

"You've simply thought of everything, Lee."

"Just the best for my Rosie. So, what do you think?"

She put a finger to her lips and surveyed the room. "I think… this room ought to be a beautiful blush pink."

"Pink?" His face visibly paled.

She laughed and tweaked his nose. "I'm jesting you, dear husband. What this room needs is a rich jewel tone, or perhaps a cream complimented with this wondrous Burgundy bed set I saw in Edmonton, or royal purple could be a vision…"

"Well, I'll leave that up to you, except, ur… the pink."

She laughed.

He smiled awkwardly, then softened. "There's something else I want to show you."

Again, he took his hand in hers, which was quite charming, reminding her of their first days of courtship. He led her to the first of two bedrooms off to the side of the house. She caught her breath when she opened the door, for there sat a hand carved rocker next to the crib he had presented her at Christmas.

"Oh Lee." She went over and caressed the soft wood. The tears began to form in her eyes.

"Well, if I ever doubted your love for me, you've given me reason never to doubt again."

Concern flashed in his eyes. "Have I ever caused you to doubt my devotion?"

She squirmed. "Oh, no, not really."

Lee rubbed her hand with his thumb, silently inspiring her to share more.

"I guess…it's more likely that I convince myself I am not worthy of all this… of you."

He remained silent.

"I just don't know how I got so lucky to end up with you, Lee Coulter."

He smiled and reached over to cup her cheek with his hand.

"Oh, Rosie, don't you know… I'm the lucky one?"

She couldn't help the tear that trickled down her cheek.

"I never want you to doubt that my heart, my life, they are yours. Forever."

He placed his forehead on hers. "Got that?"

She nodded and his soft lips dipped close to hers, sealing the deal.

Although she didn't dare analyze it this moment, the sincerity in his words caused an intense, swirling tsunami to occur inside her, threatening to break down the barriers that she'd held up for so long.

Lee moved close to the rocker, one of his hands smoothing over the wood. "Just imagine, a matter of months and the little girl—"

"Or boy—"

"Or boy, will be here. I hope she has your smile."

"And your eyes."

They both exchanged a long look, then took a few steps out of the room. Lee pulled the door closed behind them.

Next, Lee led her to the indoor bathroom with the beginnings of indoor plumbing. A beautiful ivory claw bathtub sat on the tiles, awaiting a first soak. Oh, that was the tub Jesse and Hickam had mentioned with Kirill. She stifled a giggle. Oh, if they only knew she was imagining the mill with a clawfoot bathtub. She had to admit, this definitely made more sense.

Leading her back down the stairs, she could scarcely breath for all the wonder of it all. Why, he had thought of simply everything. It was to be the biggest, grandest house in all of Hope Valley and it would be theirs.

Looking around she felt tears develop in her eyes all over again. Never had she felt so loved and cared for, not even under her father's roof. Lee accepted her just the way she was, treasured her in fact. This simply had to be one of the best days in her life. Resting her hand on her midsection she began to feel a new excitement coursing through her. They were entering a new season: first a new home, followed by a new life.


	37. Chapter 37- Startling News

January 10

Rosemary awoke the next day with what felt like a radiant light beaming from her soul and a song on the tip of her tongue. She gracefully billowed the linen sheet before tucking it tight into the feather tick bedding, all while humming to herself. If there ever was a more wondrous day than yesterday, she had never known it. Well, of course, besides the day her handsome stranger rode into town. She could still see Lee riding in on that motorcycle, with nary a care in the world. The crowds had gathered around, intrigued by not only the stranger, but the odd contraption he rode in on. Lee, behaving quite like an ornery boy, revved the engine and circled around in boisterous show. From the get go, he had piqued her interest. Not only was he dangerous and mysterious, but he was decked out in a style she hadn't seen since the Big City- his black leather jacket, flashy red pants, and, don't forget, the cockiness of a man well in charge. His dark hair and flashing dimples sealed the deal. It hadn't taken more than a second for him to turn her head. She'd made a beeline over to him and commented on his motorcycle, but he saw straight through her facade and saw her interest in him. To her delight, he hinted at an interest in her, too. She'd been waiting all her life for such a confident, industrious, and smart man as himself, with a lot of money to boot. Oh, sure it had started out that way, but soon she found he had a good heart, a heart that put the rest of the men she'd ever courted to shame. Something about him had challenged her, inspired her, yet quite honestly…soothed her. He allowed her to be her amazingly buoyant self, yet something within him accepted her, the totality of her, just as she was. And something about that was downright calming. Could true love cause her boisterous heart to tap into tranquility she'd never known? Perhaps, but there was still plenty of pizazz. And Lee adored her pizazz, did he not? Not to worry, she would not be losing that anytime soon. But something about their matchup worked. They complimented each other. Oh, sure, they butt heads often, but there was a new depth entering into their love. And now, here, nearly a year and a half after their wedding, he was building her a home. Her dream home. And not only that—she cradled a gentle hand around the slight bulge in her belly—they were building a family together. They would be a real family and nothing could ever change that.

She reached over and fluffed Lee's pillow before turning towards the dresser mirror to check her appearance. My, with all the moisture in the air from the recent snowstorms, her hair had abandoned its usual softness and luxuriousness and had instead taken on an unfamiliar frizz. A frizz she was not at all fond of. She wrinkled her nose at her reflection. It would not do for the wife of the most prominent man in town to be seen with uncontrollable tufts of hair. How atrocious! This morning, she'd opted to tuck her hair into a low chignon bun, clasped with her priceless mother of pearl clip. She calmed a few flyaway hairs then freshly swept her bangs to the side. Well, that would have to do.

Her eyes fell to the dresser, to her elaborate velvet jewelry case. She opened the box and searched around for her new prized possession. She sighed when she felt the cool metal on her fingertips. So it hadn't been a dream! She withdrew it from the jewelry box and watched as the key from their new home dangle from its scarlet thread. If only she could commit to memory every detail of yesterday. It had been her first walk through of their new, albeit still under construction, home. Perhaps, if Lee found some help soon, even if it was in the unexpected form of the ex-Mayor, Gowen, they could finish in time for her to go shopping. There were plenty of items she needed to put on her list. Some would be special ordered through Calgary or Edmonton, some all the way from Union City. With one last look, she placed the key back inside her jewelry box for safekeeping. She could order those lovely lamps from Eaton's Shopping Catalogue, but the bedding set she must really pick up herself from Edmonton, just to make sure it was as high quality as she remembered. She closed the jewelry box lid, her fingers brushing against a piece of paper tucked under the side of the box. What was this? She picked it up, something about it felt oddly familiar. She traced the lettering of her name on the outside of the paper. Oh yes! This was the troublesome telegram that had informed Lee of her little spying spree at his office when he had found it in his closet. How could she have forgotten? She had tucked it into the waistline of her skirt that day and during her spying escapade, it had managed to be left behind in Lee's office closet without her knowledge. She hadn't thought of it again until Lee had returned it to her yesterday, and with all the excitement, she had forgotten all about it! She hadn't even read it. In fact, hadn't she left it down on her desk in her haste? Lee must have tucked it away for her here. It could simply be a business telegram, informing her of her account balance with Eaton's Shopping Catalogue based in Toronto. That would be less than exhilarating. What she truly hoped was that perhaps it was a letter from family, such as Cousin Candace Rose. It had been a dreadful time since she heard from her, and this was her first winter without Jeremiah. Over the summer Constance had been widowed at the young age of twenty-eight. It was a crying shame, really. Perhaps this note would be an update. Oh, how she hoped so!

She unfolded the telegram, and a pretty flowery script met her eyes. With such beautiful handwriting, this was most definitely not an order update from her Eaton Shopping Catalogue account, but rather a letter of sentiment. Too bad Constance Rose's handwriting was more block-like than flowery. But who would be writing her a letter of sentiment? An old chum from New York City? Or Great Aunt Agatha? She scanned the message and what she saw, caused her knees to buckle. She quickly fell onto the bed, the dreaded telegram still in her hands. Her heart was beating clear up to her throat. She could scarcely see straight for the walls closing in on her. From the bed, she closed her eyes for a minute, willing it all to be a bad dream, but when she opened her eyes again, the telegram still waited there, bringing her worst secret to light. How could she have found her after all these years? Why, for heaven's sake, would she reach out now? And most importantly, why would she intrude upon their new hometown of Hope Valley? The room started to swirl. Before she knew what occurred, she found herself curled up on the bed, anxiety coursing up and down her body in a violent wave. Why here? Why now? Everything had been going just perfectly. Why couldn't she have just stayed buried in the past where she belonged?

After what could have been minutes or perhaps hours, she pulled herself up into a sitting position at the edge of the bed and folded the telegram back into its original form. She lifted a hand to her tear-rimmed eyes. Whatever was she to do? How would she go about telling Lee? The questions swirled around, threatening to cut off her air supply.

After a few deep breaths, she stood up and walked to the dresser, where she stashed the telegram directly under the heavy house key. No one would think to look here. Her secret would be safe. The sadness waned, and in its place a strong current of anger swept in, threatening to overtake her. A deep flush burned her neck. How dare she barge into her life? How presumptions that she thought she could come here, causing an uprooting of secrets from her past when she was not ready? No one had given her permission to come, and she was not welcome here. Rosemary would make sure she knew this was not her place. She would meet her on the stage and send her back where she came from before the dust settled. This was no place for her. There was no room in her heart for such a woman.


	38. Chapter 38- Desperate for Peace

January 10

Rosemary couldn't focus on a word Pastor Frank said. Not one single word. Actually, it was quite the miracle she was able to pull herself together after reading such startling news earlier this morning. Oh sure, she'd had the idea to feign illness, but with her pregnancy, it would cause Lee major concern. He'd schedule numerous extra visits to Doc Carson and he'd wait on her hand and foot, never daring to leave her side. He would probably even confine her to bed rest. Imagine that! Her? Sitting confined to a bed all day and night? No, thank you. That would be pure torture. So instead of promptly diving under the covers on the bed, she had: dried her tears, pulled herself together, and put a smile on her face. Although, if one were to look closely, they would realize her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

So, here she sat in the Hope Valley church service, the anxious thoughts riddling her mind, distracting her from the words flowing forth from the podium this Sunday morning. Lee, sensing her mood, looked over and gave her a concerned look. If someone were to notice she wasn't quite up to her usual self, it would be him. He had peppered her with questions this morning after finding her dawdling in the bedroom. She was able to fight most of them off with the excuse of pregnancy fatigue. He had swallowed her answer then, but now, with concern brimming over from his eyes, she knew he was in tune with her a bit too much. She mustered together a smile, which seemed to relieve him a bit. He reached over and gently captured her hand, pulling it close to his chest. She inched closer to him. His presence really was soothing, bringing a bit of calm into her chaos. She took a deep, lingering breath, filling all of her lungs with this smidgen of peace and again tried to focus on the preaching. But, the words of the telegram kept sweeping around in her mind, driving her to distraction.

"Dearest Rosemary,

I have found you at last, darling. Who knew you would be hiding up in a small, insignificant mountain town? I heard you had aspirations, but, now— Hope Valley? I'm sure there must be some explanation. Good thing I am coming to set things aright. I plan to arrive the first of February, dependent on weather and traveling conditions, of course. Please send a car with plenty of room for my traveling accessories as I will be staying a mere month.

Harriet Avery Richman"

What was she to do? The woman, the one who knew her secret, was coming to town in just a matter of weeks! It was going to cause everything to spiral out of control. But not if she could help it. She could keep the secret silent if she was able to meet the stagecoach before it arrived in town. She would send the woman back before a dozen words had been spoken. She would say,

"You are not wanted here. You aren't allowed to waltz into my life."

She wouldn't hesitate, wouldn't care if the woman was crushed. She wouldn't even wait to hear an explanation. All those years, she wanted an explanation. Now, she just wanted this terrible nightmare to fade back into the shadows were it had stayed all her life.

She sighed. Her course of action was decided. Why didn't she feel a sense of relief?

Lee's hand pulled her to her feet for the benediction and closing song. A flush heated her cheeks. Another week and another sermon she hadn't quite heard. Oh the words had burned her ears but had yet to fall on her heart, perhaps because of those tall, impenetrable walls composed around it.

Lee held the hymnbook out for the both of them, and cleared his throat. Pastor Frank hummed the starting tune for today's closing tune. The words of the song reached out and comforted her weary and weathered heart:

"What a fellowship, what a joy divine,

Leaning on the Everlasting Arms.

What a blessedness, what a peace is mine,

Leaning on the Everlasting Arms.

Leaning, leaning,

Safe and secure from all alarms:

Leaning, leaning,

Leaning on the Everlasting Arms."

She couldn't help it. Her thirsty heart soaked up the words of the song. Could she actually find comfort and peace in His arms? Just moments ago, she gathered a measure of comfort from her husband's presence next to her, but what this song spoke of was even stronger. Could God actually be her shelter, her safety in the midst of danger? For Him to be that for her, she would have to stop blocking Him out. What would it feel like to let Him in? She'd forgotten what it was like to be honest, real, genuine. But what if God, what if He could look past all that and accept her? What would it feel like to let those walls crumble down? It was downright scary thinking this way. She shuddered. But the longing to be real, to be loved, to be accepted for who she was, was growing larger moment by moment.


	39. Chapter 39- An Accident and a Visit

January 11

Rosemary winced as she leaned forward to place the cool cloth on her swollen ankle, resting on the edge of a nearby chair. Whoever put that gardening spade on the pathway, anyway? How was she supposed to know, this morning, her arms loaded with wash to be hung on the line, that the spade would trip her up and cause her such utter agony? She took a second glance at her ankle, which was puffing up by the minute. If this didn't beat all! She was already incapable of much of her normal way of life with the growing little one inside of her, and now this. She rubbed a soft circle on her midsection. Well, that was at least one thing to be thankful for: Her fall had been cushioned by the basket full of linens, so although her backside felt a bit bruised, the baby inside was well.

It was at time like this she craved the modern conveniences of the city. Imagine— what a perfect reason to have a telephone inside her own home. She'd be able to reach Lee at the office or even Doc Carson at the infirmary. But now, with her nearest neighbor, Elizabeth, gone for the school day, she would have to sit here and wait. It was going to be a wretched, long day.

A light tap sounded at the door.

Rosemary glanced up. She wasn't expecting company, but Saints alive- anyone who would be able to fetch the doctor and help her out of this horrid condition was welcome.

With no other option, she called out: "Who is it?"

"Florence."

"Oh, do come on in. Please come in right away." She called out. The doorknob turned and opened revealing Hope Valley's favorite busy body, Florence Blakeley, who was dressed to the nines in a snazzy purple velvet dress, clutching her satchel to her chest. She smiled ecstatically, then her eyes rounded as she saw Rosemary, sitting at the table with her foot uplifted onto another chair.

"Oh dear, whatever has happened?" Florence scurried over to her side, dropped her satchel on the table, and peered at the swelling ankle from a distance.

"Well, honestly, I didn't see the garden spade until I had tripped over it."

"Goodness! And you in your condition!" Florence's cheeks blushed pink. She was well on her way to working herself into a frenzy. Florence lifted the cool rag from Rosemary's ankle. She gasped. "Land sakes! It's already about the size of a baseball!"

It felt like the size of a baseball. Rosemary felt every throb of her heartbeat in her ankle. She glanced down. It was swelling, but a long way off from matching the sizing of a baseball, thank goodness.

"You poor dear. What do you need? Does Lee know? Shall I fetch the doctor?" Florence's questions buzzed around the room like a pesky fly.

"Well, if you could ask Doc Carson to come out I'd appreciate it. Just to make sure it isn't broken."

Florence nodded. "Say no more. I am on it."

And with that, she floated out of the room just as quickly as she had arrived.

When the door slammed shut, she realized she should have at least asked Florence to bring her the copy of Easton's Shopping Catalogue from her small nightstand upstairs. Fiddlesticks. Now she would be stuck sitting here doing nothing until the Doctor's return. She drummed her fingers on the kitchen table, trying to recall the list she had started this morning. She'd need things for the new house—lamps, curtains, and a few large rugs—just to name a few. Also, she probably should start a list for the baby. What did one even need for the arrival of a new baby? Perhaps she could ask Florence and Dottie for their recommendations, even though their babies were now nearly grown.

A knock sounded at the door. It was entirely too early for Doc Carson or Florence's return. Unless she ran into him on the road back to town…

"Rosemary? Are you home?" Bill's urgent voice sliced through the thick door.

"Bill?"

"Yes, it is important I speak to you at once."

Her heart sped up in her chest. What was the reason for his visit? "Come in."

Bill delved into the living room, his big boots clomping indelicately upon her delicate European rug.

"Rosemary, we need you to come down to the office immediately."

"Oh dear! Is everything okay? Is Lee alright?"

"Oh it's nothing involving Lee. It's actually in regards to Kirill and Fife. Hey- what's the matter with your foot, anyway?"

She grimaced. "I twisted my ankle. Florence is on the way to retrieve Doc Carson."

Bill grunted. "You're okay besides the ankle?" He glanced quickly at her belly, an awkwardness appearing on his face at the mention of her unborn baby.

"I believe so."

"Okay, good." He looked around the room and grunted. "Well, I guess this will have to do."

"For?"

Bill pulled out a chair and sat down across from her. He sighed and then pulled his notebook out of his shirt pocket.

"For your statement. Usually I insist on having the witnesses come into the office, but considering the circumstances I guess this will work. Every moment we waste is a moment they get further from our reach."

"Oh okay. You said it was regarding Kirill and Mr. Fife?"

"Yes. Running back through my notes, it appears you are the only one in town who saw this Mr. Fife."

"Oh my. I did not realize that. He sure was a scary, intimidating hooligan. What do you need?"

"Just tell me about the time he came into the dress shop."

"Okay, well, he came in to the dress shop while Dottie was out at lunch. In hindsight, I realize he assumed I was Dottie and was asking for his order. I refused him, just thinking he was picking up a shirt or something related to our shop."

"Could you give me a description of the fellow?"

"Why sure. He was a tall, lumberjack type with dark hair and whiskers."

"How tall would you guess him to be?"

"Oh, at least six foot if not taller. Oh, and he had these big old clunky boots, and his breath reeked of tobacco."

"Okay, anything else that might help set him apart?"

She thought long and hard. The whole day was very unsettling and she had tried her best to forget it. When he had asked for his order, she had assumed he came in to get a suit because his regular clothes were disorderly and somewhat soiled. Nothing at all like a gentlemen's clothing. He had his shirt cuffs rolled up and— oh yes!

"He had a long, perhaps two inch birthmark on one of his arms. It must have been his right arm."

"Good. That is exactly the kind of identifying mark I'm looking for." Bill jotted in his notepad. "It's a shame it is an easy thing to cover up."

"Is this just information for the preliminarily trial? I heard the Judge should be in town later this week, correct?"

Bill rubbed his hand across his jaw and sighed.

"That is what we hoped for. Things have a way of getting a bit more complicated."

"How so? Dottie still has a good chance of coming out of this scandal unscathed, does she not?"

"Well, things have taken a turn for the worse."

"How so?" Her voice became shrill.

"You see… Kirill—" Bill cleared his throat uncomfortably, "he escaped from jail last night."

She gasped.

"And the thing is… it was this fellow, Fife, who busted him out."

"Oh goodness! He came to free his boss from the jail?"

"Actually, it's just recently come to light that Fife wasn't working for Kirill, but Kirill was working for Fife. You see, Adam Fife is on the list as being one of Canada's top ten criminals. He hasn't been spotted in years. Until now, we weren't sure if he was still alive."

Why would he decide to come here? Now? Her heart thudded overtime. One of Canada's top criminals in their town? In their shop? Threatening none other than little old her? Her eyelids began to flicker.

Bill stood up and fanned her face with his notepad. "Stay with me, Rosemary."

She blinked rapidly a few times while Bill scuffled around in the kitchen.

"Here, drink this." A cool tin cup was placed in her hands.

She obediently drank sip after sip of cool water.

After a moment, Bill took the cup from her. "Better?"

She nodded slightly. It was then she remembered the most important question of all: "What about Dottie? Is she safe?"

"She is with Pastor Frank and Abigail for the moment. There are arrangements for her to stay with the Jamestons on their farm tonight."

She breathed a sigh of relief. Mr. Jameston was known for his size and his considerably large collection of shotguns. Her friend would be safe.

"Your color is looking a mite better. Will you be alright if I head back into town?" Bill's face took on a strange softness she had never seen of him before. Why, he was truly concerned for her. That big old goon had them all fooled! Contrary to what everyone thought, the man did have a soft corner in his heart.

Unaccustomed to his show of sentiment, she merely nodded.

He tromped to the door and looked back once more. "I'll stop in and tell Lee of your incident."

She nodded numbly.

The minute the door closed behind him, the fears reached up and began to choke the very life out of her. Kirill? Adam Fife? On the loose? What kind of criminal records did they have? And Dottie- was she truly safe? Would they be able to clear her husband's involvement or would she have to pay his debt? And if she did, they would more than likely lose the shop. And her lousy ankle. How long would she have to be off her foot anyway? How would she be able to meet the stage and stop Harriet's visit into town with a bum foot? She would have to stop her, or else, the town, Lee, would know her secret. She wasn't ready. Yet what was she to do? The anxieties started to swirl through her mind, and before she knew it she could scarcely draw a breath, her heart racing in overtime.

"God, help me!" She breathed as the room closed in.


	40. Chapter 40- Unexpected Help

January 11

"Well, I wish he'd delivered better news than that." Florence pushed the door shut in frustration. Rosemary nodded glumly. Her heart had sunk moments ago when Doc Carson examined her ankle and declared she would need to stay off her foot for a good week, followed by three weeks of limited use.

"A whole four weeks? Let's see, that would put you clear in the middle of the second trimester." Florence went to put a kettle on for the two of them. "You poor dear. What an unfortunate thing." Florence clicked her tongue as she filled the kettle with water and set it on the back burner.

Who knew that such a little fall could cause such downright disappointment and aggravation? Heat tingled the flesh on her neck. She, Rosemary Coulter, off her ankle for a whole week? That was not only unfortunate, but impossible! What in the world would she do to pass the time? She had so much to do, but so much of that depended on her being able to stand, let alone walk. She swallowed a groan. Then just as quickly, her throat pinched shut as the pesky thought ran through her head for the numerous time the last hour or so: How on earth was she to meet the stage and send Harriet out of town before anyone knew of her arrival, if she was not able to walk? Her heart raced at the thought.

"Here you go." Florence offered her a cup of peppermint tea and a small smile. "I think I'll just make myself useful until Lee comes home. Is that alright?" She sat down across the table with her own cup of tea.

She gave Florence a small nod. At a time like this, she sure was thankful for a distraction. But, today she would have to watch herself. No, she wouldn't be letting her guard down— not one iota. After all, she was visiting with Hope Valley's well known busy body, and she did have a secret to keep. One she sure wouldn't want getting out. It was going to be a long afternoon. She felt a sigh escape her lips.

Florence lifted her teacup, complete with outstretched pinkie, and took a dainty sip. Hmm… how was one to keep a busy body from nosing around in their business? Oh sure, they could talk of the weather or other such trivial things, but she really needed something distracting. Oh, wait—she had just the thing: They would talk about Florence and her life of course! Yes, that would be her tactic. She would fire the questions her way, leaving no room for any mention of her own life.

"Did you order the linens for the Valentine's Day Dance, yet? I know it takes a good three weeks to get them from Edmonton, so I hope Mr. Yost had a chance to put in our order?" She lifted her own cup of tea.

Immediately, Florence fidgeted with her brooch and a blush crept to her cheeks. Interesting. Would that have to be at the mention of the Valentine's Day Dance? Or what else? Oh, she had mentioned Mr. Yost… that was interesting. She looked at Florence through her lowered lashes before taking another sip of tea.

"Um… yes. Ned, so graciously ordered the linens for us last week."

Ah ha! She called him Ned. So, the blush had to do with Florence's attraction to a certain mercantile owner, did it not? But did Mr. Yost, ah, that is—Ned, share a mutual attraction? There was only one way to find out.

"I am glad to hear it. We have so many things still to coordinate: the decorations, the cake, the dancing. I was thinking we could hire a band to come and play? I mean we always could use the victrola, but with as big as a crowd we were hoping to draw, I was thinking that perhaps if we could piece together the band— who was apart of that? I know there was Hickam, Bill as director, myself, and oh yes— Ned."

"Although I like the sound of a live band, shouldn't there be another option? I mean, even those on the band should have a chance to dance, wouldn't you think?" Florence had chosen her words wisely, but still she could see right through her.

She looked at Florence under her lashes and barely held in a laugh, but instead tossed out her final question. "Do you think Mr. Yost—Ned—would mind?"

"Well…" Florence's cheeks turned a most becoming shade of red. "I was hoping to at least accompany him on one dance."

"Oh Florence! He's your date? How wonderful. When did this attraction develop? I mean one day you are just as oblivious to the man as he is to you and then the next- poof! You are going to the Valentine's Day Dance together." She clapped her hands. "You must tell me every detail about how he asked you!"

Florence's face now turned a most unbecoming shade of red.

"Ur…well…um…." She stuttered. "I haven't exactly been invited yet."

"What? Oh, you must let me help you. You know I am an expert at such things. We will piece together a wonderful way of letting him know your interest. And a thing such as a dance, well, it is only proper that he should be the one doing the asking. Although, I have heard of some of the modern ladies of society asking gentlemen for a dance, so it could be done. I once heard of a lady—"

"Rosemary!"

Her head snapped to the vision in purple in front of her with a quite reddened face. Why, Florence looked most upset.

"I will let you know if I require your services, but sometimes there are things just left to… well, the heart." Florence stood up and awkwardly walked her teacup back to the kitchen.

Okay, well, that was that. She was just trying to help. The poor dear could use all the help she could get.

"Is there something I can assist you with while I am here?" Florence had put on her professional face. Gone was the moment for anymore matchmaking tips.

"Oh well, actually, I do have a few things you could help with if you don't mind. But…" she paused and gathered the gumption to go on, "I didn't mean to pry into your personal affairs, Flo. You have no idea how tickled pink I am that you have an interest in dear old Ned."

Florence's cheeks were apple red. "I would appreciate you keeping it on the down low. Hush, hush you know."

She smiled at her dear friend, then put a finger to her lips. "Our little secret." At this, both the ladies shared a giggle. Gone was the awkwardness that had permeated the room.

"Oh, I nearly forgot—" Florence went to the table and reached for her satchel. "It has to be in here somewhere. It is the reason I came here in the first place. Oh— there it is!" She pulled a folded handkerchief out of the bag.

"A handkerchief?"

"No, of course not. It's—" Florence placed the handkerchief on the table and unfolded it to reveal— was that— her mother of pearl clasp?

She gasped. "Oh gracious, I hadn't realized I'd lost it." Her hand shot up to her hairdo, although it was a different day and a different hairstyle.

Florence handed the clip over to her awaiting hands.

"Well, funny story— yesterday, I was speaking to Katie Yost who had just finished talking to Mrs. Jameston about the last trip they had into Calgary and they saw…" Florence's voice faded into the background.

Her focus waned from the one holding the claps to the clasp itself. How had she lost it? What if she had lost it for good? The story of the clasp would always be in her family, and it was priceless. Although it did cost a great deal, its expense was in its story. She shivered.

"Rosemary, are you okay? It's as if you didn't hear a word I said." Florence came close and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She numbly nodded. "I'm just so grateful you found it."

"It looks very special. What is the story around it?"

She gulped. She was not ready to share, but to not answer would be rude. What to do? What to say?

"Um…It was from a friend. Many years ago." She'd leave it at that. Her cheeks stung red. Although she was thankful Florence found the clasp, the last thing she needed was someone in her business. She zipped her lips tight, not offering one ounce of gossip.

She could feel Florence's eyes studying her. "You know what? You look fatigued. You have had a rather eventful morning. Shall I help you up to bed?" Florence motioned to the stairs complete with a handrail.

"No. I'd like to go to the settee though."

"Sure thing." Florence helped her scoot across the room without putting any pressure on her tender ankle. After plenty of pomp and circumstance regarding the pillows and the angle of her foot adjusted on a pillow, she was finally settled.

"You just rest there and don't worry about a thing. I see your washing is still needing to be hung. Perhaps I will start with that." Florence went to the basket by the back door.

The washing? At least her or Lee's unmentionables were not in the pile this time. It was mostly Lee's work shirts that need to be hung before the wrinkles were too deep to be ironed out. Well, if Florence wanted to help out, she'd let her. But in the mean time she wasn't going to be wasting time.

"Florence, do you mind giving me my shopping catalogue? I'd like to at least make a shopping list while I am sitting here."

She nodded.

"It's upstairs, by my night stand."

Florence went to the table. "I'll return this, too." She waved the clasp in the air.

She nodded her thanks and mentally began to write her shopping list.

The next thing she knew, she was awaking to a heavenly smell. Her stomach gurgled.

"Florence?" No answer. She looked around the room and pushed herself to standing position, making sure to keep her knee bent to protect her ankle. The back door pushed open.

"Rosemary, goodness gracious. You shouldn't be up! Why didn't you call for me?"

"Oh, you are here."

"I was just checking the clothes on the line. Are you hungry? Well, of course you are. Here it is a quarter after one and you haven't had lunch." Florence hurried over to the pot on the back burner and began to generously ladle soup into a bowl.

A quarter after one? How had she fallen asleep for so long?

Florence moved the end table directly in front of her and placed a bowl of soup, a large spoon, and a napkin on it.

"I already had a spot to eat. I hope you don't mind. I have been busy tidying up around here while you rested."

She felt her cheeks warm and she looked around the kitchen. The pots, pans, and dishes gleamed. Her friend was gracious not to mention what a mess it had been.

"I hope you don't feel as if you have to take me on as your charity case, Flo."

She waved her off. "Of course not. You are a friend."

Rosemary spooned the first bite to her mouth and let the tasty concoction soothe her soul. She didn't know how she was going to make it a whole week without being on her feet, but one thing was for sure, she wouldn't lack for support. Hope Valley was about the best spot one could land who needed support. It was one of the things small towns did best.


	41. Chapter 41- A Plan of Escape

January 12

12:15 p.m.

Apparently small towns did something else best too: Gossip. Before the clock had struck noon, Rosemary already had three visitors. Molly— with her shortbread cookies, Dottie— with her famous beef stroganoff, and Abigail—with a basket of fresh, homemade biscuits. Each visitor had entered her home, deep care and concern etched on their faces. She assured them, as she had assured Lee the night before, that there was no cause for alarm. The baby was healthy and happy and she was as fit as a fiddle, well, besides that protruding ankle. It had only been a mere twenty eight hours and fifteen minutes— not that she'd admit she was counting for that would show such sheer desperation— since her unfortunate incident, and she was already bored stiff. This morning, besides chatting with her visitors, she had composed a list of basic necessities she needed ordered before the week was out. She had also started on her order for their new home, but without being able to go and view her grand new home again, she wasn't quite sure if she should place an order yet. It would be ideal to go and spend an afternoon there and soak up the sights and the feels of their new home. Why, that was exactly what she should do. She would convince Lee tonight after supper. Tomorrow, he could take her to their home and she'd be as content as could be sitting there and dreaming up their future while he was away at work. She wouldn't be in anyone's way, as the construction had stalled until Lee could round up some more workers. She felt a genuine smile sweep onto her face. What a grand plan!

The back door scraped against the floor and Lee entered the kitchen.

"Lee!"

"How's my Rosie?" He hung his coat haphazardly over the side of a chair and quickly came to her side.

"What a wonderful surprise!" Her smile beamed.

"I thought I'd stop in for a bite to eat and to check on my favorite girl" he leaned in to kiss her, "and favorite baby girl." He rubbed the palm of his hand against her midsection and cooed in a manner she'd come to accept. The first time he had made such a ridiculous sound, she had laughed and he had looked offended. "What are you doing?" She had reasonably asked. "Talking with my baby girl." His eyes had held such sincerity and warmth. But how Lee was convinced the baby was a girl, she didn't know. But it didn't seem to deter him from expressing it, and expressing it often. She just hoped that he wouldn't be too disappointed if it ended up being a bouncing baby boy.

Lee swept his hand over her midsection one last time, then went to the table where the food was spread out like a wondrous feast. "Wow! I say one of us gets injured every month or so. This is incredible!" He lifted up the towel on the basket of Abigail's biscuits and pulled one out.

"Lee Coulter, you take that back right now. This injury has been the bane of my existence. I can hardly stand it." Her forehead puckered and her lip pouted.

"I'm sorry, Rosie." Lee bit into a buttery biscuit and looked at her. "It will get better soon. Promise. I'll send Hickam on by to check in on you this afternoon and get you what you need from the mercantile."

Oh, this was her chance to tell him of her grand plan. She widened her big blue eyes and batted her lashes his direction.

Lee paused mid-bite. "What? Oh no, I know that look. What do you want now?"

"While Hickam coming to help would be nice, what I could really use is an escape from this house."

"What? Where would you go? You got to keep your ankle elevated you know."

"I know, and that is why I have the most perfect plan."

Lee quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh it's not that bad."

"Okay, because often when you come up with a perfect plan it ends up costing me. Not just money, but time and sometimes my reputation." He tapped her sweetly on the nose, then popped the last bite of biscuit in his mouth.

She smiled thinking about the different plans she had put him through. Most of them had worked out, hadn't they? Oh sure, no one was flawless in their efforts, were they?

"Well, this is what I was thinking. I'm needing to order items for the house."

"Mmmhmm." Lee reached for a shortbread cookie, broke it in two, and put half in his mouth. "Isn't that a catalogue right there?" He pointed to the Eaton's Shopping Catalogue sitting on the edge of the table.

She nodded. "Yes, but the problem is, I'm having a hard time deciding."

"Okay, so ask Dottie for her advice. She's usually pretty good at that sort of thing, isn't she?"

"What would really help me is if you would take me to the new house."

"What? On your ankle? How are you going to do that?"

"I want to spend the day there. Maybe we can bring a chair, and I'll find a box to put my foot up on. I want to stay and envision our future."

Lee sighed. "Rosie…"

"Please? It would mean the world to the mother of your soon to be born baby— girl." Bat, bat her lashes went. Lee groaned, a sure sign he was caving, just like usual.

"Okay, but you got to promise me to stay off your ankle."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She clapped her hands together.

Tomorrow would be spent dreaming of their future at their new home and composing her shopping list. Oh she could hardly wait for the next day to come. It would be a glorious day!


	42. Chapter 42- An Unsettling Realization

January 13

It was not such a glorious day after all. Rosemary rested her chin on her hand and huffed at the dreary mess out the bedroom window. The full, white skies had decided to pour unrelenting slush down from the heavens, ruining her chances of getting out to her new, glorious home. Even after her argument for braving the elements, Lee held onto the fact it was too muddy, perhaps even icy, and much too cold. He had peppered her with kisses and promised to return for lunch with a gift to cheer her. Usually just the mention of such a thing would cause a dramatic boost to her mood, but today even the promise of a surprise held little appeal. With her wondrous outing postponed, she now was stuck at home with absolutely nothing to do. Today was hardly worth getting out of bed for. She pulled a new dime novel onto her lap and decided to pass the time reading. After a moment or so, she sighed. None of the words had registered. What she needed was something to do. Something productive. This was enough of this lollygagging about.

She pulled the thin veil of sheets from her legs, and edged her right foot out onto the cool wood floor. After pushing up off the bed, she hopped on her good foot to the wardrobe. Flinging it open, she decided that a simple dress just simply would not do for today. "Dress for success" is what she'd always told herself and her clients. Well, today she would take her own advice to heart. No, she wouldn't be found lounging in her nightclothes all day. Not even a housecoat would suffice. She was getting dressed to the nines. Not sure what for, especially on such a dreary day as this, but at least it would boost her mood and perhaps help her find something productive to do. She'd been longing to visit Elizabeth and see how she was faring after Jack's departure; she ached to take walk into town and sip tea at Abigail's just for the fact of getting out of the house. Obviously, that would not be happening any time soon, but she would dress in anticipation for an event. It would just have to come find her.

Ah, yes! That one. She fingered her finest dress, the magenta one Lee had bought her in New York on their honeymoon. It always had been a favorite. Her fingers caressed the folds of satin fabric, transporting her to another time and place. She quickly dropped her nightgown and held onto the side of the dresser while stepping gingerly into the dress. It was already tight on her hips! Her cheeks flamed hot. She hadn't a hope of pulling it the rest of the way on. Oh, dash it all! She lowered the dress and stared at her body in the long mirror. Her skin, white and cold, was beginning to stretch. The little pouch at her midsection was growing day by day until she almost didn't recognize herself. A tear pricked at the corner of her eye. No one had prepared her for this: the joy of a new life growing in her also came with such drastic changes and major insecurity. For the thousandth time since her initial visit with Doc Carson, the vines of doubt wove into her heart. How could she be a good mother to this baby? What was God thinking giving them a precious miracle? She had no idea how to handle a bouncy baby, and honestly, would she ever truly desire to be a mother? Or was it just something thrust upon her? But here, now, these thoughts were too late. What was done was done. They would just have to figure it out. As much as she wanted to run away, she couldn't. Wouldn't. She knew the pain that caused. She took one last look at her changing form and cupped her midsection with the palm of her hand.

"You little dear, are quite the upset, do you know that? I thought I had it all planned out. But here you are." She rubbed a circle on her belly, feeling a bit silly for talking to herself while alone in the bedroom, yet she still looked back down at the swell in her midsection. "Oh, not that you aren't a part of my plan, well, I guess I wasn't coming around to it quite yet… but I guess it is you and me. I promise I will try to be the best mother I can be. You see, I just don't know how. It's something I'll try. I can't promise I won't fail…" She reached up to swipe a tear away and then placed her hand back on her belly. "But your father, oh, he is the world. A better man I could never find. One look at you and his heart will melt. He already thinks you are a girl— Oh!" She gasped at the little kick that caused her hand to jump. "Why look at you! Did that mean you are a girl or was that a resounding 'no' from my boy?" She stayed still, scarcely breathing, awaiting another kick. But that was all. A smile sprouted from her lips. Her heart lighter than it had been moments before. "You know what? It doesn't matter. You are absolutely perfect just the way you are." She gave the baby one more gentle pat before turning back to her wardrobe.

After pulling on a deep blue skirt she had just let out at the waist last week and one of her favorite crisp white shirt waists, she realized that new apparel should be at the top of her to do list. Even now, there was probably only a good small handful of clothing that actually fit. Perhaps she could put in an order for fabric and have Hickam bring it by later this week. Today, she would get out her design pad and create some of the most stunning maternity wear seen on this side of the Northern Territories. She smiled at her reflection in the dresser mirror and gently stroked her blonde curls. Would her baby favor her blonde tresses or Lee's dark locks? She opened her jewelry box searching for her mother of pearl clasp, why it would complete her classy ensemble perfectly. Florence had returned it here, had she not? Her fingers rooted through the box, until they landed on the cool clasp on the opposite corner of the jewelry box than she usually kept it. Her fingers brushed over brittle paper, oh yes, the telegram from Harriet. She'd forgotten she'd placed it here. Every day that passed was a day nearer to Harriet's arrival. Her forehead creased. Hopefully by the time Harriet's stage rolled in, she would be able to walk on her foot and meet the coach and stop it before her news got all over Hope Valley. It just had to work that way, didn't it?

After securing the clasp in her hair, she applied a thick coat of bright red "Candy Apple" lipstick. If she was going all out, why not go all out? There, perfect. She nodded at the image before her. That would do.

She shuffled to the stairs, and thankfully, with the help from the handrail, was able to hobble down the stairs. Lee had brought her breakfast in bed, the sweet dear, and now, a spot of tea would be just perfect. She busied herself in the kitchen, all while balancing on one leg.

There was a slight tap at the door. "Mrs. Coulter?"

A guest in this dreary weather? Was the poor dear daft? It sounded like Katie Yost.

"Come in." She sang from the kitchen where she stood over the kettle.

The door rattled and sure enough, a dripping Katie Yost entered.

"It is dreadfully wet out there." She pulled off her overcoat and hung it by the stove in the living room. "Oh, look at you! I wasn't expecting to see you standing. I heard you had quite an upsetting. I do hope you are feeling better."

"Do come in. Have a spot of tea with me." She gestured to the table.

"Oh I'd love to, but I have to return to the mercantile immediately. I just wanted to bring these out to you." She flashed three envelopes her way. Letters? Immediately, she felt her throat tighten. The last news she'd received wasn't good. Could these be from Harriet? She wouldn't contact her again through letters before coming out on the stage, would she?

She took a step towards Katie and then winced, forgetting to favor her injured ankle.

"Here." Katie met her and handed over the letters.

She grabbed them, her eyes scanning the letters for a return address. There it was—Hope Valley. Immediately her breathing slowed. Each of the three letters was simply addressed to Mary Rose. Letters for her article. Relief coursed through her. No, they were not unwanted letters with contents from her past, but instead letters for her article. Her face relaxed.

"Is everything okay, Mrs. Coulter?"

"Oh yes, I am just surprised is all." And surprised she was! She had a three-week period where not one letter had come in for her article. In fact for her last article, she had to fake the letter, something about a husband who was concerned at the price of a fur coat for his wife. She'd assured him it was worth a month's wages and to go ahead and purchase it for her. "You only live once" she had ended the article with.

"Well, I better get on." Katie moved towards the door.

"Katie, it was just wonderful of you to deliver these to me. I know just what I should do this dear day. Before you go, would you mind bringing my typewriter to the kitchen table?" She gestured towards the typewriter that was perched on a small table in the corner of the room. Katie nodded, and soon returned with the heavy apparatus in hand.

"Right here." She patted the table so Katie would know where to place it. "Oh these fingers are just itching to write. This brightens my day so. There has just been nothing, absolutely nothing, of good report lately."

She felt Katie's questioning eyes on her. "But I thought you received news of a visitor. Visitors are always good news are they not? Especially with the baby on the way, perhaps she can be a help to you. Perhaps she could assist you in getting ready for the baby's arrival."

She looked at Katie as if she were crazy. "Visitor? Oh I wish I had some family—" The words rose up and constricted her throat. Why, she did have a visitor, but no one knew about Harriet's impending arrival. It was impossible! Was Katie just guessing? Or did she somehow know the news of Harriet's upcoming visit? The telegram had been delivered to the mercantile. Perhaps the assistant had read her private letter.

Her eyes narrowed.

"I thought telegrams were privileged information, Miss Yost. Do you already know what these letters say as well?" She waved the letters at Katie, the venom rolling off her tongue.

"I'm not sure I'm following you. What exactly are you insinuating—"

"Aren't letters confidential? How else could you know of a visitor coming this way? If there was a visitor— per-say."

She watched as a realization dawned on Katie's young face.

"Oh Mrs. Coulter, I would never read your letters. Pa and I take very seriously the confidentiality of all the mail and would never break that trust. Ever. I just heard wind of your news this morning in the shop. I believe it was Florence talking to Dottie? Or perhaps it was Molly?"

She felt embarrassment rush to her cheeks in assuming it was dear Katie who spread the news. But just as quickly, ice course through her veins. Florence? How would she know? Perhaps it was a misunderstanding. Perhaps Florence was speculating about someone else and a secret visitor. But something didn't sit right in her gut.

She swallowed and composed herself. "Thank you, Katie."

"I hope you continue to regain your strength, Mrs. Coulter." With that, Katie retrieved her coat from the stove, shrugged into it, and ventured out into the cold.

As the door closed, creating a gentle stir, a wisp of hair fell across her face bringing her thoughts back to her large problem at hand. How would Florence catch wind of her news? She had been careful not to breathe a word of it the other day. How vexing this whole situation was. She reached up and tucked the wayward curl back into her hairstyle, her hand falling on the mother of pearl clasp, the cool metal triggering a memory—She gasped and held her hands to her mouth. The day of her fall, Florence, had delivered her clasp back to its original spot in her jewelry box, which housed the secret letter. Why… Florence must have read her telegram! The ice in her veins turned to fire. Not only had Florence read it, she was spreading its news all across the town. She had probably assumed it was good news, but now everyone knew she awaited a visitor from out East, going by the name of Harriet. Oh! What was she to do now? Even if her ankle healed on time, there would be no more stopping the stagecoach. Too many people already knew. She wondered how far the gossip had spread? Had Lee heard?


	43. Chapter 43- Mysteries

January 14

The door rattled and Rosemary's heart just about flew through her throat. Holding a hand to her chest, she inhaled deeply, before the stars could start to form in her vision. She had been nervous all morning, awaiting this moment. Her original thought had been to feign a nap, but Lee, being his sweet self, would come to check on her and press his light lips to hers and she'd have to look into those true blue eyes. She'd been avoiding telling him the news of Harriet's impending arrival, because, well, he didn't know of Harriet or of her involvement, or the "distress" she had caused in her life. She took a deep breath and pasted on a smile while the doorknob turned. Just seconds later, Lee emerged through the door, his hat awkwardly shifting to one side, and his arms full. He gave her a lopsided smile as he struggled through the door.

"There's my Rosie. Mind giving me a hand?" He stretched out his hands, full of newspapers, towards her. She took a few wobbling yet gentle steps forward.

"Oh forgive me, Rosie— your ankle." Lee's eyes looked concerned.

She waved him off, and took the newspapers from him, shuffling through them, anything to avoid eye contact.

"What are these old things?"

"Ah." Lee hung up his coat on the coat rack, straightened his vest, and turned to face her. "That—" he pointed to the stack of papers in her arms, "is your surprise."

"Oh, how charming. I've always wanted a pile of old rotting newspapers." She rolled her eyes.

Lee gave her a lopsided grin. "Hold on. Let me explain. Here, come here." He sat on the settee and patted his lap.

She raised an eyebrow. "Lee, I'm much too— well, you don't want me sitting on your lap… in my condition."

Lee waved his hand, disregarding her argument and patted his lap again until all she could do was come close to him and allow him to pull her—thick midsection and all— into his lap.

"Now, that's better." He placed a kiss on the back of her neck. Then another.

"Lee?"

"Hmm?"

"The papers?"

"I guess we should get to that." He gave the tender spot on her neck one more kiss and then reached around her and snapped open the first newspaper. "Let's see. It has to be around here somewhere…" She could feel his eyes over her shoulder examining the paper. "There!" He flicked the paper, nearly causing her to jump. His arms did feel deliciously yummy snuggled around her.

"What?"

"That. Read it."

"Okay. I still don't know what this has to do with—"

"Read it." He said and returned to snuggling against her neck, causing gooseflesh to rise on her arms.

"Okay…" Her eyes scanned the document. " _Dear Dr. Love_ — Lee? What is this—"

His eyes motioned her back to the paper.

He wanted her to read this pile of rubbish? For what reason? She sighed and continued on.

" _Today is our fifteenth wedding anniversary, and I want to do something wondrous to let my husband know he means the world to me. I have thought of travel to Edmonton for a weekend festival or of going into Calgary for a five star meal and delicate French pastry. What is your advice to a common couple of Hope Valley wishing to celebrate their love?_ "

"Hope Valley Couple?" She turned the paper around and looked at the title. Why it was the Hope Valley Sentinel, dated June 1910.

"How odd! Hope Valley already had an advice columnist?" She harrumphed. "I thought my idea was original. How disappointing."

"What's Dr. Love's answer?" Lee's questioned from behind her.

She turned back the page back around.

" _Dear Couple in Love,_

 _My recommendation for the best anniversary together is simply this: enjoy a home cooked meal just the two of you, and a game of cards out on the patio after dinner. Perhaps may I suggest the game of hearts? It was our favorite. And to top things off-have a special dessert- his favorite chocolate cake, or even just a refreshing glass of lemonade. Celebrating your love does not come with a list of "should do's" to prove your love, but rather, love is found in the simple things. Enjoy each other. I wish someone would have said these words to me years ago, before it was too late. This is your advice from an old anonymous friend. Best wishes to you both. Sincerely, Dr. Love."_

"Anonymous? She was an anonymous writer too? Who is she? How many of these are there?" She ruffled through the newspapers, nearly three dozen. She glimpsed at the dates. Why it looked like it went from 1907 clear through the year 1910 but then what?

Lee set aside the paper in her hand. "I know my girl always loves a good mystery."

"How long have you known about this?"

"Well, actually, just found out today. I went into the Newspaper Office to get some records about the sawmill, and Mr. Gibson had file box upon file box out. He was doing his five year purge, it seems. He was just going to dispose of them but I said you could use some light reading. Before I knew what was happening, he handed me the whole pile."

"Did he mention Dr. Love's column?"

"Actually, he did. He said you might be interested in the 'Great Hope Valley Mystery'. Even after all these years, no one knows who was writing as 'Dr. Love'. Well, that made my ears itch, because if there is anyone in this town who could solve a mystery, it would be you."

He gave her a kiss and she shifted off his lap, still dumfounded at this news. Imagine that. No one in the town knew? How did "Dr. Love" keep such a secret? How many articles did she write? Was this the sum of them or just the last of her writings? Why did she stop the column? Someone must have known her secret, must have they?

Lee pushed off the coach and gave her a smile. "I know that look. You have a million questions swirling through your head, don't you?"

She smiled back up at him. "No. Just a million and one."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "If there is anyone good at mysteries, it is you, Rosie." He left her to walk over to the kitchen, his words sinking into her heart. Her— good at mysteries? Suddenly the excitement of the mystery before her was shaded by the mystery secret she was keeping. Was this is a subtle hint that he knew about the mystery she was keeping from him? Had he heard about Harriet's arrival? Had he put two and two together and knew she was hiding something? Her heart beat faster than hummingbird wings in flight.

Lee poured a cup of water and drank it slowly as she gripped onto the side of the settee, the suspense swirling in her midsection, causing her to want to run and hide. Far away.

Lee cleared his throat causing her heart to jump. "Oh, I almost forgot. While I was out and about today… well, I managed to hear something."

"Oh?" All the blood drained out of her face and her heart stopped. He knew.

He walked near her, his eyes serious. From where she sat, he looked tall, strong, and… intimidating. It reminded her of the time when she was eight and had stolen penny candy from the mercantile and her Father had approached her about it. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Listen, Lee, I was going to tell you—"

Lee whipped out a box from behind his back and offered it to her gently.

Her breath froze, then her heart started to beat again.

"I heard that the stage brought in my latest order and on it— this, especially for you. It took a long time coming. I was hopeful it would arrive today. I meant it as celebration present for this little one when you first told me the news. Sorry it took so long to arrive. Here, open it up."

"What?" She sat there dumbfounded.

"Here. This is your surprise. You didn't think a pile of silly old newspapers was what I promised you when I left off to work this morning was it?"

"Oh, no, I guess not." She felt as if she needed reviving after that scare. She took in a deep breath. Then, sensing Lee's eyes on her, she proceeded to open the box. The feelings of guilt barraging her. Here, she was harboring a secret while Lee was showering her with his love and attention. What a rotten wife she was.

She opened the box, revealing— another box. She gave him a questioning look.

He took it quickly from her fingers, his excitement evident. "It's a song box. For the baby. Listen."

He cranked the handle and soon the sweet melody of "Let Me Call You Sweetheart" echoed into the room.

The sob caught in her throat.

"We can play it anytime she can't sleep or— Rosie, are you okay?" Lee put the box away off to the side, concerned, his warm arms quickly wrapping around her.

The sob she had struggled to keep down came out as a gasping, a panting, followed by numerous tears dashing down her cheeks.

"Rosie. I'm sorry. Did it upset you? Maybe I should have—"

"No… Lee… it isn't… you. I'm just…."

"There, there. It's okay. Take a few deep breaths."

She relished the smooth pats of his hand on her back, even though she knew she did not deserve them. She was a wretched woman keeping such secrets from the only one who truly loved her. She should tell him everything. _Now_ , her heart seemed to gently whisper to her.

She swiped at the tears running down her cheeks.

"Is it the box? You don't like it?"

The tenderness in his eyes stole her breath away. She didn't deserve such kindness.

She managed to shake her head. "It's…good."

Her breaths were still coming uneven and darn those tears that continued to stream down her cheeks and land on the neck of her shirtwaist.

Lee smiled softly, and held onto her hand. Such sweet, tender hands.

"There, there. Doc Carson said some of this was to be expected. Nothing out of the ordinary here. Just a surge of emotions. Everything is okay. I'm here. Nothing will ever change that."

A rise of tears, new and fresh prickled the back of her eyes. He was much too kind. What would she do? To tell him would mean she would have to open Pandora's43. box- all the way back to her childhood. It would be shocking, disturbing, and more than a little uncomfortable. It was time to do it, but she just couldn't bring herself to it. But if not now, when?


	44. Chapter 44- A Confidante

January 14

Afternoon

After a tasty lunch of pastrami on rye, Rosemary watched as Lee started the Model T and drove down the dirt road leading into town. He had business to attend to in Calgary, a good two and a half hour drive away, and would be gone past supper. She'd convinced him she was fine, that her recent display of emotions was actually just a desperate cry for a nap. He had lightly kissed her lips and made her promise she was fine. She did to appease him, but her heart knew otherwise. Even now, the landscape before her blurred with deep pockets of unshed tears.

Her secret.

They said secrets always had a way of popping up when you least expected it. Well, that couldn't be more true. The last thing she had hoped to deal with was Harriet and all the unworthy feelings she brought up from her past. To be honest, right now just dealing with her own pregnancy news was enough to send her reeling.

How confusing this all was. If only the past would have stayed buried in the past. She wished she could wad up her past and throw it out into the roaring Oldman river before any more of its secrets could come unfolded. Yet, even if she did that she had the awkward situation of Harriet arriving soon. It was a matter that just had to be dealt with. Like it or not.

She glanced at the settee. Right now she would like nothing more than to snuggle up with her favorite afghan on the settee for a few minutes. She reached for the light cream blanket and pulled it up to her shoulders, the warmth washing over her. If only there was an emotional afghan she could pull over her soul. For so many years her secret had remained buried deep, but now it was fresh and raw. After so long of pushing it away, what was she to do with it just riding on her sleeve? It was becoming more and more evident day by day. There wasn't any disguising it now, try as she might. But now was not the time for such thoughts. What she and the baby needed most was a little cat nap. Her breathing slowed and she felt herself entering the land of slumber, the only respite for several days from the pestering of the past.

-A good hour later-

What on earth? Was that a scratching at the door? She shifted her body up to a sitting position and her sleepy eyes went to the front door, wondering what the sound was. Oh, it better not be a nasty little mouse. The one time there had been a mouse in the house she refused to sleep or eat until it was caught. Who knew what kind of diseases little vermin like that carried? Lee had worked night and day to catch the little mouse, setting up all kinds of traps at every corner of the room. Finally, after three days of miserable living conditions, that horrid creature had been caught and disposed of. That was not an experience she was willing to repeat. She shuddered and pulled her legs up under her just in case if a furry varmint was scurrying under her this very minute. Instead, another scratch sounded at the door. Followed by a quiet mewing. Why… was that a cat?

Her curiosity got the better of her, and she hobbled over to the door, leaving her warm afghan swooped up on the settee. Opening the door a narrow slit, she peered out and there, on the stoop, was a light orange tabby cat.

"Oh dear! You precious little darling. However did you find your way here? Where is your home?"

Mew.

She elongated her neck to look down the street both ways, hopeful to find an owner nearby, but the street was deserted. She bit hard on the edge of her nail. Lee didn't take too kindly to animals in the house, and to be honest, for the most part she agreed with him. But this one just looked so lost and lonely. Not to mention small and hungry.

"Alright." She nodded and the kitten lifted her head, her sweet, innocent eyes meeting hers.

"Stay there. I'll be right back."

Rosemary hobbled as quickly as she could to the kitchen and retrieved a glass of cream from the icebox. She poured it into a shallow bowl and returned to the kitten. But she was gone.

"Here, kitty, kitty." She sang out.

No response. Oh well. Perhaps the little kitten had found her way home after all.

She turned and brought the bowl of cream back into the house. She was shutting the door when she heard a soft purr. Sure enough, the kitchen was nestled on the settee in her favorite afghan. She stifled a chuckle.

"Okay, you can stay awhile. But you better not let my Lee-Lee catch site of you. He's a nice kind of fellow, but believes animals need to stay outside where they belong. I usually agree with him, but something is different about you. Do you have a family you need to get home to?"

She put the bowl down, and the little creature hopped down and began to lap at the cream hungrily.

"Well, no matter. You are here for right now and to be honest, I have been in need of a confidante: Someone to just listen to my story without giving advice or judgment. What do you say? Are you up for a good listening?"

The kitten finished her bowl of cream and climbed back up into the afghan, her eyes already becoming heavy with sleep.

She reached down and stroked her soft fur with the back of her finger.

"You see, it all started when…"


	45. Chapter 45-Sidney & the Missing Treasure

The afternoon had passed by rather quickly due to Rosemary's chat with little 'Hazel', no, that didn't sound right. Perhaps, 'Sidney'? She glanced at the kitten's questioning eyes filled with flecks of brown and green. Her natural response had been to name the kitten Hazel after those beautiful eyes, but, after the way she had listened to her pour out her heart, the name Sidney might be more appropriate. Sidney was her Aunt, sister of Mother, but oh, so very different in their personalities, their likes and dislikes. Where Mother was always chasing the latest trend, social event, or latest playwright, Aunt Sidney was a content, salt-of-the-earth type. It was puzzling how two very opposite sisters could have been raised in the same home. She did not often get to see Aunt Sidney, as she lived near the Hudson Bay, but nearly every summer Father would take her with him on his jaunts to Cape Fullerton and let her stay over for anywhere from a week to a month, depending on his briefing. Those weeks, she would find her life simpler, more natural. Aunt Sidney would comb out her bouncy curls and style her hair in braids. It wouldn't take long before she'd realize she had less need of the prim and proper dresses she'd packed for special occasions and instead would focus on dressing for comfort. And the best times were, when Aunt Sidney would brew a cup of raspberry tea, put a pot of cream and a batch of fresh scones on a tray and motion her out to the sunroom. They would sit, looking out at the Bay, and a peace would come over her busy city girl heart. Sometimes they would just sit there, soaking in the view and peace that lay in the Bay beyond.

Most of the time, they would chat. It was the type of chat Rosemary was unaccustomed to. It was not a chat about what the latest social event was, or what was expected of her, or what so-and-so said. It was a talk from the heart. Aunt Sidney would ask questions, but mostly listen. And it was in those moments, the little hidden truths of her own heart would start to come to the surface. Some of their talks were completely outrageous, and if Mother had overheard, she would definitely not be allowed to continue making trips out to Aunt Sidney's. Mother had always disapproved of Sidney and her ways, but Rosemary found a freeing life in her Aunt's demeanor. So, yes, the way this priceless kitten had listened so intently to her this afternoon, she deserved to be named after the wonderful Aunt Sidney. Rosemary patted the cat's orange fur.

"What do you think, Sidney?"

The kitten blinked her green eyes.

"Are you a 'Sidney'?" She said the name in a higher pitch and the kitten flopped onto her side, cuddling up next to her leg. Yes, she was definitely a Sidney. Absently stroking the kitten, she looked out the window. If only Lee would let her keep her as the newest member of their family. She was finally able to share her heart and worries and frustration with someone- even if that someone was presently taking a nap on her favorite afghan and sported orange and white stripes and a tail.

Twiddling with a loose yarn from the afghan on the settee, she wondered, could she possibly be accepting of the tragedy that happened all those years ago? Until now, her reaction had been to push it away. Far away. But now, after the bearing of her heart this afternoon, could she begin to face the past? Could she even dare to think she could move beyond it and put it behind her? Curious, she stood up abruptly. Sidney, lying next to her, jostled and adjusted into a new restful position.

She knew what she needed to do. Sure, it had been more than enough confessing all her past to sweet innocent Sidney, but something whispered that now was the time. She gingerly walked towards the stairs and looked back at the kitten.

"You know I blame this entirely on you, don't you?"

The kitten lifted her brown green eyes and then laid her chin back on her paws.

With her heart pounding in her chest, she climbed the steps to their bedroom. Every step took her closer to the posession that housed every secret of her past: her box. It had been buried in the bedroom floorboard. When they had first moved in, before Lee had put the bed frame together with the help of Jack and Bill, she had, on accident, discovered the loose floorboard. It was a perfect hiding spot. She would make sure to have it hidden directly under the bed, that way no one, not even Lee, could ever possibly come across it. They had brought in the headboard piece and assembled the frame, and when questioned about where to place it, she pointed to the far wall, making sure the loose floorboard was centered perfectly underneath their new bed. Ironic wasn't it, that right underneath the place a man and wife become one, her ultimate secret would hide, the secret that kept them from truly becoming one in heart and mind.

But today, today she was brave. She would finagle that box out of its hiding place. Sure, she might not open it, and may not share it with Lee for weeks from now—that was, if she ever did—but getting it out of its hiding spot was the first step in what she hoped would be a succession of steps. It was either this or letting her past all unravel out of her control when Harriet arrived.

She finished her hobble up the stairs, thankful that her ankle was getting stronger day by day. Finally her hefty hips had a good use, as she pushed the bed frame inch by inch until a gap appeared by the wall. What she wouldn't give for a child to come by at this time. Perhaps a curious Cody or small Opal. They would be able to fit in the gap lickety split and retrieve the box. But, alas, she was alone, and well, it was better off this way. It was her past, her secret, and she should be the one to unearth it. A few more budges to the bed from her hip and the bed frame was far enough away from the wall for her to get behind it and push it away a mite more, if she held her breath and sucked in her belly. The frame gave way, and she scurried to her hands and knees, feeling the footboards for the loose one.

There, there it was.

She opened the floorboard, her heart nearly crawling out her throat.

She pulled the board back and…

Why it was gone!

Saints in heaven, her secret box was gone! Vanished, without a trace. Her heartbeat sped up and a panic wracked her being from the inside out. Where was it? Who had it? And why would they take it?


	46. Chapter 46- Caught

Rosemary barely had time to push the bed frame back in place before the grandfather clock downstairs let out a succession of six low, humming bongs. 6 p.m.? Why, Lee would be home any minute! She pushed a frazzled lock of hair off her face and straightened her shirtwaist. There, everything was in order… well, everything except her expression. There was no getting rid of the anger and angst there. Upon hearing the front door downstairs open, she made her way to the stairs. God help her, she could barely think straight for the terror coursing through her. Whoever had toyed with her special box would have the mighty wrath of Rosemary to deal with. But, for the moment, she might try to disguise her fury until she figured out what was really going on.

"Honey?" Lee's voice came from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming, Dear." She cautiously swept down the stairs to face her husband. It took a lot of control to keep her face gentle. The corners of her eyes felt squinty and suspicious. Lee leaned forward for a kiss. She offered her lips, somewhat cold and hard.

"I noticed we have a bit of company." Lee said, oblivious to the storm going on inside of her. He motioned to the settee. To Sidney.

"Oh yes." Her cheeks flamed. She had quite forgotten about the kitten. "She's a sweet little creature. She ended up keeping me company for the day. I don't think she has a home."

"Now she does."

Her head snapped up. "What?"

"Well, why not?"

"You mean we could keep her?"

Lee nodded and a sliver of the hidden anger she was holding against him fell away.

"Her name is Sidney."

"Oh is it now?"

"Well, she sort of reminds me of my Aunt Sidney."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

She coughed. She sure wasn't going to tell him that the commonality between Aunt Sidney and this creature was their listening ears. No, she wouldn't dare reveal to a human being that this afternoon she had bore all of the secrets of her heart to a furry, yet darling, beast.

She shook her head, trying desperately to come up with a logical reason. "Well… Umm…Aunt Sidney always liked orange." Yes, that would do. A memory resurfaced. "Her favorite tea set was cream with orange poppies painted in the middle of each teacup and a—"

"Okay. So, how are you, Sid?" Lee went over to the kitten and stroked her on the head, in-between her ears. She purred.

She placed her hands on her hips. "No, not Sid. Sidney. Right, Sidney?" She went over and gave Sidney a pat identical to the one Lee had just administered. This time Sidney did not purr.

Lee laughed and then shrugged his shoulders. "Looks like she's a 'Sid' to me."

She huffed. "Well, I for one will always call her Sidney."

Lee smiled. "I like her and I like that she can keep you company."

"But what about your rule: animals always belong outdoors?"

"Well, most of the time I agree, but this little girl, well, something's different about her." Lee continued to pet the kitten who decided to get up and stretch, her mouth opening in a big yawn, her pink tongue protruding. Lee picked her up and beamed at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"How did you know how to do that?" She said staring at him in awe.

"Do what?"

"Pick her up like that."

"I don't know. You mean you haven't?"

"Oh no. I don't have the faintest idea how to hold an animal like that."

Lee quirked an eyebrow.

"Here, let me show you—" He approached her with the kitten in his arms, holding the flailing animal towards her. Heavens, no, she wasn't going to hold that thing. It had claws and, well…

Lee must have read her expression and lowered the kitten. "I guess perhaps I should have her checked out by Doc Carson before we get too close to her. You know— just to make sure she is healthy and fit to be inside as a house cat."

Lee placed the kitten on the settee. Sidney's eyes closed and she leaned into his touch.

She trifled with a loose string on her shirt. "Just so you know, I don't have the faintest idea about how to care for animals. Are you sure you don't want to change your mind? She could be a lot of work."

Lee paused and considered her.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

She looked over at the kitten who curled up on the blanket and blinked her eyes sleepily.

"No. I'd like to keep her, but I am just warning you: I have a lot to learn. This—" she motioned to her belly and to the kitten, "mothering thing doesn't come the most natural to me."

Lee came close, his arms encircling the totality of her. "That's okay. We will learn together. You are doing a great job so far."

His face nuzzled into her neck and she felt herself melting to his tender touch, his tender words. More than anything she wanted to lose herself in his warm presence, forgetting all of the confusion and rage that had arisen because of her missing box. She could forget that, right? She could push it under the rug? Maybe she could pretend her box never existed. The only problem with that line of reasoning was: her box was out there somewhere and someone was privy to her secrets. She shuddered. She pushed Lee's chest with the flat of her hand.

"Lee… I have a question to ask you."

"Okay, sure." Lee kept his arms fastened around her and brought his sincere blue eyes meet hers. His voice was husky. It would be easy to get swept away… no, she had a mission.

"You wouldn't have by chance… umm… I mean, have you ever…"

Lee gave her a quizzical look.

"Look, I guess I will just come out and say it. Did you take my box? The one that was under the floorboard?"

Lee's eyes grew serious, and he released her from his arms. He wiped a hand across the back of his neck. "Ahh…I might have seen something like that."

Was he avoiding her eyes?

"Well, have you or haven't you?" Her voice was frustrated, hard.

He stayed still. Too still.

It was him. He had her box. He knew?

She felt like running up to him and banging her hands against his chest, wailing and just being outright childish. But instead she stood still, seething white hot inside.

"I'd like my box back. Now." She hissed through her teeth.

"Rosie, I know what you are thinking. Let me explain myself." He backed up. "That day Bill and Jack helped with assembling the bed frame, well, Bill nearly twisted his ankle on a loose floorboard. We were going to repair it, but we ran across an old box. When I opened it, I looked at the first picture. It was a picture of a sweet faced girl, light bouncing curls. I just knew it was you."

"You had no right! It's my box!" Now she really did rail against him, her fists beating on his chest, but her strength failed her. She was spent. Her emotions having drained every ounce of her strength.

He gently reached up to grab the hand that had just pounded against his chest. "Rosie." His words soft, kind.

"Why did you take it?"

"I promise you, once I saw the picture, I closed the box. I didn't dig through anything else. Whatever has you so upset in that box is still there and still a mystery to me."

Relief sagged through her body. He gripped her to keep her from falling.

"Why did you take it?"

"Why did you hide it?"

She bit her tongue until she felt the warm rise of blood.

Silence stood between them for what seemed like hours.

Finally Lee's voice came, soft and warm. "I've just been waiting for you… well, I was hoping you'd want to talk about it one day."

He carefully walked her to the settee and sat her down. She felt like a block of ice—blindsided and dumfounded all at the same time.

"I'll be right back." He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head before taking the steps up to their bedroom. She heard some shuffling overhead. His steps then went to the stairs and proceeded down.

He approached her with her box in hand. In his strong and capable hands.

"Is this what you are looking for?" He held it out towards her.

"You shouldn't have taken it. It isn't yours." Her voice was raw. "It wasn't your right to look in my box." She reached out and grasped her box. Her hideous box. She wished she could set on fire— burning not just the physical memories but also the past that went with it. She tucked it under a nearby pillow, not willing to look at the box one minute more than necessary.

"I know I shouldn't have taken it. I'm sorry." He settled on the settee next to her.

She still stung hot with anger and, was that fear?

"Rosie, when I first opened it, I didn't know whose box it was. But then I saw the picture of the girl and I knew it was yours. All I can say is I hope our daughter shares those same curls." He cracked a small smile, and braved a soft touch to her shoulder. She shrugged off his hand.

"That girl…she was with an actress of some sort. Is that how you got into the theater? Did you go on a trip as a young girl and fall in love with the sights and sounds of the city? Did you fall in love with the glamor of the stage?"

She didn't answer.

"Rosie, I know we don't talk much of our pasts, but I'd like to. I don't know what is hidden in that box of yours but it must be something that you haven't wanted to share with me. And you know what? I am okay with that. Just hold onto it. I believe there will be a time you will be ready to share with me. And when you are, I will be here—waiting. I guess that is why I took the box. I know it was wrong of me. I thought, perhaps, one day when you found it missing, you'd tell me everything that you have hidden there." He hung his head. His eyes looked deeper than the ocean, filled with waves of sadness and regret.

She looked away, but could still feel his sweet, sorrowful eyes on her. She sighed.

"You know what, Lee Coulter?"

He met her glance, uncertainty in his eyes.

"It wasn't right of you to take my box."

He hung his head.

"But," she continued, "it wasn't right of me to hide it from you."

A sparkle of hope wove through his countenance.

Her lips felt dry and thin. "I hope you know I am not deserving of you."

He scooted closer to her, and hooked his finger under her chin. "Don't you dare say that. Ever again. If you don't know by now, I don't know if you ever will, but when I said I pledged my love to you always, you and you alone, I meant it. Even if I have to spend the rest of my life earning your trust, waiting for you to open completely to me, I will. It's worth it. You are worth it."

His eyes shone so honest, so true. But there was something else in his eyes. Heartbreak?

He cleared his throat and looked away. "Just promise me…you will be ready one day? My heart can't handle it if you won't be."

A moment ticked by. Then another. She intertwined her fingers with his and gently squeezed. His face instantly lit, hopeful eyes searching hers.

"I promise you, Lee Coulter, one day I will be ready."


	47. Chapter 47- A Small Glimpse

January 17

Rosemary lifted the mug of coffee to her lips and took a small sip. Ugh, bitter, just like this weekend was turning out to be. She made a face and poured her mug out into the washbasin. She stole a peek at Lee, who sat motionless at the table. Things had been awkward this past weekend between the two of them. Ever since he'd admitted he took her box and she'd held onto her secret instead of confiding in him, she could feel him tiptoeing around her, as if he were walking on eggshell. She also knew, if she dared to look, his eyes— those same eyes that always held unconditional love for her— now held a decipherable measure of pain. And his touch, oh how she missed his touch. Usually very affectionate, he had given her a wide berth in that area, too. She was beginning to crave his tender embraces, his affectionate kisses on her neck. But there he sat, at the table, coffee mug in hand, looking absently out the window. She bit her nail. If only there was some way to bridge this gap between them. But there was no hurrying the process of baring her past, especially with the mounds of guilt and sorrow she had to wade through. She lifted the carafe off the stove and gingerly tiptoed behind him.

"More coffee?" Her voice sounded timid, unsure, even to her own ears.

Lee blinked out of his revere and glanced down at his cup, still filled "No, no, that's okay, Rosemary."

She winced. That's another thing he'd done inadvertently this week. Left her nickname behind for her full name. The name everyone called her.

She nodded glumly and retreated back to the stove. She reached for a washcloth and pushed it across the already gleaming countertops. What she needed was something to cheer him, but nothing would cheer him short of sharing her heart with him. And oh, how she wanted to. She was just scared spitless about how to do it. Was there a way to open that conversation piece by piece? Usually, she was an all or nothing kind of girl. But what Lee needed now, while he waited for her to share her past, was a bit of a life preserver thrown out. Something to keep their relationship afloat. There must be something she could do to show him she was trying. Oh it wouldn't be perfect, but it would be something, something that would hopefully lead her closer to giving the totality of her heart, including her past, to him.

She let the ice-cold water from the washbasin pour over her fingers. If only she knew what to share with him. What could be that one piece that would give him a little look into her past? Something she'd never revealed to him? She reached for a towel and wiped off her fingers. Loosening the apron from around her, she pulled it over her head and then hung it on its hook. She straightened her shirtwaist, the emerald green one that was a bit too snug on her midsection, and then reached up to check her perfectly coifed hair. As she did, her fingers brushed against the coolness of her precious pearl clasp. Her clasp. Why yes! That could be just the thing!

She pulled it out of her hair, a disarray of blonde curls tumbling to her shoulders. She quickly combed her fingers through her locks, and positioned the clasp in her palm. Underneath her breast, her heart seemed to cease to beat. She stood motionless—the ticking of the grandfather clock greeted her ears, challenging her that now was her time. She licked her lips and braved her first step. Then a second. She approached Lee at the table, his coffee mug still untouched. With a gentle 'clink', she placed her pearl clasp on the table. His eyes first roamed to it and then to her flow of free hair. Although weary, his eyes held the hint of a question. That was enough for her.

She sat down on the chair next to him. "Have I ever told you the story of this clasp?"


	48. Chapter 48- A Peek into the Past

January 17

Rosemary held her breath, awaiting his reaction. She was giving all she could. Would he take her peace offering? Would she be brave enough to share a peek into her past? And would it suffice until she was able to tell the whole truth?

His eyes focused on the pearl clasp on the table, then up to meet her eyes. His brows lifted. That was her cue.

"This clasp— it was Mother's." She stared down at the clasp, willing it to give her the strength to tell its story.

"I can hardly remember a day she was not wearing it in her hair. When I was old enough to admire such exquisite jewelry, I asked her numerous times where it had come from. Each time her cheeks grew pink and she'd have a faraway look in her eyes, as if she was remembering. I never knew its story until her final days. I returned home from New York, and it was then that she told me."

She glanced up at Lee, who was shifted forward, listening to her every word. Her cheeks warmed at his attention.

She licked her dry lips. "The clasp was given as a token of true love."

"Your father—he gave her the clasp?"

She dipped her head, then shook it slightly. "This was before Father."

"Oh."

"An Australian gentleman named Edgar had given the clasp to my mother, who at the time was thirty-two years old. They both had a love for the theater, and had met at a spectacular Broadway Musical. Immediately after the play, they were introduced through mutual friends, and he asked of her opinion. She told him she liked it quite a lot, and was a fan of the theater in general. She had no idea he was the musical composer. Right on the spot, he asked her to attend a play with him the next week. She said yes. Before they knew it, they were both falling in love. He was enraptured with her kind eyes, her gentle demeanor. She was in love with his spontaneity, his love for life. Everything was an adventure with him."

She paused to catch her breath, and to her surprise, Sidney mewed and rubbed her back against her skirt. She reached down to pet her, thankful for a momentarily distraction.

"So what happened next?" Lee absently reached down to stroke the cat who now was rubbing against his plaid pants.

"They became close, inseparable really, just as her mother had become deathly ill. Being the eldest of her family, she took full responsibility of caring for her mother in her last days. He was an up and coming composer, with a desire to build his own opera company, which meant he would need to be located in the Big City. They knew they would be apart for awhile, but promised to stay in touch through letter writing, and perhaps he would visit her in Winnipeg as his schedule allowed. Before he left, he presented her with a keepsake— a priceless pearl clasp from his world travels. She wore it in her hair every day, awaiting his return to her, with hopefully a declaration of his love. In the mean time, her mother had gotten worse, and required constant attention. But she drew happiness from the fact that her beau was off making a successful name for himself. In fact, this is what had led her to send her youngest sister, Avery, to inquire of him a job. She had always been a carefree, passionate sort. Widowed ten years before, and with a young son, she could use the opportunity and support. What she hadn't counted on was the passionate love that would develop between her youngest sister and Edgar during their time of working together. They returned, a mere two months later, with the news that they had eloped."

Lee gasped. "Oh— how heart-breaking for your Mother."

"It was a year later that Father came on the scene. I choose to believe Mother sincerely loved him, for I know without a doubt, he truly loved her. They married, and although Father did all he could to show his love and affection for her… it seemed like it was never enough. She had lost a part of her heart that would never be recovered. She never truly let him in."

Lee sat still, his eyes downcast. Of course he knew what it meant to be in love with a woman who had only offered a part of her heart and for that she felt badly. She wished she could ease his pain, promise that she'd change from this day forward. But would that be a promise she could keep?

She glanced down at the clasp that now rested in her lap, her fingers tracing the pearls.

"I'm sorry, Lee. I truly am." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I wish I could say I could be different than her— that I could open my heart. I'm…trying."

A small, lonely tear trailed down her cheek.

At once, she felt his tender touch, stroking the tear away. He was close enough for her to feel the warmth of his breath.

"Rosie, I know it was extremely hard for you to open up and share that piece of your past with me today." His eyes exuded sincerity. "I'm proud of you, Darling. I think this is a start for healing—" His voice broke and he paused for a moment. "I've wanted to know you, the real you, the part you keep so carefully cordoned off, for so long. I'm still holding onto the hope that one day we will get there; that one day, you will let me in. In the mean time, thank you for a little glimpse into your past, your heart."

He reached up to sweep her curls back, then his gentle fingers caressed the softness of her shoulder. She felt the insides of her melting. Telling him just that one piece was overwhelming, yet there was also a sense of relief. There was so much more to tell. But it was a start. A warmth spread over her and she smiled.

"Lee Coulter, you're the one I should be thanking. You are so patient with me. I don't deserve you—"

His finger tenderly pushed on her lip. "Shhh… I told you never to say that again."

His eyes sparkled and she felt engulfed in the depth of his blue, blue eyes.

His lips brushed across hers softly, stirring up a passion in her belly similar to when they first met. Only this time, she wouldn't keep a section of her heart hidden away from him. She would be his with full abandon. Eventually.


	49. Chapter 49- An Unwelcome Interruption

January 17

8:05 a.m.

Rosemary's head rested on Lee's strong chest, his heart beat thumping steadily in her ear. Whoever said 'confession was good for the soul' sure had that right. Her shoulders, which previously carried the weight of her past, now felt light, airy. Her heart, did too. How could she have ever doubted his reaction? How could she ever have withheld a piece of her heart, her past from him? There still was so much more to be revealed, but they were off to a great start. He'd surprised her with his rapt attention and sympathy. But why should she be surprised? From the moment they had said "I do" he had been nothing but patient and kind. Sure, she was good at getting under his skin, but even in those times, he chose to respond well. Could this be true love? Oh sure, she knew he was capable of that, but her? Was she capable of being lovable? Lee reached for her hand, and intertwined their fingers. His soft lips swept down once again over hers.

A knock sounded at the door.

Lee grunted and pulled his lips from hers, reluctantly. Already she missed their warmth.

They sat still, almost frozen. Another knock came at the door. So, they hadn't imagined it.

Lee scooted off the settee and held up a finger. "I'll be right back…"

She smiled back at him.

Lee opened the door. "Hickam, what brings you by?"

Hickam? On a Sunday morning before church? She scrambled into a sitting position and tried to twist her hair up, but the rebellious tendrils fell all around her face.

Hickam stepped into the room. "Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting any—thing." She could almost hear the blush on his voice. Her with her rumpled hair and Lee with his breathlessness: What a sight they must be!

"Just a friendly conversation between a man and his wife. That's all." He cleared his throat. "How can I help you?"

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there is an outright brawl in town. I know in the past you have acted as sheriff in Bill and Jack's absence, and well, considering they are both out of town— I rode as quickly as I could to get you. Jesse and Carson— they are down there now, trying to sort everyone out."

"A brawl? On a Sunday?" Lee shook his head, then sighed heavily. "What has this town come to?" He hoisted his plaid overcoat off the hook near the door and pulled it on.

Then he looked to her. "You'll be okay? I'll be back as soon as possible." His eyes were gentle. Kind. Promising to pick up where they left. Gone were the moments of awkwardness between the two of them. Thanks to the story of the clasp, he now knew she was at least trying.

She nodded.

Lee went to the drawer and pulled out his gun, more for the look of authority than anything. He loaded the gun into the holster at his side. "Where are we headed? The saloon?"

Hickam scoffed. "No. Actually, the brawl is going on at… the church."


	50. Chapter 50- Catching Up

January 18

She could only hope that by taking her confidant with her, it would give her the measure of courage she was desperately in need of today. The kitten poked her pink nose out of the basket on Rosemary's arm. She gently covered Sidney in the basket, once again, with the fluffy towel. She'd need all the fearlessness she could get, heading into Hope Valley for the first time since she had turned her ankle last Monday. Since then so much had happened: Bill was hunting down Kirill and Fife who had escaped jail, Dottie was holed up at the Jameston's nearby farm for safety until the outlaw's capture, and Lee… She'd opened a portion of her heart to him, revealing a half secret from her past. And he'd responded so beautifully it simply made her heart soar to think of it. And of course, Sidney, the kitten, had come to live with them. It had been a most eventful week, but the one thing that still caused her to shiver in her brown velvet button heeled boots was: the spreading of the news she was to have a visitor come to Hope Valley. She was still not sure how she would face any questions concerning that. In an odd way she was thankful that the church service had been postponed because of the intense brawl yesterday. There hadn't been an opportunity for any questioning glances or probing questions about the details of her visitor, and for that she was thankful. But today she must be brave and go into town regardless of the possibilities of inquires awaiting her.

She rounded the corner and walked onto Main Street, pleased to see that the town looked sparse and sleepy in the morning light. Perhaps she would not run into nary a person at all. She turned toward her first stop: the Dress Shop. How was business at the shop holding up? She sure hadn't meant to leave her partner in such a lurch with the Valentine's Dance approaching quickly. Her boots struck the boardwalk leading to the shop, but immediately came to a halt. It was all boarded up. The window shades were pulled down, and a large sign was nailed on the door: Closed until Further Notice. Of course! She hadn't even considered it. If Dottie was staying at the Jameston's for safety until the capture of the outlaws, the shop would be closed. But how were they to make next month's rent if their shop was shut down?

She turned away from the Dress Shop and walked the other way, bumping into someone in her distracted state.

"Rosemary!" Dottie reached out to steady her.

"Dottie! Oh, Dottie!"

"Rosemary! It's so good to see— oh! Your ankle! Should you be standing?"

"It's right as rain. But you— the shop—"

"Come, let's get a spot of tea at Abigail's. We will sort it all out there." Dottie placed her gloved fingers on the arm of Rosemary's magenta overcoat as they walked together down the boardwalk. The basket on Rosemary's arm moved and Dottie quickly pulled her hand back.

"What on earth?"

She laughed. "Oh, it's just Sidney."

"Sidney?"

"A kitten. My kitten."

"Oh dear, we do have a lot to catch up on." Dottie swung the door open at the cafe and with a nod to Abigail, who was busy with a customer at the moment, they sat at their regular table. Rosemary peeled off her overcoat and hung it on the nearest coatrack, then placed the basket near her feet. Caroline, a new hire at the cafe, brought them a pot of tea and a tray of various meats, cheeses, and crackers. They both nodded their thanks to the server.

"I do have to apologize to you, Rosemary." Dottie said, taking her gloves off and placing them next to the creamy rose place setting on the table. "I asked Lee not to mention the store closing to you until you regained your strength. I knew you would feel badly and more than likely find a way to get into town, but with your ankle, and well, the baby… I thought it would be better if you had the time to recover."

She nodded. Here Dottie was thinking all about her, when she was the one in danger. How did she get to lucky to have such a sweet friend? "You are okay, Dottie? I mean, should you be here, unaccompanied?"

Dottie chuckled. "Should you? After all, you were the last one to see the infamous Adam Fife."

She swallowed. She hadn't thought about that.

Dottie placed a hand on her arm. "Mr. Jameston is just across the way at the mercantile, and the town is full of people who would give their right arm to protect us. We are safe. Plus, I just had to get out of the house. Not that I am complaining. Mr. and Mrs. Jameston have been nothing but generous, but there is only so much mending I can take before I need a break for tea and a chat with a dear friend."

Rosemary reached for the teapot and poured them each a cup of the hot concoction before stirring in a small portion of cream into her own. "So there is still no news on Kirill and Fife?"

"As far as I know, they are still on the run. They could be anywhere between here and Edmonton. That's the direction it was rumored they headed."

"How awful. I hope Bill is able to hunt them down sooner rather than later. This must be costing the shop a fortune! Being out of business and all."

"Yes, well, it certainly isn't an ideal situation, is it? I have been keeping up on the mending in the evenings. We do have quite a few orders for new gowns. I just don't know if it is possible to get them all done in a month's time."

"Oh, I'd be happy to take some work home. In fact, I wish you would have dropped some by earlier. Having a project to look forward to sounds delightful." She took a small sip of the hot tea.

Dottie put her tea down with a clatter. "Oh, listen to me just going on about myself, when you, Rosemary, have a big guest coming soon!"

She swallowed the burn rising in her throat, was that from the tea or, more likely, the dreaded topic? How should she approach this with her best friend? She wasn't quite ready to tell the whole truth. Silence hung in the air between them.

"Did I misunderstand that?" Dottie picked up her teacup and took a dainty sip.

As much as she wanted to lie, she knew that the truth would come out eventually. "No, you heard right. It's just I'm not sure about her arrival."

"Oh, is it indefinite? Depending on the circumstances?"

"Something like that." She shifted in the chair, realizing she was growing increasingly warm. What she needed now was a distraction. A slight mew came from under the table.

Dottie's eyes rounded.

"Oh! I nearly forgot about poor Sidney!" She lifted the tablecloth, and addressed the kitten who had climbed out of the basket and was weaving in and out of her legs. "I bet you are hungry, girl, aren't you?" She couldn't help her voice coming out high and light. Boy, was she relieved for the diversion. She pinched a piece of meat from the tray at the table and held it down to the little creature. She deserved a treat for her impeccable timing! After re-situating the kitten in the basket with a little more to snack on, Rosemary brought her attention back up to the table. Just in time to see a vision in purple heading their way.

"Florence, how good to see you." Dottie reached up and hugged Florence who was clothed from head to foot in a deep shade of purple, while Rosemary took the opportunity to load her plate with delicacies from the platter.

She peered at Florence from under her lashes. Hopefully Florence had left her big mouth at home this morning. She could only hope that something else had caught the attention of the busy body this morning.

"Have you both heard?" Florence pulled a chair out and sat down, reaching for the extra place setting.

Dottie proceeded to pour her a tea, but Rosemary bet that having a spot of tea was the last thing on Florence's mind.

"The brawl, yesterday, at the church? It was between two men of the Clergy Board of Western Canada and our very own Pastor Frank." Florence's eyes shone. Of course, only the latest bit of gossip would pass Florence's lips.

"Oh, you don't say?" Dottie clicked her tongue.

"Rumor is the two men rode into town in a frenzy, nearly knocking over widow McCormick. Their purpose? To make sure Pastor Frank did not set foot inside of the church Sunday morning. They said his license was revoked."

"Oh dear." Dottie nibbled on a cracker.

"Lee said the men were very hostile. Not even open to letting him give a last message." Rosemary lifted her own cracker to her mouth and took a bite.

"Hostile was the least of it. I heard the one man threw a punch at Pastor Frank after he refused to leave the church and chaos ensued after that. Half the town ended up in jail after that fiasco, including the two clergy men who confronted Pastor Frank." Florence placed her napkin on her lap, and held her hands out to receive the meat and cheese platter.

"What a shame. It seems ridiculous this couldn't have been settled in a more amicable way." Dottie said as she passed the tray.

"But what of Pastor Frank?" As Rosemary spoke she felt a nudge on her ankle. Sidney must have finished her snack. She pinched another piece of meat and lobbed it under the table.

Florence held a cracker laced with ham and Swiss cheese. "Last I heard, he got a doozy of a black eye. But the man didn't lift a finger. It was Jesse, Carson, and Gowen who threw punches in his defense."

"Gowen?" Rosemary had a hard time believing that.

"I'm as surprised as you." Florence patted her lips with the napkin.

"Oh, he's not all bad." Dottie's eyes were soft.

"I just wonder why they thought it was of such importance to come to town and enforce that Pastor Frank's license has been revoked? The Board claims they sent a notice weeks ago that Pastor Frank's license was nullified. Pastor Frank denied receiving a letter. They said a man with a background such as his is not trusted to be a minister." Florence clicked her tongue.

"But shouldn't they have thought about that before issuing the license?" Bless Dottie, she was always defending the humble.

"That's what I say. I mean, why just now, years after his licensing, is this becoming an issue? He's been nothing but honorable in his position as Pastor to Hope Valley. Something sounds suspicious to me." Rosemary tapped a finger to her chin.

"Well, I, for one, would like to get to the bottom of this. If our Pastor is truly unfit for ministry, I would be the first to send him on his way." Florence tapped the table to emphasize her point.

"But if it is a case of manipulation or tomfoolery… it would be good to get to the bottom of it and clear our good Pastor's name, wouldn't it, Florence?" Dottie's look was stern.

Florence harrumphed. "I guess so. I still am holding out for a handsome new intern to come our way."

Rosemary's eyebrow rose. "But what of Mr. Yost? The other day you mentioned—"

"Certain men are not willing to be caught. Well, I must wish you all a good day."

And with that, Florence stood up and walked out of the cafe.


	51. Chapter 51- A Mystery Beckons

January 20

9 a.m.

Rosemary sat at the table, an untouched cup of coffee and a stack of articles spread out on the table before her. She picked up the nearest page, the rough edging of the newspaper rubbing against the softness of her fingers.

It had been a busy week in Hope Valley, especially in the Coulter home, as Lee had to put in extra hours down at the jail sorting out the fiasco from Sunday involving the Clergymen of the Board of Western Canada and their own Pastor Frank. Many of the men had been dismissed with a warning against their violent actions, but those who had thrown and received punches were issued a written notice and then dismissed with stipulations. It made for a very full office, with Lee working to sift through all the details with those involved and also administering to the record keeping of the witnesses. Some of those present included: Gowen, who according to Lee, had sported quite a black eye; Carson, who had fared not much better— his eye swollen shut for the good cause; and Jesse, who had a scuff on his chin and bloodied knuckles to prove his part of the action. The two clergymen, both covered with an assortment of blue and purple bruises and at least one black eye each, were also issued a warning, chased out of town, and warned not to come back until they had found their civility and their official paperwork. As much as they raved about Pastor Frank's license being revoked, no official documentation was ever shown. So until it appeared, or if it appeared, Lee— acting as Sheriff— had declared Pastor Frank fit to preach in his own church.

Lee had come home yesterday worn and weary; yet relieved to have it all handled correctly according to the law. He also returned with quite more than a handful of good stories, which they had chuckled at during suppertime. Although they found humor in the situation, the matter of Pastor Frank's future in Hope Valley plagued their minds. Was it true his license had been revoked and on what grounds? And why was this all coming to the light now? It was a mystery, that was for sure, and one they would be getting to the bottom of.

She sighed and took a sip of coffee. Today a new mystery was nipping at the edges of her mind. Forgotten in the busyness of this last week was the "Great Mystery of Hope Valley"- that of the mysterious column writer who dubbed herself "Dr. Love". Why Rosemary felt the need to reveal the person behind the name, she couldn't say. Perhaps it was a matter of wanting to solve a mystery, to contribute to the integrity of the town. Or perhaps it was a way of keeping her mind off of the storm looming in the future: the arrival of Harriet. Either way, she was willing to put in the work it took to reveal who the face was behind the article.

She glanced down at the advice column she'd just read by Dr. Love. After reading several articles, she had to admit the woman had tact, courage, and decorum. But, who could have been the Dr. Love of Hope Valley? So many years had passed and it still was a secret. How could this column writer have remained so anonymous? She had tried that with her pseudonym "Mary Rose" but according to Lee, half the town knew her identity despite her efforts to keep it hidden. So, obviously the woman, Dr. Love, did not want to be found out. What had inspired her to start the article in the first place? Was she like Rosemary- a lovely lady from a family of influence, bored listless in a small town and looking for a way to make a difference—a way to add some flair to her life and the town? Or was she just a simple prairie bumpkin with nothing to do but write and meddle in the lives of others? And what of pay—Was Dr. Love compensated for her articles? Rosemary surely was not! It was a volunteer position, something she didn't earn one little red cent for. But she enjoyed it nonetheless. After all, Hope Valley could use more of her expertise, even if she did have to donate it out of the goodness of her own heart.

She slapped the newspaper across her palm. If there was one thing Rosemary Coulter was good at it was solving a good old-fashioned mystery. She'd start today by nosing around at the Newspaper office, finding out all that Mr. Gibson could tell her about the author of the column, this Dr Love.


	52. Chapter 52- An Inquiry

January 20

Later in the Morning

Well, this was not going as she had planned. Mr. Gibson stood before her, his face red and stern, with beadlets of sweat at his brow.

"What do you mean that you cannot release the information to me?" She leaned towards the desk and his face became even redder in response.

"It means exactly what I said, Mrs. Coulter, that I am not allowed to disclose any information regarding any of my employees present or past."

A vein bulged out of his forehead. She would have thought it quite amusing except for the fact that she was the one who caused it and he was being quite stubborn at the moment. She exhaled and looked around taking a moment to reevaluate how to proceed. The Hope Valley Newspaper Office was quiet this morning, with two male journalists hammering out their latest stories on typewriters at old battered desks, and Mary, the secretary of the paper, sitting peacefully at her desk jotting notes on her calendar, the soft curve of her face a welcome sight in this sea of manliness.

Ah, that was it! Feminine charms always did the trick. She batted her eyelashes. She had gone about this all wrong. Perhaps she should follow Abigail's advice, that "honey attracts more flies than vinegar". Honey was what she needed to attract this big fly. Mr. Gibson looked at her, his eyes bulging, his neck protruding and tense. Mustering up all the 'honey' she could, she smiled sweetly and softened her posture.

"Mr. Gibson, I have never told you how much I sincerely appreciate the opportunity you have given me to write in the newspaper weekly—" she paused and evaluated his stance. So far his face still beamed red and his eyes were more stubborn than ever. "What I mean to say, is how wonderful that Hope Valley has an Editor-in-Chief such as yourself—" Still, she felt his disposition stiff and unrelenting. Perhaps sweetness would work on a fellow who had a heart, but this Mr. Gibson, he was a hard one to crack. She would have to resort to threatening him. In her soft, gentle way of course. She cleared her throat.

"As you know, I have not been paid one red cent for the exhaustive work I have done for your paper, not to mention the many lives I have affected… All I am curious to is the past of this article and I do not believe that is too much to ask of you."

She nodded, pride surging in her heart. She had phrased the words with a wonderful combination of pose, grace, and strength. What would Mr. Gibson say to that?

He gave a long, weary sigh.

"It remains to be seen if your article is actually an asset to our newspaper, Mrs. Coulter." He took a deep breath, his belly bulging over the waist of his pants. "But perhaps an exchange is in order." He snapped his fingers. "Mary, find me all that we have on the great Dr. Love and her articles."

Mary stood and turned towards them, her belly swollen under her maternity dress as she was obviously expecting her own little one, the first offspring of Dewitt Graves.

"Oh, Mr. Gibson, sir, I have already given you all that we had on that file."

Mr. Gibson's forehead rose in question.

"I placed it on your desk just last week."

"Very well." Mr. Gibson said. "Come, Mrs. Coulter."

She followed him back to his desk where he sorted through quite a flurry of papers, including numerous files with the contents spilling out. He opened the right drawer of his desk and shuffled through it and then closed it. He proceeded to open the other drawer with the same result.

"I'm sorry I guess you are out of luck, Mrs. Coulter." He shrugged his shoulders.

If the man thought she was going to give up, he had another thing coming. She was Rosemary Coulter, after all, and nothing would stand between her and this mystery. Even if she had to clean Mr. Gibson's desk herself. She looked at the desk and sighed heavily. Mr. Gibson stayed planted behind the desk, looking as if it didn't bother him one bit that his files were in such disarray. She tapped her foot. It was a stand off if she ever knew one. She wasn't leaving this office empty handed.

After a moment, Mr. Gibson shrank under her scrutiny and sank into his chair, picking up and handkerchief and mopping his sweaty brow. He looked as if he was desperate to be rid of her. She continued to stand, glaring at him.

He folded the handkerchief. "I told you, the file is missing, I have no idea about this Dr. Love and the mystery you're after."

She continued to stand, her feet firmly planted. This time, she put her hands on her hips.

A new coat of sweat had broken out on his brow and he swiped at it furiously.

"Okay, okay, I will tell you one piece of information and believe me, this is the one and only piece of information I remember."

She smiled and clapped her hands. "Oh, do tell!"

He gave her an irritated look, then continued. "The author of Dr. Love's column— I never met her in person. In fact, we had a system of sorts of how she would drop off her article. While you rely Hickam to slip your article under the door every Thursday morning on his way to work—"

She gasped. She would have to be having a talk with that Hickam. Obviously he was not as discreet as she would have imagined. Perhaps he was the reason why her whole identity as the advice columnist had been revealed. He was the weak link. She crossed her arms.

Mr. Gibson continued on. "Her preferred method of submitting her article was quite odd indeed. Every Thursday afternoon, I would receive a letter postmarked from Edmonton with her beautiful script written on the outside of the envelope and inside a perfectly handwritten article. Dare I say, I didn't have to edit one single word." His eyebrow lifted. "Unlike someone I know."

She scoffed. "Are you meaning to imply my articles are less than perfect? It's your editing that eradicates all the pizzazz and flavor from my writings, leaving them with only half the life they once had." Her cheeks burned. The man was outrageous!

Mr. Gibson exhaled slowly as if he were praying for patience. "As I was saying, I often thought her method for sending in her article was odd, being sent from Edmonton and all."

She let down her hackles for a moment to consider what he was saying. "That is odd considering she is a resident of Hope Valley."

He lifted a finger. "Oh, I never said she was from Hope Valley. I naturally assumed she was since she conveyed details in her articles that were only privy those belonging to our town, but even the payment, she had me submit it through the bank in Edmonton." Mr. Gibson bit his lip, looking as if he wished he could grab that last piece of information back.

Interesting. So, Dr. Love submitted her articles through the Edmonton mail service, was paid through the Edmonton bank, yet knew so many intimate details of the residents of Hope Valley she must have been one herself. That was something she for sure would be scrawling down in her sleuthing notebook.

Mr. Gibson stood up and ushered her to his office door. "Good day, Mrs. Coulter," he said in way of dismissing her.

"Good day. Oh, and I forgot to mention— how kind of you to send the articles over in the first place." Her words dripped with honey.

His face softened. "Oh, sure, sure. Mr. Coulter mentioned you were in need of something to occupy your time. Did you make some headway through the articles I sent over?"

She smiled and paused by the doorway. "Yes, I have in fact." And she had this past week, meticulously pouring over the articles scouring them for any clues to who this Dr. Love truly was.

"Yes, well from 1907 to 1910 was about the run of her career." Mr. Gibson said as Rosemary scratched her head. Something was nagging the back of her mind. "The last letter I received from her—" Again, a niggling thought, "said she was dreadfully sorry but because of personal circumstances she was going to have to withdraw from authoring the Dr. Love column."

"Wait!" The thought snapped into place. "You said a letter came every Thursday? For three years?"

Mr. Gibson looked confused. "Yes, nearly three years. She never missed a submission."

Her lips lifted. "Mr. Gibson, by what you are telling me, Dr. Love should have nearly one hundred and fifty articles she penned. Is that correct?"

Mr. Gibson looked as if he wanted to scratch out the problem on a sheet of scrap paper. "Well, she worked from June of 1907 until, was it May 1910? Yes, there about. And with each year having 52 weeks and give or take an article…"

She waited for him to come around.

"Yes, that sounds accurate. All I know is it was the longest run we have had by a singular advice columnist, but you may surpass that, might you, Mrs. Coulter?"

"That is definitely my intent." She nodded. "But, I assumed the papers you sent home with Lee were the extent of Dr. Love's articles, but perhaps they were more of a sampling?"

"Oh, yes. Mr. Coulter happened to come in when I was purging some of my files, and well, after talking about your nasty fall and all as well as your love for the paper, well it just seemed natural to send the old papers home with Mr. Coulter."

"So you have more?"

Mr. Gibson waved at the file cabinets out in the front office. "Heavens, yes!"

Rosemary released the breath she had been holding.

"Mary, where are the rest of the newspapers from our five year purge?" He looked out to the secretary sitting at her neat desk.

Mary's mouth formed an 'O'. "Mr. Gibson, sir, Mr. Jameston just picked up the papers for kindling this morning."

Rosemary flew into a panic. She would need to track down Mr. Jameston at once. She had half a mind to throttle Mr. Gibson for the way he ran his business. Old papers given as kindling? What of records? Of preserving the past and such?

Mr. Gibson shrugged.

Rosemary sprung to action. "Thank you, Mary. Have you any idea of where Mr. Jameston was headed?"


	53. Chapter 53- Asking Favors

January 20

Rosemary stepped out of the Hope Valley Newspaper Office and surveyed the town before her. She just had to track Mr. Jameston down before the clues in the paper quite literally went up in smoke! She looked up and down Main Street, searching for any sign of the Jamestons. Why, what was that? Wonder of all wonders, Mr. Jameston's wagon was parked at the mercantile! She lifted her skirt and stepped off the boardwalk with confident and quick strides towards the wagon. She had just stepped on her tippy toes to see if her precious newspapers were resting inside, when she heard her name called from across the street.

Peeling her eyes from the wagon, she looked around. Oh,— "Dottie, Hello! Did you by chance come to town with Mr. And Mrs. Jameston?"

Dottie stepped off the boardwalk, a neat package in her hands. "Mr. Jameston, yes, but Mrs. Jameston is quite occupied cleaning house. She's hosting the quilting bee tomorrow."

"Oh?"

Dottie nodded. "I volunteered to help with the errands, you know the ones menfolk often can't quite carry out." She motioned to the box in her hand. "Such as securing the last pecan pie from Abigail's. It wouldn't be a quilting bee without Abigail's pecan pie."

It was true. Abigail's pecan pie had been present at the one and only quilting bee she had been to in Hope Valley. That was back in the days many in the town saw her as a threat to Jack and Elizabeth's relationship, and she'd found the reception quite rude, to say the least. She hadn't been back since and had found other outlets for her many talents. It was their loss, after all, since she was such a whiz with needle and thread.

She observed the box in Dottie's hands. Well, it looked as if Lee was out of luck. She had been hoping to stop in and nab the final pie to bring home for dessert tonight. Oh well. She let out a sigh, finally able to relax now that she knew Mr. Jameston was still in town and her papers most likely intact. They must be around her somewhere. She peered over the edge of the wagon as Dottie approached and placed the pie in a secure wooden box near the end of the wagon. Next to the box was a pile of newspapers. The archives were safe. She must have released her breath louder than she thought for Dottie put an arm on hers.

"Rosemary, are you alright?"

"Oh quite alright. Relieved is more like it." She explained the story of the 'Greatest Mystery of Hope Valley' and Dr. Love while Dottie listened, her eyes as round as saucers.

"Oh yes, I remember that quite well."

Rosemary blinked. In all her busyness, she hadn't even thought to ask Dottie. My, her sleuthing skills were getting sloppy. Of course Dottie had been present in Hope Valley when Dr. Love was writing her articles. She would have to do a thorough interrogation. But it would have to wait for another time, as right then Mr. Jameston exited the Mercantile with a wooden crate filled with necessities.

He nodded a greeting.

Although nothing but gentle, his size always seemed to intimidate her. But not today. Nothing would get in her way. Her eyes sparkled. "Mr. Jameston, I would like to ask you something."

"Yes?" He placed the wooden crate on the buckboard and closed the tailgate of the wagon with a bang.

"Might I have the papers you picked up from the Newspaper office?"

With large, meaty hands, the farmer rolled his shirt sleeves then motioned to the papers nestled in the back of his wagon. "These here? They are nothing but old papers. Sure make a fine kindling."

"No sir. These ones are not. In fact, these papers hold the key to the 'Greatest Mystery of Hope Valley'."

He tipped his hat, a lock of his more salt-than-pepper hair escaping. A curious look came over his face. "Is that so?"

"Yes, and if you would kindly hand them over, I will make sure I credit you properly when I solve this case."

At this his eyes rounded. "Honestly? Like a credit in your own column?"

She groaned. Even Mr. Jameston knew she was the author of the current advice column? This was ridiculous! Obviously she was not in contention with Dr. Love for holding the 'Greatest Mystery of Hope Valley'.

She peered at him through her lashes. "Perhaps." She held out her hands, ready for him to deposit the newspapers in her arms.

He cracked an ornery smile. "No."

Her face fell. "What? But Mr. Jameston, I must insist! They are the property of Hope Valley filled with history and—"

"No. I refuse to let a lady— in your condition" his face reddened and he looked down, "carry these home on your own. They are much too heavy."

Her cheeks colored at that. She hadn't thought about carrying the heavy stack all the way home, but just wanted to secure them. "Oh."

"Ma'am, if you'd hop in we will deliver both you and the papers home." He gave her a hand up to the front of the wagon where Dottie was already seated. There was just enough room for the three of them to perch on the wooden seat.

Dottie linked arms with Rosemary. "Well, isn't this just dandy?" Then she leaned forward to address Mr. Jameston. "Now it is my turn. I hope you do not mind, but I too, have a favor to ask?"

He simply nodded as he took up the reins. Rosemary imagined he must be groaning on the inside.

"Might we make a stop at the Dress Shop? I have something I want to give Rosemary."

After a detour to the Dress Shop, Rosemary was perched back on the wagon, this time on the other side of Dottie. She glanced back, barely believing what she saw: Dottie's 1910 Singer treadle sewing machine rested in the back of the wagon, covered by an old quilt. Dottie hadn't truly given it to her per se, but instead was lending it to her to help get more work done from home. Mr. Jameston had been a saint and had only mumbled once or twice as he worked the machine from the shop to the back of the wagon with the help of Doc Carson, who happened to be passing by. Now they would be able to catch up on the Valentine's Dance dresses in no time, both with Dottie using Mrs. Jameston's machine and her using his one. She'd use it during the evenings as Lee was reading the paper or working around the house—

"Oh!" She gripped her midsection. Immediately both Dottie and Mr. Jameston's eyes widened and went to her belly.

She shrugged. "Sorry, I… I just remembered something."

Relief crept into both their eyes.

"I was hoping to use the machine in the evenings when Lee is home, but the only problem is he's just started a project at the new house. It will simply take him weeks to complete. I couldn't imagine being home all alone those evenings. Would you, Mr. Jameston, mind very much bringing the machine to my new home? We can leave the papers there as well."

She waited for his answer, fully aware that they were testing his patience with all their requests. He merely grunted and turned the horses the other direction, toward her new home.

She smiled.


	54. Chapter 54- Special Delivery

January 20

Rosemary knew the moment that Dottie saw her new house for from beside her on the wagon, she heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Oh, Rosemary, it's absolutely astonishing!" Dottie exclaimed and placed her gloved hand on Rosemary's knee.

She felt her smile widening. "It still manages to steal my breath away every time I see it."

"I imagine so. What with those tapered columns and ornate gables. Oh, and a wrap around porch." Dottie swooned. "Have you thought of putting in a rose garden? I saw simply the most heavenly rose garden in Calgary. It was just off the side of the house, and it even had a fountain. Imagine- a fountain in Hope Valley!"

Rosemary committed that to memory. From the way the French doors swung open on the south side, it would be the most beautiful view of a garden in the evenings. There would be roses of all colors, and if there was to be a fountain in town, Lee would make sure it belonged to her. She could almost imagine her and Lee sitting there, enjoying the cool of the evening after the baby was down for the night.

"Whoa!" Mr. Jameston called to the horses as he slowed the wagon in front of the house. Lee emerged from the house, in his work clothes and work gloves. Why, she hadn't expected him home in the middle of the day. And by the confused look on his face, he wasn't expecting any visitors, either.

"Darling, Mr. Jameston here has brought us a special delivery."

Lee quirked an eyebrow, approached the wagon, took off his work glove and shook Harvey's hand.

He looked across to her. "And what might that be? Or should I ask?" A smirk lifted at the edges of his mouth.

"Of course you should ask, you silly goose!" She gasped as Lee's strong arms encircled her waist, then dropped her gently to the ground. "Dottie's lent me her sewing machine."

"Oh, that's awfully generous of you." He gave Dottie a genuine smile.

"I figured with the shop being closed until the capture of Kirill and Fife, it would be put to much better use with Rosemary." Dottie said matter-of-factly from atop the wagon. Then she turned to Rosemary. "Just please take extra good care of it. It was the last thing Silas gave to me."

Rosemary nodded. "You can trust me."

"I know Rosemary's been itching for a project." He turned to Rosemary. "But why did you bring it here?"

She put her hand on his arm. "Because, silly, you will be working overtime all this week, and your precious wife didn't want to be home all alone. So, I thought, why not bring it here- where my husband spends every waking moment?"

Lee looked up, embarrassed. "It's not every waking moment."

"Just most of them." She said.

Lee shrugged. "Well, let's get this thing unloaded, shall we?"

Mr. Jameston jumped off the wagon and opened the back gate. The men hemmed and hawed getting the heavy machine out of the back of the wagon and into the parlor.

While they worked, Rosemary motioned for Dottie to follow her into the house. Immediately upon entering, Dottie oohed and awed as she looked at the home for the first time.

"Ta- da!" Rosemary swung her arms out beside her and twirled around in the magnificence of the new house.

Dottie clasped her hands to her bosom. "Oh, it truly is the most magnificent house of all of Hope Valley."

She nodded. "Lee wouldn't have it otherwise. And look—my new settee." She pulled back a bit of the paper it was still encased in. "It was just delivered last week. It's upholstered in Italian velvet, from Palmer & Embury's in New York. It's the latest trend. Don't you just love it?" She patted the plush fabric with her hand, then motioned to an empty spot near the fireplace. "It will go just perfectly with the carved mahogany side table when it's delivered, hopefully sometime next week."

"Oh it is delightful. I can just imagine the talks over tea we will have in this room. And it is so large."

"Just wait until you see the upstairs."

A grunt came from the front door. Mr. Jameston was standing there looking worn and ready to go. They had, after all, used every ounce of his patience in all of their requests.

Dottie gave Rosemary a sorrowful look. "Perhaps another time?"

Rosemary's heart sunk to the floor. "Surely. Please come anytime soon."

Lee stood next to her on their grand porch as they watched Mr. Jameston assist Dottie into the wagon, take up the reigns and escort the horses down the lane, dust whirling up behind them. What a pity her dear friend couldn't stay and see all the beautiful details of her new home.

Lee pushed a curl back from her face. "There will be another opportunity."

She nodded, feeling silly at the tears that were gathering at the back of her throat.

He was right. There would be a day, hopefully in the not too far future, she'd be able to fully catch up with her dearest friend. But for now, she was going to get acquainted with another dear old friend: the 1910 treadle Singer sewing machine awaiting her in her parlor.


	55. Chapter 55- A New Routine

January 26

6:40 p.m.

Rosemary pressed her foot down on the treadle pedal, the gentle whirl of the sewing machine sounding throughout the room, as she gently guided the lavender fabric. What a relief she'd talked Mr. Jameston into delivering the sewing machine to the new house. Her and Lee had settled into a pattern of sorts this past week after work. In the mornings, she'd attend to the row house chores, do the hand stitched mending and pattern cutting, and perhaps sneak in a nap before Lee came home a little early from work, around four. Then, they would take the portable ice chest with them, full of sandwiches, and drive over to the new house, where they would work endlessly on project after project until nearly 9 p.m. each night. Just this week she already cranked out two of the four gowns ordered for the Valentine Dance. And, as of just now— a finished bodice to add to the pile.

She straightened from her sitting position over the sewing machine, and cut the final strings before holding up the completed bodice in front of her and surveying her work. Out of the four gowns, this one was going to be her favorite. No, not because of the quality of material, heaven knows there were dozens of fabrics nicer than the plain cotton, but because of the fact of who it was for. It would be Mary's first "made-to-order" dress since her marriage to Dewitt Graves nearly 3 years ago. It was a surprise, ordered by Dewitt himself, and Rosemary couldn't help feeling downright giddy about being apart of it. Yesterday, she had spent a significant amount of time cutting out the pattern for the maternity gown, and today, she'd made great headway and finished sewing together most of the bodice. She'd even left a good amount of wiggle room, knowing that in the three weeks leading up to the dance that much could change in an expectant mother's body. Later this evening, perhaps, she would start on the skirt. It would come together nicely, and Mary would be glowing in her beautiful new lavender gown for the Valentine's Dance. She put the project down and stood to stretch her back. It was time to dig the sandwiches out of the ice box and have a spot to eat.

With her hands still resting on her back, she walked toward the kitchen where Lee had been working on this latest project: installing their new telephone. There he was, hands full: with one hand he was maneuvering a bundle of wires through a hole in wall, and with the other, he gripped the heavy oak wall telephone box.

He grunted. "Mind handing me that—".

She reached for the nearest tool.

"No—" he grimaced, more than likely trying to keep his hold on the oak box, then gestured, with his head, towards the tool to the left.

Her fingers gripped a small hammer.

He nodded and she handed it to him. After a few taps, he backed away slowly from the phone box, as if he was making sure it wasn't going to fall. He stood back to admire the contraption and put a hand on his side.

"That, my lady, is the newest phone this side of the Rockies". His eyes sparked with accomplishment.

She went up to it and ran her finger over the polished oak wood. "Is it working?"

Lee put his hammer back down on the floor. "No, that won't be happening for another month or so. Next time the phone company is through they'll hook it up for us."

"It's going to be so nice to be able to reach someone at the drop of a hat."

"At the tilt of a hand crank, is more like it."

Although thoroughly aware of what it took to operate a phone, she gave him a coy smile. "How's that work?"

He came closer, so close she could feel his breath. He took her hand in his and reached for the hand crank, his body warm and solid behind her. Together, they slowly twisted the hand crank until a clatter of bells sounded in the room.

"Oh, so that's how it's done." She feigned surprise. She didn't dare move, his breath tickling her neck.

"It will be nice for you and the children to always have a way to reach me." Came his whisper on her ear.

She turned, her face close to his, the wall flush behind her. "Children? As in plural?"

He grinned. "Yes, children."

She returned his smile and shook her head. "I don't know how you think we are going to handle two or more children when we have yet to try our hand at just one."

"Rosemary Coulter, don't tell me I have to remind you again."

She looked up at him through her lashes, waiting.

"You will be an excellent mother. It will come so natural to you. Just wait and see."

As soon as he said it, she felt that niggling in the center of her chest: the worry she would fail as a mother. Mothering— it was just not in her blood. She pushed it away and looked into his sparkling deep blue eyes. "Will you be getting one at the office?"

"A child?" Lee teased and rested an arm above her on the wall, bringing their faces even closer.

"No, silly. A telephone."

He gave her a sly smile. "Eventually. But for now, at least there is a direct line to Sarah at the operator's office just a few doors down."

"Well, you have thought of simply everything."

"I think I've covered all my bases." By now his scent was so close she was having trouble thinking. "Except maybe one." His lips met hers, softly, at first, with every intent of more. She could feel the roaring of his heart, or perhaps that was hers, as the kiss intensified. Heaven help her, she was deeply, madly in love with her husband.


	56. Chapter 56- A Nosy Town

January 27

Early Wednesday morning, Rosemary pulled on her overcoat, ready for a trek into town. At least there was one heavy coat that fit over her protruding belly, although she'd prefer to have more of a selection to work with. It was becoming inevitable: soon she would absolutely have to add to her maternity wear. In fact, next time she saw Dottie she'd ask her to unlock the dress shop for a brief visit, where she could peruse over the bolts and bolts of fabric sitting unused. Perhaps she'd design a newer fashion coat with the extra fuchsia (or was it magenta?) fabric in the store. Add a few more skirts and tops, and she would be set for the time being. What was so surprising was how quickly and drastically her measurements had changed. Was it really only a week until she hit the halfway mark in this pregnancy? Doc Carson had assured her growing body was right on target, although it did feel quite alarming to be changing at such an expedient rate. That is why she simply must get out this morning. A walk would do her good. After hours and hours of sitting at the sewing machine this past week, stretching her legs would feel downright delicious. She grabbed her handbag and started her walk into town. Oh sure, she was in need of a few items, but the errands were merely an excuse to get out in the fresh, brisk mountain air and move her body.

Her breath came out as warm tufts in the frosty air, but soon, with the full rising of the sun, the air would warm considerably. She rounded the corner and came face to face with a most beautiful view: the frozen lake with the picturesque church behind it and the steep ridges of the Rocky Mountains rising in the background. It simply took her breath away, a much different reaction than when she first entered Hope Valley, well, Coal Valley, as it was called back then. At her arrival, she couldn't have been more appalled by the scenery. She loved the constant hustle bustle of the city, always with its loud noises and tall, abrasive buildings. But now, these few years later, she was beginning to soften and see the benefit of the serene mountain town. To her surprise, at that precise moment, Elizabeth stepped out of the schoolhouse and onto the staircase where she clapped the two chalkboard erasers together.

"Good morning, Elizabeth." She called out as she neared the schoolhouse.

Elizabeth's eyes shot up from her task and she scoped out the schoolyard until her eyes landed on her. "Oh, Rosemary, whatever are you doing up and about so early?"

"Just stretching my legs, and perhaps, running an errand or two." She coughed and waved at the chalkboard dust lingering in the air. "When do the children arrive?"

Elizabeth looked out towards town, her eyes roaming to the first student walking down the path. "There comes the first one now."

"Oh, well in that case, I better leave you to your work. Don't forget—we have your first dress consult Friday, 4 p.m. sharp."

"I wouldn't miss it. And Rosemary, you are doing well?" Her eyes were kind.

Rosemary patted her belly. "Fit as a fiddle."

They shared a smile and bid each other farewell. She proceeded to walk down the path, passing a few of the earliest arriving students as she walked, including a rambunctious Cody and Robert. A sophisticated Emily walked quietly behind them, her eyes lighting up once she saw Rosemary.

"Good morning, Mrs. Coulter." The girl straightened her scarf, obviously hoping Rosemary would notice her fashionable accessory.

"Good morning, Emily. What a wonderful choice to compliment your outfit." She pointed to the plaid scarf around her neck.

The girl simply beamed. Ever since she spent 'Career Day' with Rosemary at Dottie's Dress Shop, the girl had evidently been working on her sense of fashion. She still had quite a way to go, but had been making strides in the weeks of late.

Rosemary rearranged her own scarf. "You know, with the dress shop closed, I have certainly missed seeing you for our afternoon sessions. We have so many lessons to catch up on: haute couture, the appropriate mixture of stripes and patterns—"

The girl's eyes became sad. "Mother says I shouldn't bother you anymore."

"Why ever would she say that? I enjoy our appointments after school. After all, I dare say I can't lead this town into the fashions of the modern twentieth century all on my own." She smiled, but Emily did not return her smile.

"Mother says you will be much too busy with the baby, and… with your guest from out of town."

Rosemary's smile froze. Even Cat Montgomery had heard her news? Goodness how quickly news traveled in Hope Valley. She swallowed and turned back to the girl in front of her, forcing a note of cheerfulness into her voice. "Not to worry, we will make time."

"Thanks, Mrs. Coulter!" Grace sprinted off towards the school in excitement.

What troubling news. How far had the gossip of her impending visitor reached? It had been awhile since she spent significant time in town, but she hadn't imagined Cat Montgomery, of all people, being privy to her news. She felt a knot form in her stomach. Hopefully this would be the only mention of it for the day.

Walking down Main Street, she made her way to her first stop: Abigail's Cafe. Although she had already eaten and couldn't imagine eating a crumb more, she entered the establishment hoping to secure a crock of Abigail's soup. She was growing weary of all the sandwiches they had been eating for supper at the new house, and a crock of Abigail's soup would be a welcome change. Wouldn't it be delightful if while she was there she could run into a few of her comrades? Someone like Dottie or Molly, or even Florence as long as she kept her tongue in line. But, after entering the cafe and scanning the room, she realized the cafe was mostly filled with men eating a quick breakfast before their shift started at the mill. She glanced to the register and, Clara, donned in a cream and yellow apron, called out a greeting.

"Rosemary, what brings you in? Would you like a spot of tea or perhaps one of Abigail's blueberry muffins?" She lifted her hand towards the glass case loaded with freshly baked goods.

Rosemary blinked. Clara? Working at the cafe again?

Clara looked down at her apron. "I started back at the cafe until the dress shop is reopened. A girl has to make a living somehow around here." She shrugged. "Can I interest you in a few muffins to take home? Or, wait— I have just the thing!" Clara went to the pedestal cake plate and pulled off the glass lid, showcasing a lattice topped pie. "Abigail's freshest gooseberry pie! If you put it in the icebox, it will keep until your visitor comes into town."

Rosemary's eyes widened. For Heaven's sake, even Clara knew? Her mouth suddenly dry, she struggled to find her voice. "Oh, no thank you."

"No, I insist. It is our treat. Believe me, Abigail would insist."

Abigail peeked her head in from the kitchen. "What would I insist?"

"Oh." Clara's cheeks colored. "I was just encouraging Rosemary to take a pie home, on the house, for her guest."

"Oh yes, I do insist. It is my treat. It's not often that a guest comes into town for you, Rosemary."

"Well, I've heard stories about those two supposed executives from the Curran Theater in San Francisco …" Clara laughed and looked up, but after meeting Abigail's stern eyes, her voice trailed off. Rosemary shifted uncomfortably. Yes, those were her last two visitors and that had not ended particularly well with her almost being kidnapped by the hooligans. Unfortunately for her, Harriet's visit may not go any smoother.

Abigail cleared her throat.

Clara handed the boxed up pie to her.

"Make sure to bring her on by. We'd love to meet her." Abigail smiled and then headed back into the kitchen.

She reluctantly took the box, for what else could she do? She turned to go and it wasn't until she was out on the boardwalk she remembered the crock of soup she'd hoped to purchase. Ah well, there wasn't a chance she'd go back in there after that awkward situation.

Her legs trembled underneath her as she neared Yost's Mercantile. Perhaps she should just forgo her last errand? She couldn't bear to hear one more mention of her incoming guest. Before she could make up her mind, Ned Yost opened the door, a broom in hand.

"Oh, good morning, Mrs. Coulter. Is there something you are in need of?" He held the door open for her.

Deciding she must be brave enough to at least secure one of the items she came into town for, she nodded and carefully entered the store, quickly looking around see if Katie was there, as she was one of the original perpetrators to spread gossip of her visitor around town. Thankfully, it looked as if she were not in today. She sighed and placed the pie on the counter.

"Now, what can I get you?" Ned placed the broom against the wall for the time being.

"I am in need of a new spool of thread. Navy."

"Oh you are just in luck. I just got a shipment yesterday. It's not put out yet. Let me grab you a spool in the back. Anything else I can get you while I am back there?"

Her eyes scanned the shelves. What else did she need? Well, she was out of her favorite blackberry tea. Perhaps brewing a cup of that this afternoon would help settle her nerves.

"A tin of blackberry tea?"

"Oh, sure, sure. I know it is your favorite." Mr. Yost disappeared into the back room for a minute and emerged later with a spool of navy thread and a canister of blackberry tea. He rang her up at the register and she paid him, thankful for the absence of small talk and specifically the absence of the mention of her upcoming visitor. She grabbed her items and walked out onto the mercantile porch, her boots hitting the cold boards. The bells jangled behind her as the door opened and Mr. Yost ran out behind her.

"Mrs. Coulter." He called and then extended his hand towards her. In it, a canister of blackberry tea.

She looked back at her hands. "Mr. Yost, I already have my tea." She lifted the canister.

"Oh, yes, of course. This one is an extra one. If your guest likes blackberry nearly as much as you do, you will need a new canister in a jiffy. Here— it's on the house."

He extended the can towards her, and feeling quite irked, she grabbed it from his hands and stomped down the boardwalk.

My, if this town weren't as nosy as all get out.


	57. Chapter 57- A Timely Meetup

January 27

Rosemary exited the mercantile feeling down and out, and perhaps, if she were honest, a bit enraged. Wasn't it enough to have young Emily Montgomery mention her impending guest? But no, also Clara, and now of all people, Ned Yost, had to nose into her personal business. It was beyond irritating, it was… preposterous! Her hand shook, causing her to loose a grip on the pie box. She watched helplessly, her other hand holding the canister of tea and brown bag, as it began to slide from her arms.

"Oh, careful!" Dottie rushed across the boardwalk and quickly scooped up the pie box before it fell to the ground. "You sure have your hands full. Here, let me help." Dottie took the canister of tea from her hands as well as the brown bag containing her thread and tucked them into her basket. "I sure was hoping I'd run into you. I've brought you two dozen of my oatmeal raisin cookies." She motioned to the basket. "I thought you might need extra for your guest—"

Rosemary groaned. "Not you too."

A confused look came over Dottie's face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"There's the gooseberry pie, the extra canister of blackberry tea, even Emily Montgomery!" She stomped her foot. "I just wish everyone would stay out of my business."

Dottie pursed her lips and Rosemary prepared for her sharp retort. But none came. Instead, she felt Dottie's gaze on her.

After a long moment, Dottie spoke, more gently than expected. "You know what? You look like you could use a cup of tea."

Her entire body softened. Here she had snapped at Dottie so, yet her friend was extending her a friendly invitation. She wanted to accept, oh, how she did, but it had already been much too eventful of a morning around town. "As nice as that sounds, all I want to do is go home. It's been an… exhausting morning."

"You're sure? There's nothing a good cup of tea can't fix." Dottie's eyes pleaded with her.

Perhaps, she should consider it? No, the last thing she'd want to do was walk into Abigail's cafe again.

She shook her head. "We're going over to the new place and continue working on a few projects once Lee comes home."

Dottie smiled. "Okay, then. I'll walk with you as far as the church. Mr. Jameston is out at the livery and I can catch a ride home from there. How about you tell me what has you so twisted up in knots this morning?"

She frowned. 'Twisted up in knots' to say the least. Her belly was feeling quite nauseous, her back and neck stiff with tension.

Dottie linked arms with her as they walked out past the town and towards the schoolhouse, where spirals of gray smoke rose from the chimney and ascended into the white clouds above, as they caught up on the going-ons in their lives. Before she knew it, she had spilled the details of the morning— of the gooseberry pie, the complimentary tin of blackberry tea, and even Emily's innocent remarks.

Dottie patted her hand. "I don't see why all that would bother you so. Everyone cares for you."

They slowed their walking and stood, looking out at the frozen lake. Rosemary's eyes roamed the landscape, although not quite seeing it. "Have you ever kept a secret from someone you loved?"

She could feel Dottie's body tense at her question, then relax.

After a lengthy pause, she replied, "Well, to answer your question. Yes, I have. A few times, I have kept secrets from people I love. I convinced myself that perhaps I was sparing their feelings by not being upfront, but one thing I have learned, time and time again, is a secret has a way of coming out one way or another."

"That's the truth." She felt absolutely miserable.

"You haven't told Lee, have you?"

Her looked up, her heated cheeks giving the answer.

"Oh, Rosemary, I don't know your situation, or how Harriet fits into it…but I would hope you would know by now that Lee is nothing if not trustworthy. Whatever you have to confide in him, he will be understanding and accepting." She paused. "He's never given you reason to doubt him, has he?"

She shook her head. No of course not. She was the one who should know better. She just couldn't bring herself to mention Harriet's impending arrival because, well, honestly, it was going to open a whole Pandora's box of questions from her past. Things she'd much rather keep hidden away. Far, far away.

"I think you need to remember how the man has been by your side through thick or thin. You need to give him more credit. Remember?" Dottie reached over and tapped the ring that encircled Rosemary's hand, reminding her of the promise she and Lee had made to each other. She smiled, remembering their heart to heart talk nearly a year ago after Jack and Elizabeth's proposal, where he had reminded her that he was never, ever going anywhere. That even if everything changed, one thing never would: "How much I love you," he had said. "You promise?" She questioned, tears in her eyes. "It seems I already have," he replied and pointed to her ring and proceeded to give her a tender kiss. A tear slipped from her eye at the memory.

"He made a promise to you. To be right by your side, supporting you— his love steady and true. Now isn't that what you have wanted all your life?"

She nodded and brushed away a tear. It was what she had wanted all her life. Someone to love her madly, deeply, unconditionally— just the way Lee did. But the problem was laying her heart out there. It was so incredibly risky— this trusting another one so fully. She couldn't stand to have her heart thrown to the floor and shattered once more.

Dottie continued to walk with her, arm in arm, her friendship such a comfort as the thoughts raced through her head. The jangle of wagon wheels met their ears and they both turned around to see Mr. Jameston. Rosemary gripped onto Dottie's hand, not ready for her to go.

Dottie squeezed her hand back. "Just remember, you are the great Rosemary Coulter, woman extraordinaire."

Dottie flared her arms up in the air dramatically, drawing a small smile to Rosemary's lips. "You are up to this task, whatever it may hold, that is before you. Remember that, okay?"

Dottie gave her a gentle smile then reached over and patted her cheek with her gloved hand. For some reason, it made new tears rise to her eyes. Dottie hopped onto the wagon, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Perhaps, she was right. It was beyond time to have a heart to heart with her husband. She could only hope that he'd be as understanding and accepting as Dottie had claimed, and more importantly, that she could be as extraordinarily brave as Dottie believed she was.


	58. Chapter 58- The Photograph

January 27th

Rosemary turned the photograph over again in her hand, her fingertips brushing against the rippled edges from a time past. With a couple hours before Lee arrived home, and the minutes counting down until the ultimate confession of her secret, she had come home and pulled the box down from her closet. Perhaps it would inspire her to- once and for all- reveal the secret of her past. She sure hoped so. She needed every last ounce of inspiration she could get. On the sofa table in front of her was displayed the remnants of her former life: a program from "The Pride of Jennico" in which she played the terrific Princess Marie, an old French coin her father had come across in his travels, a various dried rose or two given as a congratulatory gift on a performance well done, as well as other various and sundry items that were common to be found in a memory box. But the photo, it was what she had sought out. Oh, was almost unbearable to look at because of the waves upon waves of pain it brought with it.

In the picture, the girl, a nine-year-old Rosemary, had such happiness in her clear blue eyes. That was before she knew. Knew she was unwanted, unaccepted. Oh, perhaps a part of her had always felt it, but feeling it and actually hearing it and being forced to accept it were two very different things. She focused in on the little girl, bouncy golden curls, and sparkly eyes. She was dressed in a new burgundy velvet dress, complete with ivory satin piping, mother of pearl buttons, and a taffeta waist sash: a gift she had received for her birthday. To accompany the outfit, her birthday present had been a trip to New York, her first time to the theater. They would see _A Trip to China Town_. Oh how Rosemary had counted down the days! Finally, she would attend a play with Mother. The theater always held some kind of sway over Mother. She was enthralled; intrigued by it, but sometimes it made her sad. Rosemary remembered over their course of trips to the theater seeing the unshed tears sparkle in her Mother's eyes. Before she knew the secret, she thought it was just the emotions evoked from a performance well done. But now, now she knew. There was much more of a story.

Rosemary sucked in a deep breath and braved a brief look at the woman in the photograph. She was the star actress of the performance: a gorgeous woman, who didn't look a day over thirty, with a tiny waist and painted eyes. Even under all the paint, Rosemary could see a similar sparkle that her own eyes held. The woman flashed a big, charming smile at the camera as she hugged the young Rosemary by the waist. For so many years she'd just known her as Avery, the beautiful and talented actress who starred as the leading lady in _A Trip to China Town_. But ever since that awful day many years later, the day the truth came flooding out, she knew better. The woman looking back at her in the picture was none other than Avery Harriet Strakosch-Richman. Her birth mother.


	59. Chapter 59- Inappropriate Mustard

January 27

5 p.m.

Okay, so perhaps she was stalling, just as she had the whole car ride over to their new home, but Rosemary chose not to believe that. She was simply… gathering her words. Over an hour ago, Lee came to the row house to change into his work clothes while she gathered the items for making sandwiches and stowed them in a big basket, not once uttering the words that were on the brink of her tongue. They'd driven in silence, Lee's mind obviously on the next big project he had at their new home. Now, here in the make-shift kitchen of their new house, she withdrew the items from the basket one by one and put them on the table. She opened the jar of mustard and began to lather it on several pieces of bread. They did need to eat, did they not? Surely, the news could wait until their bellies were filled with delicious food, although she very much doubted she'd be able to eat a morsel. She placed a thick slice of roast beef on each piece of bread and topped it with cheese. Maybe if she gave herself a few extra minutes to put together her "speech" in her mind it would do the both of them good. She'd simply explain that—

She jumped as the back door shut, smearing mustard across her hand.

"Ah, something smells good in here." Lee went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. "And I don't think it is the sandwiches." He nuzzled the back of her neck, his prickly whiskers tickling her yet also alerting her to the fact that she was all out of time.

She turned around, sandwiches in hand. "Your timing is impeccable. Ready for supper?"

She couldn't quite meet his eyes. Her belly quivered with the news she'd share.

"Yep. Sure can't beat your sandwiches, Rosie." He rolled his sleeves and walked to the washbasin where he proceeded to wash his hands.

"Not even Abigail's?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Not even Abigail's." He dried his hands as she walked to the door, plates in hand.

"Grab that jar of pickles, would you?" She gestured to the jar sitting on the makeshift kitchen counter.

In unspoken agreement, they both walked to the parlor of their new house, where they found themselves sharing their sandwiches almost daily. It faced south and was noticeably warm with the winter sun, and with it's oversized windows that hung nearly from ceiling to floor they could take in the mountain view and entrance to their property.

After a quick prayer, Lee took a hearty bite out of his sandwich, sounds of satisfaction escaping his lips.

"What did you put in this anyway?"

"I'm glad to hear you appreciate my spicy mustard."

"That's what this is?" He lifted the sandwich, the roast beef flapping.

She nodded. "Yes, a most inappropriate mustard." She smiled remembering Florence's response to her new concoction when she tried to serve it at the cafe.

"Well, whatever it is, it works." He grinned.

She reached for her own sandwich. As much as she would love to sit and enjoy their breathtaking view over a carefree meal, she knew now was the time. Gone were her hunger pangs and in their place, trembles of fear. She must gather up enough courage to at least start the conversation with her husband. She simply must. She was running out of time, and like Dottie said, it could very well be detrimental to their young marriage if she did not tell Lee of Harriet before her arrival.

Rosemary picked at her sandwich and must have been lost in her thoughts, for next thing she knew, Lee was looking at her curiously.

"Okay, so do you want to tell me what's on your mind?" He wiped a splash of mustard from the corner of his mouth.

"What? Oh, nothing really."

Lee gave her a look that said he didn't quite believe her. "I asked you three times if you are excited for your arrival? Obviously something is on your mind."

Her heart went to her throat. He knew of Harriet's arrival? How? Well, he wasn't deaf, and the news had been circulating around Hope Valley for a week or two. He must have overheard someone talking about it. How could she have been foolish enough to wait so long? How would she explain Harriet: Who she was and why she was coming?

She cleared her throat. "Lee—"

"It's coming on the train supposedly around 3."

"Today?" She croaked. By train? Wasn't Harriet to arrive by stage and not for another week at the soonest?

She paled and flat out dropped her sandwich on the table.

"My, what's this? I thought you were excited. 'Waiting with bated breath'." Lee assessed her pale cheeks.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

He didn't look convinced, but shifted back in his seat. "You are sure in a funny mood. That's exactly what you said when we ordered the end tables from Chicago. That you could hardly wait."

"Oh. My end tables? That's what's arriving today? At 3? On the train?"

Lee gave her an odd look. "Yes, of course. What else would you be expecting?"

She cleared her throat. This was about as much as an opening as she would ever get.

"Actually, Lee, there is something I've been meaning to—"

At that moment, a thundering of hooves came down the lane leading to their home, dust flying in every direction. Lee stood up and walked to the window, curious at intrusion. They rarely had a guest out this way, and never one in such a hurry. She stepped up to the window next to her husband.

They watched as the rider came closer, a dark figure on a stallion. After a moment, Lee walked to the desk and opened the drawer, where, against her request, he kept his revolver. He withdrew his holster and gun.

"Stay here." He said, tightening the belt around his waist.

But of course she didn't. She was right on his heels when they heard the voice of their caller call out to them from the front porch.

"Ho there!" Bill's voice carried from the large beast.

Lee opened the screen door, exhaling his breath in relief. "Bill," he said as he walked down the staircase and met the sheriff at the end of the porch where he had already dismounted his horse, "when did you return?"

The two men shook hands.

Bill tipped his hat towards her as she hung back in the doorframe. "Just now. I wanted you to be the first to know: I've apprehended Kirill. It took nearly two weeks, but I tracked the scoundrel down."

"Oh?" She then left the comfort of inside and walked to the edge of the porch to join them.

"Yep, by the looks of things they had been squatted out east near Red Deer, not as far north as Lacombe, for a week or so. All I can figure is they must have split ways, had an argument— a fall out of some sort. There was no sign of Fife, but Kirill, he was a sitting duck. I was able to get the drop on him real quick like. I took him up to Calgary." The pride was evident on Bill's face.

"But Fife? He's still unaccounted for?" Lee's eyes were serious.

The pride vanished from his face and Bill stretched his jaw. "Yep. All I can say is I hope the fellow has better sense than to try to return to these parts."

"So our shop— it can reopen?" She looked hopefully at him.

He shook his head. "Not yet. We wouldn't want to risk him coming back into town. I know it is tough of business, but until he is apprehended it will remain closed. You know, to keep Mrs. Ramsey safe and all."

Her heart sunk. Sure, they were getting along fine running the business from their separate homes but she quite missed seeing her dear friend regularly, let alone the distraction the business at the dress shop gave her each day.

"And Dottie?" She questioned.

"For the time being she's going to sit tight too. Just till we hear of a sighting of Fife way out east or so. Just precautionary stuff."

Again her heart sunk to the floor.

Lee rubbed his jaw. "You said they were out near Red Deer? Is that anywhere near Gull Lake? We've had a mill delivery or two out that way."

"Yep, it's about twenty miles south of Gull Lake. I had to camp out there for nearly 2 weeks, nothing but hard tack and my specialty blend coffee to keep me running."

"Your specialty blend?" Lee grimaced. "No offense, Bill, but that stuff's nasty. I don't see how it could ever benefit a man. I brought some home from the office, and it's still just sitting here in the cupboard. Let's just say my gut didn't agree with the stuff, and that's to put it nicely."

A funny look came over Bill's face. "You tried my coffee? From my office?"

Lee gave him a funny look back. "I didn't think you'd mind if I borrowed a bit when I was acting as sheriff. But you have no need to worry, I won't come near it ever again. That stuff is beyond lethal."

Bill cracked a smile and then began to full out hoot in laughter. After a full minute of them watching him as if he were the looniest creature this side of the Divide, he straightened and tried to compose himself.

"The stash you broke into isn't the special blend I use. I only keep my good blend at home under lock and key. The stuff you drank, that's—" he struggled to control himself, "my criminal blend. It's a specialty coffee only reserved for the most ornery of scoundrels. Works in ten minutes flat. The scoundrel can't hardly remember his name after dealing with the effects of that potion."

Lee's eyes widened at this confession, and Bill slapped him on the back, barely able to talk for the laugher escaping him. "That stuff would make a cow sick."

At the realization that he had consumed Bill's coffee reserved for only the worst of outlaws, Lee looked confounded, but then started to chuckle. "That's exactly how I felt. Like a sick cow."

At this, both the men busted up laughing, knocking each other on the back and saying indistinguishable things. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head at their hilarity.

After a few moments of outright laughter, Lee wiped a stray tear out of his eye, and came to his senses. "Bill, why don't you stay for a sandwich? Rosemary's got this great mustard she puts on her sandwiches, it's delicious. Better than any of the delicatessens out East."

Bill hesitated and looked out west, more than likely thinking he best be getting on to the Jameston's farm.

"A guy's got to eat sometime, right?" Lee said. "I can catch you up on all the things that went on at the office while you were gone. We sure did have quite a week with the brawl at the church. And you could catch me up on what the criminals did to provoke your wrath and deserve a dose of that coffee."

A smile curved onto his lips. "I guess I could use some real food after all that hard tack and coffee."

With that, Rosemary went back to the makeshift kitchen to prepare one of her sandwiches for the newly returned sheriff. Gone was her chance to tell Lee of Harriet and her impending arrival, and instead, the evening would be spent with stories of the hooligans who encountered Bill's criminal blend coffee, and a few compliments on her most inappropriate mustard.


	60. Chapter 60- Storm Clouds

January 27

5 p.m.

Lee's light whiskers scraped across Rosemary's cheek, waking her. Where was she? What time was it?

She glanced around, searching for the clock. Lee's dancing eyes intercepted hers as he sat down on the edge of the bed. For him to have such a glimmer in his eyes, he must have good news.

She sat up. "I must have taken a longer nap than I realized. Is it already that time?"

Last she'd looked it had been a quarter to two, and she'd finally resigned herself to the fact she needed a little nap. But with Lee's return it must be near five o'clock. She'd better get up and at 'em if they were expecting to go over to the new house and work on their projects this evening.

Lee placed his hands on the covers, snuggling her back in tight. "We aren't going anywhere. Remember that snow we've been expecting? Looks like it is going to fly before the end of the day."

Her eyes flashed to the window. It had been quite dreary and gray today. She pulled back the covers, scooted past Lee, and crossed the floor in her stockinged feet to lift the curtain.

Sure enough, the clouds were full and white, already littering snowflakes across the lawn.

"Yep, according to the almanac, it's a doozy of a storm— at least a good foot of snowfall if it's the big one they predicted. It might do us good to break from our routine anyway. Have a few moments alone at home and just relax a bit. What do you say, Love?" Lee met her at the window, his eyes soft with a hint of spice.

Although an evening in sounded delightful, the sight of the snow filled clouds filled her with dread. Of course even the sky would remind her! The storm clouds brewing were not only in the sky, but also in the days ahead of her with the fast approaching arrival of Harriet. No matter what she did to push away the thought the last few days, she realized, like it or not, 'the storm' would be here soon. She'd need to have that heart to heart talk with her husband revealing not only the news of Harriet's arrival, but also how their pasts were connected. She sighed and let the curtain drop. Today would be that day.

"So, what do you say? An evening in?" Lee waited, his demeanor relaxed.

She pushed her worries back, where they would stay until she chose to reveal them later on this evening, and pursed her lips together, enlisting a teasing tone. "I really was hoping for a trip to the house— to get the last Valentine gown done." She fake pouted.

"Now don't go talking like that, that might hurt a guy's feelings." Lee clasped her hand, placed it on his shoulder, and scooped his arms around her waist, his lips brushing against her cheek. "What do you say we just hunker down here at the row house, perhaps let the victrola play, sip hot chocolate, and we could try out that new card game you keep telling me about."

At that, she wiggled her eyebrows. She was always ready for friendly competition with her husband. Maybe this time they would up the stakes. Then later, perhaps much later, she'd drop her imminent news on him.

"Alright, you win. We will stay in today, but tomorrow— tomorrow I have got to get back to the new house and get to sewing on that gown."

That must have pleased him, for he nipped her earlobe, causing her middle to dance. She reached up and tapped him on the chest.

"I have a feeling exactly what the stakes should be for that third game."

"Third game? I was thinking more for the first game." Lee put his hands to his waist.

"Best out of five." She turned around and sauntered down the stairs, ready for the playful game ahead of them. Lee would locate the cards as she heated some milk on the stove and locate the chocolate she kept stashed away. Just as her feet touched the landing, a loud pounding came at the door, causing her heart to jump to her throat.

"Mr. Coulter, Sir? It's an emergency." Hickam's voice came from outside.

Lee was down the stairs in a flash, his face creased with concerned as he opened the door.

"Hickam, what's going on?" Lee didn't even bother with a handshake.

Hickam stepped into the parlor and took off his hat, which was already covered in snow.

"Bill's received some news. There's been a new development about the whereabouts of Fife. He received a telegram early this morning. He says that there is strong evidence that he could be hiding out as near as the Black Hills."

Lee grunted, his hands on his hips. "Okay, so what can I do? Does Bill need me to sheriff in his stead while he checks it out?"

"Actually," Hickam threw a guilty look her way, "He needs you to ride out with us. Immediately."

"What? No!" She chimed in from her spot by the stairs and then moved closer.

Lee gave her what he must have thought was a reassuring look, but she sure didn't feel one bit reassured.

He turned back to Hickam. "Us? Bill wants you and me apart of his team? What of Jesse? He's Bill's usual go to." Lee questioned.

"Remember Jesse's injury at the mill? His leg's worthless for a few more days. Bill is leaving him with the sheriff duties, along with Carson, if he needs reinforcements."

"Shoot. I'd forgotten about his leg." Lee rubbed his jaw.

"Carson's young and strong. Why can't Bill take him along as the third rider?" She questioned.

"I said the same, ma'am, but Bill has his reasons."

"But he sure doesn't seem to mind leaving a wife without her husband. Doesn't anyone remember I am one of the few in Hope Valley who hasn't lost my husband to calamity? I sure don't plan to start now." She put her hands on her hips to accentuate the point.

Lee rested a hand on her shoulder, then faced Hickam. "Perhaps I ought to go talk to Bill myself. I mean… I'm fine with helping out with the sheriff duties in his absence, but riding out and scoping a criminal's hiding spot— I'm not sure I am capable of all that."

Hickam shrugged. "I feel the same way, believe me, I do. I guess Bill was given strict orders to not approach him alone. We're just ride out assistants— help investigate a bit. Reinforcements are on the way already, but coming clear from Calgary. They just want us to scope the place out or get a drop on him before he has an opportunity to skip town."

"Bill really can't find another assistant?" She questioned again, her hand protectively going to her belly.

"I asked the same thing. What with Faith and I getting serious—" at this his cheeks reddened and he tugged at the collar of his shirt. "The way Bill explained it, with the red coats involved in this— they want someone with the force, someone who has been filled in with policy and procedure and deputized."

"Which would mean we are the only ones for the job." Lee stated, hands to his side, a grim line on his face.

Hickam looked at the grandfather clock near the wall. "Bill will be here in a matter of minutes. He was hoping- with me coming early and all- that you'd be prepared to ride out immediately." Hickam tipped his hat and opened the door, letting in a rush of cold air. "I'll just wait out here."

Lee closed the door and stood behind it, still for a moment before glancing back at her. She could feel the blood draining from her face. She knew what he was going to say. He'd always been a man to do what was right regardless of the cost involved.

She felt a whimper at the back of her throat. He couldn't leave her. Not now. Not with so much unspoken between the two of them. He crossed the distance between them and cupped her face as she grasped his shirt.

"Don't leave me, Lee." The fabric of his shirt caught between her fingers.

"Shhh… it's going to be okay, Rosie." His eyes reached hers, full of sympathy with rich undertones of love.

"But, Lee, you could be hurt, injured, even—" she let the words hang.

He took her hands in his. "We got to trust it is going to all work out. Aren't you ready for life to return to normal? For us? For Dottie? With the capture of Fife, the store can open again. Things will return to how they were before. Isn't that what you want?"

She hesitated. "But not if I could lose you."

"You won't. It sounds like it is just a routine stake out. You heard Hickam, the red coats are on the way." He paused. "You won't even realize I've gone."

She gave him a doubtful look and he smiled.

"Okay, so you might realize I've gone… but you could stay busy working on your sewing projects while I'm out. I could even see if the Jamestons would let you room with Dottie while I am gone."

She shook her head. "No, I would just be underfoot there. I'd much rather stay with Elizabeth. Maybe we can start getting her measurements for her wedding dress."

He stroked her hand. "That's my Rosie. So it sounds like it is settled then?"

She couldn't keep the worry from rising in her eyes. "Okay, but Lee Coulter, you better promise me you will return. Unharmed."

"It's a deal." He placed his lips gently on hers and she soaked in the feel of him, but too quickly the moment was up and he was pulling away, but not before pausing to offer an affectionate rub to her belly. He straightened and she could have sworn she saw the glitter of a tear in his eye. "I'd better grab my stuff."

Ten minutes later, Rosemary watched as the love of her life, along with the two other men, mounted their steeds. Lee lifted up an arm in a goodbye wave, his eyes sure. He would return. That she knew. She glanced up at the storm clouds, already spilling forth, and wondered if she'd be able to weather this storm, as well as the one looming in the not so distant future. It was just about too much for one person to bear. She pulled her shawl closer on the shiver that had settled on her soul.


	61. Chapter 61- A Friend's Company

January 27

8:30 p.m.

Rosemary stared at the mug of hot chocolate before her. Even in the safe comfort of Elizabeth's home, she couldn't bring herself to swallow one single sip of it. This was definitely not how she'd imagined spending her evening. What she wouldn't give to be sharing this hot drink with her darling Lee over their promised game of cards. But instead, he was somewhere out there in the ferociously intensifying cold wet snow. She shuddered and pulled the cream knitted shawl tighter around her shoulders. But even its warmth would not keep out the shudder that had settled on her soul since Lee's departure hours ago.

"You know, considering the circumstances, this is quite enjoyable. Heaven knows I could use the company with Jack up North." Elizabeth surveyed her hand of cards before selecting one and laying it down on her mahogany kitchen table. She took a sip from her mug.

Rosemary strained her eyes, willing them to focus on the cards in her hand, but as much as she tried, she was just not able to distract herself with the game. She set the cards down with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I don't feel much like playing."

Elizabeth gave her a sympathetic look. "I know this isn't easy on you. But it will all work out. Lee will be back in no time." Elizabeth set her cards down on the table and then her face lit up. "Do you remember the last time you stayed with me?"

She looked up from her mug of hot chocolate. "Umm… oh, yes. After that nasty fight with Lee."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, and at the time you didn't think you would get through it. You were fearful it was the end of you two, but look how far you both have come now. Both of you are getting along swimmingly and communicating ever so well."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and then placed her mug on the table. Communicating well? Elizabeth didn't know the half of it. She cleared her throat. "Well, it's a work in progress anyway."

Elizabeth smiled. "We all are. But from what I observe—you and Lee couldn't be getting along any better. You've got your new house—"

"Which won't be finished anytime soon." She knew she sounded downright grumpy, but she couldn't keep the discouragement from her voice no matter how she tried.

"Oh, but it will be. Maybe it won't be completed as soon as you hoped, but it will be okay. You'll soon forget about this whole waiting period. You'll be hosting marvelous teas on the veranda and will be the talk of the town."

Rosemary smiled a bit at that. Her new home would be the perfect setting for a wondrous tea party. "I sure hope so."

"It's true. And well, with the arrival of your little one— near June isn't it?" Elizabeth glanced over at her and she nodded. "You both will have a whole bunch of new experiences as parents. You'll do just fine."

Rosemary held in her harrumph. Elizabeth had no idea of her upbringing and how truly under qualified she was for this whole "mothering" thing. All this talk was hitting a bit too close to home. She pulled the edges of the shawl over her belly and shifted in the chair.

"Well, that's enough about me. How about you— the wedding? Are the invites posted yet?"

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to look distraught. A deep pink stained her cheeks as she looked anywhere but at Rosemary.

"We're planning to— it's just that… well…" She let the words fall as she twisted her hands in her lap.

"It's a mere four months until the wedding. I do think proper etiquette requires you to have them in the mail at the latest mid-February, especially for your out of town guests."

Elizabeth sat still and posed in her chair. "I wish I could skip the whole lot of them." Her voice was so slight Rosemary barely heard it.

"What? Why? Surely you don't mean that."

"You're right. I don't. I just wish there were a select few I could skip over."

Rosemary let the silence hang, hoping it would inspire Elizabeth to continue.

"Father has this idea that I must invite Charles and his family because of our family connections for so long. I think he is hoping to give Charles one last opportunity before the knot is tied. I just wish he would acknowledge that I know what is best for me. I wish he'd acknowledge that Jack is truly an upstanding man, a man I would be more than pleased to have as my husband."

"So will you?"

Elizabeth gave her a confused look.

"Invite Charles I mean." She lifted the mug, surprised the faint scent of chocolate was beckoning her for a sip. Perhaps this change in conversation was precisely what she needed.

"I don't know how I can avoid the situation. Even if I fail to post an invite to them, I am sure Father will extend an invite by word of mouth to them. It's truly exasperating!" A crease formed at Elizabeth's brow.

"Oh dear. That is quite infuriating." She opened her hand, palm up. "Let me see what you have so far."

Elizabeth softened and gave her a sad smile. "I shouldn't burden you with all this, especially when you are already… to capacity with your own worries. It's just such a nuisance to me. I wish Jack was here to help with these things. He's always so sure and so confident in his choices." She paused. "Much like you, Rosemary."

Rosemary stiffened. Usually she was so sure and confident, but even that was a facade, because here she couldn't even open her heart fully to her husband. Her face fell and she looked at her hands in her lap.

She could tell that Elizabeth, who was often perceptive to other's sensitivities, faltered at her sudden change in mood. "Oh, it's okay. You don't have to look them over. I'm sure I'll figure it out just fine."

Rosemary pushed away her negative thoughts and lifted her eyes to meet Elizabeth's. "What else have we got to do?" She motioned to the window where the fluffy, white snowflakes continued to fall.

"True. But are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I hope that by now you would know I am always willing to assist a dear friend. And you, Elizabeth are exactly that. A dear friend."

Elizabeth reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. "You are a dear friend to me as well, Rosemary. And that is why we will just help each other get through these obstacles. One step at a time."

"Staring with the invites." Rosemary returned her smile and extended her hand.

Elizabeth pushed back the chair, stood up and walked over to the small desk by the front window where she took out a stack of invitations, each written with such eloquent handwriting. She placed them in Rosemary's awaiting hand.

"My, that is a good bundle of cards." Rosemary said, shuffling through the stack of cards. There must have been at least fifty!

"And that isn't the half of it." Elizabeth grimaced and then fell back into her chair. "I just wish it could be a small, informal wedding. Just my family and the friends I have made here in Hope Valley."

"Well, why can't it be?" Rosemary put the cards on the table before her.

Elizabeth rubbed her temples. "You of all people know how frustrating an aristocratic family can be with all the expectations. They are stifling, are they not?"

Rosemary sat back in her chair. "Yes, you are right. I guess with both my father and mother passing before my wedding, I did not have to deal with family, or even any friends from the past. It did make it rather simple. But I still believe, regardless, that you should have a wedding you are proud to call your own. A wedding that is completely one hundred percent yours and Jack's. Have you decided your venue?"

Elizabeth smiled. "The church of course."

"Okay, and what is the capacity of the school house? 25?"

"30 actually."

"Okay, and if you do scoot in a few more chairs, and allow the children to sit on the floor, we could even it out at about fifty people. I believe you should just send out a good twenty-five invitations. Start with those you truly want there. Of course they will bring their family in most cases, so it will still be a full house. I know it is a day everyone is expected to be invited for, but if you remember my wedding, even we didn't invite the whole town, and eventually everyone came around to understand our choice."

Elizabeth's eyes started to glitter. "Yes, twenty-five invitations does sound desirable, with perhaps a few more guests invited for the reception at Abigail's," she said as much to herself as to Rosemary. "I wonder if it is even possible."

"Believe me, dear, anything is possible." She placed her hand on Elizabeth's and then proceeded to pick up her hand of cards. "I'm suddenly feeling much more optimistic. Let's get back to our card game, shall we?"


	62. Chapter 62- A Perfect Project

January 28

Despite having a cheerful ending to their day, Rosemary had slept fitfully thinking about her darling, Lee, sleeping out in the cold. By the time she finally did manage to nod off, her sleep was peppered with a barrage of bad dreams varying from Lee getting shot at the stake out to the lost look of absolute betrayal in his eyes when she finally confessed her secret upon his return. After the last nightmare jolted her awake, she desperately tried to shake herself of the ominous feeling by getting up and ready for her day, even though the clock in Elizabeth's guest room barely registered five a.m. After getting dressed, she wandered to the window, where nearly four inches of fresh snow had fallen the night before. The edge of dawn was bright with no evidence of the storm clouds from the day before. Perhaps it would be a delightful day for an outing after all, anything to keep her mind off the struggles that warred in her soul. She struggled to lace her boots and then ventured down the stairs where Elizabeth was clattering the pans together in a horrid fashion.

"Whoa, whoa. What is this?" Rosemary called out and Elizabeth turned around, her countenance flustered.

"Oh just making some breakfast. I usually don't cook, but—"

"Let me. I have this just wondrous omelet that Lee swears should be apart of the breakfast special at Abigail's. Do you have any eggs and fresh vegetables?"

Elizabeth nodded, walked over to the icebox and started to pull out ingredients one by one.

Rosemary oiled the pan and with a few quick movements had the eggs cracked and scrambled. A moment later, with the eggs beginning to fluff with the heat, she flipped the pan and the omelet landed perfectly in the pan, sunny side up.

"Wow." Elizabeth commented with a look of awe on her face.

"All it takes is a bit of practice." Rosemary sprinkled cheese and fresh cut veggies on top of the eggs and then flipped the omelet onto a plate where she cut it in half.

"Wa-la." She said, her smile big.

After enjoying the omelet with a side of toast and jam and a cup of tea, Elizabeth pushed back from the table, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"I couldn't eat another bite if I tried. Thank you."

Rosemary waved her off.

Just then the clock donged signaling it was precisely seven.

"Oh, I had better get a move on. School starts shortly."

"You wouldn't by any chance need an extra hand at the school?" She tried to keep the desperation out of her voice. Elizabeth stopped collecting the dishes and looked sorrowfully at her.

"It's just a testing day for the children and they all need to be focused and ready for their tests."

Rosemary fidgeted with her napkin, still in her lap.

Elizabeth's eyes softened. "What are you up to today? I'm sure Florence or Dottie would love a visit. Or, perhaps you have a project to tend to?"

"Oh, yes. I'm sure I do." Rosemary responded absently, still twisting the napkin in her lap.

Elizabeth nodded and reached over and patted her hand before gathering the pile of dirty dishes. "You can stop by the schoolhouse during lunch if you need some company."

Rosemary nodded. Perhaps she would. But for now she needed to come up with an excellent project to keep her mind off of all the worries that plagued it.

A Little Later that Morning

Rosemary walked into the cafe near lunchtime and spotted exactly who she had been looking for. The perfect project had come to mind while she had rinsed the last of the dirty dishes after her breakfast with Elizabeth. And here he was. She couldn't believe her luck! Dewitt sat with a group of men, obviously on lunch break, near the stove. The cuffs of their shirts were worn and dirty. She shuddered thinking of handing her precious project over to someone covered in such filth. Thankfully she had thought to put it in a box and tie it closed with twine. She approached the table.

"Mr. Graves."

He looked surprised. "Oh, Mrs. Coulter, what may I owe the pleasure to?"

She motioned him away from the men at the table and held up the box. "I finished the order you put in."

Dewitt's cheeks colored, but he looked pleased. "The dress?"

She nodded.

"There's still two weeks until the dance. I didn't pay you for a rush delivery."

"No, no you did not. I just found myself with some extra time these past few weeks and got it done for you, err… Mary. Would you like to see?"

His cheeks flashed red and he scratched the back of his neck. "I am mighty obliged to you and of course I want to see it, it just may not be the ideal time."

Just as he finished speaking the whistle went off signaling it was time for the men to get back to work at the sawmill.

Her face dropped. "Okay."

She retied the strings she had loosened in hope that he'd take a peek.

"I'm sure it is the most gorgeous thing we have ever laid eyes on and I am beholden to you for all your work, Mrs. Coulter. Would you mind bringing it by to Mary today? She's quite under the weather and would appreciate a friend and a surprise."

Rosemary's mouth formed an O. "Oh, but Dewitt, this is your gift to give, I wouldn't want to spoil it."

"Oh no. I'm the one who would spoil it." He motioned to his dirty arms and fingers.

She pursed her lips. Perhaps he was right.

"Besides, you will know much better how to get her all dolled up in it. Tell her I want to see her in it when I return home from work today."

With that Dewitt placed a few coins for payment for his lunch on the table and tipped his hat her direction.

"Good day, Mrs. Coulter."

"Good day."

And with a surprisingly light step, Rosemary walked the distance to Mary's house in record time speed, for at last she had a project to occupy her time.


	63. Chapter 63- A Visit to Mary

January 28

Mary opened the door quite meekly at first.

"Rosemary, oh, hi. I'm sorry I'm feeling quite—" she motioned to her throat which sounded raw and worn.

"Dewitt told me. He said you would appreciate a friend and a surprise on a day like this. Was he right?" She held up the box and immediately Mary's eyes became as round as saucers.

"Oh—"

"It's not from me. It's actually a special order by your husband, for you."

Mary threw open the door at this and all but pulled Rosemary into their humble living quarters.

"Excuse the mess." Mary said as she motioned for her to have a seat at the clean, but rather worn sofa.

Rosemary's eyes roamed the place. It was not hot couture that was for sure, but it was the cleanest house she had seen in Hope Valley to date. She sat down on the sofa and placed the big box in her lap, for there was no other place to put it.

Mary must have noticed how uncomfortable she was for she pointed to the kitchen table. "Perhaps this would be better."

Rosemary nodded and followed her to the table, where she felt she must make some kind of speech before revealing the dress. But before she could formulate her words, Mary hovered over the box, her fingers gingerly touching the twine that held it closed.

"May I?" Mary's timid voice cut the air.

She nodded and watched as Mary tugged at the string and the box slid open.

"Oh! My lands." Mary threw her hands to her mouth, immediate tears rushing to her eyes. Rosemary finished pulling the dress out of the box and held it up so she could see it in full view.

"How did you know lavender is my favorite color?"

"That was all Dewitt. He knew your measurements, for the most part, but I did take some liberties in letting things out in certain areas as I know how our shapes are changing by the day." Rosemary laughed and Mary absently didn't, but instead reached for the dress, her fingers going to the lace.

"Oh, this lace. I have never seen the likes of this here. It looks special."

"It is special." Rosemary's cheeks colored. Just this morning, after she decided that finishing and delivering Mary's Valentine dance dress would be her project of the day, she had scoured her prized lace collection and came face to face with the priceless piece of Italian lace she'd found at a small fabric shop on her and Lee's honeymoon. She knew at the time she just had to get it, that in the future it would be the perfect compliment to an outfit, and here was proof that she was right.

"I feel honored and so incredibly blessed. This is one of my dreams come true. Really, I can't thank you enough. You have made my day— in fact my whole week. I can't wait to wear this to the dance. Just hopefully the baby will not arrive before then." Mary grimaced.

She shrugged. "And even if he or she does, I can pull it in for you. It would make a nice Sunday dress even after your baby is born."

Mary nodded in delight. "That's true."

Rosemary helped her hang the dress in the doorframe so she could admire it.

"Well, Dewitt sure was right, having a guest and a surprise sure have brightened my day. Would you please stay for a cup of tea?" There was nothing but kindness in Mary's eyes.

Rosemary began to shake her head, and then realized she had not one other thing she would rather do today than to enjoy a chat with a friend. She nodded.

"Yes, I'd like that. But please, let me do the serving."

"Not a chance. I need every distraction I can get. This baby has taken up all my extra space, not to mention all my lung space." Mary made a face and Rosemary laughed.

"I cannot even imagine. I already feel that way and I still have a long way to go."

Mary looked her over as she put the kettle on the stove. "What are you? Six months along?"

She felt heat spring to her cheeks. "No, just now starting the fifth month. I do feel like I am bigger than most are at this stage."

Mary set two tea cups on the table. "Everyone carries their babies different. With Caleb, I carried him out here." She motioned her arms out front like a ball in front of her waist. "But this one, I am carrying like a big old watermelon. That's what's making me think it is a girl."

"Really?" She looked down at her own stomach and couldn't figure out if she looked more like a round ball or a watermelon. Neither, just a big blob. Or some of both. She sat down in the chair with a hurrumph.

"Yes, if it is a girl I'd like to name her after my mother, Beatrice, God rest her soul. We of course would call her 'Bea' or something of that sort." As she reminisced, she sighed. "She taught me everything I ever needed to know about how to handle children and also make a house a home, and be a good wife."

Rosemary shifted awkwardly but knew she must acknowledge the conversation in some way. "Oh, is that right?" Is all she managed to squeak out. This was very uncomfortable territory. It sounded like both her and Mary had about as opposite of upbringings as one could imagine. "Bea is a nice name."

"Yes, I was the fourth child of her and my father and the first daughter, so I do daresay, they doted on me." Mary continued. "The boys would be with father out in the field learning how to manage a farm, and I would be inside with mother learning how to manage a household. I sure am thankful for her and all she taught me. What of your upbringing?"

Rosemary cleared her throat. Talking about her mother, or lack of mother, was not exactly what she had in mind for today, or any day for that matter.

"Oh, well, mothers— what can we say?" She cast a desperate glance to the water kettle. "I wonder, is the water warmed yet?" She walked toward the stove and away from the conversation as quickly as she could, pleased to see that the kettle was, indeed, letting off steam. "It's ready." She commented unnecessarily, trying to steer the conversation clear of where it had been headed.

"So, what do you think you are carrying? Boy or girl? Does Lee have a preference?" Mary questioned.

Rosemary pulled the kettle from the stove and brought it to the table, where she poured it into the teapot. This being open about their lives, their pasts, their futures, it was terrifying. Her hand shook a little as she poured the hot water.

"Uh… well, no, I do not have a thought either way. Lee, he wants passels of children. I think he has gotten it into his head that this first one may be a girl."

She returned the kettle to the stove and sat back down at the table where Mary poured the tea into their individual cups. As tempting as it was to suck down the piping hot tea and take her leave, she knew that being here today with Mary was uncomfortable, but at least it was distracting her from unwanted thoughts about Lee and his safety or lack of safety.

"That's nice. I know with Caleb, both his father and I had an idea. We just knew we were going to have a boy. But this one, this one is so different. I guess we shall see."

"Yes, and before too long. What is it, three weeks until your due date?"

"Yes, February the 20th."

Rosemary smiled. "That's my birthday."

"Well, it is a good day indeed." Mary nodded. "What about your baby? When will he or she make their debut?"

"Doc Carson says June."

"Oh, you could very well be attending as a family of three for Jack and Elizabeth's wedding on the 6th." Mary beamed.

She shook her head. "Oh I doubt that. I am due much later in the month. Although I wouldn't mind being freed of this—" she motioned to her belly, "sooner than later."

She flinched as Mary put her hand onto of hers and smiled. She usually would feel uncomfortable with such a display of affection from someone she normally wouldn't include in her circle of friends, but today it offered her a comfort her soul was needing. She kept her hand still.

"I just want you to know, when it is your time, you will do wonderfully. It is amazing what God made our bodies to do. And not only that, but you will do fine with a little one. You will fall in love with this baby the moment you set eyes on him or her. It's an amazing thing. God gives each of us the capabilities we need to be the parents He's called us to be."

Rosemary looked down, willing the sting in her eyes to go away. How could she say that? Harriet had not been capable as a parent. Rosemary been given away to her Aunt just hours after her birth. And even her Aunt, who she knew as 'Mother' until she was nearly an adolescent, hadn't been that capable of a mother either. Sure she'd taken care of her needs, but she'd never felt loved, wanted or accepted, but instead—in the way, or a reminder of what her 'Mother' had lost.

Mary made a soft throaty noise to her right, drawing her back to the present.

"I'm sorry, I'm starting to feel a bit under the weather myself." Rosemary pushed back from the table and fumbled for her overcoat, feeling Mary's eyes on her.

"Oh, okay. I am sorry to hear that. I sure hope you haven't caught anything from me." Mary assisted her with her coat and tried to meet her eyes. "I do thank you kindly for stopping in. You are a kind soul."

She nodded and somehow must have politely thanked her for the tea and said her good-byes for she was now walking down the lane, alone with her thoughts.

The puffs of warm air released from her mouth as she pulled her gloves onto her hands and made her way back to Elizabeth's row house.

As much as she wished to escape the words Mary had said, they kept replaying in her mind. If God did equip parents to raise their children, why hadn't Harriet raised her as her own? She must have made the choice not to. She felt the stab cut right through her. How could someone choose not to raise their own child? Was she a problem? Too much? Not enough? All the familiar questions soared through her mind, the ones she usually cut off and kept hidden behind the wall of her heart.

Her feet struck the snow covered path, a sprinkling of snow starting to rain down from the heavens once again. What of her own little one? Right now she felt about the furthest away from quality mother material than she could imagine. Would God give her the grace to raise this little one or was she destined to failure as Harriet had been? It was all simply too much to think about. She took in a lung full of the cool winter air. She must remember that, unless the next days held something horrendous, she would not be facing this alone. Lee would return and together, they would raise this child. Side by side, and perhaps like Mary said, God would give them the grace to be good parents. She could only hope so.


	64. Chapter 64- An Unexpected Gift

Rosemary rounded the corner and noticed the curl of smoke coming from the schoolhouse chimney. Here it was a good hour after the dismissing of school, but it looked as if Elizabeth was still there, working away. Perhaps she could help her finish up and they could walk home together, catching up on chitchat about their day.

She walked up the steps and entered the school, the warmth from the little wood stove wrapping around her immediately. Elizabeth's head popped up from the papers she had been reading at her desk.

"Oh, my, what time is it?" She looked at the clock on her desk and sighed. "I was just trying to grade the last of these papers before heading home. I didn't worry you, did I?"

She shook her head. "No, I actually am just heading back from a visit with Mary."

"Oh, that sounds delightful."

"It was delightful. Say, do you need some help?" Rosemary nodded towards the papers stacked on her desk.

"I just have two more I'd like to look over before I go. But please, make yourself comfortable." Elizabeth motioned to an extra chair next to her desk.

She settled into the chair, her eyes naturally roaming to the papers.

"Alright if I take a look?"

"That's fine." Elizabeth looked up momentarily to reply and then continued to read the paper she was presently grading.

Rosemary picked the paper on the top of the pile. It looked as if the assignment was for the children to write one thing that had challenged them this past year and how it made them a better person. This one was from Robert and read:

"This last year I had a big challenge: My sister, Adeline, was born. Boy, she sure screams and cries a lot. I mean a lot. And don't get me started on what a messy eater she has become. But the main challenge for me was if my parents would still love me. I mean, here we got a new person in our house for them to clean up after, take care of. Would there be enough love for two of us? Well, it seems there is. I guess parents are good at sharing love with kids no matter how many they have. It's made me a better person because now, I can smile and play with Adeline and not worry she is stealing my parent's love."

Rosemary smiled at the innocence of the article, along with a few of the misspelled words, but the heart of the article tugged at her heart. Did parents really find a way to convey to their children unconditional love no matter what? She knew her father had, in the brief time she had him, but her mother and others…why they had let her play second fiddle to a host of other things. She never felt like she was of import, or secure in her love.

"Oh that was a favorite of mine." Elizabeth smiled and pointed her pen at the paper Rosemary was holding.

"Oh, yes, he did a good job on the assignment." She was still puzzling over the dynamics presented in the paper.

"I gave him a B. It had a few misspelled words, but he caught the essence of the assignment, don't you think?"

Rosemary nodded. "Is it unusual for children to feel this way?"

"No. I think most kids feel a bit jealous when a new baby is born in their family."

That was not quite what she had meant. She wanted to ask if most children feel secure in their parents love, for that was such an odd thought for her.

Elizabeth noted her silence and lowered the paper she was currently grading. "I know we have talked a little about your upbringing. I know you didn't have any siblings. I bet it was just grand to hold the attention of your parents without rival. My sisters and I have been rivals since our births, but also the best of friends."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Say what?"

"That I held their attention without rival. My father, yes, a thousand times yes, but he was yanked from my life before I even turned twelve."

"And your mother?"

"Well…"

"Yes?"

"Let's just say my mother was preoccupied with many things. I remember asking my father once why she didn't love me."

"What? No, Rosemary, really? That's horrible."

"I know it was horrible of me."

"No, its horrible that you ever felt that way. A child should never have to ask such things." Elizabeth clicked her tongue.

"Father reminded me of a young friend of mine who had come over the previous week, and how she had been in such a bad mood, she ended up cracking my tea pot during our tea party. He told me that often people struggle with things outside of themselves that have nothing to do with us, but we take it personally. He said that was the way it was with my mother."

"Oh what a shame."

Rosemary gave her a quizzical look.

"No, it really is a shame. No child should ever feel unloved or unwanted or unacceptable. Children are a gift from God."

Oh sure, she had heard these words before, but today, with her heart gaping open with old wounds, the words felt like a salve.

"You know what? I have something I'd like you to have. Let me find it around here somewhere." Elizabeth opened the drawer next to her and shuffled through the contents for a moment before pulling out a simple wooden frame.

"This was a gift I was given during a time I was feeling very alone, scared, and afraid. It was given to me by a very kind friend, who wanted me to remember that no matter where I was, I was safe within the love of God."

She flipped the frame around to a pretty tapestry of hand-embroidered flowers and a beautiful cursive writing. Elizabeth put it into her hands.

"Love never fails. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. I Corinthians 13:7-8." She read aloud, then turned to Elizabeth. "It is beautiful, but I could never take it."

"Oh yes you can. It's my gift to you. I want you to place it somewhere you will see it every day— by your bed, or even by the wash basin, but I want you to remember that is the way our Heavenly Father loves you, and I dare say, it is the way Lee loves you, too."

Rosemary looked down to the framed embroidery and smiled a most genuine smile. Perhaps she had not obtained love in abundance when she was young and under her mother's care, but now she had a different life: a life in the sweet community of Hope Valley, a life with the man who loved her more than he loved his own life, and the beginnings of a life of trusting more in the Lord. Was it possible for her to finally fully accept that kind of love? Could it be done before her baby was to arrive and the fears of the future became quite real? She sure hoped so.


	65. Chapter 65- A Misplaced Thimble

January 28

Later that Evening

Rosemary hadn't woken from her nap a moment too soon. When she walked down the stairs, there was Elizabeth squinting at a rather worn and weathered cookbook. Elizabeth nodded to her as she entered and then returned to her reading.

"What's this?" Rosemary walked up and leafed through the pages of the recipe book that rested precariously on the edge of the kitchen table.

"Oh, Abigail lent it to me. I'm desperate to figure out some meals before Jack and I are married. I mean, how many times can a man eat shepherd's pie?" She laughed, but her eyes looked discouraged.

"I'm sure a starving man would eat it as often as needed to get by."

"Exactly, but I'd hoped to be making further progress by now. Just last week I had to throw out two suppers. They were inedible to say the least." Elizabeth sighed and turned to the next page of the recipe book.

Rosemary rolled up her sleeves and went to the washbasin. "Well, I can help with that."

"No I couldn't ask that of you. You cooked last night. Plus, I am wanting to learn for myself."

"And you will. Last night you learned the basics of an omelet. Tonight we will stick with something simple like ham and beans, maybe some biscuits if we are really on a roll." She felt the laughter bubbling up and her own pun. "Biscuits, roll… get it?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes but there was a hint of a slight smile on her lips. "Okay, but this time I'll do the prep work. You'll just walk me through it."

"Deal." She tied an apron around her ample middle. "First we need to grease a pan and get it to heating."

Elizabeth reached for the pan and began to smear lard on the inside of the pan before lighting the stove.

"Good. Now, do you happen to have any beans? Ham?"

"Ham, yes. Beans- well, they haven't soaked yet." Elizabeth made a face.

Soaking beans took hours upon hours, surely nothing they had time for now. If only— She snapped her fingers.

"I forgot! I left some to soaking before Lee left. I'll just go gather them. While I'm gone, cut the ham into chunks about 'yay' big." She held her index finger above her thumb a little distance.

Elizabeth nodded and began to look for a knife and cutting board while Rosemary headed for the door.

She didn't bother with taking off her apron, but fastened her overcoat and stepped out into the cold. Poor Elizabeth—not even knowing how to put together a simple meal of ham and beans. Well, tonight they will remedy that and she would at least have two more meals to add to her repertoire.

She reached the front of their row house and paused to open the gate in front of her, but oddly it was ajar. The wind had probably blown it open. She opened the gate the rest of the way, causing it to creak. The night was still, cold, and dark before her. She'd never felt spooked going into her own house, but if any night she did, tonight was the night. Perhaps it was just because the usually warm household was left empty with Lee's departure. But, if things went according to plan, he'd return tomorrow evening and a warm lamp would light their front window and the sweet smells of supper would be flowing from their house into the cold night air.

She stopped at the front porch and stomped her feet on the rug, willing all the last bits of ice and snow to fall off, before opening the front door. Funny, she could have sworn she locked it this morning after preparing Mary's dress for the special delivery. Rosemary went to the lamp at the front desk, but as she did she stumbled on something, and barely caught herself on the edge of the desk. Why, what was that there in the middle of the room? She couldn't make it out in the dark but gingerly stepped over whatever it was and proceeded to turn on the lamp.

The gentle glow of the lamp revealed everything was in order, the misplaced item in the middle of the rug just a small ball of yarn Sidney must have pulled out to play with. She continued to look over the room. Everything was in physical order, but something just felt plain off in here. Oh well, she ought to hurry with the beans it was nearly suppertime. Speaking of suppertime—

"Here, kitty, kitty…It's time for your supper." She sang in a singsong voice.

All that met her ears was the quiet tick tock of the grandfather clock in the corner. Where was that silly cat?

She went to her knees and called out as she searched under the furniture.

"Sidney! Here kitty, kitty…"

After a moment or two she finally saw the kitten's golden eyes reflecting back at her from underneath the settee.

"You silly kitten. What are you doing all the way back there?" She leaned forward and tilted her head under the settee.

"Come on out now. It's time for—" She saw something sparkle under the settee and reached for it. Why, it was her specialty thimble. She had several thimbles, but only one thimble like this— golden with a diamond pattern border. Lee had bought it for her on one of his business trips. She'd used it just this morning while hand stitching the lace onto Mary's dress. She'd specifically put it in her sewing basket on top of the desk. Perhaps Sidney had gotten into her sewing basket as well? She pulled herself out from under the settee, thimble in hand, and looked to the desk. There the sewing basket closed and in perfect order. Just as she'd left it. She blinked. She couldn't have imagined the whole ordeal- she was meticulous that way. After her project was finished, she always returned her supplies to their rightful spot. It was a habit she prided herself in. But now, it was under the settee? The hair raised on the back of her neck. Something was definitely not right. She'd bet her bottom dollar someone had been here, snooping through her stuff. She could just feel it in the very air of the house.

"Sidney, let's go kitty kitty…" Rosemary leaned forward and patted her knees urgently. She looked over her shoulder fearful that whoever had broke in was still here, but just the cold, empty room sat before her. Thankfully, the curious cat came out from under the settee, her tail between her legs. Rosemary put the thimble in her overcoat pocket, hoisted the kitten into her arms without hardly taking a breath and left without turning off the lamp. Something here was not right. Not right at all.


	66. Chapter 66- New Developments

January 28

7:30 p.m.

Rosemary pushed through Elizabeth's front door, her hands and body shaking with fear for what she had just witnessed in her home. Elizabeth, who was busy in the kitchen, threw a look over her shoulder in surprise.

"Rosemary? What ever has happened? You look like you've seen a ghost."

She shook her head as she dropped the kitten to the floor and pushed the door latch down, effectively locking the door from any outside intruders.

"You are scaring me. What's happened?" Elizabeth approached her with worry in her eyes.

Just then a pounding came at the door causing Rosemary to practically jump across the room for cover.

Elizabeth gave her a curious look and went to the door.

"Don't answer that." She hissed from behind a chair across the room.

"What? Why?"

"Just don't. Trust me." She crouched behind the chair and motioned for Elizabeth to join her. Elizabeth looked back at the door, obviously conflicted on whether to join her or answer the door. Finally, she scurried to Rosemary's side.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Elizabeth whispered as she scooted closer.

"Well, it's just that—"

"Ladies? Are you home?" Carson's voice carried through the door causing both of them to audibly sigh. She stretched her neck, willing the tension to drain from her neck and shoulders now that help was here. Surely this stress was not good for the baby.

"Coming." Elizabeth got up and walked to the door where she let Carson in while Rosemary picked herself up off the ground and brushed at her skirt. Carson gave them both a curious look when he finally was invited inside.

"I was just checking in with you two to make sure you are okay." He looked back and forth between the two of them, obviously sensing that there was something aloof.

"Go ahead, tell him what's going on, Rosemary." Elizabeth nudged her with her elbow.

Her eyes widened. Should she tell him? She sure didn't want to appear like a lunatic. Everyone would think she had just been forgetful or perhaps to stressed and misplaced her own thimble… but in reality, something was not right and she knew it.

Carson settled in at the table per Elizabeth's request. "So, what's bothering you?" He asked in comforting voice.

She fingered the thimble in her pocket and took the seat next to him. "Well…"

She looked back and forth from Carson to Elizabeth. Would they believe her?

"Yes? Go on." He encouraged as he leaned towards her, his elbows on the table. Even Elizabeth leaned forward from her spot across the table.

Well, dash it all, she might as well spill what she knew. She took a deep breath and then proceeded to recount the story of how she had felt off entering the house, and the misplacement of the thimble as well as the way Sidney was acting so jittery. She expected them to laugh her out of town, but instead both Carson and Elizabeth's faces were serious.

"I'll take a look around." Carson said, pushing off the table and rising to his feet.

Ten minutes later, Carson came back to the front of the house, a troubled look on his face. "Everything seems just as fit as a fiddle, nothing missing or out of place that I can see, but I did discover something…"

Both the women held on his every word.

"Footprints on your back porch."

"Oh," Elizabeth exhaled, "but couldn't they have been Lee's?" She gripped onto Rosemary's arm and seemed to be quite nervous.

"No. It's fresh— the prints in the mud. Couldn't have been more than a few hours old. Whoever was here was here not that long ago. We are going to need to keep an eye on the place."

A good thirty minutes later, Rosemary sat by the stove, cradling a cup of hot blackberry tea with Sidney at her feet. Carson and Gowen pushed through the front door and walked into Elizabeth's parlor, both of them wearing serious expressions. Carson had his hands on his hips.

"Those sure are fresh prints." Gowen lifted the glass on the lantern he was holding and blew out the flame before setting it by the front door. He pushed his hands into his pocket and walked towards the stove where she was sitting. Elizabeth closed the door behind them and scuttled to Rosemary's side.

"You've been gone all day?" Gowen asked.

"Well, I finished up sewing at eleven then I went to Mary's house to deliver her dress. I met Elizabeth and at school house and we walked home together."

"Do you pass anyone on the way?" Gowen questioned, his gaze intense.

"Or perhaps you were expecting a delivery?" Carson leaned forward from the chair he was settled into on the opposite side of the stove.

She shook her head.

"I don't know what kind of person would break and enter a home just for a thimble." Gowen groused, his forehead wrinkled.

Carson nodded. "It sure doesn't make sense. Could it have been Dewitt Graves coming by for the dress? Perhaps there was a miscommunication?"

She considered it. It could have happened but was not likely.

Gowen took her silence as the answer. "That's probably it. Dewitt stopped by to claim the dress. Hence the foot prints."

"But it is the back door." She refrained from adding 'imbeciles' to her response and took a breath. She just had to get them to believe her. "No caller would go in the back door. It is just not proper."

Carson's eyebrows lifted at that. "You do have a point. Anyone coming from the back is either familiar with the place or is not wanting to be seen from the front."

Gowen cleared his throat. "And you are sure you placed the thimble back in your sewing basket?"

She nodded. They had asked her the same question no less than a dozen times. Did they expect her to change her answer?

Both men sighed and then Carson spoke in a soft voice.

"It looks like we are at an impasse. There is nothing in the home that signals an intruder—"

"My thimble!" She shrieked.

Carson held up his hand, patiently. "Besides this thimble—"

"And what about my cat?"

Both men looked at her confused-like.

"Sidney— she is scared stiff! She wouldn't behave like that unless if there was an intruder, someone who scared her."

"Ah, yes, perhaps the cat's behavior could indicate—" Carson grappled for words.

Gowen stepped forward. "But it is not evidence of breaking and entering. We obviously cannot go out and arrest a fella for breaking and entering until we have some evidence. Solid evidence. A thimble will not suffice."

Carson coughed into his hand and then tossed her a sympathetic look. "But tonight we will do all we can to make sure you womenfolk are safe."

Gowen nodded back to Carson and then shifted uncomfortably.

"I guess we will man the downstairs if you two wouldn't mind occupying the upstairs? To keep appearances right and such." A stain rose on Carson's neck and traveled to his cheeks. She was thankful for his thought to propriety.

She looked at Elizabeth and they both nodded and proceeded to walk up the stairs to the rooms. She paused at the first door upstairs, the guest room.

Elizabeth gripped her arm. "Gather your things and meet me in my room. After the events of today, I wouldn't want you to be on your own."

After ten minutes, she had gathered her items for the night, her hands shaking a mite more than she'd like to admit. She rapped on Elizabeth's door and Elizabeth, clad in her pajamas, opened the door quickly and pulled her in. After washing her face in the basin, and seeing more worry lines there than she cared for, she slipped under the sheets. Elizabeth was already huddled under the covers, her breathing soft but not quite asleep yet.

"Elizabeth?" She questioned after a moment. "Do you believe me? That someone was snooping around the house?"

It was quiet for a moment. Then came Elizabeth's voice. "Of course I do."

Rosemary sighed with relief. Just to know her friend believed her, why, it made all the difference in the world.

"I just don't understand why someone would move your thimble and why he wouldn't steal anything else. It just doesn't make sense." Elizabeth continued. "But don't worry, Carson and Gowen will get to the bottom of it."

Now it was Rosemary's turn to be quiet. She sure hoped they would figure out who had broke into her home. But how would they with hardly any clues?

The thoughts spiraled through her head as she considered every possible angle of the strange incident. She didn't know what to do. Surely, with thoughts like this, she'd be up half the night and cause herself intense mental duress. Then, just as quick as her next thought, she knew what her answer was. If Lee were here, he would hold her tight in his strong arms and lead her in a prayer. Prayer, it always seemed to bring her peace. Prayer was her answer.

She reached out and patted the sheets. "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth stirred next to her.

She whispered, "Would you pray with me?"

The covers shifted as Elizabeth sat up. "Of course."

They both slipped from the bed and kneeled.

Together their voices resounded: "Our Father, who art in heaven…"


	67. Chapter 67- An Anticipated Return

January 29

6 a.m.

Rosemary awoke to the rumble of men's voices down in the parlor, immediately reminding her of the events of yesterday. She had hoped it was all a bad dream— that someone had not been snooping around in her house— but here she was, in Elizabeth's bedroom, the both of them huddled together for safety. Elizabeth's breath was even and slow, as she must still be sleeping. Rosemary snuck from the bed as quietly as possible, a few of the springs groaning as she shifted her weight.

Spotting her slippers on the floor, she slipped her feet into them, and then walked to the bedroom door and opened it a crack. Immediately the voices carried from downstairs.

"I just don't see what the man would be looking for," A new voice, sounding like Jesse, said. He must have stopped in for the latest news. He was the acting sheriff after all.

"Well whatever it is, it must be of extreme worth to him for him to risk arrest by coming back into town like that, especially with the men hot on his trail," Gowen's rough voice reasoned.

"But you are sure it was Fife's footprint?" Carson's voice interjected.

"I'm not sure. But the boot prints—they are not typical of this area. They were more like cattle ranch boot prints. I guess someone around these parts could put an order in or pick up a pair in a surrounding city, but boots like that, they are much more typical out East." Jesse cleared his throat and the room quieted for a moment. "Couple that with the wad of chewed up tobacco we found in the snowdrift outside the door, and, well… it looks like Fife is likely to be our perpetrator."

"But how in tarnation would he evade the men who were trailing him to high tail it over here?" Gowen scoffed.

"Well, experienced outlaws have a way of drawing out their prey… " Jesse's voice trailed off.

"So you are saying that Fife meant to lead the men on a rabbit trail, while he came back here to look for something important? Something so important he would risk coming back into town for it?" Carson questioned.

"Yep, that is exactly what I am saying. And well… I know a bit of what I am talking about, being an ex-outlaw and all." Jesse's drawl was long and filled with regret.

"You've led authorities on rabbit trails? Called them out and left them stranded?" Carson inquired, his voice curious.

"Only the best do. And they only do it for a reward that they have got their heart set on. So, Fife, whatever he came back for, he won't let it go until he gets it." Jesse said.

"But why not storm in and trash the place? Intimidate us a bit? Instead, the place was just as pristine as before. The only thing out of place was one darned thimble. And even that, it is hard to believe. What would a man need to snoop through a women's sewing basket for?" Gowen sounded quite confounded.

"I sure don't know." Jesse grunted.

A chair scraped against the floor.

"So you two can handle this? I'm going to head out and bring the men back by evening at the latest. I just don't see how he could have duped Bill like that…" Gowen's voice became louder as he must have stood to his feet and moved towards the front door.

"I sure wish I could ride out with you, but with this bum leg and all…" Jesse's voice cracked.

"Yes, you most definitely should not be riding on that leg." Came Carson's voice. "We will hold down the fort here and look for your return."

It became silent. The men must have been shaking hands or loading up as she just heard scuffles down below and then the door shutting.

She bit on the tip of her nail, running the new details over in her mind. They had reason to believe it was Fife in her home? She fought off the shiver threatening to climb up her spine.

Again, she felt the prompt to pray.

Lord, be with Gowen and help him to find the men and bring Lee back home soon, where he belongs by her side, his presence keeping her safe and strong.

Later that Day

The minute Rosemary saw him, her heart flipped, and she ran into his arms. Lee was dirty and worn, cold and discouraged, but nonetheless, his eyes crinkled and his lips found hers, the passion in them warmly her thoroughly. After the intense kiss, he pulled away and looked deep in her eyes, as if searching to make sure she was okay.

She nodded and his eyes softened and warmness fell over her, warming her from head to toe.

"Rosie, I couldn't home soon enough. Are you are okay, darling?" He looked her up and down as if he'd find some physical sign she was harmed.

She nodded. "Right as rain now that you are here." And she meant every word of it.

"Lee?" Bill's voice came from behind them, where the other men had gathered. Lee kept his arm around her waist as he turned around to meet him.

"I know we didn't catch Fife, but I appreciated your assistance nonetheless." Bill reached out and shook Lee's hand.

"I'm always happy to help." His eyes immediately saddened. "I regret though that it left things wide open over here." He gestured towards Rosemary.

Jesse, Gowen and Carson walked over to join the conversation.

"We patrolled the best we could but none of us had a clue this would happen. If anyone made a wrong move it was me," Bill hung his head. "Maybe by going to stake him out we spooked him and he came out here to search for whatever he was looking for."

Jesse shrugged, "The way I see it, if he really was looking for something, nothing you could do would be able to keep him away."

The men murmured their agreement, and once again, Lee turned his deep blue eyes on her.

He grasped her hand. "Let's go home, shall we?"

She squeezed his hand and Lee led them to the front of the row house, his gait a little slower and stiffer than usual, but the warmth of his hand in hers was all she needed.

A Good Hour Later

Rosemary set the bowl of goulash in front of Lee. It was not the fancy welcome back supper she had imagined she would prepare for him, but considering the circumstances, it would do. She turned back to the kitchen to retrieve the thick slices of warm, homemade bread, but before she could, Lee tugged her arm gently.

"Come sit with me." He looked up at her, his eyes more desperate than ever.

"Okay. Let me grab the bread."

She brought the bread with her to the table and lathered the butter on it before handing it to him. Lee, as hungry as he must have been, gripped her hand when she tried to pass the bread to him.

"Love, do you know, my heart almost stopped within me when I heard Fife supposedly was snooping around our home? I couldn't get home to you fast enough." His eyes lifted to meet hers, filled with regret and fear. "I never should have left."

"But look—" she motioned to herself and to the baby within her belly, "We are fine."

"But what if you weren't? Whatever would I do?" His voice caught.

"Let's not borrow trouble. We are both fine and dandy. Truly." She softly pulled on his hand until it reached the small mound at her middle.

He rubbed her belly, his eyes softening. In the next moment, surprise came over his face. "She kicked me," he said, awe-filled.

Rosemary laughed. "I guess she desperately missed you. I did too, you know."

He gave a pat to her belly and then reached up and laced his fingers with hers.

"Rosie, I love you more than life itself. Do you believe it?"

She studied his deep blue eyes, the love in them nearly overpowering her. "I do. I truly do."

She then leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his whiskered cheek.

"I love you, too." She whispered.

Lee smiled in satisfaction and bowed his head as he led them in a heartfelt prayer before eagerly diving into his meal.

After Supper

Lee barely finished the supper of bread and goulash before his eyelids started to droop. She'd walked with him up to bed, both of them ready for a good night's sleep after the last few tumultuous nights. Pulling her nightgown on over her head and feeling the silk brush over her body, she couldn't help but anticipate how well she would sleep tonight now that Lee returned. She felt safe, secure with him by her side. She would never take his companionship for granted. Not ever again.

Slipping under the bedcovers next to Lee, who was already still and sleepy, she reached over to turn off the lamp. Oh, she'd nearly forgot. She pushed herself up from the bed and knelt down alongside it, the floorboards cool against her feet before folding her hands and bowing her head.

"Thank you, God, for bringing the love of my life back to me." She whispered, the words sincere and true.

She'd say more of a thank you tomorrow, but for tonight that would suffice. Slipping back into the sheets, she adjusted the covers just so and stilled. Lee moved closer, cuddling into her curves, his presence offering her the protection and sheltering she craved as his arms draped around her middle.

"Good night, Squiget." He sleepily whispered her nickname on her ear.

"Good night, honey-bunny." She returned, a contented smile curving onto her lips.


	68. Chapter 68- An Unprecedented Arrival

January 30

The next morning dawned bright, and Rosemary awoke early to prepare a special breakfast for her Hunny-Bunny. She snickered as she slipped on her slippers in the upstairs bedroom. Lee surely hated the nickname she had given him on their honeymoon and had retaliated with calling her 'Squiget'. But last night, whispering those awful nicknames gave her a measure of comfort before slipping into a deep peaceful sleep. Her 'Hunny-Bunny' was back and she couldn't be more thrilled. Her world was being restored into proper order once again. Oh sure, there was still the ever looming problem of Harriet and her arrival, but Rosemary was content to let the issue rest until later tonight or perhaps even tomorrow. With it being a Saturday, they had the entire day off together and she was looking forward to it, and she sure wasn't going to throw a wrench in their plans… yet the hours were counting down til February hit and with it, Harriet's arrival. But enough of those thoughts for now. She was going to the kitchen to prepare French toast with a side of cream and blueberries. It was Lee's favorite breakfast and she honestly couldn't remember the last time they indulged in it. Well, she would remedy that today. She gingerly walked down the stairs and there before her Lee was already sitting on the crisp white settee, a pipe in his mouth. He only saved his pipe for the moments he truly wanted to savor—obviously this morning was one of those times.

"Good morning, bright eyes." He said removing the pipe from his mouth and tipping it towards her.

My, how debonair he looked sitting in his plaid robe, pipe held high. She went to his side and swept a tender kiss on his lips. He pulled her into his lap.

"Now that's an excellent way to welcome a fella back home." His low voice rumbled, causing a stirring in her belly.

She kissed him again fully and deeply. "That and your favorite— French toast."

"Oh that sounds heavenly. Good thing it is a day off or else I'd be tempted to call in to the office. A day inside, with you, sounds superb." He shot a charming smile her way, dimples and all.

"Why, Mr. Coulter, that sounds like a perfect plan." She gave him another kiss and after lingering a moment, stood up and went to the kitchen where she started to whisk together the cream and eggs to dip yesterday's bread in. She'd heat the skillet and brown the bread on both sides and top with their favorite- fresh whipped cream and a few of blueberries she had canned last summer.

Just as the oil on the skillet started to crackle, a knock came at the door. She couldn't see who it was from her vantage point, but allowed Lee the privilege. It was probably just Bill or Hickam finishing up business from yesterday.

"Uh… Rosie, we have a guest." Lee's voice beckoned her from the front of the parlor.

She lowered the flame on the stovetop and walked to the front door, a flash of red meeting her eyes. Why, it was—

"Jack! You are back, and early at that."

"Yes, Rosemary. I heard you had quite an eventful day over here. You're okay?"

She held her hands out as if showcasing that indeed, she was fine and well.

"Yes, perfect as a peach now that this one is home." She snuggled close to Lee's side.

"Good. Good to hear." Jack rubbed the whiskers on his chin.

"Thank you for coming to check in on us." Lee held out his hand in thanks.

Jack looked over his shoulder, leaving Lee's hand in midair.

"Well, my visit was partly for that and partly for this—" he gestured to the front door, which was still opened and in stepped a woman, clad in an elegant red dress typical of the East, her countenance both regal and fair.

"Harriet?" Rosemary croaked out the words as her jaw dropped.

The woman smiled demurely. "Come now, is that anyway to greet your mother?"


	69. Chapter 69- Confrontation

"Confrontation"

Chapter 69

January 30

Rosemary looked back and forth between the love of her life and the one she'd never truly called "Mother", feeling more bewildered by the moment. Her heart beat like hummingbird's wings, flighty and light against her chest, until she almost felt she could not intake enough air.

"Whoa, there." Lee pressed a solid hand against her back and led her to the settee, urging her to sit.

Harriet's face had become rumpled and concerned. "Oh dear, I hope you are not unwell."

Not unwell. How could the lady say such a thing? Of course she was unwell. The person who had abandoned her was standing right in front of her and she had no way of escape. Her past and present were colliding and there was nothing she could do about it. She took a few deep breaths as Lee kneeled attentively at her side. She could see his eyes were full of love, but there was something else lurking there too. Questions, and perhaps betrayal? She licked at her dry lips.

"I…" her voice come our raspy and thin.

Lee held up his hand. "I'll be back with water." He took a step towards the kitchen.

Jack shifted in his big black boots. "Well, it looks like my work is done here. Lee, a little later today do you mind swinging by the office? I just have a few details I need to iron out about he whole stake out before sending it in to my superiors."

"Sure thing." Lee waved good-bye and stepped into the kitchen as Jack let himself out.

Rosemary found herself alone with her mother, well, more accurately… the woman who gave birth to her. The woman she had called "Mother" was actually her Aunt Catherine, who'd cared for her all these years and was now buried back in Winnipeg next to the man she'd called Father. She looked at the woman before her, almost an exact replica of herself. Sophistication and grace exuded from her. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. She sported a stylish frock and well-polished manner. She'd never despised the view of herself so badly as this moment. She tore her eyes away.

"Harriet. I just don't know what to say… I'm speechless." She pressed a hand to her forehead, willing the room to stop spinning.

Harriet looked her up and down. "Why, pray tell, did your husband not know who I was? He acted as if I was an absolute stranger."

"I hate to break it to you, but you are an absolute stranger, Harriet."

Harriet put a hand on her hip. Gone was the faint smile on her face and instead, she looked down her nose. "What kind of welcome is that? It is almost as if you don't want me to be a part of your life."

Rosemary put a hand on her middle, wishing to loosen the tight binding so she could breathe, but a part of her knew even then she would be breathless. It was the whole ordeal in front of her that was stealing her breath away. Finally, she spoke.

"I don't know what you want me to say. You've hardly been in my life and then one day, just out of the blue, I hear from you announcing you are to visit without any consideration if that is what I wanted. Don't you think I have my own life here? Haven't you even considered what an upset your arrival could cause?"

Harriet looked confused. "An upset? But dear, I am your mother. Just because you choice not to confide your past to your husband is not my problem." Her eyes softened. "But I am here now and going to make things aright, just like I promised in my telegram.""

"Oh I wish you wouldn't." Rosemary whispered.

"What was that?"

"I just don't understand how you think you have the authority to swoop into my life and make things aright. What does that mean anyway and how do you know my life is not aright already? What if I am as happy as ever right now?"

"Well, are you?" Her mother challenged.

She licked her lips ready to reply, but Harriet beat her to the punch.

"How could things be aright if your husband doesn't know of your past?"

Although the words held weight, Rosemary couldn't help but scoff. Who was she to pass guilt on her? "Isn't that calling the kettle black? My father still doesn't know of me, does he?"

Harriet became very quiet and a blush crept up onto her cheeks. "Actually, he does now, or, he did before… before he passed."

She felt like the air was being knocked from her. She hadn't truly ever expected to meet the man, but now… Death was a final blow. There would be no reconciliation with him. She sighed and played with her ring, twisting it back and forth, anything to disguise the feeling of pain she felt twisting inside.

"Your father, God rest his soul, died last fall. After a good run of several years including all our stints overseas and young life together, we just could not make it. The love that held us together when we were young changed."

"Of course you left him. It's just what you do." Rosemary bit her tongue, surprised at the venom in her words. It should have felt wonderful to release such pent up anger, but instead, the sting of her hard words rang in her ears.

Harriet sniffed and hardened her face. "Yes, well, you are right. I did leave him many years ago. But last fall I got a call he only had weeks to live."

"Perhaps that was a time you should have sent me a telegram. Don't you think I've been curious about the man who fathered me?"

Harriet's cheeks colored even more drastically. "I created a mess. He never knew of you not until he had one foot in the grave. If he hadn't been so sickly, he would have sent for you."

Rosemary scoffed. Sure, her mother's words sounded poetic, but the truth was she was the child no one wanted. She wasn't surprised he hadn't sought her out.

"When I told him of you, his whole countenance changed. He never wanted children, it was just part of his nature and his job. In fact, he didn't have any children even with his second wife. But on his deathbed, I think he regretted that. And then to learn he really did have a child… well, he was both delighted and heartbroken. He had me thrown me out of the room how furious he was with me for never telling him, but before I left Bismarck, his courier brought me a letter. When I inquired what it contained, he said Edgar had it penned for his heir. He died only 2 days later."

Wait— what? Her head shot up. Never had she met this father and although she was curious, for the most part she was fine with that. Part of her wondered about him, but most of her was just content with the father she had in her Uncle Phillip. When he died, she considered her father dead. But to think her real father honestly didn't know about her until last year? And he wrote a letter just for her?

Suddenly very curious, she started to feel hope blooming in her heart, but in the next second realized that was exactly what Harriet had planned. She planned to swoop in and offer this as a bargaining chip, gaining the upper hand, when she hadn't been involved in Rosemary's life at all. And the letter— it could contain information of an inheritance, but what did she care? Her and Lee were well off and she would die before she'd take the money from her father's guilty hands, if that was what he was offering. But more than anything, she wondered at the words. No matter what he said, it would not heal the hole in her heart, but still… she felt a tad bit curious.

Harriet fiddled with her reticule and pulled out a letter, slightly bent in the middle.

"Here it is. It is yours to do with as you wish." Her hands shook a bit as she held out the letter.

Rosemary just nodded to the side table, not ready to look at the letter or hold onto that piece of her past.

Harriet placed it gingerly on the table and then looked around, her fingers fidgeting on the handle of her reticule.

"I guess, perhaps, I am not as welcome as I first thought. I shall see if I can find accommodations in town," she said.

She grabbed her bag and Lee moved from the kitchen, where he must have been standing still and listening in.

"I'll get you a ride in to town." Lee grabbed the keys for the Model T.

Rosemary knew she should say something— at least offer her the spare room— but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her heart was breaking in two again or perhaps it had been in two all along and she now just felt the effects all over again.

Instead, she cleared her throat. "Perhaps a bit of space will be good for the both of us."

Harriet nodded and then threw a sorrowful look over her shoulder before heading out behind Lee with the remainder of her bags.

It was in that instant she knew something in Harriet had changed. Gone was the extreme selfishness, and instead her eyes held regret, sadness, and even some fear. She sucked a lungful of air in. She wasn't sure what to do with that. Faced with a selfish woman she could stand her ground, but faced with a regret-riddled woman, she didn't know what she would do. And for that, she was thankful for some space.


	70. Chapter 70- Remembering

January 30

Rosemary stroked Sidney's soft fur absently as the cat sat cuddled in her lap. Just moments before, she'd listened as the Model T roared to life and puttered towards Main Street. Did she do what was right sending Harriet away? Yes, there was no way she was capable of dealing with such an enormous past here and now. She'd need time to process it, and to clue Lee into her story, however dark it may be. Her throat tightened. Sidney, sensing her distress, stood on her lap and nuzzled under her chin, an action she often did that brought a smile to Rosemary's face.

She couldn't help it, a small smile touched the edge of her lips in spite of the tumultuous and awkward situation that had just left her house. Oh, how she wished they would have packaged up her feelings and taken them away too. If only it was that easy.

"Sidney, girl… what's your momma to do?" She scratched the kitten under the chin for a few pleasurable moments after which, Sidney promptly sat on her haunches and started to lick at her paws, bringing one paw at a time up to her rosy tongue for a washing.

"If only I could do that too— Wash away this whole situation. What was she thinking just storming into my home, my town, like that? Oh, I just wish…" She knotted her fists and then released them. Sure, she had a right to be angry but that anger settled in the pit of her stomach next to the innocent occupant there. She couldn't, no wouldn't, allow this to affect her baby's health. With Sidney slinking off the settee in search of something to entertain her, she was left alone with the little one whose kicks were daily becoming stronger.

She sighed and put a hand on the baby squirming within her womb. Sure, he or she was still just a little bundle, but she already knew that no matter what, she would always love this baby with all her heart and soul. That is what made all of this so hard. How could she possibly be a good mother when her own birth mother, and even the woman who had raised her, had failed her so miserably? It was as if she was set up for failure. Things hadn't been the same for her since that day, years ago…

As the carriage pulled out of the drive, with her mother inside, fifteen year old Rosemary ran from the window where she'd been watching the departure and approached the sunroom. Since Father's death last year, the space had become her mother's personal quarters, with her bed and most of her belongings stowed there. Amalie, the family maid, had insisted on the move, encouraging Mother that the sun would help ward off her headaches and perhaps improve her mood. But more often than not, when Rosemary would sneak a peek into the room, the grand curtains would be drawn and the room would be cloaked in darkness, a visible feeling of sadness in the air. And that was when, more than once, she had observed her mother looking at a photo, with tears streaming down her face. The questions had plagued her for far too long: What was the photo and why did it make her sad? Today, with her mother out of town, she would find the photo. Maybe it would give her some of the answers she craved.

As the door opened, the stale air of the room rushed to her nostrils. Today, the curtain was opened partway, allowing her a partial view of the room. Her mother's rocker sat facing the window a blanket draped haphazardly over the seat. She took a look back over her shoulder before tiptoeing into the room and gently closing the door behind her. She approached the rocker and slowly lifted the corner of the blanket. Sure enough, there sat the wooden box, the one Mother secured the photo in.

Her hands shook with anticipation as she grabbed the wooden box and opened it. A photo was lying face down, some scrawling on the back. She lifted the photo and turned it around observing the image displayed there. Why, it was not of Father, but of another man! Another man who looked quite decidedly foreign, his long cigar hanging out of his mouth and his smile charming, yet smug. She'd flipped the photo back over and read the unfamiliar handwriting, "To my Dear One… I will return for you. Sincerely yours, Edgar." The photo was old, more than likely from years and years ago. She lifted the photo to get a better glance and—

A creak near the door caused her to snap her head up. Amalie, the family maid, was there watching her.

"You shouldn't be snooping through your mother's things, miss." Amalie tried to chastise her, but only a few years her senior, she had more sympathy in her eyes than correction.

She tilted the photo so Amalie could see it. "Do you know of this?"

"I can't speak of that matter." Her cheeks blossomed red.

"I have a right to know! Who is this? Why does my mother pine over his photo daily?" Her voice had turned into a shriek and her throat burned.

Amalie shook her head. "I am not the one to ask."

Rosemary sank into the rocker, placing the wooden box in her lap, and looked deeply at the picture wishing it could answer the questions she had.

"I can't help you… but I know someone who might help you." Amalie's whisper came so quiet she barely heard it.

"Who?" She stood up and whirled around, her heart racing.

Amalie motioned over to the mantle over the fireplace, where numerous family pictures were displayed. Pointing to the last one on the right the whispered: "her."

Rosemary immediately went close to the mantle and pulled down the picture.

"Aunt Sidney?" She questioned.

"Yes, now hush… we don't want to be overheard. I will prepare you an overnight bag and tell your mother you've gone for a visit. You will get your answers there."

Rosemary's head spun. It's what she had wished for all along: answers. But now that the opportunity presented itself, she found herself floundering. What if this whole ordeal was bigger than she could handle? What was the secret she would find?

"God will go with you." Amalie gave her a small compassionate hug, her eyes shimmering.

If there was one thing Rosemary knew to be true, it was that Amalie was the most faithful of friends and was leading her this direction because she thought it was best. She'd just have to trust her judgment. She would go on the journey and she'd just have to trust that God would help her handle what she'd discover.

It took her a mere thirty minutes to gather her items and have the butler drive her to the station where she took a long train ride up north towards Hudson Bay. As every mile passed, she knew she was getting closer to the truth. What she didn't know is if she'd like it or not.

It was on the long train ride to Aunt Sidney's, that she rehearsed the questions she had over and over again. If anyone would help her, it would be Aunt Sidney. She was the only one, besides her father, whom she felt connected to. But Aunt Sidney was even more honest than Father had been. Father sought to protect her, keep her safe.

After the train departed she caught a hansom cab to Aunt Sidney's simple home by Hudson Bay. Aunt Sidney had been initially surprised at the visit, but Rosemary had a feeling the moment she opened the door she knew why she had come.

After settling in with a cup of tea in the parlor, Rosemary pushed the teacup and saucer aside. She had no time for small talk.

"I have come here for answers, Aunt Sidney. You've always been one to shoot straight with me. We are close, are we not?"

Aunt Sidney's face was white and straight. "Yes, dear we are. But if you are hinting at what I think you are… I am not sure I am the one you need to hear it from."

Her face fell. If Aunt Sidney wouldn't tell her, how would she ever find out the secret?

Aunt Sidney fiddled with her napkin nervously. "Tell me more about what caused you to come out here to see me today."

She told her how she'd finally found the photo that caused so many of mother's tears and how it was of a man she did not know.

Aunt Sidney sat quietly, assessing her, estimating if she could handle the weight of her words.

Finally she spoke.

"I was given permission by your Father, God rest his soul, to share this news if it ever became absolutely necessary. My thought is that he would never want it to be spoken of. But now he is gone. The responsibility of this disclosure… it now lies with your mother. You must speak with her on these matters. I cannot overstep."

Rosemary pushed away from the table, anger thumping in her heart mingled with sadness and abandonment.

"Not you too! I thought I could trust you. I need to know. I need to know why my family feels broken and why my heart does not feel like it has a home."

Her aunt reached for her tea, but her fingers trembled and she placed the teacup promptly back in its saucer.

"My mother, I dare not speak ill of her… but I'll be an old maid before I ever get an answer from her. As you know, she has always left me to my own devices. I've always known her to be sentimental and sad, and I grew up thinking it was normal, but now… now I am practically a lady. I know something is awry. What is her secret, Aunt Sidney?" She pleaded with her blue eyes. She'd get down on the ground and beg the woman to tell her. She knew whatever it was it must be most life changing.

Aunt Sidney cupped her forehead in her hand. Rosemary could tell she was under conflict on what to do. Finally, she arose from the table.

"You are right dear. All you have is me. My sister… has become quite invalid and I can't imagine her ever confiding in you." She stood up. "It is time to tell you the truth. I just pray it will not cause too many repercussions on my relationship with my sister. But I am willing to take that chance… for you."

She linked arms with her and took her to the drawing room, a room that overlooked the bay. She sank into the plush chair near the bay window and motioned for Rosemary to take the one near her.

After she'd settled in, her heart still hammering away, Aunt Sidney reached for her hand and sandwiched it between her two own.

"Darling, this is not easy to say. I do wish your father had taken care of matters before he passed. Oh, listen to me accusing the dead. Forgive me. Neither he nor I could see his death coming at such an inopportune time or what it would do to your mother." She looked flustered, then took a deep breath and calmed. "I will tell you a story from our past now. As you know, your mother- my sister, Catherine, is the oldest in our family, followed by myself then our little sister, Avery. When she was young, she was always quite the caretaker, a mother hen to us. She practically had to be with our mother and father off chasing their social obligations."

Rosemary nodded, eager for any information she could get. Aunt Sidney had told her stories of their upbringing, but nothing like this.

"Well, because of this arrangement, Catherine did not marry until later… much later. One day while attending a Broadway performance, through mutual friends she was introduced to a man named Edgar, a musician and director of the arts from Australia. She came back her eyes beaming, her soul more alive than we had ever seen. And not long after, letters began pouring in from her newfound suitor. He even came to our home in Winnipeg several times. I'm not sure of all the details, as I was away at college for part of the time, but Edgar, who was fast becoming famous for his directing, had decided to expand his repertoire to tutoring students for the theater. Catherine wanted more than anything to join him out East, but because of our mother's declining health, she stayed. It was her mother hen tendency. Edgar and Catherine continued to correspond. That must have been when Edgar sent the photo. Through letters he had asked her to marry him upon his next return, and she said yes. It wasn't the most official of proposals, but she anticipated it with all her heart. Edgar promised to return for her after his tutelage school was established."

Rosemary nodded. So far the story sounded like a perfect love story, but as she knew, the ending would not be.

"In the mean time, our youngest sister, Avery, had returned to our family home with her young son. She had been recently widowed when her husband was killed during active duty. We all felt horribly for her. After several months of staying with us, it was apparent she was becoming quite miserable being holed up in a small town. Your… Aunt Avery, have you heard of her?"

Rosemary nodded. "Just briefly. I've never met her, though. Isn't she overseas or something like that?"

"Yes, she is. But Avery— she has always been 'knock them dead' gorgeous, adventurous, and well, just of a different mindset than Catherine and I. Anyway, Catherine, always being the mother hen took it on as her assignment to help the poor dear before she drove the whole household batty. One day, after a long telephone call with Edgar, she had an idea. She insisted that Avery go out east and be one of the first students of Edgar's new tutelage starting that fall. Our father could pay Edgar handsomely for his work with Avery, Avery would be happy with adventure while also learning a new trade— acting. So it was set. Avery and her son went out to Washington, D.C. and inhabited a small apartment while Avery learned how to perform and become an actress."

Rosemary shrugged. So far, this seemed like a pretty nice story.

Aunt Sidney paused.

"Well what happened next?"

"Well, dear this is where the part of the story takes a turn… I wouldn't want you to-"

She lifted her hand. "Please continue, Auntie. I am quite grown up."

Aunt Sidney eyed her and then began her story again. "It wasn't long after, that the letters from Edgar came at a slower pace, and eventually stopped. Catherine was distraught but held onto hope, perhaps Edgar had been too busy with his newfound success, at least I think that is what she told herself. It was that New Year, Edgar returned with Avery, a glittering diamond on her finger. They had eloped and were now officially husband and wife. The fun, unpredictable Avery had stolen Edgar right out from under Catherine's nose. I, for one, thought she did him a favor, for if a man's affections can be tilted that easily, he is not worth having, but Catherine, she took it all as deep rejection. The only man she had loved was now married to her sister."

Oh dear, no wonder Mother felt glum and trapped in her old memories. It was like after all these years she still never got over him.

"But what of Father?" She questioned.

Sidney's eyes warmed. "Oh, yes, Phillip. He came on the scene not long after. A better man would be hard to find. Did you know your father wanted to marry your mother after only two dates? He was completely smitten by her. He was a faithful man and all his life he loved her, and you too. I hope you know that."

"Oh yes, he was simply the best father." She smiled, recalling his gentle and friendly face. "So then I was born? But Mother was still secretly in love with her old beau? If that why my life has felt so fragmented?"

Aunt Sidney's head dipped. "Well… that part of the story is quite… interesting." She placed a hand on Rosemary's. "Dear, this part is quite hard to—"

"I am nearly a woman now and need to know." Rosemary recited again for her Aunt's benefit.

"Yes, or course. Well, Catherine and Phillip were adjusting well to married life when an expecting Avery returned back on our doorstop."

"Oh?" Rosemary was surprised at this turn of events.

She nodded. "Yes. Her husband, Edgar, did not know, and his tutelage job was short lived for it opened up an even better opportunity in Paris. Their plans were to go overseas where Avery's son would be enrolled in full-time boarding school, enabling them to live a glamorous life submerged in the theater: Avery as the star actress, and Edgar as an international writer and director. It was a wonderful possibility, but…according to her—a pregnancy did not fit in."

Aunt Sidney winced. "Avery stayed in Winnipeg for the remainder of her pregnancy, promising Edgar she would join him overseas soon where he had begun writing and preparing for his international debut. Avery never once mentioned she was expecting a baby to him. Time passed and the baby was born. She was such a darling little baby! She was the spitting image of her mother. But, Avery, she immediately handed the baby over to her sister and Phillip, who were not likely to ever become parents of their own children." Aunt Sidney looked at her shyly. "They… raised her as their own." She said the last words tenderly.

Rosemary sat there, the weight of the words settling into her core. Immediately, she flew from the chair to the bay window where she stared out at the expanse as if it would offer her comfort. After several moments of silence, she braved the words, "So… I'm adopted."

Sidney observed her from across the room, sitting straight and poised in her chair, her hands softly resting in her lap.

"Oh, I hope I have not harmed you in telling you. It's just that, well, you've sensed it all your life, haven't you, darling?"

Rosemary walked up to her aunt who promptly pulled her into her arms. "Please forgive me. Perhaps I've overstepped my bounds. I—"

Rosemary pushed back from her so she could see her face fully. "On the contrary, you loved me enough to tell me. I'll forever be grateful to you." Big tears welled up in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks.

Aunt Sidney's gentle hand came to her cheek and smoothed the tears away.

"I love you dearly, my sweet Rose."

Rosemary smiled at the nickname that Aunt Sidney had used for her all of her life.

"I love you too, Aunt Sidney." She dried her face with the palm of her hand. "I just never knew… but it makes sense… it's just—" she blew out a frustrated breath. "I think I am going to take a walk. To think things over."

"Okay, I'm sure you have questions. I'll be here if you need me." Aunt Sidney said, obviously noting her need to process this alone. "I do have one thing to give you… perhaps it will help you on your journey."

She walked to the corner desk and opened a drawer. After shuffling around for a moment or so, she returned with a photo. Rosemary accepted it from her and gasped. The picture was of herself, at age nine attending her first Broadway. In the photo she was posed with the famous actress… what was her name? Suddenly the pieces crashed into place.

"Wait— is this Avery? My birth mother?" She rubbed a fingertip over the face of the famous actress she had met on her first trip to Broadway. Her name had been Avery… Avery Strakosch— it all made sense now.

Aunt Sidney nodded. "Yes, dear, it is Avery Harriet Strakosch — your mother."

Rosemary looked back at the photo, the two of them both smiling big, wide smiles that reached their eyes. Their blonde hair and light blue eyes. The resemblance really was quite uncanny.

She tucked the photo into the pocket of her skirt. "I'll go for my walk now."

She'd trekked around the bay for hours that afternoon, the spring blossoms and blooms evident everywhere, but she hadn't noticed them, as she was preoccupied with numerous thoughts and memories flickering through her head. She was nine years old when she had met Avery but she hadn't known their relation at the time. It was a most lovely play, and the actress was very sweet. Mother had acted very reserved and quite stiff that day, now that she thought of it. It was the only time she ever recalled seeing Avery. Was that because of Mother? Or because of Avery? Or was it because of her? Was something so wrong with her that neither one of her mothers, birth or adopted, wanted her?

This new turn of events— it was all making sense, why Mother had never fully opened her heart to her. Every time she saw Rosemary, it was a reminder of what she lost, of what she didn't have. Rosemary knew Father loved Mother with all his heart, but she was never sure of her undying love towards him. She'd always seemed lost and inattentive. Now she knew why. She was pining for the love that was stolen from her by her own sister, and left to raise the daughter of her sister and her own lover. No wonder she had heartbreak. But still, why had she allowed that heartbreak to seep into Rosemary's very own soul? It seemed very selfish.

Rosemary felt the extreme bitterness and hate sink into her heart and take root the more she thought of the whole situation. How could Avery given her away in hopes of a career internationally on Broadway? Did her birth father ever know of her? Where were they now? Why did they not care for her to check in with her? The questions had originally brought relief, but now started to harden the edges of her battered heart.


	71. Chapter 71- Lee's Return

January 30

Rosemary blinked twice as she heard Lee's Model T rumble down the lane and stop in front of the house. After one last purr, the engine quieted and she heard Lee's steps fall on the front porch. With a twist of the doorknob, Lee peered in, obviously quite unsure of what he would see. He gave her a small smile before entering and proceeded to hang his hat and red tartan jacket on the coatrack.

She gripped her hands together, frozen nearly in the same spot as when he left. All that reminiscing had exhausted her. But now, now the real work came. Explaining why she'd kept this all a secret for so long from the man she claimed was her best friend. Would he ever forgive her?

Lee moved from the coatrack and turned his warm eyes onto hers. That was a good sign, was it not? She wouldn't blame him if he came home distraught, or even downright angry that she had kept all this from him. But instead, he came to her and pulled her to his strong, warm chest. She shuddered as he began to stroke her hair with his strong, yet soft hands. She was trying to be so brave, but here, with his touch upon her, she felt the silent tears well up and fall down her cheeks, along with it pieces of the wall that she had kept erect between them for so long.

Lee, patient as he was kind, was sure to have his questions, but for the time being, he just let her weep into his arms, clearing her heart of the pains that had stayed lodged there for so many years. Finally, she straightened and dried her tears.

"I am so sorry about earlier… that it all blew up like that." She accepted the handkerchief he held out to her.

Lee smiled and lifted a hand to dry one last, lingering tear. "It was quite an explosion."

She laughed and swiped at her dripping nose with a handkerchief. "That it was. We have a lot to talk about…" She let the words die on her tongue. She wasn't quite ready. But ready or not, it was time. Past time.

"We do have a lot to talk about. And I think at the right time, it will be healing for the both of us. But for the present moment, I can think of something you need more than words."

She looked at him with questioning eyes.

He pointed to a basket resting near the front door. "Supper."

She smiled at his thoughtfulness. It had been quite a time since she'd last eaten and Lee… well, he was practically starved not having a full meal since his return.

He walked over to the basket and hoisted it up, lifting the corner of the towel in the process.

"Mmmm… boy!" He said as he sniffed. "Abigail's split pea soup, fresh baked bread, and a slice of apple pie. How does that sound?"

It sounded heavenly. But how could she partake of such a wonderful meal when she had her past so heavily weighing on her insides?

"I'm not sure I have much of an appetite after—" her stomach audibly rumbled disputing her claim.

"Your stomach begs to differ, my dear." Lee placed the basket on the table and came near, holding his hand out to her. "Come now, Princess. We will get you a meal fit for a queen."

She considered his hand for a moment and then reached out and took it, knowing she was not just accepting supper with him, but his invite to deeper communion with him. She sure didn't deserve his kindness and devotion. How had she gotten so lucky? The tears stung the back of her eyes as the answer sprung from deep inside of her. It wasn't luck… He was a blessing, an undeserved gift God had put in her life. She would never take this gift for granted again, and just as soon as she was capable, she'd put everything in the past and restart anew, this time not holding anything back.


	72. Chapter 72- An Honest Conversation

January 30

After a delicious meal of split pea soup, warm bread slathered with butter, and a slice of perfectly spiced apple pie, Lee and Rosemary found themselves migrating by the fireplace. While Rosemary arranged the pillows just so to support her sore lower back, Lee leaned over the stove and added another log or two.

He rubbed his hands together. "It's a chilly one, isn't it?"

She nodded. How cold he must have been sleeping outdoors the last two nights. Her heart squeezed within her. The man would simply do anything to help out his community and those he loved.

He must have caught her thoughts for he said, "It wasn't all that bad— the chilly outdoors, that is."

She gave him a sympathetic look and then opened up the blanket that was presently enveloping her and motioned for him to join her. He smiled and entered into her alcove, pulling the blanket back up over them both while looping his arm around her shoulders.

And there they sat, for a good five minutes, soaking in their reunion. Oh sure, the issue with Harriet hung in the air between them, but not once did Lee demand an answer or try to start a conversation. They just sat there in companionable silence, being together was enough for the moment. Finally, she tore her eyes from the fire dancing in the stove and braved a look his way. His eyes still lingered on the fire, a perfectly patient look in his eyes.

"I know I should have told you," she whispered. His eyes flickered to hers, the deep blue love within them threatening to overtake her.

She licked her lips and continued, "I don't know why I didn't tell you. I guess, it's because… well, I'm afraid."

"Afraid?" His hand came over hers, enveloping them in his warmth.

She sat silent, quietly assessing him from underneath her lashes, afraid of the hurt she'd see etched on his face. Sure, enough, there it was in his eyes: a glint of sadness, betrayal, pain. She shuddered to think she was the one who caused it. But here he was— sitting with her, patient and willing to work it out. She hadn't been so sure that would be the case. She'd imagined him flying the coop and leaving her the minute he found out, just like everyone had done to her: They left her. It was just what people did. Why should Lee be exempt? Yet, here he sat, his eyes downcast and sad, looking back to the fire flickering in the stove across the room.

"I'm afraid— of you leaving me, too." Came her soft answer, the words crumpling her heart all over again.

He was silent, and then understanding dawned in his eyes. "I get it now. You've said it for years, but now, now I see. You've had everyone you've ever cared about in your life leave you, haven't you, Love?"

She looked down at her lap, willing the tears to stay away.

He continued, "Harriet— she left you when you were young?"

She nodded. "Just moments after my birth she handed me over to Aunt Catherine. She's the one I called Mother all of my life."

Lee clicked his tongue. "Dear, dear. And your father—"

"Was my Uncle Phillip. I never knew he wasn't my birth father until after his death. He's the only one I ever fully trusted but—"

"But even he left you," Lee finished her sentence.

She held in a little sob at that. When he had died, it felt like all the acceptance and love drained from her life.

"And your mother, well, Catherine I mean, she died too, leaving you alone."

"Yes, but due to the sadness I'd bring her every time she saw me it was like she never accepted me fully, anyway. I reminded her of what she could never have."

"Oh, Darling." Lee put a hand on her shoulder and stroked her hair. A few stray tears trailed down her cheeks. "She sounds like she was so lost in the past she failed to see the blessing that was before her in both you and your father."

She looked up at him at that. "A blessing? Me? I really have been nothing but a problem to everyone I have come in contact."

"Rosie, that isn't true. You are a blessing. A gift. I mean— imagine me without you." He lifted his hands in a shrug.

"You'd be a successful sawmill and railroad tycoon, regardless of me." She scoffed as a tear choked her.

"That's not what I mean. And even that success, I owe to you. But all the money, business, and prestige in the world… it would be nothing without you in my life." He stroked her cheek so softly she almost believed the words.

He must have read the shimmer of doubt in her eyes for he said, "You don't believe me do you?"

She looked under her lashes at him.

"Do you remember the day we met?" He questioned.

She smiled shyly, remembering how he had come rumbling into town on his motorcycle drawing the attention of every person in Hope Valley, including her.

"From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I wanted to marry you." Lee's breath tickled her cheek and she smiled in spite of all the sad feelings swirling inside of her.

"That was one of the best days of my life," she whispered.

"You and me both." Lee said and pushed a curl gingerly from her shoulder.

He cleared his throat. "But since that day, you've believed that somehow, one way or another, there would come a day I would leave you too." His crystal eyes shimmered and she looked down. For if she let him look into her eyes, he'd see the truth.

He tipped her chin up, encouraging her eyes to meet his. She wanted to look anywhere but there. Finally, her eyes skimmed his, and he sighed.

"Yep. Even though you hoped and dreamed I could be different, somehow you believed, deep down, that I would fail you."

"I didn't want to believe it—"

"You've been dreading that moment ever since. You've been waiting for when I would pick up and leave."

She sat silent. The truth was out in the open.

"I'm not perfect, Rosie, and I would be lying if I didn't say this whole thing hasn't left me feeling… well, somewhat lost—"

"And for that I am sorry," she interjected.

He held up a hand urging her to let him continue.

"But, I made a promise, not just to you, but also to God, that I would never leave you, that I would stay with you 'until death do us part'. I plan on keeping that vow; in fact, I don't see any other option but to keep it with God's help. But me, me on my own, I am going to fail you, too, Rosie. The only one who can truly accept you, love you, never leave you… well it isn't me. It's… Him." Lee pointed up, and then quickly folded his hands in his lap.

He was right, she knew. Despite a person's best intentions, no one would ever be able to accept her, love her, and fulfill her like she needed. Father was the closest one to ever achieve it— to offer her the unconditional love and acceptance she needed, but even he had succumbed to death and had left her empty and alone. Perhaps it truly was time to learn to lean more heavily upon the only one who wouldn't fail her, wouldn't let her down.


	73. Chapter 73- Strong, Infallible Hands

They were never known as ones to skip church, but today, Rosemary just couldn't bring herself to face the crowd awaiting her at the service. Lee must have understood, for he greeted her in the morning, a Bible in hand.

He leaned forward to give her a peck on the cheek. "I thought, with the circumstances being what they are, why don't we do our own Bible study here?"

She smiled, tension falling off her shoulders. Sure, she'd miss the fellowship of friends and the community of church today but she just wasn't quite ready to face HER today. Would Harriet dare show her face at church and spread the tale of their connection to all the friends Rosemary held dear to her heart and practically considered family? She hoped not, but Harriet always was unpredictable. She felt the fear grip her heart that her story could be told from such a skewed lens, but then Lee's hand rested upon her.

"On our way into town, I suggested to Harriet that we should keep the details of your relationship under wraps for the time being. She seemed quite distressed at yesterday's meeting as well, and I wouldn't be surprised if she also stayed in this morning."

She sighed in relief. Lee had thought of simply everything. She gave him a quick peck on his cheek and then, still in her nightclothes, shuffled across the room and poured two cups of the dark roast coffee she and Lee shared every morning. Holding them up she said, "Lee Coulter, I don't believe I have ever been to a church service in my slippers with my coffee no less."

The corners of Lee's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "I'm sure it is just fine with the Big Guy upstairs. And for the record, I dare not compete with Pastor Frank's preaching. I just thought, well… I have wanted for awhile to lead you, lead my family—" he looked at her swelling belly, "in the ways of the Lord. So, what do you say, can I start today?"

She handed him his mug and settled on the settee next to him. "I'd love that, Lee."

He smiled in satisfaction, almost as if he was concerned she would turn his efforts down.

She smiled. "I do believe this is quite a turn of events. I remember when I first met you how you declared yourself a self-made-man." She sipped at the coffee, not meaning to be abrupt with the words, but just realizing the journey her husband had gone on to go from that to… this.

His cheeks reddened. "I did say that, didn't I?"

"Numerous times." She nodded.

"Yeah, well…" he tugged at his collar as if it were too tight. "That was the old Leland Coulter. As I told you, some kind of wonderful transformation happened this past fall. I'm not the same man I used to be, Rosie."

She sipped the coffee quietly curious to hear his next words. He did seem different since then.

"My 'self-made-man days', they started after I lost my little brother, Patrick, to an identifiable sickness. My father had actually been a deacon, an upstanding man who led our community along with the other members of the clergy board. Did I ever tell you my mother played the organ for our church services? And Patrick and I, well, we grew up running through the dust-filled pews of our small church. Everyone who knew us would say we were as committed of Christians as they come. But things changed when… well, when Patrick took ill. There was nothing anyone could do to help him. I found myself spiraling. Everything I knew as truth, it came undone. I know now, that God was there. I know now that Patrick's death wasn't His doing, but instead, like the Good Book says, 'the enemy comes to steal kill and destroy'. I didn't know that then and became angry with God, and angry with myself. I felt somehow I could have prevented it, or taken Patrick's illness from him. I would have given anything to be the one to die in his place. I wallowed around in that dark place for many years and somehow I came to the conclusion that I would never trust anyone again… whether God or man. I was going to be a self-made-man. I'd work hard and accept the success that came my way as a result of my hard work. But now I know, that to think that was prideful and extremely foolish. All I have is because of the grace of God."

Rosemary was amazed at the openness Lee displayed. Sure, in their relationship they had shared their dreams and goals, but the fact of the matter was not often did they discuss spiritual matters. But it looked like that was going to change today. She patted his hand in encouragement to continue.

"God drew me back to him." He words slowed and sincerity shone in his eyes. "I realized that even through something so dark, so hopeless… God still used it to draw me back to him. In fact, he was saying to me— in not so many words— that He was the only one who could save me from those fears; The fear I had of losing someone I loved. Don't you know those fears played through my mind time after time before we married? My heart couldn't bear to lose someone I loved. So was it better not to love? But there again, I felt God's presence, like a strong hand on my back, saying 'Son, I'm the only one who can save you from that fear. You've got to give it to me. Living in fear is only half living. You've got to let go.' So I did. I let go. I decided to trust him completely. I still get crazy scared here and there, especially when I think of… her—" Lee reached out and touched her belly— "but I also have come to realize that my hands, well, they are infallible. Even if I do everything as perfect as I can, I am still finite, still human. My hands will fail time and time again. But His hands… they never fail."

Rosemary tore her eyes from his, his genuineness and the truth speaking to a part of her heart that had lain dead for so long.

She looked down at his hand and turned it over in hers. She fingered the rough patches formed from physical labor, and traced the lines in his hand— the strong hands that both cared and nurtured her. They were human hands. What must God's hands look like? Was He truly capable of holding her world in His hands without it falling to pieces?

Her brow scrunched and she reined her hope in. The bunch of good God did. Look how her world had fallen apart even before it began. How could she ever trust Him? And trust Him with her children? Her future?

Lee tsk-tsked. "I know what you are thinking."

"Oh?" She feigned innocence, but her face must have shown her conflicted emotions.

"You're thinking that perhaps God hasn't done that good of a job holding your life in His hands."

She looked down guiltily, her cheeks warming. Then a surge of anger bubbled to the surface and roared out of her. "Well, it's true! If I was safe in His hands, why did this happen? Why didn't my mother love me? My father?" She felt the rage tighten in her chest and then just as quickly fall, leaving her spent.

Lee's tender eyes roved over hers, taking note of her anger, her rage.

He kept her hand clasped in his and took a deep, patient breath. "The fact of the matter is that, there has never been a moment in my life that He wasn't there beside me. I can wish with all my might that I wouldn't have to go through the valleys, but the truth of God's Word, His promise, is that He will be there even then. I know you may not have felt safe, but you have always been within His hand. He's always been there by your side. Good and bad. He's cried when you've cried. Rejoiced when you rejoiced. He's been a constant companion. Do you believe it?"

No, she wanted to say. He was another of the many who left her. Or if He hadn't left her, He'd been silent. Silent for way too long.

His thumb rubbed across her fingers. "Shh… think about it for a minute."

She closed her eyes, turning the words Lee said over and over in her mind. Perhaps there was an element of truth there, if she looked long enough. Then, a scene of her as a young girl with her father with her in the field came to mind. Not her real father, but Phillip. God had given her him. She reveled in him. And he in her. Their love was precious, tender. Then another scene filled her mind— sitting with Mother at the theater, watching a live performance for the first time. What joy she'd found in the theater. She'd decided then and there she wanted to grow up to be the most magnificent actress in all of the world. Had God given her those dreams and desires? Perhaps He had. The next scene floated before her eyes… The heart breaking day she received the news her precious father had died in the Klondike Gold Rush. What abandonment she had felt, the tears streaming down her cheeks. It felt as if the earth were shattering and nothing could hold her together. Was God even there, then? Or what about the time she sat on her bed and tore every scrap of paper from the letters father had given her because even him, her eternal love-giver, had left her in his untimely death? Was God there? Perhaps he was, because in the next moment, she remembered the hope she found in Jack. Sure, eventually it was meant to just be a friendship, but there was a spark there. After failed relationship after failed relationship, Jack had liked her for who she was. She had been running from the hurt with her performances on Broadway, but somehow, even in the midst of those difficult times she found a measure of joy. Was that from His hand? She was starting to think so. Then, what about coming to Hope Valley? Sure, it had originated under the guise of being engaged to Jack, but she had transitioned to becoming one of the community. She was now fully home here. Was God's hand in that? Surely, it must be. Then, the entrance of the intriguing man with sparkling blue eyes as he rode into town on his motorcycle. Sure, he'd captured her fancy from the get go, but perhaps was it not an accident he had come? Could God have sent him? Then, the scene of their wedding, the day they declared their eternal love for each other. The look of true love in Lee's eyes as he spoke his vows and placed the ring on her finger. Then, their honeymoon where they were joined as husband and wife, and the tender moments there. Perhaps had it all been a part of God's plan? Had he been there all along orchestrating it? Even when the fallen nature of the world had tried to tear her apart, had He been there to bring her back together again? She cupped a hand to her mouth as she sobbed in sudden realization. All those times she'd yearned to be loved, accepted, treasured, God had been right there, loving her, accepting her, treasuring her. He was there. He was here.

Lee patted her on the back and in natural motion together they kneeled on the ground.

He searched her eyes. "He was there all along, wasn't He?"

She nodded, tears leaking unabashedly from her eyes.

"Would you like to trust Him from here on out? Would you acknowledge Him as the Lord and Savior of your life? He wants to be, you know."

Again, she nodded.

Lee gripped her hand in his. "Do you want help?"

She shook her head and gave him a small smile. "I think you would agree— I've always have had a way with words."

"Yes you have, dear, yes you have. But these words, the only requirement is that they are spoken from your heart."

She swallowed a hiccup and braved the words on her tongue.

"Lord, Jesus, I now know You were there even when I couldn't see You. I was always safe within Your strong, infallible hands. You've been my constant companion even when I didn't acknowledge You. I'm tired of trying to hold things together. I want to trust You with my future. I want to give You total control as my Lord and Savior. I ask you for a new start. Open my eyes so I can see You all around me from now on. Amen."

The room was silent. Lee's hand held hers warmly. She took a deep breath in as a new person in Christ. From now on things would be different. Oh sure, it would not always be easy, but it would be different. She had a trust that went down deep now.

She looked in Lee's eyes and pressed her forehead against his.

"I'm now His."

"Yes you are, Rosie, yes you are. There's no better place to be."


	74. Chapter 74- A New Day

Monday, February 1

Rosemary's arm lay across Lee's torso, the little mound at her middle snuggled into his side as his chest rose and fell with the deep breaths of slumber. She'd awoken nearly half an hour ago, but couldn't bring herself to move from this enchanted spot. Something about the peaceful sleeping presence of her strong husband brought a calm over her like none other. And now, she knew, not only was she safe and protected in his presence, but also in the arms of her Savior. She'd awoken feeling brand new after yesterday's experience. The tears she'd shed along with the heartfelt prayer she'd uttered last night had cleansed every last bit of grime from her heart. The last of the walls she'd erected so long ago, collapsed with the realization that He'd always been there for her, His love steady and strong.

The orange tabby who had been snuggled around her feet, stood up, yawned and stretched before coming to her side and rubbing against her with a small mew.

"Hush now, we don't want to wake your Papa." She whispered as she slowly pulled away from Lee and scooted her feet into her slippers beside the bed.

The kitten leapt off the bed and they descended the stairs together as Rosemary finished tugging on her warm robe and tying the sash about her ever-growing waist. After pouring the hungry kitten a bowl of cream, Rosemary helped herself to the corner of a leftover blueberry muffin. Its softness melted into her mouth and she sought out a place to sit on this fine morning while the coffee percolated. Her eyes wandered to the piano. It had been awhile since she had tickled the ivories. What better way to welcome the morning? She edged onto the piano seat and lightly began to play. For so many years she'd played show tunes, or songs to convey romance, but this morning something all entirely different stirred in her soul, a song for a Savior.

She played a few chords as the words started to fly from her heart:

What a place I've found,

In You alone.

It's a place of rest,

it's a place of beauty.

When I thought myself alone,

Still Your presence surrounded me.

So I will lift my voice and sing,

To the One who made me.

I will lift my voice and sing,

To the One who saved me.

She stopped a few times, changing a key or scribbling a stanza or two on the notepad she kept near the piano, until it all flowed together. Still singing quietly, and lightly pressing the keys to avoid waking Lee, she sang the song. The truth of the words along with the praise and adoration of the words, flowed straight from her heart.

She tapped the last key and slowly opened her eyes to see Lee on the stair landing, standing quietly, almost reverently. She felt the heat creep up her cheeks.

"Rosie, that is the most beautiful song I've ever heard you sing." His voice cracked with authenticity.

She shyly looked down at the keys. "I didn't mean to sing to an audience."

"That's what made it so beautiful- so pure. You were singing to Him."

She nodded and stood up from the piano, pushing the seat back under, still not sure what to think that he'd caught her in such a private moment.

"I hope it didn't embarrass you that I listened in. I woke up to the voice of an angel." He came up behind her and scooped his arms around her, placing a light kiss at the back of her neck. She smiled.

"Yesterday— yesterday was truly one of the most amazing days of my life, Lee. Thank you for… everything. It's amazing how something like that can free my heart, and also break down the walls."

He twirled her around and looked deeply in her eyes, the excitement from his own shining bright. "I can see it. You do look lighter, freer."

She nodded. "I know there is still work to do—"

"Ah, yes— Harriet." He addressed the problem directly.

At the mention of her name suddenly the day didn't seem so bright… She would have to approach Harriet soon. She scowled. If only she didn't have to leave this special spot they had created this weekend, just the two of them in her newfound joy of the Savior.

Lee pushed a strand of hair from her face. "Now, now. You've got a new start, a fresh heart. God will show you what to do."

"I just don't even know where to start. She's a problem I wish I could just snuff out."

"I know. It's like a splinter in your heart. I was thinking… there is someone who might inspire you— Someone who has had to forgive a lot."

"Wait— you are suggesting I forgive her? How can I?" She balled her fists at her side.

"Rosie, to not forgive her is only allowing the wound to fester in you. I'm not saying you need complete reconciliation or anything like that… but perhaps God brought this around at this time so our hearts could be clear and free… for her." He reached over gently rubbed her belly.

She looked down. The mound at her middle was growing every day and just as she wanted the nursery at the new house to be prepared and the clothes laundered and ready for baby, she really ought to clean up the mess that lingered in her heart, even if it just started with a slight step forward. One big step forward.

She nodded. He was right of course.

Lee reached for her hand and held it to his chest. "And that brings me to some good news… I was thinking—" Lee stepped over to the piano and tinkered mindlessly with his pipe in its case, "it's a good thing I'm my own boss."

She arched a brow. "Yes, go on."

"I'm wanting to help you as much as you'll let me with this next step of meeting with Harriet. I do need to go in and get the men set up for the day, but—" he replaced the pipe box and glanced at his pocket watch, "I could be back in two hours."

She gingerly considered his proposition. She would most definitely have to process bits and pieces of this on her own, but having his support so near would help.

"What do you think?" He said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Lee, what a wonderful, considerate man you are." She walked up to him and placed her hands on his chest.

"So it's a deal?" He wrapped her fingers in his.

"It's a deal." She placed a light kiss on his lips.

He returned her kiss with one of his own.

"Good, now I have one more item that might be of service—" a soft step of boots on the porch met their ears. "Ah ha— that should be her now."

" _Her_?" All the peace drained from Rosemary's face leaving her white and frail. She wasn't ready to face Harriet yet, especially not without Lee. She simply couldn't—

Lee realized the panicked look on her face. "Oh not, _her_ … but someone else… someone who has quite a bit of experience with forgiveness. The 'Queen of Forgiveness' I think we could call her."

Rosemary gave him a quizzical look.

"Trust me." Lee walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Abigail, dressed simply with a basket on her hip. She gave Rosemary a meek look.

"I hope you both like fresh baked croissants. Right out of the oven." She lifted the basket in greeting.

"Do come in." Lee took the basket from her and put it on the table.

Abigail's countenance was tender. "Rosemary, I am sorry for all the trouble you have been through lately. I hope you don't mind, but Lee mentioned your situation—"

Rosemary looked at Lee and he met her eyes guiltily. Oh, she couldn't be too hard on him as he was trying to help.

"I thought it might be a good idea if you and I talked. Maybe something I have been through could be of help to you."

Rosemary warily regarded her. Abigail had been through a lot in the last few years with her husband and son dying in the coal mine disaster, Henry Gowen accusing her husband of treason, her cafe nearly being taken out from under her, not to mention a couple of men who had not quite been forthright with her. If anyone had to forgive seventy times seven, it was Abigail Staton for sure. Yes, perhaps she could be of some assistance.

She gave a slight nod and both Lee and Abigail exhaled slightly in relief.

"I'll just be taking a few of these—" Lee grabbed two croissants along with his mug of coffee. "I'll be back in a jiffy, Love." He pressed a kiss to her head before grabbing his coat and keys and heading out the front door.

Abigail nodded towards the table. "Shall we?"

A few minutes later, both ladies had a small plate with a croissant, pat of butter and spot of jam on it accompanying their cup of coffee. The house had warmed aplenty, thanks to the wood working stove, piping hot coffee, and the kind companion sitting across from her.

Rosemary knew it would be hard to open up to someone, even someone as lovely as Abigail, but if she was wanting to get past this deep wound in her heart, she was going to need all the help she could get.


	75. Chapter 75- Croissants & Forgiveness

February 1

10 a.m.

Why, she must look a fright! Rosemary ran a hand over her mussed morning hair while Abigail rose to refill their coffee. They had spent the last twenty minutes just catching up on regular going-ons. Abigail's visit was a surprise, and although she'd admonish Leland later about failing to warn her in advance about their visitor, she also recognized why he would do so. She would more than likely put off help of any kind if forewarned. But now, she patted down a stray wisp at her temple, she was glad she did not have time to object. If anyone in this whole town could give her insight into the topic of moving on from the past, it truly would be Abigail. She just wished she were a tad bit more presentable. But what did that matter, when the true issue was one that was etched on her heart, the issue of forgiveness?

Abigail approached the table and placed the cup of coffee in front of her. "Here you are."

"Thank you," Rosemary replied as Abigail went back into her seat. "I do have to say that your visit… while quite unexpected…" she pushed a rebellious tendril back from her face again, "comes at the perfect time."

"I know this isn't an easy conversation to have— but Lee asked me here because of your recent situation with Harriet. I do not happen to know all the details beyond that fact that she is your mother and you two have been estranged since your birth, but I assume that a situation such as yours warrants quite a bit of forgiveness. I can't imagine how hard this has been for you and I am sorry that you have had to go through such challenges, Rosemary." Abigail gently placed her hand on Rosemary's arm in comforting fashion.

Rosemary felt herself relax at Abigail's friendly words and touch. "Thank you."

"I really am just a friend wanting to help a friend. Would it be alright if we talked about it for awhile?"

She considered that. As much as she wished for this whole situation to disappear, there was no other way getting through this iron clad wall of unforgiveness besides working through it piece by piece. She nodded timidly, not quite sure what she was getting herself into, but if anyone had the reputation for forgiving, it was Abigail.

"How did you find it in your heart to forgive those who have wronged you?" She couldn't help the question from pouring forth. "Bill, Gowen… even Pastor Frank? That is… assuming you have forgiven the lot of them? From all I have seen in town it seems you do not hold ill will towards any of them."

Abigail stirred a cube of sugar into her coffee. "One thing I know to be true is those who have hurt me… there is a reason for it buried deep down. Take Henry, for instance. Once I get my eyes off of me and how his behavior has hurt _ME_ , I realize that he is a lost, sad boy to try to hurt someone so."

Rosemary's eyebrows lifted. Why, she'd never considered thinking outside her own perspective.

Abigail positioned her slim fingers around the handle of teacup and, pinkie up, continued: "For someone to be so heartless, cold, and calculating in his previous dealings with me, he must have had a very hard past. People don't just start out so mean and ugly. The meanness and ugliness is like a cloak around their soft and vulnerable hearts. It tries to keep others from getting too close, from finding out their insecurities, faults, and vulnerabilities."

"Gowen— insecure?" She scoffed and reached for her own cube of sugar and plopped it in her drink.

Abigail smiled over the edge of her teacup. "He sure wouldn't want us to know. But don't we all have insecurities of some sort?"

Rosemary thought about that for a moment as she took a careful sip of the hot coffee before her. She had always kept the walls up in her heart against others— Lee in particular, only allowing him in only so far. She couldn't risk him seeing the real her, the vulnerable her. Now she realized that was her coping mechanism, even though it was actually self-destructing. Gowen, although he had softened in the last year or so, still harbored a part of himself from everyone in town. Was he trying to hide his hurts and insecurities too? Could the same be true of Harriet? She snorted. No, that woman was just plain selfish.

"This same principle could apply with Harriet you know." Abigail's words came softly as if reading Rosemary's thoughts. "I don't know her, but I know for a woman to leave her child, something has to be wrong. Although it can be a case of selfishness or immaturity, it often has to do with the condition of her own heart. Perhaps something made her feel inferior or incapable of raising a child. Does that, perhaps, ring true?"

Rosemary shrugged, not quite willing to give Harriet an easy out. "I don't rightly know as we have never had the chance to openly talk about it. But it has always come across as a very selfish thing for her to do." The words were spoken nonchalantly, but her heart ached within her.

"Perhaps it was, but you won't know for sure until you ask her." Abigail said the words softly, tenderly.

"I don't think she would ever come out and admit anything, " She stated and then fiddled with the teacup in her hands.

"Oh, probably not. I don't think any of us are willing to just come out and admit our faults and short comings." Abigail took a minute to spread some jam on her croissant. "Perhaps her coming to town is just the thing you need before the arrival of this baby."

Her hands went to her belly, to the little one living inside of her. "That's what Lee said."

"I think he's right. Don't you?" Abigail waited. "I don't think you want to start out your own motherhood with all of this hovering over you."

"That's for sure." She nodded. Suddenly the questions she'd longed to keep at bay spilled forth, "But what if… even if I forgive her… the mess still remains? What if it affects the way I raise my own child?"

"Each of us is shaped by our past circumstances. But someone who is brave enough to break out against what's held her captive for so many years will find herself going much further than she could hope."

Rosemary smiled. "That sounds like something I could use in my advice column."

Abigail splayed her hands. "You may if you'd like. But the advice I give you today is directly from my heart to yours. Let me also say that forgiveness… it frees your heart. You'll be free to be the mother God meant for you to be. You won't be held down by the past anymore."

Rosemary observed the woman before her. Abigail truly had lived that truth. She'd forgiven and moved on from countless situations while still finding it in her heart to become an adoptive mother of both Becky and Cody. Her strength was commendable. She was someone Rosemary found herself secretly wishing to be like. There was just one little problem with this whole situation…

"But what if Harriet doesn't reciprocate?" She voiced the question that poked at her soul.

Abigail's countenance became solemn. "And she might not. But that's the power of forgiveness. It frees the one who gives it to go on with life, even if the one who was gifted it does not accept it. It's not about what she does in response or not, although I do imagine you want answers on some of your past."

"Yes. I do have some questions. But they don't seem as pressing since yesterday."

Abigail regarded her curiously.

"Yesterday, I finally came to the realization… well, let's just say I am back on track with the Lord, or actually on track with him as I've never been before."

"Oh Rosemary! That's wonderful." Love beamed from her wide brown eyes. "He'll help you forgive. Now, it won't be easy, but it's possible with his help."

Rosemary nodded. "Tell me more about this forgiveness process…"

Over their snack of croissants and jam, Abigail recounted the times she'd felt betrayed by Bill's past as well as Pastor Frank's past. She had a right to just write them both off, but instead, she'd kept her heart soft and… well, look where it had taken her: Bill, her right hand man and partner at the cafe, and Pastor Frank, well, something definitely special was forming between the two of them.

Abigail reached across the table and picked up the Bible she had brought with her. "I can continue to tell you story after story of mine, but honestly… the best advice comes right from here." She patted the Bible. "Can I share a story with you that helped me forgive the most challenging of offenses?"

She picked up her Bible that laid on the table across from them and proceeded to open it to the New Testament.

Rosemary nodded her consent.

Abigail leafed through the pages until she came to Matthew 18:21-35 and began to read the Parable of the Unmerciful Servant.

Rosemary listened as the story unfolded about the servant who, after the King had forgiven him of a large debt, had turned right around and demanded that a man who owed him a small debt pay it immediately or else be thrown in jail. Needless to say, the King was not pleased with his behavior and had him thrown in jail— the man who had, just hours before, been forgiven an outstanding debt.

Abigail closed the Bible and placed her folded hands on top of it. "This is the story that helped me to forgive the biggest of offenses."

"How so?" Rosemary questioned. Although the story was a good one, how could it realistically help someone forgive another?

Abigail paused to consider her words. "As you know, Henry Gowen has often tested my capacity to forgive. His worst offense against me was when he blamed my Noah for the collapse of the mine and the deaths of the miners. My Noah was a good man, and Gowen's accusation pierced my heart like no other. The last thing I wanted to do was forgive Henry of his offense against me and against my husband. I reasoned with the Lord for quite awhile on that one, until it became clear to me that forgiveness was the only key to my freedom. When I read this story, it reminded me of how much God has forgiven me."

What on earth would Abigail Stanton, the most saintly woman of all of Hope Valley, need forgiveness of? Definitely God didn't need to forgive her much compared to the vicious Gowen.

Abigail must have read her thoughts for she said, "We all need forgiveness, whether it be pride, anger, greed, or any other sin. Sin is sin to God whether big or small. Through reading this story I realized I have been forgiven by the King and I must extend that forgiveness to those who had sinned against me. Forgiveness is not a suggestion, but instead a command."

Rosemary looked at Abigail in awe. She had wondered how Abigail could forgive such monumental offenses, but here the process was explained right in front of her. Abigail had seen how much God had forgiven her and extended the same forgiveness to others. It was a lot to ask of herself, but Rosemary knew that if she ever wanted to be free of the past, she too, must forgive.

Abigail regarded her with care in her eyes. "So what do you think? Are you starting to understand this forgiveness business a bit more?"

Rosemary nodded. "I still don't know how to go about it all."

"That's the wonder of forgiveness… it can happen even without the other person's endorsement, God knows that's been the case for me time and time again. Once it is settled in your heart, it does not matter what their response is or if they ever apologize at all… all that matters is your heart will now be free and you are capable of fulfilling the life God called you to because the walls of unforgiveness have been broken down in your heart."

"So you are saying I can basically forgive.. Even now? Even without her consent? Even without explanation?" She could hardly fathom that.

"Especially without consent or explanation. I hate to say it, but if Harriet never apologizes for her lack of involvement in her life, forgiveness can cover that wrong. It doesn't mean what she did was right, not in the least, but it means that you have chosen to set yourself free from that and not allow it to hold you back any longer."

"But what about her? Shouldn't she have to pay for all the hurt she'd caused me? What about that?" Rosemary couldn't help the grime that was seeping from her wounded soul.

"I know it does not seem fair, but only God is in charge of that. If we hold onto our hurt, it will just keep us boxed up in the prison of unforgiveness and bitterness. I know you want to break free of that… is that right?"

Rosemary nodded slightly.

"You know what might help us most in this situation? Prayer. It always helps me in situations where I cannot see the way. May I pray with you?" Abigail laid her hand palm up on the table, inviting to her prayer.

Rosemary placed her hand in hers. "Yes, please."

"Heavenly Father, first of all, thank you for opening up this opportunity for us to speak together. You are so good to us. And thank you for your Word, and the story we read this morning. You are a merciful God and have forgiven us much, even when we did not deserve it. You know Rosemary's situation and how much she has to hold against her past and against her mother. She's discovering that forgiveness is the key to her freedom from the past. Would you show her how to forgive? Would you give her grace to do this big step? It is not possible on her own, but with your help, she can become free from it all. We ask your help in the name of Jesus, Amen."

Even after Abigail's last word of the prayer was uttered, Rosemary felt a peace fall upon her heart that had not been there before. She may not be ready to forgive as of this second, but she was nearing the big step and, by God's grace, she'd take it soon.

Abigail patted her hand. "There now. I couldn't be prouder of you, Rosemary. You are growing by leaps and bounds." Abigail pushed away from the table and stood. "I want you to know you can talk to me anytime, about this— or about anything. I'm happy to call you a friend."

The words warmed Rosemary's heart as she often sensed that she got on Abigail's last nerve. She stood and watched as Abigail retrieved the basket and left the extra croissants encased in a tea towel on the table.

"I best be going, Pastor Frank and I have another visit to attend to. But, I will continue to keep you in my prayers, Rosemary."

She walked with her to the door and, lacking the words to say how much the visit had meant to her, simply engulfed Abigail in an authentic hug.

"Thank you," she whispered as gratitude for the things she was learning rose up in her heart and choked out her words.


	76. Chapter 76- A Good Scrubbing

February 1

Noon

After seeing her guest out, Rosemary walked over to the stove and put the remainder of the coffee on low on the back burner. Lee would be home here before too long. In the mean time, she needed something to keep her mind occupied. She looked around the house. Even in the midst of the busyness, it was still immaculate. What she needed was a chore she could take some of her frustration out on and perhaps sort through her thoughts. She snapped her fingers. Yes, she knew just the thing!

An hour later, she heard Lee's Model T rumble into the drive from her spot in the backyard: the wash tub filled with hot water, her wash board and lye soap nearby, and a pile of dirty laundry at her feet. The first load was already soaking in the rinse bucket while she added more soap and agitated the second load in the washtub. Sure enough, a few minutes later, the back door opened and Lee peeked his head out.

"There you are Rosie." He surveyed the scene before him. "What in tarnation are you doing?"

"Laundry, silly." She said holding up the bar of soap.

"I can see that— but here? Now? I thought there were other matters on your mind."

"That's why I needed to wash."

"What?" He closed the back door and stood on the porch, gripping his arms against his chest in an effort to stay warm. "I'm not following you."

"By keeping myself active, I could process some of what Abigail and I talked about this morning."

"Okay, but it is frigid out here. Aren't you frozen through?"

She motioned to the hot water, the steam rising off of it. "No. Plus, I always warm through when scrubbing out your shirts." She motioned to a pile still on the ground, containing Lee's shirts from the past week.

"I'm glad you are finding something to help you heal," he assessed the laundry pile, his eyes landing on his favorite green plaid vest, "but go easy on my vest, would you?"

He cracked a grin at that and she did too. Then, he promptly blew on his hands, which must have already been starting to feel the chill and retreated into the house. Perhaps he'd help himself to some coffee and do some reading and she'd be in before too long and they could have their talk, which would definitely help her with processing all this information and forgiveness business.

The door creaked and Lee returned, this time wearing his red tartan coat, a scarf, and a hat. He also held two cups of coffee, the steam rising off of them.

"Where do we start?" He settled on the overturned bucket next to her and after handing her a mug of coffee, took a long sip of his own and set it on the ground.

"You're going to help me?" She stared at him in disbelief. If there was one thing Lee abhorred, it was the cold winters of Hope Valley.

"Well, of course. In more than one way I hope." He winked at her and she gave him a soft smile. He was ever the gentleman, that Lee Coulter, but lately she realized his behavior was actually conveying so much more than that. He yearned to be her companion. And on so many instances she had turned him away or insisted she had it covered. She handed him the bar of lye soap.

"You can start here while I wring out the rinsed items."

He accepted the bar of soap from her hands but instead of letting go, he pulled her closer to him and laid a kiss right on her lips.

"I love you, Rosemary Coulter."

"I know." Her smile extended all the way from her heart.

She stood and grabbed the first item to wring out. After this, they would take the washed laundry inside and hang them around the stove to dry on this wintry day. Perhaps they would stop after this load of four or five of Lee's shirts. There wasn't much room in their parlor for hanging items. And, it was a mite chilly out.

She looked at Lee from under her lashes as he roughly scrubbed a white button up shirt of his.

"Oh, careful, the buttons—" She called out but was too late as he stopped scrubbing, picked up a small item from the washboard, and examined it. Sure enough, it was a button.

"I was just going to say: the buttons can snap off under pressure."

He gave her a boyish grin, shrugged and put the button in his pocket. "Speaking of pressure, I know you are under a lot of pressure to meet up with Harriet. Did Abigail's visit offer some assistance this morning?"

"Yes, she is very insightful and she is definitely the "Queen of Forgiveness', as you nicknamed her. I had no idea of all the things she had to forgive and let go of."

"And I'm willing to bet that hardly one transgressor apologized for their hurt in the matter."

"Well, Pastor Frank and Bill— they apologized in time— but Gowen, her biggest transgressor… well, of course not."

"He's a tough nut to crack."

"That's saying it mildly. Speaking of which, how did you ever move past the time he tried to swindle you of your money and virtually close up your whole sawmill business before it even got started?"

"That was a tough one. I guess with a man like Gowen, you realize you have to forgive but also keep your distance. Forgiveness doesn't mean you are foolish or naive. It just means not holding onto that wrong and allowing it to corrode you." He tossed the white dress shirt into the rinse bucket and picked up the next shirt to scrub clean. "Now it's my turn. Let me ask you a question."

"Okay."

"If I hadn't forgiven Gowen of his part against me, do you think it would have hurt him?"

She scoffed. "Of course not. He's just out there doing what he wants to do. He doesn't care if he earned your forgiveness or not."

"That's precisely my point. If I didn't forgive Gowen of almost running me out of business, guess what? The only person who would be hurting and suffering still would be me."

"I see what you are saying." She ceased her wringing.

"I forgave him and moved on. Now you won't see me signing up to be his best friend or even partner. I'll keep my distance. But have I forgiven him? Yes."

"So… I have to forgive Harriet so I can move on."

Lee watched her closely and then nodded. "But I'll warn you. Just deciding to forgive once won't be enough. I know that is the case for me. Sometimes when I still see Gowen dilly-dallying around town old bitterness tries to come into my heart. It's then that I forgive again, and walk away. See, forgiveness is a process. A journey. I'm sorry… I don't mean to compare my small issue with Gowen to your situation with your mother." His eyes were splashed with sincerity and love.

"But, they both are a matter of forgiving from the heart." She responded and wrung out the last item of clothing.

Lee finished scrubbing the last shirt from the tub. He transferred the items to the rinse tub and then tipped over the washtub allowing the water to spill out across the backyard.

"Sure feels good washing all that filth away." He motioned to all the dirty water spilling across the backyard, his double meaning not falling on flat ears.

"I agree…I think it's time."

Lee looked deep in her eyes. "Good. Now let's get you inside." Lee gripped her icecold fingers in his. "Let's get you settled and I'll come back for this." He motioned to the tubs and laundry.

She nodded and allowed him to accompany her to the back door. My, how much better she felt after a good scrubbing and a talk with the man she loved. She could do this, in fact, she was doing this… one step at a time.


	77. Chapter 77- An Evening In

February 1

Afternoon

After hanging the freshly laundered shirts to dry next to the stove in the parlor, Rosemary yawned and went to the settee to lift her feet up. Pulling the afghan close, she hardly realized it as her eyelids drooped, heavy from the day's work. Perhaps she would just rest her eyes a moment.

A good two hours later, she awoke to the sun descending behind the mountains outside her window. She gasped. She hadn't meant to sleep so late! She was supposed to visit Harriet, and thanks to the wise advice of both Abigail and Lee, she was ready to forgive. Regardless of Harriet's response, she was ready to move on with her life, to close this tumultuous chapter of her past. She stretched and her arms felt heavy and achy after this morning's scrub session. It was amazing what drained this pregnant body out of its' energy these days.

After standing up and folding the blanket just so, she heard the powerful sound of metal splitting wood. She walked toward the back door, and peered out the window. Lee was there, clad in his scarf and tartan plaid jacket, lowering the axe into the solid chunk of wood below. After he finished chopping the piece apart, he stuck his axe in the chopping block and with a stack of firewood now in his arms, came to drop it in the pile off to the side of the house. He caught sight of her watching him from the window and motioned to her that he would be right in. Sure enough, just a moment later, he entered the back door and stomped the snow off his feet and began to peel his coat off.

"I was wondering when you'd awaken." He said, and then wandered past the various shirts and sweaters hanging to dry to the stove where he promptly rubbed his hands together to warm them.

"I wish you hadn't let me sleep so long. I truly did attend to go into town to see Harriet." She frowned.

"How could I disturb a sleeping angel?"

She scoffed. "I sure don't look like an angel, not with this belly protruding so." She looked down at her work skirt which was becoming tighter by the day, and she'd already let it out once!

"Yes you do. I'd even go as far to say— you simply glow." Lee came close to her and placed a light kiss on her lips.

She gave him a shy smile, but then shifted her thoughts to reality. "Do you think we could still go into town? Perhaps we could catch dinner at the saloon and meet up with Harriet."

Lee paused, considering her words. "Is that what you'd like?"

"Well, I need to face her sometime. I just didn't imagine the saloon would be the place. But Abigail's wouldn't be much better with the dinner rush. I don't know," she said flopping on to the settee. "I just know it is something I have got to do."

"Okay, well I can take you into town if it's what you'd like."

"I'm not sure what I'd like…" the frustration welled up in her. While a conversation over supper at the saloon did not sound ideal, she knew she needed to face Harriet soon. It was already going on the third day since her arrival.

"Okay, well let me just get changed and we can go on into town." Lee gave her a squeeze on her shoulder as he passed her to go upstairs.

She sat on the settee, chewing on a fingernail. It sure wasn't what she had imagined. Dinner at the saloon? Why, her mother would have a fit. And speaking of less than ideal, Rosemary hadn't truly readied herself for the day. After Abigail had caught her by surprise at breakfast time, and her chore of scrubbing the clothes, why, she must look a fright.

She was just about to call up to Lee to forget the whole outing when a knock sounded at the door.

"Rosie? Can you get that? If it's for me, I'll be right down." Lee's voice came from upstairs where he was in the midst of cleaning up.

"Okay." She called up the stairs, and then as she went to answer the door, she caught a glance of herself in the looking glass. She'd looked as if she had just woken up, which of course she just had, and her hair… my, it had a mind of it's own today! She smoothed down the rebellious locks and wondered who could possibly be at the door. Perhaps Bill or… What if it was Harriet? Here, now? Her heart pounded double-time in her chest. She was not one wit prepared for their encounter. She'd feel less than stellar with her tight work skirt and mussed hair, and she hadn't even a moment to rehearse what she'd say.

Another knock came at the door.

"Rosie? Are you going to get that?" Again came Lee's voice from the stairs.

She walked over to the stairs and whispered up. "I… I can't."

Lee walked to the landing in his stockinged feet as he pulled a suspender over his shoulder. "Why ever not?" He buttoned the rest of his shirt and then, realization dawned on his and he pulled her close. "Oh— Come here," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "It will be okay."

She felt as silly as a school girl with her refusal to open the door, but, after soaking up the strength of his embrace, she felt up to the task at hand.

"I'm right here, okay?" He pulled her hand into his and together they approached the door, just as another knock sounded.

Lee opened the door to the cool, wintry air, and sighed audibly when he recognized their caller. "What's brought you out this way? I hope things went well at the office today?"

Rosemary peeked out. "Hickam, what a delightful surprise."

Hickam nodded a greeting and then proceeded to shift from foot to foot as he must have been cold. "I just dropped by to deliver a message." He lifted a folded note. "Ned must not have noticed you weren't at the office today. After my lunch break, I returned to find this on your desk. I hope you don't think I was prying… but I thought I ought to deliver it in case if it's important." He handed the paper over.

"Oh, thank you." Lee took the paper from him. "You were right in delivering it straight to me. Would you like to come in and warm up for a mite?" Lee opened the door further.

"Oh, thank you, sir, but actually, I have dinner plans." Hickam's cheeks turned the faintest shade of pink.

Rosemary's ears began to itch at that remark. "Hickam, could your plans have to do with our pretty Nurse Carter?" She edged forward to gauge his response.

Hickam's eyes flew to his bosses and a dark crimson blush rose to his cheeks.

"Don't embarrass the poor guy, Rosie." Lee jumped to his friend's defense.

"Well, if, by chance, you happen to dine with Nurse Carter, please remember not to slurp the soup so."

"Rosie!" Lee turned around and regarded her with surprise.

"Well, if he hopes to secure her as his date to the Valentine's dance, he best make a good impression." She shrugged, for it was true. And hopefully, thanks to her tactful reminder, Hickam would gather up enough courage to ask the pretty nurse to accompany him to the dance in two weeks time.

If Hickam could have turned any redder, he did. "Okay, I'll be on my way now." He waved awkwardly as his voice cracked.

"I'll see you at the office tomorrow." Lee called out to Hickam's retreating form, then closed the door. He turned to her. "Rosie, did you need to embarrass him so?" Lee chided, yet he had a mischievous smile on his face.

"How else will he know what to do? Men need help in these matters you know." She said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, is that right?" He countered in a playful tone, "I'd like to remind you of this one charming man who didn't need any help in the courting department. He was a natural, if I do remember right." He lowered his head until his warm breath tickled her ear.

She tapped his chest. "Even that _charming_ man needed some prodding along."

"What?" He said flabbergasted. "I didn't need—"

"Remember how I had to coax you into buying my basket of cookies? A good suitor would have done that on his own."

"I did that on my own. I offered you a price—"

"Yes, much too low, if I remember right." She countered.

"I did end up paying a pretty penny for that basket of cookies." He conceded with a smirk.

"Yes you did. And it was worth it, no?" She batted her eyes at him.

He laughed. "Every penny."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Although she sensed his longing for her lips to linger on his, she backed away.

"What's it say?" She said motioning to his hand, where he held the note.

Lee blinked twice, obviously still engrossed in the wonderment of their shared kiss. "What?"

"The note, silly. What's it say?"

Lee gave her a look like the last thing on his mind was the message, that he'd much rather have her in his arms. "Oh, it's probably just a telegram from one of our business partners, or something uneventful like that."

"Let me see." She grasped at the paper, but Lee, with his reflexes quickly moved it to the side. She grasped at it again, and again, he kept it out of reach.

"Lee!" She stomped her foot.

"Oh, you want this, do you?" He held it close to her and then again pulled it away, teasing her.

"You give that to me this instant, Leland Coulter."

"Okay, but it will cost you." He said through a grin.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, I see what you are doing… payback, is it?"

He nodded.

"Okay, so what is the price?"

Lee's eyes simmered. "Just one, long, heartfelt kiss— right here." He said, tapping his lips.

She rolled her eyes and then sighed, "Oh, alright."

She leaned into him and gave him a doozy of a kiss, which lead to another, and another. Oh, how she wished they could simply get lost in one another for the remainder of the evening. Instead, she pushed gently on his chest. "There isn't time." She whispered.

"There's always time." Lee countered, his own voice husky and low.

"No. I've got to— Harriet… she's waiting."

Lee pressed another kiss under her ear and she shuddered.

"I really ought to—" she couldn't bring herself to break the moment, but Lee must have understood for he eased back.

"Okay, if you are sure that's what you want to do."

"Need to do." She said, her eyes sad. She'd much rather stay here and enjoy Lee's presence instead of journeying out into the cold to face her past.

"Okay, let me just get my boots on." Lee stood and rose from his spot on the settee, the note fluttering to the settee behind him. She reached for it. In all their passionate kisses, she had almost forgotten all about it.

She slid her finger under the seal and opened the page before her. Flowery script met her eyes instead of Ned Yost's usual scrawl, causing a sense of alarm to rise in her. She gasped.

"What is it?" Lee said from the corner where he was struggling to put on a boot.

She held up the note. "This isn't from Yost… it's from Harriet."

"What does it say?" Lee shuffled to the back of the settee where he could look over her shoulder.

"It says—" her eyes quickly scanned the brief note before her, "She requests a meeting with us tomorrow. She'd felt quite under the weather most of today."

They both considered the news.

"Well, that's a turn of events, isn't it?" A smile curved onto Lee's face.

"Yes, Leland Coulter, I do say it is." She threw him an enticing look. "I suggest we continue what we started."

Lee abandoned his boots in the corner and seconds later, his lips pressed against hers, picking up right where they had left off.


	78. Chapter 78- Glorious Night Sky

February 1

Evening

Although their brief interlude had calmed her for the moment, once it was time to dress for bed, the butterflies started to swirl in her belly anew. Tomorrow she would face the challenges from her past. She certainly would not wish this upon anybody, not even her worst enemy. The whole process had threatened to break her, but after Lee and Abigail's advisement, she knew she would forgive, regardless of Harriet's response. It was time for her to move on from her past and come into fully being Rosemary Coulter: wife and mother extraordinaire. Or so she hoped.

Lee was already nestled under the blankets, his breath slow and steady with slumber. She wished to snuggle next to him and allow his presence to ease away her worries once again, but instead found herself tiptoeing from the bed and pulling her robe about her. Perhaps some warm milk would provide comfort and peace for this night before her. That was always one of Amalie's tricks when Rosemary was young and not able to sleep. They had chatted over countless cups of hot chocolate or simply warmed milk. She sure needed it to work its magic tonight.

After padding down the steps, she entered the kitchen and went straight to the icebox to get the milk. She poured it into a small pot to simmer, and smiled when she saw Sidney bound down the stairs, eager for a midnight snack herself.

"It's not particularly time for a meal." She said matter-of-factly to the kitten, whose green eyes shone with eagerness.

"Meow," Sidney pleaded.

Rosemary sighed. "Oh alright, we will make an exception just this one time. But don't you go and get used to this, you hear?"

The kitten wove in and out of her legs, brushing up against her to express her gratefulness.

"You're welcome." Rosemary said and bent to pick up the little beast. After giving her a good rub between her ears, Sidney let out a long purr. Rosemary placed her on her favorite blanket on the settee before milling around the house for something to focus her thoughts on— something other than Harriet and tomorrow's impending talk.

She walked to the bookshelf, and although she had a new mystery dime novel awaiting her there, she knew her mind would not be able to wrap around the words at a time like this. It truly was a shame because she was curious to sink into the who-dun-it. Perhaps it would be a comforting treat tomorrow after the confrontation.

She proceeded over to the desk, where the Eaton's Shopping Catalogue order form had been waiting her for a good week. She'd chipped away at the things she needed for their new home, and a good number of items were already on order. But the items she must focus on before too long where for the baby. A full sized crib, a rocking chair, a wardrobe, and a number of other things a baby would need. It was exciting, yet terrifying. It was far too much to handle tonight. She padded away from the desk and went to check on the milk. It was heated through, the steam rising. She pulled a saucer down from the cupboard and proceeded to fill it.

"Here, kitty." She called to the kitten unnecessarily, because already she was at her feet awaiting the warm treat.

She placed the bowl on the ground and dipped a pinky in. "Careful, it's warm."

As if the kitten could understand her, she slowly stuck her pink tongue near the edge and lapped up the milk that had splashed up the side of the bowl.

Rosemary went back to the stove and served herself a small mug of warm milk. Holding it in both hands, she glanced out the back door, hopeful for a glance at the crescent moon. Ah, there it was in all its glory!

She couldn't resist the urge and soon stepped out into the porch where the cool night air greeted her. Her robe was wrapped snugly around her and she had her warm mug in hand. She peered up into the skies.

"Oh!" She gasped as the stars were so bright she felt as if she could reach out and touch them. Although not known to many, she adored the night sky and went out to look at them regularly. She looked at the Northern sky and identified Orion as well as Cassiopeia and the Big Dipper. She was just turning to get a good view to the east when the back door banged and she jumped.

"Rosie?" Lee's whisper broke the silence.

"Oh, Lee! You gave me a fright. Last I knew you were sawing logs upstairs."

"Yeah, well, I missed your warmth next to me." He looped his arms around her, as she rested her head on his chest, still cupping the steaming mug in front of her.

"You okay?" Lee's voice was concerned.

"I just came out to look at the stars. Don't you think it's so calming?"

Lee nodded. "Look, there's the Big Dipper." He pointed and she nodded against his chest. "And Orion?" He said pointing in the wrong direction. She reached up and directed his hand to the proper spot.

"Actually, it's right there."

"Oh, that's right. Amazing isn't it?" His voice was a velvet murmur.

"It is simply amazing. I've seen the stars many a time but tonight…well, tonight something seems different. More majestic."

"Perhaps it's the winter sky. The stars always shine brighter on a winter night."

"Perhaps. But it just seems so surreal. I mean, God made all this."

Lee was quiet as they took in the scope of stars before them, then his soft words caressed the air. "This is the first time you've seen the stars since surrendering your life to our Creator, isn't it?"

She thought about that. "You know what? You are right."

"There is something definitely surreal about that. You're seeing the stars as a part of God's creation, not just a beautiful work in and of themselves."

She nodded against his chest and pulled her robe tighter. "Yes, that's it. It's God's creation, laid out here for us to see so clearly. He made it on purpose. He's the Creator. He is in control."

"Yes, He is." Lee's tender touch was on her arm, seeking to understand and share this moment with her.

"I mean, how can I look out at that and remain nervous about my little life here? It's just a speck. God has all that—" she spread her hand across the skies, "in His hands. He's holding the whole universe steady. He most definitely can handle me and my pesky little situations."

"I don't know if I'd call you situation 'little' or 'pesky' but I see what you are saying. He can handle it all, can't He?"

She nodded and gently rubbed his arm. "That's what I am saying. Tomorrow, when we meet with Harriet— God will be there, even then. I know regardless of her reaction, I will be able to forgive her."

"Wow, Rosie. That's huge."

"Yes it is. But not as huge as these heavens God created. What a masterpiece! You know, it reminds me of that hymn we sang last week at church…the one that says, 'then sings my soul'?"

"Oh, I know that one… 'How Great Thou Art'."

"Yes! That's it. Sing with me, please?"

Lee cleared his throat. She knew he was not particularly fond of singing, but lately he would accommodate her when she requested a song.

Lee began to sing, his voice deep, crisp and clear as the sky before them. She lifted her voice to join his.

"O Lord, my God, when I in awesome wonder

Consider all the worlds Thy Hands have made

I see the stars, I hear the rolling thunder

Thy power throughout the universe displayed

Then sings my soul, my Savior God, to Thee

How great Thou art, how great Thou art

Then sings my soul, my Savior God, to Thee

How great Thou art, how great Thou art"

The last strain of the song hung in the air and it seemed as if the stars shone extra bright in the miracle of that moment as the words seeped into her soul and offered her a peace not found anywhere but in His presence.


	79. Chapter 79- Anticipation

February 2

8:10 a.m.

The next morning, Rosemary slowly blinked her eyes open against the bright rays of sunshine peeking into the room, surprised that she actually felt quite rested. She had figured she would sleep quite fitfully due to the unending thoughts swirling in her head concerning the day ahead. But after examining the winter night sky and lifting her voice, along with Lee, in praise of the Creator—her heart felt a calm and peace beyond anything she had experienced before, and sure enough, she had slept peacefully. She stretched and sat up in bed. Regardless of today's outcome, God would be with her. She was never alone. And if she could just take this big and very necessary step, it would finally free her from the hindrance of her past and she'd walk into the fullness of the new life God prepared for her: including this little baby.

She rested her hand on the little mound at her middle and smiled.

"Good morning, Darling." She rubbed her belly gently and was surprised when a kick met her hand. "Oh!" She laughed and then patted her belly again. "Your father says you are going to be a girl, but my, with a kick like that, I can't help but imagine a strong boy. Is that what you are? A boy?"

She awaited an answer in form of a kick, but none came. Instead, Lee's voice called out to her from downstairs.

"Rosie? Are you up, Love?"

She pulled herself out of bed and began to straighten the covers. "Just now."

"Okay, good. I don't want to rush you, but I'll be leaving within the hour to pickup Harriet."

"That's the plan!" She called down the stairs before walking over to her vanity and sitting down.

"Do you want an omelet?" This time Lee's voice was much closer as he peered from the doorway into the room.

"Yes, please, but easy on the onions. I don't think they agree with the baby." She made a face in the mirror.

Lee laughed and approached her from behind, his eyes meeting hers in the reflection as she pulled out her various makeup and cosmetic products.

He placed a light kiss on the top of her head. "I'm glad you are willing to work through this. It will be good for us, and good for the baby to put this behind you. I'm proud of you."

He gave her a light squeeze on the shoulder.

Rosemary clapped her hand over his and smiled. "I couldn't have asked for a more supportive companion. I appreciate you being here for me, Lee."

"You betcha." He winked. "I'll see you downstairs in five."

She looked at her reflection. My, her face needed some work. "Better make that ten."

Lee nodded and walked downstairs to prepare breakfast.

She grabbed her jar of face cream and began to apply it, especially under her eyes, followed by the application of her foundation powder. A woman who was going into one of the largest encounters of her life had to appear confident, and makeup… well it definitely gave her a confidence like none other. Perhaps it was due to all her days on the stage. But Lee, he was teaching her that true confidence came from a trust… a deep down trust not only of each other but ultimately of the Father. But good lipstick, and a good outfit couldn't hurt either.

After applying a light coat of vaseline to her lashes, a dusting of rouge on her cheeks and a layer of cherry red lipstick, she moved on to styling her hair and picking out the right outfit for the day. With her favorite clothing becoming smaller by the day, she did not have much of a selection, but at least she had just let out the waist of her favorite red skirt.

After pulling on the ensemble and fastening her brown velvet button boots, which were becoming more and more impossible to bend over and tend to, she straightened and met her reflection in the mirror.

"Ready or not, here I come." She pursed her cherry red lips, took a deep breath, and exited the room. As she descended the stairs the smell of breakfast wafted up in the air, and her stomach rumbled.

"Madam, your breakfast awaits." Lee swept his arm towards the table, which was perfectly set, complete with large, steaming cups of coffee. Just what she needed. She gave him a grateful smile and allowed him to lead her to the table where he paused and held the chair out for her. "Just for the record…I have every confidence that things will work out today. And, just as a reminder, I will be here for you no matter what."

She settled into the chair and he gave her a gentle kiss on the back of her neck, the tender spot he knew she liked.

She turned and looked into his crisp blue eyes. "I sure got the world when I got you, Lee Coulter."

He grinned and took his own seat. "That's exactly how I feel about you, Squiget," he tossed her a flirtatious smile at the mention of her wacky nickname. "Now, let's say grace… not just over our food but over today's meetup."

He grasped her hand and bowed his head reverently. She did the same.

"Heavenly Father, we come before you today and ask for your blessing on this meeting. God, you have been there with Rosemary from the start and have known all that she has endured, all the questions, hurts and pains. You also know Harriet, and what has gone on in her life. Please allow them peace today and reconciliation if at all possible. Also, God, give Rosemary the strength to do your will… to forgive. Help her know she is not alone."

After uttering 'amen' they dug into their vegetable omelets, complete with a side of bacon. She was surprised to find she had a hearty appetite and finished every last bite.

After the meal was done and the dishes had been cleared, she looked up to see Lee pulling on his coat and securing his scarf around his neck. "It's nearly nine. I'd better collect Harriet now."

"Okay." She squeaked, the word riding up and down on her nerves.

He reached out and cupped her elbows with his large hands, his face just inches from hers. "Rosie, it will all work out fine. You will feel better getting through this. It may not feel pleasant but it is going to allow a wonderful healing for your heart."

She nodded and accepted his warm embrace. "You are right." She rose up on her toes and placed a kiss lightly on his cheek. "Be safe."

The minute Lee exited and the door clicked closed, she wrung her hands. This business of facing her past— why it was nerve-wracking to say the least. In earlier days, she wouldn't think twice about burying her head in the sand or even just walking away from it all. But now, even though it was downright uncomfortable, she knew what she had to do: confront the past, forgive, and move on.

She shifted towards the sink of dirty dishes. What a bother dirty dishes were, but today, today she could give thanks for them— for it gave her something to do as she waited for her impending encounter with Harriet. She dipped her hands in the sudsy water and washed the grime away from each dish and utensil before drying them by hand and placing them back in their proper spot. Keeping her hands busy did seem to make the time go quicker.

After finishing the last dish, she pressed her hands to her back and took a deep breath, her eyes landing on Catherine's beautiful teapot up the top kitchen shelf. It hadn't been used more than a handful of times since coming out West, but perhaps today would be a perfect occasion? Yes, she would set up a tea. No doubt when Lee returned with Harriet her nerves would be too shot to make a tea or offer any semblance of manners, but if she prepared it now and had it all set out, perhaps it would add a soothing factor to their meeting. It would make it less of a confrontation and more of a conversation over a spot of tea. At least she hoped so.

She brought a stool over and once she was steady upon it, reached up for the expensive teapot along with its matching teacups, one by one, and set them carefully on the counter below. After rinsing the set out to rid it of dust, she made a strong brew of her favorite blackberry tea and left it simmering on the stove. Pulling out her fancy lace doilies, another of Catherine's things she'd kept after her death, she set them up on the table under two tea cups with saucers. Lee would probably prefer to sit in the living room, still within earshot of the conversation in case he needed to be of assistance at some point, but not right in the middle of it all. Taking the last of the croissants Abigail delivered yesterday, she set them out on small plates with dabs of jam and butter. Sure, she may not be able to eat such a thing, especially after such a large breakfast, but perhaps Harriet would appreciate her efforts. She scowled. What was she thinking? The woman didn't deserve such a nice and welcoming party. She was tempted to scoop the whole lot of it up and dispose of it when she heard the approach of the Model T, followed by both doors creaking open and then slamming shut.

She went to the window and peered out but already there were footsteps at the door. Her pulse skipped a beat as she opened the door wide.

"Do come in."


	80. Chapter 80- The Heart of the Matter

February 2

Lord, help her! Rosemary held the handle of the antique teapot in her vice like grip as she struggled to take her next breath. Lee approached her from behind, putting one hand on the small of her back. The tremors had started from the very core of her and traveled up her spine until she feared she'd be sick. No, not sick from a physical ailment, but from the pressure and stress of having Harriet in her home. Lee placed a kiss at her temple and then turned his attention to the regal lady standing in the parlor.

"Do have a seat, Harriet." He patiently held the chair out for Harriet as she, using much pomp and circumstance, approached the chair, wiped a gloved finger over it assessing it for cleanliness, and then sat down and arranged her full fuchsia dress about her. Her blonde ringlets, bold blue eyes, and rouged cheekbones were the model of perfection.

Rosemary took the moment to slowly inhale and exhale numerous times, feeling the tremors slow. She would be able to do this. She just had to do this. She carefully poured the hot tea into the teapot, all the while silently saying a prayer under her breath. She watched the steam rise and inhaled the lovely, calming scent of blackberry.

"How lovely! You do set a good tea, Rosemary," Harriet assumed her dignified posture. Lee offered her a linen napkin for her lap and she promptly turned him away with a wave of her hand. "I can't imagine possibly eating another smidgen of food. Did you know that the cafe in town, they sell a complete breakfast? Even though it was much too simple for my tastes, it was filling." She slid her Italian ivory lace gloves off finger by finger and folded them delicately.

She'd only arrived moments ago and already Harriet's haughty mood was apparent. "Is that so, Harriet?"

"That's another thing… how is it, that since my arrival you refer to me as 'Harriet'? That is a rather impersonal way to refer to your mother." The woman looked down her nose at Rosemary.

She felt her belly clench. She promised herself she would strive for a balance of both genuineness and graciousness in their talk today, but the feelings bubbling up in her were anything but gracious. She took another slow breath and then seasoned her honest words with as much grace as she could muster.

"In all honesty, I find it hard to think of anyone besides Catherine as 'Mother', as she was the one who raised me." She smiled stiffly and motioned to the teapot. "Tea?"

Harriet nodded and held out her teacup. "I always wished we could get to the place you'd call me 'Mother'. But perhaps I understand your resistance to the idea."

"Resistance?" Rosemary poured the tea into the cup and the last drop rebelliously splashed onto her hand causing a minor sting.

Lee cleared his throat from the corner and motioned with his hands for her to take it easy. She glanced at him and then took a deep breath, counting to ten, another one of Lee's tricks. Once her outrage was under control, she spoke, her voice warbling:

"It isn't resistance, but more like uncertainty. How can one call someone 'Mother' who was not there?"

She handed the teacup to Harriet who promptly placed it in her saucer. Although she was the semblance of high manner and society, Harriet's cheeks had blushed pink.

Lee stepped up to the table. "May I offer you some cream?"

He picked up the cream pitcher, which was actually well within reaching distance of their guest, and held it up.

Rosemary locked eyes with him. God bless him, he was trying to deescalate the conversation. Too bad both her and Harriet seemed to be cut from the same cloth in the area of stubbornness and quick tempers.

"Yes, thank you." Harriet nodded and lifted her teacup for him to add the cream to.

Her fingernails bit into the tender flesh of the palm of her hand as she clenched her fist. Again, she took a deep breath. 1, 2, 3…

After administering the cream, Lee gently brushed past her shoulder, under the guise of obtaining his own plated croissant.

"Remember to look into the heart." He said quietly, only audible to her ears. He then lifted the treat from the countertop and turned to the both of them. "Ladies, I will be retiring to the parlor if you are in need of my assistance."

Rosemary watched as he walked into the parlor and sunk into the settee, already taking a hearty bite of the soft bread. Oh how she wished he'd stay, but at least he was near, close enough to stand up and intervene again if one or both of their tempers started to flair.

His whispered words crept back up her spine and made themselves at home in her heart… to look into the heart of the matter. During their talk yesterday, Lee had mentioned Harriet may bristle and be outright poky in her demeanor, but ultimately, those actions were just a distraction from the heart of the matter— the hurt and rejection Harriet herself had experienced that led her to this place. With his whisper, he urged her to look past all that and keep focused on what was truly going on. She could do this… couldn't she?

She slowly took her seat and poured herself a cup of tea. As she added a small dollop of cream and a sugar cube, and stirred the whole thing together with a small golden spoon, she whispered another prayer under her breath for strength and patience. It was time to put this conversation on track.

"Harriet, I believe the time apart after our initial talk served us well. I have had time to think about a lot of things… would it be okay for us both to talk honestly and perhaps let down this wall between us?"

Harriet's eyes flickered over her cup of tea. "Well, you most definitely do not beat around the bush, do you, dear?"

She licked her dry lips and met Harriet's eyes with her own honest eyes. "Actually, more often than not, I am a master at it. I've been running from heartfelt conversations for a long time… pretending things are okay when in reality they are not. I tire of holding up a facade when what's truly needed in the present moment is truth. Would you kindly agree to set such foolishness aside for the sake of our conversation today?"

At first Harriet's face registered shock at such frankness, but then slowly the mask of sophistication and restraint fell from Harriet's face, replaced instead by a curious openness. Rosemary glanced at her soul in that moment and her hopes soared. Would Harriet keep her guard down and would they be able to talk heart to heart after all these years?

"I… I am not quite sure how to have that kind of conversation." Harriet's eyes looked bare, vulnerable and afraid, perhaps the exact reflection of Rosemary's own.

"That makes two of us." She smiled lightly. "But we can try."

The seconds ticked by like hours until Harriet responded. "I agree… but only if absolutely necessary."

"I believe it is absolutely necessary. This has been a conversation years in the making."

Harriet demurely nodded, still the picture of sophistication and grace, but now there was a slight accessibility about her.

Rosemary audibly released the breath she didn't know she had been holding. Now they were getting somewhere. "To be honest, your arrival and our first talk, well it dealt me quite a blow. It took me a few days to begin to process all that."

Harriet looked a little guilty. "It was a lot, I do admit."

"I'm still processing, and I do have a few questions."

"I figured you would." Harriet lightly fingered the rose pattern on her teacup. Her own apple red lipstick stained the rim.

"Why did you come here, now? For so many years I didn't hear from you, and now, out of the blue, you arrive. I don't understand."

"I do admit, it is a bit strange. I guess… after seeing Edgar again and talking of you, well, I realized I could come meet you. I was now free to try to contact you."

"What do you mean 'now free'?" Rosemary questioned.

"Phillip and Catherine, they had me sign a release not to contact to you. They wanted you to grow as their daughter and never question that."

"So what? It was like a hush-hush adoption?"

"Basically. My immediate family knew. But the day I handed you over to Catherine and Phillip was the day my relationship with my family died. They couldn't understand."

"Understand what? That you could give up your daughter? I think that is a pretty hard thing for anyone to understand." Rosemary couldn't help feeling her feathers ruffle, but took another deep breath and rephrased her question. "What I mean is… I'm sure it was hard for them to comprehend. Just like it is for me."

"I… I know it is impossible for you, or anyone to fully understand, but I believed it was the right thing to do. All I wanted for you was to feel loved, cared for. I hope you did."

Rosemary nodded, her own blonde ringlets bobbing up and down. "Phillip and Catherine, they were great. But still I felt abandoned, deep down growing up. Although I was loved, I knew I didn't quite fit."

"It was the best I could give to you."

"By giving me away? That was your best?" She couldn't help the venom pouring forth from her lips.

"I know it is hard to understand, but I couldn't imagine any better for you. Edgar, he didn't want children, and well, he was my ticket to life, to success. And I guess I traded you in for all that. But I didn't see how you'd ever be happy with a father who didn't want you and a mother who was flighty. I really was never mother material."

"But you never tried." The words fell delicately broken from Rosemary's mouth.

Harriet looked up, her eyes full of pain. "Actually, I did, with your older half bother… Samuel. Edgar convinced me it was best for him to go to boarding schools and the like. Although it appeared better than us both being destitute, Samuel grew away from me, and he became bitter and angry with both of us. I've not spoken to him in years."

"But just because things went badly with Samuel, didn't necessarily mean it would go bad with me." She felt as if her heart was punctured and spilling forth every emotion she had so carefully bottled up for so long.

"I couldn't take the chance. I failed once before, I was destined to fail again. And then with the papers I signed— I could not have contact with you until you were eighteen, and even then, only with your parent's approval. Catherine… she never approved of me after I married Edgar."

"And rightly so." Rosemary nodded, feeling she must stand up for Catherine, even after all these years.

Again Harriet's eyes filled with pain. Rosemary winced. Harriet's feelings were real just as Rosemary's were. She needed to tread a little more lightly.

"I… I'm sorry that came off as callous. I'm truly just trying to understand. I really have had a good life, and…" she fidgeted nervously with her wedding ring, "I truly do believe you did the right thing. I'm not mad about it, just confused…"

Harriet's big blue eyes suddenly welled up with tears, and she turned away, but not before Rosemary saw the look of brokenness and regret pouring forth from her features. After a moment, Harriet cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry you are confused. I promise I will help with that. I will stay here and answer all your questions even if it takes clear until tomorrow." Harriet looked contrite. "You have no idea how long I have waited to hear the words you just spoke— that you believe perhaps I did the right thing. I've always hoped, foolishly perhaps, that perhaps you could forgive me." The tears leaked from her eyes unabashedly, full of regret, guilt, and pain.

"I do forgive you." Rosemary felt the words slide from her heart, even before all her questions were answered. That was truly, only by the grace of God.

Rosemary watched as thirty years of guilt and sadness melted away from Harriet's face.


	81. Chapter 81- Questions of the Past

After Harriet had sobbed openly for a good two or three moments, she wiped her eyes and blew her nose before shyly looking up and meeting Rosemary's eyes. Rosemary gasped at the astonishing change she saw there. If asked to recall this moment later in her life, she would say that Harriet's eyes were the clearest blue she'd ever seen. All the guilt and regret had been flushed out and had left a genuine softness that was not there before. Lee was certainly right, there was an amazing power in forgiveness. How foolish she would have been to withhold it. She smiled in spite of the nagging of her own unanswered questions. Was it true what Harriet said, that she would stay and discuss anything and everything that her heart desired? She sure hoped so, for she certainly had questions and curiosity galore.

"I know I do not deserve your forgiveness, but thank you for extending it to me." Harriet's genteel voice broke into her thoughts. "It means more than life to me. You have no idea how many days—" she hiccupped, "I have longed to see you, to talk to you, to know you are alright." She folded the napkin in front of her. "Now, the time has come for you to ask any and every question you'd like."

She splayed her fingers open wide as if handing over the direction of the discussion to Rosemary alone.

Rosemary bit her lip. A million questions assaulted her mind. Who really was Harriet? What about her father? What about her birth? Were there any complications? Did Harriet have Catherine and Phillip already named as her adoptive parents? Did Harriet ever hold her or feel a connection with her before handing her over? Did they ever think of her or regret not having her in their lives?

"Come, dear. Now don't be shy." Harriet encouraged her, mistaking her indecisiveness for shyness.

"Oh, I'm just wondering where to start." She pulled at a loose string on her skirt. "I've just always wondered about you, about my past, and now that I am faced with it… I'm not sure where to begin."

Harriet gave her a sympathetic smile. " I can't even imagine how overwhelming this all is for you."

"You can say that again." She, again, picked at the loose string.

"How about I share one of my memories of you?" Harriet offered.

She nodded.

"Do you remember coming to see me in my performance of _A Trip to China Town_ when you were… well, you would have been eight or nine years old?" Harriet questioned, a small smile lighting up her face.

"I do." What a special trip that had been! Catherine had taken her to her first Broadway performance where she met Harriet, who she had only known as the famed actress, Avery Strakosch, at that time. "You never knew this, but actually, meeting you that day and seeing you so happy in your element… it inspired me. I wanted to be just like you. To grow up and act. It started my life long passion of acting." She said the words from her heart.

"Oh, that is kind of you to say," Harriet shifted in her chair, "I believe if you looked past those stars in my eyes, you would have seen regret. A lot of it. I was so pleased you were there that day. You see, that was the first time in years I had seen you."

"I was wondering about that… I sure don't remember ever meeting you besides that one time."

"The last visit I had with you, when you were three, was under the guise of a visit from your Aunt. I brought you the dearest gifts, ones I had hand picked from abroad myself. Despite my promise to your father and mother to keep under the guise of your 'aunt', the moment I saw your face I couldn't keep from hugging you and tears sprung to my eyes. Being a delightfully sensitive child, you had asked me what was wrong," Harriet's eyes became gentle as she recalled the memory. "Of course I couldn't tell you, but instead just held you on my lap, singing you songs and telling you stories. That was the last time I was allowed to call on you. Philip and Catherine decided it was for the best as you were becoming more observant and as I was not able to handle my emotions. So you see, that day at the theater… it was one of the best days of my life. My sister had not told me you were coming to the theater, so imagine my surprise when lo and behold, I stepped out on stage to deliver my lines and saw you, blonde ringlets and all, in the crowd. I stumbled over my first lines, but then pulled myself together to give the performance of the year. That is what _The Wall Street Journal_ called it, "the grand performance of the year". It was all for you… I wanted to do my best to make you proud."

"And you did! It truly was the most wondrous performance I had ever witnessed. Well, it was my first, but something was so magical about it all." She could still feel the sense of wonderment when she thought back on that performance.

Harriet nodded, and continued to reminiscence. "I could barely breathe when the curtain fell, I couldn't wait to come see you. I whisked past all the people waiting to speak with me and walked straight away to you. I could tell Catherine held a warning in her eye as she held your hand. I introduced myself as your Aunt Avery and asked if I could give you a hug. Your mother agreed, and one of the press had their camera on the spot and captured our hug."

"Oh, the picture of the two of us embracing on the stage? I've always admired that photo."

"You have?" Harriet's looked shocked. "I wasn't sure Catherine would give it to you. I sent it to you in your birthday card that year."

"I've always kept it in my memory box. I have no idea why I didn't figure out our relation earlier. We look so alike."

Harriet regarded her, and Rosemary felt herself squirm as her eyes went over her platinum curls, wide blue eyes, pursed cherry red lips.

Harriet patted her hand. "I've always thought we have looked very similar, but I dare say in you, I see much more wisdom and love than I ever had."

She ducked her head, her cheeks heating. She hardly ever was in a position of not knowing what to do with praise. She cleared her throat. "Thank you."

Harriet removed her hand. "It was after your trip to the theater, I believed that Catherine, along with my whole family, could forgive me. For why else would she bring you there? It must have been a step towards a peace treaty between the two of us. So, I asked her about seeing you again, and often, and she immediately declined. I couldn't blame her because we had a contract that I would not initiate any contact with you until your eighteenth birthday. So, I faded back into the shadows. That one hug would have to be enough."

"But why did you stay away? I mean, I did eventually turn eighteen. Why didn't you contact me then?" It felt good to voice one of the questions that had hounded her for simply years.

A blush rose to Harriet's cheeks. "Common courtesy demanded I wait for you to contact me. When you didn't, I figured you had no interest in our relationship or perhaps still did not know the secret."

"But I did try to contact you! I found out about you when I was 15 years old… and I didn't hesitate to send out letter upon letter to the latest theaters of your performances, begging you to meet with me, to tell me my story, to complete the missing pieces I have had all these years."

"Oh dear one," Harriet's eyes held extreme sadness. "I never received the letters. I did have a temporary address but with all the traveling we did in those days it was hard to track us down. I… I am sorry. I wonder what—" her voice warbled, "what life would be like now if I did receive your letters."

"Me too." She felt the words slip like tears from her soul.

After a few moments of silence Harriet continued, "I'd like you to know… I did come to see you. Your performance in _The Belle of New York_ as Violet Gray?"

"My first performance? You were there?"

"Yes, opening night. I was convinced I was going to go up and introduce myself after the play. You made me so proud, your natural acting abilities and the way you sang with such grace." Harriet's eyes were beaming even now with pride, but then soon clouded. "I approached the stage at the end of the show, with the full intent to introduce myself as your mother, when a handsome man in red serge outfit made his way to the stage with a handful of flowers. I realized how much I did not know about you. Was the man your beau? It certainly looked like it, your eyes sparkled and the colors in your cheeks heightened. I could see you were well taken care of, well educated, and successful. Perhaps even engaged. What kind of selfish woman would I be to infringe on your opening night, let alone your life? To introduce such chaos to your life that had now seemed so balanced out and full? Again, I faded back into the shadows. It didn't keep me from you though. I came to nearly every performance of yours that first year and read about all the performances I missed in the newspaper, saving the clippings of you."

Harriet had been so close but hadn't reached out to her? Her heart burned at that thought, especially after all the care she had taken to try to contact her. "You could have taken a chance," the genuine words poured from that hurt place in her heart.

"Would you have accepted me?" Harriet countered quickly.

Rosemary recounted her moments of fame, stardom, and romances in the Big City. She was at the height of her career, which actually now she knew was just a distraction, an escape from her past. No, she probably wouldn't have accepted her mother then. She'd be of the mind that she was a self-made woman and did not need anyone or anything from her past.

Harriet must have seen the answer in her eyes for she lowered her head. "It is as I thought."

Both women took a moment and sighed. What would have life been like if they had made contact sooner?

The clattering of utensils caused Rosemary to pull herself from her thoughts. Lee was there, nearing the table with two bowls of soup he'd prepared.

"Soup's ready." He placed a bowl in front of each of them along with a fresh napkin and a plate of crackers and cheese.

She lifted her head. "Oh, I was so lost in discussion I didn't realize you were going to all the trouble to heat lunch."

Lee met her eyes and smiled. "No problem. I didn't think either of you were aware of the time."

Harriet accepted the bowl placed in front of her. "That we weren't. Thank you."

"Yes, thank you, Darling." Rosemary brushed a kiss on his lips before he went back to the kitchen to obtain his own bowl.

After Lee settled in the chair next to her and led them in a prayer over the food, she started to spoon the warm concoction into her mouth, warming her to her toes.

"It sounds like you two have caught up on a lot." Lee said as he grabbed a slice of bread and dipped it into the stew.

Harriet met her eyes. "Yes, with much more to come."

"I was wondering about that. I was going to offer you a ride back to town after lunch as I need to check into the office, but it sounds like you still have a lot of ground to cover. How are you holding up, Rosie?" Lee placed his hand on hers, and suddenly, she did feel quite weary.

"I'm okay… just overwhelmed I guess. I mean… it's been a good morning, full of answers… but I just didn't realize how draining it could be."

Harriet nodded. "I feel the same way."

"Well, perhaps you call an… 'intermission'?" Lee searched for the right word. Both ladies looked at him and laughed.

"Lee Coulter, this is not a performance that an intermission needs to be granted," She chuckled.

"I know, I know." Lee smiled. "But perhaps a little break would be good for the both of you. We could meet back up at the cafe tonight, say around six? And you both could continue your conversation."

She was just about to object, for surely Harriet and her had more to hash out, but then realized, that her eyes did feel quite heavy… what would it feel like to just shut them for a few minutes and continue their talk this evening?

Harriet pushed back her empty bowl. "That sounds delightful. I haven't been able to get a good night's sleep since I've come in town and a nap sounds like a perfect 'intermission'."

So they were in agreement. The conversation would continue tonight. Once the decision had been made, she could hardly keep her eyes open. How she longed for a nice rest on the settee, her favorite afghan wrapped around her, Sidney at her feet. She was pulled from her daydream when Lee scooted the chair back from the table.

"I'll go ready the car." He announced and then left through the front door to crank the engine.

Harriet rose and began to collect her items. After her satchel was secured at her side, she came close and said, "I know what bravery it required of the both of us to face one another today and I can't tell you how appreciative I am of you agreeing to meet me. I know I put on a brave front, a confident front, but I was sure you'd turn me away. But now… I never could have imagined all this…" she gestured to the table referring to their talk earlier. "Thank you. And I will look forward to more to come tonight." She placed a light glove on Rosemary's cheek and then turned towards the door when Lee opened it.

"Ready?" Lee offered his hand to Harriet.

Harriet took his hand, and then looked back. "Until later."

"Until later." Rosemary parroted, then, after her guest was safely in the car, she pulled the afghan onto her chest and dozed with the kitten snuggled at her side.


	82. Chapter 82- Fashionably Late

The grandfather clock in the dining room dinged six times as Rosemary struggled to fasten her last earring before searching the room for her brown button boots. She'd rested well, but all too soon the time had passed, leaving her little time to ready herself for going into town for supper with Harriet.

"Rosie, the car's been warming for a good ten minutes. I'm going to have to go out and buy more gas at this rate if you don't come down here soon," Lee's voice carried up the stairs.

"Coming, my dear!" Rosie called as she scooped up her boots and, with stocking feet, went down to the parlor. Her outfit, while a bit rumpled from her nap, would just have to do. She wrinkled her nose at the creased lines across the front of her dress. How she missed the days she had an unlimited supply of properly fitting skirts and dresses. If only she had another skirt that would fit around her expanding middle. She picked up the edge of her skirt and shook it, hopeful some of the lines would fall away.

"Whoa, there. You got a bee in your petticoat?" Lee reached up to steady her.

"No, just wrinkles galore. Honestly, being one of the head seamstresses at the dress shop you'd think I'd have more than one proper skirt." She couldn't help the pity coming from her voice.

He looked her up and down. "You look fine to me."

She harrumphed.

Not knowing exactly how to respond, Lee held up her over coat. "Here you go."

"And that's another thing! Not even my large over coat will button right anymore." She knew she was being silly, but honestly, how was a woman supposed to react when she was growing out of her clothes at such an alarming rate?

Lee lowered the coat, a look of confusion on his face. "Listen, Rosie, we got to get going."

"I don't even have my shoes on yet." She motioned to the shoes in her other hand and Lee gave an impatient grunt.

She sat on the settee and began to fasten the countless buttons on the first boot.

"Here, let me help you." Lee put his pocket watch back in his vest pocket and bent to help her with her boots.

Perhaps her clothes did not fit, but she sure did have a chivalrous husband. That was something to be grateful for… although she would need to remedy her clothing situation and soon.

As he continued to button her boots, she relaxed back onto the settee. "You know…It was simply a genius idea to meetup with Harriet for supper. It allowed a bit of an intermission of sorts."

"Yes," Lee grimaced as he struggled with a button, "although now we are running late. Harriet may think it's a delay not an intermission." The lines on his forehead were not doing him any favors.

She leaned forward and smoothed the wrinkles from his forehead away with the palm of her hand. "You'll age faster that way, you know?"

"Oh really, you don't say?" He gave her a sarcastic smile. "I think you are the one responsible for these wrinkles, and maybe even a stray gray hair here or there," He said pointing to his head.

"Oh, you are always grumpy when we run late." She gave him a light swat on the shoulder.

"Well, you think by now, we'd learn to be early or at least on time, but noooo…" He teased as he finished the last boot and helped her to her feet. "Here you go." He held up her coat as she put one, then both arms in.

"Lee Coulter… I'd think by now you'd realize you are married to the 'Belle of the Ball'. Nothing happens in Hope Valley until I arrive. The 'Belle' cannot be late… she simply is the event." She waved her hands with dramatic flourish.

"Yeah, well, let's go, 'Mrs. Belle of the Ball'." He smiled and put his hand on the small of her back, assisting her to the car.

Lee maneuvered the Model T onto the dirt road leading them into town, the soft beams of the car lights shining on the path before them. The sky was already beginning to darken as the sun had set a good thirty minutes ago. Oh, how Rosemary looked forward to the spring, where the days would become longer, the sunlight giving them life and awaking them from the dormancy of the long, long Hope Valley winter.

He shifted the car into second gear and then placed a soft hand on her knee, drawing her away from her thoughts.

"I didn't get to check in with you, but you're doing okay? I know it was a heavy session this morning," His words were gentle and laced with love: that deep unconditional love she was just now starting to recognize.

She nodded. "It was a lot, but it is actually going better than I thought. It's definitely not easy… but I am getting the answers I've been after for so long." She felt proud of herself for facing all the drama that was brought her way. Sure, she still wasn't quite sure of Harriet's timing, why she was visiting Hope Valley now, but perhaps that question could be answered tonight over supper.

"I'm glad for you, Rosie." He looked over to her, and although the car was dark, she could have sworn she saw a warm sparkle in his eye.

"I'm thankful to you, Lee. Without you… I couldn't face all this. I probably would have run away a long time ago." She squeezed his hand and he smiled.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. I do believe you are changing, Rosemary Coulter."

"What me? Changing? I am still your Rosemary, filled with pizzazz and glamour and… flamboyance."

He cracked a smile at her choice of words. "That you are, Sweetheart, that you are. I just mean… I see a depth to you that wasn't there before."

"Are you calling me superficial?" She teased him, knowing he did not mean such a thing. But instead of joining in with a teasing lilt to his voice, he continued on seriously.

"No, I didn't mean that… I just mean…" He sighed, "I am proud of you. You used to do this awkward dance around any topics that would go too deep or too personal. Now… now it is like you realize that perhaps facing those things head on, while uncomfortable, can lead you to a new place of freedom."

She was quiet for a moment, soaking in his words. "Maybe it's because I can finally let down the walls I've kept built up for so long. Perhaps it is because I've realized that… well, both you and God… you accept me. You love me without stipulations, without limits."

Lee cupped her hand with his own. "I knew you'd come around to seeing things my way."

"Oh so you had this all figured out, did you?" She teased him.

"I'd like to say so, but only God has all things worked out. But I have a feeling things are just about to turn around for us. You'll have a new lease on life with all this behind you. You'll be able to move on. And we… we will continue to work on our new home and hopefully have it finished in time for the baby."

She put a hand on her stomach. "That would be nice."

She was just starting to day dream about the wallpaper and furniture for the baby's room when Lee yanked his hand from hers and placed both hands on the steering wheel. He leaned forward and peered out the front of the Model T's window. "What in tarnation?"

Rosemary lifted her eyes. A large billow of smoke rose up, up, up into the sky from the center of their beautiful Hope Valley.

And here they had thought things had taken a turn for the better…


	83. Chapter 83- A Disturbing Reaction

February 2

6:20 p.m.

Lee drove the Model T onto Main Street, where people were standing outside, watching a billow of smoke rise up to the sky from Abigail's cafe.

"What in tarnation?" Lee exclaimed as they neared the cafe, then proceeded to park across the road. "Rosie, stay in the car— just until I figure out what's going on here."

"I most certainly will not." Rosemary lifted her skirt and opened her own car door. No way was she staying put; she needed to catch up with the crowd to see what was happening.

Lee threw her a backward glance. "Be careful, please." His eyes were so innocently blue she found herself melting into their depths.

She nodded. "I'm just going to check on everyone just the same as you."

"Alright then. But don't do anything… overzealous, okay?" Worry lines wrinkled his forehead.

She looked solemnly into his eyes. "I promise."

He must have been satisfied for he nodded her way then jogged up to the men who were hoisting buckets of water from the horse trough at the saloon and lugging them to the site.

After stumbling over the road while her eyes were on the cafe, she finally ran into the source of all news: Florence, with their redheaded friend, Molly, on her arm. They both looked alarmed and out of sorts.

"Oh, Rosemary!" Florence called out with distress in her voice. "You'd never imagine what happened! We were just enjoying the blue plate special at the cafe, and…" Florence stuttered, her face whitening, her words stalling for the first time since… well, ever.

Molly put a hand on Florence's arm. "What she means to say is we were evacuated from the cafe! The kitchen is on fire."

"What? How?" She simply couldn't believe it. Abigail's beautiful cafe!

"Word is that an old dish towel was set too close to the flame, and in all the busyness, no one noticed until the curtains caught fire and it began to spread across the kitchen. Bill's in there now trying to douse the whole thing out." Molly shook her head as if she could hardly believe it.

"Oh dear." Rosemary felt the blood from her own face drain.

"It's just horrible. And Poor Abigail, after all she'd been through." Florence lifted a handkerchief to her nose and began to sniffle.

She extended her arm around the frail Florence in a hug. "There, there. Things will be okay. You'll see." Over Florence's shoulder she motioned to Molly. "Perhaps you ought to take her home."

"It was quite traumatic." Molly nodded and then began to lead Florence away. "You'll be okay, Rosemary? Promise us you won't do anything rash."

She wrinkled her brow at that. "Rash? Why would I do anything rash?"

Molly's eyebrow's rose as she leaned over and whispered. "With your mother in town and all."

Rosemary felt her throat go dry. Her mother! She had completely forgotten about their meetup with the mayhem of the fire.

Her heart rate jumped to a new energy level and she found herself clumsily and awkwardly jogging towards the sight. Carson balanced a bucket of water and caught her with one arm as she neared the cafe.

"Whoa, there. You aren't going anywhere near there." His voice left no room for compromise.

"But… my… Harriet…" she stammered, then as all adrenaline fled, she went weak in the knees, but thankfully Carson's firm grip held her upright.

"Now, now, the word is everyone's been evacuated and safe." Carson said.

"Even…Harriet?" She shrieked.

Carson's forehead wrinkled. He looked to his left where Ned Yost was throwing a bucket of water on the fire. "Ned, have you seen the new woman in town? Harriet?"

Ned glanced up, sweat dotting his brow. "No, I can't say I have." He gave them a sorrowful look and then gave his attention back to the task at hand.

Her heart banged across her ribcage as she straightened, ready to escape his grasp and find her mother.

Carson gave her a kind pat on the shoulder. "Not to worry. I'm sure if we ask around…"

"Okay." She stepped back, escaping his careful hold, her heart still beating like a hammer, hard and off beat. She whirled around. She was not sure where to check, but one thing was certain: she had to find Harriet. She'd never forgive herself if something had happened. She could feel Carson's concerned eyes upon her from the cafe as she walked down the boardwalk towards Yost's Mercantile. If she could just put one foot in front of the other… if those darned boardwalk boards would stop swirling… and why did it feel as if she couldn't gather a full breath? The beating of her heart roared in her ears as she staggered and her knees gave way; falling back, back, back… into… strong arms?

"Rosie!" Lee's concerned voice was on her ear, but he felt far away. "Rosie, she's safe. She's at the infirmary." His arms held her as she slowly willed herself to return to reality, far away from the rapid beating of her heart, the lack of air, the tightness in her chest.

She felt his arms. Took a deep breath or two. Then two or three more.

She tried to fix her eyes on Lee, her steady in the storm. Ah, there he was. His eyes filled with concern.

"Rosie, Love… you're shaking… you're—"

Aware enough of her surroundings she whispered the name that had been on her lips but she hadn't been able to give voice to, "Harriet?"

Lee nodded, and her whole body relaxed further.

"Please, take me to her."

"Are you okay? You seem—"

"Just take me to her."

After insisting she that was fine numerous times, Lee finally led her across the street to the infirmary, where a few various men and women were exiting after a basic checkup after the fire. Nurse Faith Carter was just finishing an examination with Harriet when they entered. She had never seen a sweeter sight.

"Harriet! Thank God." She felt weak with relief and before she knew it, she found herself hugging her mother, amazed at the concern and love that had welled up in her heart for a woman she barely knew. Harriet must have felt the same, for she returned the embrace heartily.

Faith gave them a friendly smile. "Everything checked out fine. Thankfully she got out before she inhaled too much smoke, but I'd just keep an eye on her breathing for the next twenty-four hours or so."

Harriet lifted her weary eyes, a trail of soot lingering on her cheek. "Yep, I'm right as rain," she said, forcing a smile.

"Oh I have never been happier to hear that!" Rosie looped her arm through Harriet's. "Were you all alone? How did it happen? Were you sitting right there when the flames broke out? And the damage… do you think—"

"Now, now, there will be a time for questions, Rosie." He turned his attention to Faith, who was finishing her paperwork on a clipboard. "Would mind taking a look at my wife?"

Faith lifted her eyes from the clipboard. "Oh sure, I just saw my last patient, for now anyway."

"But I wasn't even anywhere near the fire. I'm the one who's 'right as rain'. Honestly…" Her cheeks heated. Lee was making too much of her dizzy spell. Although it had been scary. She just wasn't ready to face it, to explain it. It didn't make any sense.

As if reading her mind Lee interjected, "I believe it was just all the excitement, but she had some kind of frightful reaction a few minutes ago."

"And that is all it was, Lee, really." She felt embarrassment creep up her neck.

"I think it is a good idea, Mrs. Coulter. It has been awhile since your last examination," Faith said.

"We will just be out in the waiting room." Lee led a weary Harriet out to the waiting area.

Once Faith had pulled the curtain closed, Rosemary whispered, "I truly don't require a check up. It's just that Leland can be a bit… overprotective here lately."

"As he should be. You are a woman expecting her first baby in four months more or less. And if I remember right, you missed our last appointment. It's past time for this little baby to have a check up. Now, change into this, and I will be right back." Faith laid a flimsy gown made from a cotton sheet on the table before exiting.

She felt both embarrassed and ridiculous. Here she was being waited on while Harriet was the one who had been through the catastrophe. But, she did as she was told, although she grumbled to herself quite a bit while changing, and soon the nurse was back in the room.

After doing a few vitals such as blood pressure, weight, and pulse, Faith asked her a few questions regarding her dizzy spell, or whatever it had been, earlier.

Rosemary sighed wishing everyone would stop making a big deal of it. "It's really not that big of a deal. I was overcome with worry of not finding my— Harriet, and I simply felt a little weak in the knees."

"Oh." Faith jotted on a clipboard. "Was it hard to breathe? Did you feel lightheaded?"

"Yes."

"What about your vision? Was anything blurry or tunnel vision?"

"Now that you mention it, yes."

"And now… now that you have found Harriet safe, you feel stable again?"

She nodded.

Faith gave her a small reassuring smile. "I've heard of such cases, Mrs. Coulter. It is basically a case of stress or nerves that are not handled well by the body."

"Oh dear. What… what can I do? I hope to never feel that way ever again." And she meant it, the world had come crashing in on her.

"The most important thing during an episode like that is to remember to breathe, perhaps sit down, and when you are coherent enough… to touch something or feel something… even just fingering the lace on your dress." She patted the lace on Rosemary's bodice.

She reached up to feel it herself. How was that supposed to help? Before she could voice her question, Faith smiled.

"Worry, fear, trepidation tries to take you for a ride out, far away. But feeling something tangible right here and now, it helps bring us back to the moment. If it happens again, please let the Doctor or myself know right away. We will do our best to help you. There are different ways of handling stress, and even some herbs that can help. I'll send a tea home with you for tonight."

She nodded.

"Alright, besides that, I think you are as fit as fit can be. Now, let's see about the baby. May I?" She motioned to Rosemary's belly.

Rosemary nodded, again her cheeks flaming hot. At least this time it was Nurse Faith examining her, as it would be the rest of the pregnancy. She couldn't imagine a man's hands besides Lee's touching her so!

Faith's icy fingers touched her belly as she felt around. "Ah, there's the little sweetheart." She smiled.

Rosemary looked up in surprise. "You think it is a girl?"

Faith shrugged. "Oh I don't know… it is just a guess. I'd say the way you are carrying is definitely more typical of a girl."

"And what way is that?"

Faith's cheeks pinkened. "It's just a rumor to be sure, but often when women are wider—" she gave Rosemary an apologetic look, "in the hips and carrying the baby sideways like a long watermelon, it can lead to them birthing a healthy baby girl."

"Oh." She was perplexed for she'd never heard of such rumors. "And for a boy?"

Faith smiled. "Often the weight is carried out front, like a ball."

She regarded her belly. Did it look like a watermelon or a ball? Or perhaps some of both? "Well, that is all very interesting. Are we almost done here? I feel horrible keeping Harriet waiting after all she endured."

Faith nodded. "There's just one more thing I'd like to check." She, again, positioned her hands on Rosemary's belly and prodded around for a few minutes. Rosemary hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath until Faith lifted her hands.

"Interesting." Faith commented and scribbled a note on the clipboard.

"What's 'interesting'?" She asked directly, wishing she could get a better look at the clipboard but unfortunately Faith's script was none better than Doc Carson's and just appeared to be a jumble of squiggles.

"Oh, no reason for concern. I just have some notes to run by the Doctor." Faith put the clipboard under her arm.

A million questions ran through her head. Was it 'interesting' bad? 'Interesting' good? Abnormal? Was something wrong with the baby?

Faith came close and took her hands in her own. "I can see my comment caused you alarm. I did not mean for it too. Just what I am observing is very… interesting. I cannot say anything until I have talked with Doc Carson, but I promise… it's nothing bad."

She patted Rosemary's hand and then reached to open the curtain part way. "I'd say we are done for now. I'll just slip out while you change back into your regular clothes." And with that, Faith exited the room.


	84. Chapter 84- A Brand New Chance

_The gentle oaks swayed above in the mid-summer breeze. A new, deep feeling of contentedness swept over Rosemary. Next to her, Lee was laying on his side on the picnic blanket they had spread out moments before. In the distance, their new house stood, complete and picture perfect, framed by the newly planted blackberry bushes and masses of Oak trees with a background of the Rocky Mountains. Lee's laugh drew her away from the view._

" _Rosie, Rosie… you got to see what she's doing." His attention was captured by something on the blanket. Or rather someone. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her, for there, on the blanket was a sweet baby girl laying on her back, cooing up at the leaves that were swaying gently in the tree._

" _Do you hear her? She's talking to me." Lee smiled, the pride evident in his voice._

 _She turned, wishing to get a closer look at the sweet baby on the blanket. Their sweet baby. Just as she did, she felt a tug on her shoulder. She pushed it away, leaning closer to the baby, wishing to see the color of her eyes, the curve of her chin, the curl of her lips._

"Rosie… Rosie, dear."

Again, the hand pulled her away from the wonderful, wonderful… dream?

She blinked her eyes open, the bright morning sun coming from the curtains in their room in the row house. Lee was leaning above her, gently shaking her shoulder. It had all been a dream, a completely wonderful dream.

"I'm sorry for waking you, Love. I'm off to town, to help with the remnants from the fire, but couldn't leave without knowing you were alright. That episode last night… it scared me. You're… okay?" His eyes were tentative, assessing her.

"Yes, just fine." She smiled then quickly her smile turned to a pout. "But you just woke me from the most wonderful dream."

He sat on the edge of the bed. "Tell me."

She knew she had stars in her eyes as she retold her brief dream. When she finished Lee sat there, speechless. After a moment he exclaimed, "It is a girl! I just knew it!"

She laughed. "Perhaps."

"I think dreams like that are not a coincidence. I think, on rare occasions, God gives us a little peek into our futures when we most need it and least expect it."

She nodded. "I hope that is true of this dream."

"It will be, wait and see." He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, his easy demeanor shifting to something more troubling. "It's just that… well, you know how I am working on the new house… just in light of everything's that happened… well, I am not sure when it is going to be ready."

She could tell he was downtrodden in the way his voice dipped. She put her small hand under his chin, the stubble tickling her finger tips.

"Lee Coulter, you are my hero. I hope you know that." She meant the words from the bottom of her heart.

He looked surprised. "Hero? I wouldn't go as far as all that." He shook his head. "Especially with so many unfinished rooms still…"

"I'm not just talking about our home— which of course will be the most grand of all of Hope Valley— I am talking about last night. I… I was in a scary place last night. I got the news Harriet was missing, and well, my knees went weak underneath me. I… I could hardly catch a breath. The world was tilting… I… I know I made light of it at the infirmary last night, but the whole occurrence truly scared me. I've never had that happen before."

Lee scratched his cheek. "It was odd. A case of stress not handled well by the body, Nurse Carter said."

"Well in those most hopeless of moments, when I felt your arms around me, and focused in on your loving eyes… well, like I said, you are my hero. It was like… I was safe again." The words fell tenderly from her lips.

He smiled and then planted a light kiss on the top of her head. "I'm glad, Rosie. You know I am always here for you."

She nodded and put her forehead against his. "I know it, but I think I am just now starting to truly experience what that means."

"Well, it's about time, Mrs. Coulter," his deep voice rumbled as his lips covered hers.

Ten minutes later, Rosemary walked down the stairs dressed and ready for the day. After sipping the herbal tea last night before bed, she had slept more peacefully than she had imagined, especially with such a tragic evening. Walking down the stairs she was surprised to see Harriet, all dressed and standing over the stove.

"Harriet! I didn't know you cooked."

Harriet looked up and gave her a crooked smile. "Neither did I." She motioned to the pan of scrambled eggs. "It's not fancy, but it will do."

"It sure will. Thank you. I came down to wait on you, but here you have beat me to the punch." She handed Harriet two plates and then went looking for two clean forks.

Harriet stopped scooping the eggs onto a plate and lowered her eyes, her cheeks reddening. "I figured it was past time for me to show a little care for you. In all these years, well… I've never been one to think much beyond myself, but I think that may be changing. I think you may be changing me."

She arched an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Last night, when the fire broke loose, all I could think about was getting to safety, how I couldn't lose you, when I finally just now found you. Until you burst through the infirmary doors, I was worried sick. This… this isn't a feeling I am used to. I haven't cared that deeply for someone in a long time."

She reached over and patted Harriet's hand. "I was worried for you too. I, too, realized that we have just now begun a relationship and no matter what, I am not ready for it to end. Not any time soon."

"Good. Well, that makes what I need to tell you a bit easier." Harriet bit her lip nervously.

She motioned to the chair. "Perhaps we should serve breakfast first while it is hot."

Harriet looked back at the plates by the stove. "Oh yes, of course."

Harriet brought the plates to the table, while Rosemary poured two cups of juice and settled into a chair. After a brief prayer, she looked up, leaving the eggs to sit untouched on the plate. She couldn't think about eating at a time like this… when Harriet so obviously had something to say.

"So your news?" She prompted after Harriet had remained silent.

"Yes, well. I seemed to have left my reticule in the cafe last night."

"Oh, dear! I truly hope it did not burn." And she truly meant it, it was a handsome purse, the latest style from Macy's in New York.

"Hopefully, it is simply covered in a layer of soot, but on the off chance that it has burned… well, along with it, it would have burned my chance to go out east." Harriet twisted her hands anxiously.

"Oh?" She was confused. Harriet hadn't mentioned planning any trip out east.

"Yes, in my reticule were my important papers I kept with me at all times. I wouldn't dare to keep them in the unsecured in hotel on the off chance they would get into the wrong hands. If it burned… well I'll have lost my precious photos of you and your half brother, my passport, a good amount of money, and my ticket. My ticket out east."

The seriousness of the situation swept over Rosemary. "Oh, goodness! It may take some time to replace the passport but a ticket… well, that should not be a problem should you need to return back east. Was it to New York?"

"Oh, no, not exactly. By out east… I mean the Far East."

"As in Asia Minor?"

"Yes, as in Asia Minor. And it is not a ticket easy to obtain. I had to visit the Ambassador himself at the New York Embassy to obtain it after begging a family friend to allow passage on the one of the steamships he owns."

"Oh, my. I did not realize you were on your way to such a big journey." She couldn't help the sadness seeping into her voice. She couldn't so quickly lose the mother she had waited so long to meet.

"Well, that is just the thing. Whether the ticket has burnt to a crisp or not… well, I was wondering if you'd allow me to stay here for awhile." She rushed on, "It wouldn't be like my permanent home or anything, but… just a way of getting to know you more, perhaps even helping plan for my first grand child." Her lips rounded. "If I am allowed to call her that."

"Her? Not you too!"

Harriet looked confused.

"Oh, I just mean… well, everyone thinks it is a girl… including you."

Harriet nodded. "Yes I do. And if it is, she will be the most beautiful of girls, just like her mother."

"And grandmother, too." She said the words, softly, as if testing the fragile bond between them.

"Truly? You're refer to me as such, even though I have been gone all of your life and not been the most pleasant of people to get along with?" The awe was evident in Harriet's voice.

She nodded. "Of course, you are all I have left. And I'd be honored if you would stay here and help me… well, navigate this "motherhood" thing."

"I can't promise I'll be much of a help. I'm sort of a failure at the whole motherhood thing." Harriet's cheeks reddened, her eyes sad.

"We will figure it out… this time together. It will be a brand new chance."

At that, they both grew a bit teary, then after observing each other's tears, began to laugh to release the tension.

"I'd say we better eat these eggs before they've cooled too much. Then we will head into town to see if we can collect your reticule, or what remains of it anyway."

Both the women exchanged a smile and then dug into their plate of eggs wholeheartedly.


	85. Chapter 85- Hope Valley Family

February 3

After a simple but satisfying breakfast of eggs and toast, Rosemary and Harriet headed towards town in the Model T, soaking in the beautiful sights and sounds of a peaceful country morning after the rain. Lee had insisted on taking his motorbike, so they would have a way to travel about. And, oh how happy she was that he afforded them that privilege. A day around the house held no appeal, but to be free to check out the going-ons around town, especially after last night… well, it made her heart soar, along with the fact that it was a glorious day, more reminiscent of early spring than late winter. My, how she was ready to put the hard days of winter behind her and leap, full-heartedly, into a Rocky Mountain spring. Sensing Harriet's optimism as well, they bantered forth in lighthearted fashion on their drive into town. In fact, she'd almost completely forgotten the seriousness of last night's fire by the time the Model T hedged onto Main Street, but the smell of burnt wood began to arise and assault her nose reminding her of last night's tragedy. Harriet must have noticed the smell too, for she reached over and placed a hand over Rosemary's as if to protect her.

"It's alright. Lee said the fire was contained." She bravely voiced to the hesitant Harriet.

Harriet relaxed and retracted her hand. "It's… it's just so surreal being back in town after the tragedy last night. Almost as if the whole fire, it was a dream. A horrid, horrid dream."

She nodded her agreement and then continued to mosey the Model T down Main Street until they stopped nearly in front of the cafe, where they were amazed to see a line of men, the very same men who worked tirelessly to put out the fire last night, hauling chairs and tables out of the front of the cafe. Not one furnishing looked tarnished, and even the tablecloths were still draped perfectly over the edges, just a shade darker than they had been the night before due to the settling of the smoke and ashes.

After parking nearby, she walked across the gravel street to the cafe with Harriet at her side. She nodded a greeting to Ned Yost, Jesse and Hickam who were dutifully moving a chair and table from inside onto the porch. They managed to maneuver around the men and proceed to walk in the front door. What a flurry of activity was already taking place here! Did the citizens of Hope Valley even stop for the night? It did not seem so, for here they were still feverishly working. She suddenly felt quite guilty she had gone to bed and rested so well last night.

She looked to her left, where an opinionated Florence, Molly, and Dottie were all calling out orders to the men: "Don't drop the pitcher," "Careful with the table mats," and "Carson, aren't a doctor's hands gentler than all that?" Bill, Jack, Lee and Carson were all moving tables, chairs, china, and other various items across the room. Abigail and Elizabeth were in the kitchen working to clear debris away, both of their faces lined with soot. As she imagined, there was a thick coating of ash upon everything in the cafe, but thankfully it looked as if the fire and most of the destruction had been confined to the kitchen area.

The men looked as if they were not going to handle one more command from the overbearing trio, but she could see why the womenfolk were concerned. The men, although eager to help, were definitely not the ideal ones to be handling china or glassware, let alone the silk tablecloths and tablemats.

She truly ought to do something before this whole situation spiraled out of control. And do something she would. She hoisted pregnant self onto the chair, the mound at her belly making the task more difficult than she originally imagined. With a grunt, she stood on the chair and clapped her hands three times.

No one so much as glanced at her.

"Yoo—hoo!" She called out. She got Lee's attention with that one.

"Rosie!" He moaned as he observed her precarious spot on the chair.

His moan captured Jack's attention and he slowly put down the table that he and Bill were in the midst of carrying. Hickam, Jesse, and Ned ducked in the front door.

"Attention, please!" She clapped her hands again and this time every eye in the room was on her. "Thank you. That is much better. Now, what are we— a bunch of ninnies trying to clean up a mess?"

The men looked confused how to respond with that but the ladies shook their heads.

"No," she continued, "We are out to do a job and do it right, and frankly, men, the way you are handling that fine china and glassware… it is not honorable in the least."

The men looked confused and Doc Carson looked guilty as he set a delicate piece of glassware back on the table.

"Now, we must do this decently and in order. Men, leave the packing of the items up to us women. We will leave the heavy lifting to you. Now… if you might give us lady folk some room." She shooed them away with her hand.

Ned looked to Jack who looked to Bill who grunted.

Lee stepped forward. "Perhaps she is right. If we give them a little elbowroom they can have this packaged up for us so we can move the rest out. Then the ladies can scour the dining room while we tackle the mess in the kitchen."

The men shrugged.

"What do you say, Rosie— do you need about twenty minutes?" Lee asked.

"Make it thirty." She said and then corralled them towards the door.

"I guess that leaves us time for a cup of coffee." Bill muttered, exiting the cafe and leading the men to the sheriff's office.

"Yes, just none of your specialty blend reserved for the outlaws." Lee said warily.

Bill laughed and slapped him on the back. "Ho, ho. That is a story to tell."

The men's voices faded as they walked across the street.

Rosemary, confident they would not be back until the allotted time, turned back to the ladies in the room: Dottie, Florence, Molly, Abigail, Elizabeth and Harriet.

"Now that the menfolk are out of our hair we can get some real work done. But first of all, I want to say how very saddened I am that this happened to your cafe." Rosemary lifted her eyes towards Abigail, who had a swipe of soot across her cheek and a bandanna knotted around her hair. Her eyes were tired as she'd obviously spent the night in the wreckage, trying to salvage as much as possible. Elizabeth held onto Abigail's side, the ever-present picture of support and friendship. Abigail nodded her thanks.

"We'd understand if you two needed to head out to Elizabeth's place for a fresh bath and a little rest. We just want you to know, that we are here to support you. Aren't we?" Rosemary looked to the other women who nodded their support.

"Yes, Abigail, please take care of yourself. You look as though you hadn't a moment of rest since the fire broke out." Molly said softly, putting a hand on Abigail's shoulder.

"I wouldn't imagine of abandoning you all at a time like this." Abigail said in her strong, determined way.

Elizabeth turned to Abigail. "Perhaps they are right, Abigail. After working all night, you're in need of a rest. I'd say this is the perfect time with all your friends here to cover for you."

The ladies all nodded their encouragement until Abigail finally conceded. "Alright, but I don't need much more than an hour or two. I will be back."

The ladies all smiled at each other, happy to provide the backbone of their town some respite and rest.

Abigail and Elizabeth walked wearily to the door, and then Abigail, in her graceful way, looked over to each one of them. "I do appreciate you all helping me my time of need," her voice broke and she took a minute to gather herself. "You truly are the best of friends. Thank you."

Rosemary looked over the lot of them, each of them having a tear shimmering in their eyes. How far they had all come in the past few years to be considered not only friends, but each other's family as well.

Elizabeth gave them a thankful look and then ushered Abigail outside.

Florence cleared her throat. "Poor Abigail… and with all she's been through."

"Yes. Why did it have to happen to her?" Dottie's voice was somber.

Rosemary clapped her hands, causing them to startle. "I know we all feel saddened for Abigail. The way we can show our support is to get to work!" If she didn't help the women escape the emotion surging through the room, they would never get any work done.

The ladies came to, the determination flowing back into their veins.

"Dottie, you and Flo start with the fine china. Molly and I will do our best to shake out the tablecloths and fold them. Harriet, could you start with the sweeping? Let's get this cafe back in order." She called out and then carefully stepped down from the chair.

The ladies nodded whole-heartedly and divided up to their corners of the room. Rosemary joined Molly by the tables.

"I do fear some of these are ruined." Molly said gingerly taking a tablecloth off of the table and holding it to her bosom. "I'm sure Abigail is just devastated."

Florence must have heard from across the room, for she stopped with packing the china and looked up. "I heard she was considering leaving on furlough, but who knows with this horrific calamity at the cafe now."

"Oh, furlough? Where to?" Rosemary questioned, as she hadn't heard a peep about Abigail leaving for a Holiday.

Florence looked both ways in the cafe before murmuring her next words. "Word is that Pastor Frank has asked her to marry him. With this not being her first marriage, I could imagine them… well, eloping."

Dottie nodded. "It would be about time."

"But an elopement? Only simpletons get married in such a way." A look of repugnance fell across Florence's face.

Molly clicked her tongue. "That is not true, Florence, and you know it. I was married at a court house with nothing but my Sunday best and a bouquet of wild flowers."

"Yes, well, you are a different story." She waved her hand in the air, disqualifying the similarity. "Do you think Pastor Frank and Abigail have something to hide?"

The ladies laughed.

"Oh, Florence," Dottie said, "you and your overactive imagination. They are simply a couple in love, and I, for one, would cheer whole heartedly for them getting married, whether it is a simple courthouse wedding or not."

"Here here." Rosemary said, before shaking out another table cloth, the soot from it rising up to tickle her nose. "Oh Harriet! Look!" She exclaimed, nodding down to the chair before her. "Your reticule. In tact."

Harriet scurried to the seat and lifted the reticule. After dusting it off with a napkin she held it to her chest. "I'd forgotten all about it with this morning's busyness," She opened the purse. "Oh, my precious photos."

Rosemary blinked in surprise. Could the childhood pictures of her and her half brother truly mean more to her than her money and ticket out east as well as her other belongings in the purse?

Harriet held the photos close, a glimmer of a tear in the corner of her eye. "I don't know what I would have done if they had burned. These photos… they've carried me through the years. They've helped me hold onto hope that perhaps one day… I'd be reunited with my children."

Rosemary walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "And we are reunited. I couldn't be happier."

Harriet sniffled and then looked through the rest of the contents of the purse, producing an envelope. She opened it slightly, and there was her ticket out east.

She sucked in a breath. "It is still here." The softness and sensitivity on her face morphed into a rigid and worried expression. "I almost hoped it would not be…"

Rosemary smiled. "And we have already settled this matter. You are welcome to stay here as long as you wish."

"Truly?" Harriet questioned again, even though they had already had this heart to heart talk this morning.

"Truly." She said, smiling warmly at her mother. She felt all the ladies' eyes on them, and she turned to address them. "Am I correct in saying Harriet is an honorary member of Hope Valley as long as she'd like to stay?"

The ladies smiled and each murmured a phrase of acceptance.

Dottie took a step closer and addressed Harriet. "We do not know much of you… but if you are anything like your daughter, I have a feeling we will get to know you in no time. We'd like to officially welcome you to Hope Valley." Dottie offered her hand in a ceremonial handshake.

Harriet nodded and reached out to accept her hand.

Next thing Rosemary knew, the lot of ladies swarmed around Harriet offering her pats on the back and proper greetings.

Yes, Harriet would fit in just fine around here. In fact, she was well on her way to becoming part of the Hope Valley family.


	86. Chapter 86- O Glory

February 7

Rosemary nudged a little closer to Lee as he guided the Model T across the frosty morning plains and toward the morning service at their beloved Hope Valley church. Harriet was beside her, perched on the plush car cushion— her black overcoat, strand of pearls, and white gloves giving her a polished appearance. It was their first time attending church together, making an appearance as mother and daughter and nothing could feel more natural. They'd worked past the initial thoughts and concerns and now, had settled into a special type of reunion. Once Rosemary had let go of the past, realizing she could never change it, and just accepted the present for what it was and what could become of it, the weight had lifted from her shoulders. She sensed the same had occurred for Harriet.

She shifted on the bench, her lower back sorer than she had felt in a long time. The last four days they had feverishly cleaned out the cafe, quite possibly making it better than it had been before. Due to minimal damage, primarily confined to the kitchen, the clean up had been fast and effective, thanks to the people of Hope Valley who always seemed to rise to the occasion when it was needed. What was a little soreness when they could offer such assistance to a friend in need? And oh, Abigail had been pleased. After she'd surveyed the repaired cafe, her smile could have lit up the night sky. She thanked each one of them personally, and also proceeded to invite them to a special supper, which would be served tonight as a thank you for the community's help in her time of need. Hopefully Abigail would see the wisdom in serving Rosemary's own personal world famous buttermilk biscuits along with the announced main dish of turkey and gravy. She could almost smell the oven browning it now, to a golden topped flaky—

The car lurched, emitting more of a burnt smell than a freshly baked biscuit smell. She held her nose, her belly roiling.

"Drat!" Lee called out and then gave her and Harriet an apologetic glance for his choice of wording. He reluctantly hopped out of the car, and after looking around for several minutes he came back inside, rubbing his hands together to warm them from the cold mountain air. He reached over and tapped the gas gauge and sure enough it went from registering full to registering empty, then back up again.

Rosie sighed.

"In all this week's busyness, I forgot to check the gas tank, Rosie. It looks like we are walking the remainder of the way to church." He tipped his hat Harriet's way. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Rosemary sighed and gathered her reticule after tightening her coat around about her. "It's a mistake anyone of us could make."

In fact, she had made the mistake, numerous times, when they had first married. Despite Lee warning her that the gas gauge gave a false appearance of being full, she'd forgotten to lightly tap it to see the true reading. The worst of offenses had come when she was on a shopping spree in Edmonton with both Florence and Molly in her care when the car had ran out of gas the middle of nowhere. One tap to the gas gauge had confirmed it. Empty. Thankfully, at that time, the extra canister of gas had sat in the back and she had poured it in quickly, and although it had soiled her favorite pair of gloves, they were back on the road in no time. But no such luck this time. With the tank empty in the back, they would have to walk on this early, frosty morning.

Harriet scooted from the rich burgundy car seat and Lee gave her a hand down. Rosemary followed after her, the cool mountain air being even chillier than expected. Thankfully, the church was already within view and they would be able to walk the rest of the way with ease.

Lee offered her his arm, his face contrite. "I'll make sure to ride out to Cape Fullerton for plenty of gas this week."

She leaned into him. "You always take such good care of me."

Lee rolled his eyes and she placed a kiss on his lightly whiskered cheek.

"I mean it, Lee Coulter."

He smiled and led her and Harriet down the road towards the church.

By the time they walked into the church and hung their coats, the service was not far from beginning. Lee led them to their usual spot upfront in the second row, each of them politely greeting a person or two before settling into the pew. The members of Hope Valley streamed down the aisles of the church, scooting into various rows and corners just moments before the service was to begin. A sense of community lingered in the air. Hope Valley's church services always did provide a warm and comforting place to belong…. But since Abigail's cafe fire, the community had come together to help even more so. Although she was sure there were plenty of sore muscles and missed sleep, a downright jovial attitude hung in the air.

Ned Yost walked to their aisle and after pleasantries were exchanged, he gave Lee a slap on the back. "So when are we coming over to help finish that new house of yours?"

Lee chuckled. "Oh, I can't ask for your help, not after all the town has already been through. I'm just glad the cafe is up and running again. I mean… a guy has to have a place to go to when feeling hungry!" He gave her a sidelong glance and she softly punched him in the arm.

"Lee Coulter! You know half of the cafe's recipes are my own!"

Elizabeth walked by at that precise moment and gave her a disproving teacher's look.

Rosemary stuttered. "Okay, so maybe not half… but a good number of them are in use at Delmonico's." She held up her hands rapturously.

Bill, Jack, and Elizabeth scooted into the row in front of the Coulters, and after a round of exchanged greetings, Ned brought the subject up again. "So what do you say, Lee? Will you let the men of the town give you a hand? Help you get into your new home before the baby arrives?"

Bill and Jack turned around to the conversation.

"We've already talked about it. We can have a wagon load of supplies and workers over there at the drop of a hat." Bill said, taking off his own hat for the service.

"I've got some time on my hands now that the Calgary Mounted Police are after Fife. They called me off the trail, and so here I am… with nothing to do." Jack offered.

That earned him an elbow in the ribs from Elizabeth. "Nothing to do except plan a wedding, sir. Do not forget that."

He smirked and then looped an arm around her. "Let's just say it will help serve as a distraction…"

"Oh? From what?" Elizabeth playfully said.

"A distraction from the fact I still have to wait a good four months until I get to marry the love of my life." The sincerity in his voice rang out, causing Elizabeth to snuggle closer to his side.

"Thanks for the offer, guys," Lee looked around to each of the men, "it really means a lot, but you've got your own matters to tend to… the wedding… the store, protecting the town from danger…"

Bill shrugged. "We can each spare a day or two or three. I'm sure if we came up with a rotation we could keep a good three to four hands on deck until the house is completed, hopefully, say… May?"

Rosemary clapped her hands. "Oh Lee, say yes."

Lee shot her a look. But she couldn't help but imagine how wonderful it would be to be in their own home before the baby arrived.

Lee grunted and crossed his hands. "Thanks for the offer boys, but I can't let you work for me for free."

Bill laughed. "Who said anything about free?"

Both Ned and Jack looked at him confused-like.

He continued, "We'd ask to test out Rosemary's famous recipes on a regular basis, wouldn't we, fellows?"

The men smiled and laughed.

"That we would." Ned nodded.

Lee's face was still serious. "I… I just don't know what to say."

"Then say yes." Bill said plainly.

Rosemary elbowed her hunny bunny in the ribs. He sure could be stubborn at the most inopportune moments. She was just about to answer for him when he said,

"Okay… then, if you are sure… yes."

Bill clapped him on the back while Jack shook his hand and Ned Yost nodded excitedly.

"But don't you think I won't be looking for an opportunity to pay you back," Lee said, always wanting to have the upper hand in generosity.

Jack tapped the pew with his knuckles. "We've got some work to do. I'll talk to Jesse and Hickam after the service and see what we can get lined up for tomorrow afternoon."

Bill nodded. "Yes, and as much as I clash with the fellow… I think Gowen could be a good service to us as well."

Rosemary watched for Lee's reaction. Lee and Gowen did not have the best track record and she hoped his involvement wouldn't be a cause for problem. When Lee simply shrugged, she decided to do the same. They would take help in any form they could get it.

At that precise moment, Pastor Frank invited them to stand, hymnal in hand, and turn to page 32, "Heaven Came Down and Glory Filled My Soul".

She smiled at the irony. Truly 'Heaven had come down' through the deep camaraderie she was experiencing here in her hometown of Hope Valley. And, oh glory, God-willing, she'd have her house by May!


	87. Chapter 87- A Most Pleasant Evening

February 13

5:55 p.m.

One would think she'd be grateful for a moment to sit still and recuperate, but no, Rosemary would rather be doing anything than sitting here doing nothing. She glanced at the clock again, just as she had done the last umpteenth times in the last half hour. Surely, if someone was observing her they would think she was a ball of nervous energy awaiting a monumental moment, but alas, she was just simply bored and awaiting something, anything to give her cause to get up from this wretched craft of needlepoint. She wrinkled her nose at the project in her lap, and the needle and thread poised between two fingers. It was supposed to be a nice display of a basket, complete with ripening fruit, but at this point it looked more like a jumble of misshapen curves and threads, not too unlike her nerves. From the rocking chair perched in the corner of the row house's parlor, Harriet regarded her, needlepoint in hand, her eyebrow raising.

"Rosemary, is something the matter?" She dipped her needle back into the fabric and pulled it back through.

Rosemary lifted her head up from her needlepoint. After a deep sigh, she all but threw it onto the nearby cushion. "I guess my fingers don't know what to do with the needle this evening."

Harriet gave her a kind smile. "We have been quite busy this week with all the last minute dress orders that have come in for the dance. Perhaps you are tired? I can watch the roast in the oven if you'd like to lay down for a few moments."

"No, I'm not particularly tired in the least." She waved her hand as if to dispel all notions of tiredness.

"Perhaps you are restless because of all the anticipation for tomorrow's dance." Lee, who was sitting on the settee across the room, tapped the pipe to his mouth.

She shrugged.

Lee continued, "If it is entertainment you are after, I could read to you aloud from the newspaper." Lee lifted the paper from his knee. "There's this one story—"

Rosemary shook her head. "I'm afraid not, dear. I'll just check the roast and then perhaps I'll just step outside for a breath of fresh air to clear my thoughts."

She could feel both Lee and Harriet's eyes on her as she walked to the kitchen and opened the oven door, slicing the knife into the tender beef roast. It was still a bit too pink, but perhaps another ten minutes and it would be perfect. She closed the oven and made her way to the front door. Some fresh air would do her good. Despite all the projects this last week held: the preparations for the Valentine's Dance, the dresses were mended, and the house chores, the icing of the cakes today's at Abigail's— Rosemary couldn't help but wish for something more to do, perhaps something a bit more pizzaz filled and exciting. This week, although wonderful, had been a bit more routine and filled with work. Maybe Lee was right, she was just fidgety because of the anticipation of tomorrow's event.

Just as she reached for the door knob of the front door, a knock came from the other side, causing her to jump.

Lee glanced up from his paper. "A visitor?"

She longed to peer through the door, but they hadn't a peephole, something she would make sure was in their new door at the new house. "Perhaps it is one of the men from the work crew today. Didn't you say the men were working on the house this evening?"

Lee nodded. "Could be, but they said they were about finished when I left." He took the pipe from his mouth and stood.

She motioned to him to stay put, that she would answer the door.

She swept the door open.

There before her stood Hickam, complete with a pressed white shirt and bowtie with Faith on his arm. He grinned that lopsided grin of his as he peered into the house.

What on earth was the twosome was doing on their porch tonight— the night before the big dance? Oh pish posh, what did that matter— she was grateful for the distraction.

She cleared her throat. "Hickam, Faith— what a surprise to have you stop by. Please come in."

Lee stood up and crossed the room, where he shook Hickam's hand. "So what brings the two of you out here? I know you—" he addressed Hickam, "were on the work crew at our new home tonight. Rosie and I can't thank you enough for offering to help us out."

Hickam shuffled his feet. "No problem at all, Mr. Coulter, sir. But actually, tonight's visit… well, we have a favor to ask." Hickam said looking back to Faith.

"Oh, sure, my man. What can we help you with?" Lee picked up his pipe from it's tray next to the table.

"Well, actually…" Hickam's voice cracked. "We were wondering… we know it is last minute-"

"Yes, extremely last minute," Faith interjected.

"But we were talking of the dance and thought, well, that perhaps Mrs. Coulter would make a fine teacher…" Hickam's voice died out.

"What he means to say is… would you, Mrs. Coulter, be willing to teach us to dance?" Faith put a hand on Hickam's arm.

"Oh…" Rosemary gripped Lee's arm. "We'd be delighted to! Wouldn't we, Lee?"

Lee looked longingly back at his paper perched on the settee and then shrugged. "Why not. Least I can do for all of Hickam's extra hours of help around the house."

Faith clapped her hands, "Oh, thank you! Now, I have danced before, but it has been awhile since I've danced to the tune of this fine instrument." She said nodding to the stenograph perched on the end table across the room.

"Yes, well," Rosemary motioned to the machine, "There is just one little problem…I can't get the stenograph to play. It's making the most horrid chugging noise."

Hickam's eyes lit up like a man with a challenge. "Oh, may I take a look?" At Rosemary's nod, he walked over to the table with the stenograph on it and began to tinker with it. "Mr. Coulter, sir, do you have some paraffin?"

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Ah, yes, I think I do."

He walked over to the desk and opened the drawer, bringing out a can of the wax.

Hickam pulled the handkerchief from his shirt pocket, dabbed the edge into the wax, and then rubbed the stenograph disc in gentle circles. "That ought to do it," he said folding the handkerchief and placing it back in his pocket.

Rosemary approached the stenograph. She'd already tried waxing the disc, but she wouldn't mention it. It'd just make Hickam feel foolish. She grabbed the crank, fully not expecting it to work, and began to wind it a good thirty times or so. Lo and behold, the horn started to emit the catchy tune!

"Why look at that!" She remarked, stepping back.

"Hickam, I do say you have the golden touch." Lee slapped him on the back.

"Now for the dancing—" Rosemary caught Lee's hand with her own, "You are going to dance with me, aren't you, Mr. Coulter?"

Lee gave her a saucy smile. "You better bet your boots on it, Mrs. Coulter."

Lee took her in his arms and there, in front of Hickam, Faith, and Harriet, they danced the "Uncle Tom One Step". Rosemary worked to keep up with quick steps and twirls. It was a most modern dance, one they had learned last summer on their brief trip out East. All too soon the song was over and applause met her ears while she struggled to catch her breath.

"Bravo! Who knew the two of you knew how to dance like that?" Hickam laughed, a look of awe on his face.

"I do say that is some of the best dancing I have seen since Hamilton." Nurse Faith added, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Well, right after supper, we will teach you every move. You will be the envy of all the couples at the Valentine's Day Dance tomorrow." She smiled and straightened her blouse.

"Oh, we couldn't possibly impose. We didn't realize you hadn't had supper yet—" Faith looked to Hickam who nodded his agreement.

"It is not an imposition, but rather an invitation. Please say yes. I have just been itching for something fun and adventurous to come my way." She gripped Faith's hand and led her to the dining table.

Faith looked at Hickam, who looked to Lee. "We truly didn't mean to interrupt—"

Lee shook his head. "No, it's no interruption at all. In fact, it sounds like your visit is the answer to Rosemary's prayer."

"Supper time!" Rosemary clapped her hands together and carefully pulled the roast from the oven rack, the savory smells emitting through the room.

While the younger couple turned to the washbasin to clean up, and Harriet busied herself with setting the table, Lee approached her from behind and laid a quick kiss on her neck as she sliced into the beef.

"What was that for?" She whispered to him, throwing a look to the young couple.

"Young love. Being around those two reminds me of our courting days, and well, I just have to say I am the luckiest man alive to end up with you, Rosie." His whiskers tickled her neck.

She dropped the utensil and turned around, looping her hands around his neck. "I hope you like your roast with a big dose of romance on the side, because that's what's coming up for you, Mr. Coulter. But first, you have to keep up with my two step." She brushed his lips with her own before returning to the plates and serving up the meal.


	88. Chapter 88- Decorations & Preparations

February 14

4:20 p.m.

Rosemary reached up and tucked the extra length of twine under the Valentine's Day sign strung across the chalkboard of Elizabeth's schoolhouse and turned to take in all their hard work. Abigail and Harriet had just finished placing the last of the food on the long table at the back of the room. With the food, the decorations, and the new music playing lightly in the background, they couldn't have been more ready. Well, they were still waiting on the musicians to arrive and they should be here any—

"Hickam! What are you doing here?" She scowled as Hickam entered the schoolhouse, holding onto his trumpet case. "No, no, this will not do. Where is Jonas Strickland? He's supposed to be the one playing the trumpet today."

"He came down with a case of chickenpox and can't play. His wife asked me to take his place today. 'The band will be doomed without a trumpet player' she said." Hickam shrugged.

Rosemary's eyebrows knitted together. "You go back there and tell him he can't shirk out of his duty just because of a case of chickenpox. I will expect him here in precisely fifteen minutes." She put her hand on her hip.

Lee, who was on the ladder putting the last of the decorations up, quickly came down. "Rosie, the man has chickenpox for goodness sake. It wouldn't do for him to come here and contaminate us all. Especially you." He looked down lovingly at her belly.

"Yes, well." She sniffed. When Lee put it that way, perhaps having him here was not the best idea. "But Hickam is Faith's escort. We practiced dancing for simply hours last night, and all that would go to waste if—"

"Trumpet is not usually my forte," Lee took the case from Hickam, "but let me see what I can do."

Hickam sighed with relief.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You have a girl to pickup." She pointed to the door. "Don't dawdle, Hickam. The dance starts in half an hour."

He walked to the door and then nervously nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

She followed him to the door. "And Hickam, do go to the mercantile and buy her a corsage to wear. Ned stocked them especially for this event."

Hickam's face turned beet red. "Ma'am?" If she wasn't mistaken the man looked outright horrified.

"Don't give me any excuses. A proper lady expects her man to bring her a corsage, especially for an event such as this." She smoothed the skirt of her newly altered maroon dress. "Run along now. We don't want you to be late."

"But Mrs. Coulter… wouldn't she already be wearing one?" Hickam tried to loosen his collar, his neck turning redder by the moment.

"A corsage? No of course not. A woman does not buy one for herself. She waits for a man to bring her one to wear for their date. Hickam, you are acting downright silly. Are you feeling well?" She was tempted to reach up and feel his forehead for fever.

"Wouldn't it be most… improper for a man to bring an unmarried lady… undergarments?" He whispered.

"Land sakes, whatever are you talking about?" She hissed.

"The… um, corsage you told me to buy."

For the life of her she could not figure out what the man was talking about. Lee elbowed her. "I think he might have mistaken your suggestion to buy a corsage for a corset instead."

Her eyes widened. Hickam thought she suggested he bring Faith a corset? She giggled until she outright laughed, and tears streamed from her eyes, all the while Hickam looked quite forlorn and as if he would fly the coop at any minute. The poor, clueless creature.

She took a deep breath and wiped a tear away. "A corsage is a flower, usually a rose, arranged nicely that a woman pins to her dress."

Hickam's features instantly relaxed. "Oh, why didn't you say so?"

"So be on your way now, and make sure it is a red rose." She called out for good measure.

Lee laughed from behind her. "Think the man stands a chance?"

"I'd say we were lucky you caught onto his blunder or else we would have had a most uncomfortable situation on our hands." They both shared a good laugh at that.

She motioned to the case in his hand. "You really don't mind playing the trumpet?"

"I cannot guarantee it will be good, but I'll try."

She smiled at him.

"After all, I figure you are going to be busy with your match making. I won't be able to fit in a dance edgewise with you."

"You are a wise man, Lee Coulter. I am having a doozy of a time matching one eligible bachelor." She tapped a finger against her chin.

"Oh?" Lee said, placing the trumpet case down on the front stage near the teacher's desk where the musicians would be performing.

"Yes, Doc Carson. For the life of me I cannot find a match for him." She turned to the flowers on the desk and started rearranging them. "It's as if the man doesn't want to be matched up. He either has ridiculously high standards or he is just downright stubborn. I mean who doesn't want to dance with a pretty girl on Valentine's Day?" She questioned as she pulled a red rose from the arrangement. "It's almost like his heart is still shattered. Broken beyond repair. What he needs is a sweet, understanding lady much like—"

"Much like who, Mrs. Coulter?" The Doctor's deep voice came from behind her where he must have just entered the door.

"Oh, Carson!" She called out in surprise and whirled around.

Lee traded handshakes with the doctor. After Carson handed over the cake he had carried over from the cafe for Abigail, he asked the question again. "So who was the lucky lady you were planning on throwing my way?"

"Well, to be honest, I was going to say Jenny Hall or Kayla Strickland, someone of that sort." She walked the cake to the long table near the door.

He shook his head. "You already tried to match me up with them once."

"I did?" She said, trying to remember. She placed the cake in the middle of the desserts and then walked back over to the men.

"Yes, I think you have tried to match me with every single available woman in this town, including Widow McGregor."

Rosemary pursed her lips. "I don't quite recall that…"

"Rosie, he's teasing." Lee elbowed her.

"Oh," she recovered lamely.

Carson wrinkled his brow. "But I am not teasing about all the others. And for today, Mrs. Coulter, my gift to you is that you are freed from your responsibility to set me up. Completely freed."

"But who comes to the dance just to watch? Where is the fun in that?" She splayed her hands out in front of her in question.

Carson shrugged. "I'm sure there will be a young patient or two of mine that would appreciate a dance."

She scoffed. "But how will you ever obtain a wife with an attitude like that?"

Doc Carson smiled his charming smile. "It's not simply a wife I am after, Mrs. Coulter, but a companion for all my days. I will know her when I see her."

With that, he tipped his hat and strolled back out of the cafe.

"I daresay! That man wouldn't know his true love if she slapped him in the face." She placed her hand on her hip as she stared after him.

"Now, Rosie, he just knows what he wants, or maybe more appropriately, what he doesn't want. Can't you just focus on all the other member matchups this town needs? Like what about Florence? Molly? Wouldn't they be better candidates of your match-making attentions?"

She nodded, but inside she knew that she would find Doc Carson a match, even if it was the last thing she did.


	89. Chapter 89- Valentine's Day Dance

February 14

Thirty minutes later, Rosemary watched as a crowd gently trickled into the schoolhouse for the Valentine's Day Dance. It was the first time the town had made such a big hub-bub about the holiday, usually leaving the busyness to the cafe with the extra sweets the day required and the extra meals to be served for a nice dinner out. But this year, they'd come to a consensus and it was: the bigger the better.

A few couples from the farms out east came in the door followed by a very put-together Ned Yost and his daughter, Katie. Jesse and Clara entered next, and Rosemary made a note in her mind to ask them of their engagement. Oh, she knew they were not officially engaged but perhaps she could inspire Jesse towards taking a step closer to tying the knot with his perfect match in Clara. She looked to the door just in time to see a very dapper Hickam entering the room with a beaming Nurse Carter on his arm, sporting a red rose corsage. She wasn't the only one to have noticed for there was a cat-call whistle across the room from Jesse and Murphy and a few of Hickam's other workmates who had already arrived. A pink blush crept up Hickam's cheeks but with a gentle squeeze from Faith, he relaxed and smiled. Florence and Molly came next, followed closely by a well-dressed Dottie. My, was that a new dress of silk she flaunted? It was downright lovely and the emerald green brought out her eyes just so. She looked down to her own outfit. Lee had insisted she go into Union City for a new dress, but with all the commotion around Harriet and her arrival, not to mention the fire, she'd found herself too busy. But she had managed to let out the waist of her favorite velvet maroon dress, and although it did not bring her such the joy as a new gown could have, she appreciated a good dress that fit and made her feel confident. Speaking of confident, here came that most incorrigible bachelor, Doc Carson. Would he have a date on his arm? Her view was blocked by the rest of the crowd, and she scooted around to see. It did seem Carson was doting on someone on his arm and smiling his very charming smile. Could it be true?

Just as the crowd parted so she could see, Carson approached her with… Opal along with Brownie, her favorite stuffed animal, on his arm.

"Mrs. Coulter," He shook her hand politely, "how nice to see you. Thank you for throwing this wonderful event for the town. I know my date is extremely excited for a dance." He looked down to the seven year old on his arm.

Opal curtsied in a most awkward way, one arm holding onto Brownie. "Yes, thank you, Mrs. Coulter for this opportune-i-ditty."

She smiled at the girl's mispronunciation. Carson gave Opal a wink and led her on to the refreshment table where he served her a cup of Abigail's famous red punch.

Well, that was not what she had imagined when she insisted he bring a date, but Opal was awfully cute and excited for the day. If that was how Doc Carson wanted to spend his Valentine's Day, then she would let him. But not for one moment must he think she abandoned her goal of matching him up.

Her eyes roamed over to Lee who was talking with Pastor Frank, both men with a cup of punch in hand. The two men had been so helpful in setting up the tables and decorations. Abigail was by the food table, assisting people in loading their plates with fried chicken and mash potatoes, while Harriet handed out punch and served up slices of freshly cut cake and heart shaped cookies. Cody was nearby snacking on a cookie, the crumbs dropping unceremoniously to the ground with Robert by his side looking warily at the long line of girls seated along the wall, awaiting a dance.

She clapped her hands together. Conversations continued to flow.

She stood up on a chair and clapped her hands again.

Lee flew to her side. "Rosie! Careful." He held his hand out to support her.

"Thank you all for showing up for Hope Valley's First Annual Valentine's Day Dance. As you have noticed, there are plenty of refreshments, please do help yourself. Momentarily the Hope Valley Band will be taking the stage and let the dancing begin!"

People murmured in delight and went back to their previous conversations and plates of food and desserts. She took Lee's hand as he helped her step off the stool.

"I wish you wouldn't do things like that." He motioned to the chair she had stood on.

"Oh, it's nothing." She tossed a curl over her shoulder.

"Rosie, it isn't nothing. You have got to be careful, for yourself and for the baby." The protectiveness was evident in Lee's eyes and even though she did not think standing on a chair constituted such a serious reaction, she smiled sweetly at him.

"You are right, Hunny Bunny. I will try to be more careful in the future."

He looked surprised at her lack of objection. "Rosie, are you feeling okay?" He swept a hand to her brow.

She gently pushed his hand away. "I'm just fine. Why?"

"You didn't have a comeback. Usually that is when I get an earful of your sass about how you are capable and all."

She smiled. He was right. Usually she did bite back on his comments like that. "Well, maybe I am coming to understand your concern."

"Well, I hope that's all, I wouldn't want you giving up all your sass. You know it is part of what drew me to you when I first came to town."

"Oh, I know, Lee Coulter. And just because I gave in about this little thing… well, that doesn't mean I don't have a plentiful amount of sass packed away."

"That's my Rosie. I wouldn't have it any other way." Lee took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "Save a dance for me?"

She nodded.

"I've got to go warm up," he said motioning to the trumpet awaiting him on the stage.

She nodded and watched as he went and began to unpack the borrowed trumpet from its case.

"He really is a good man." Elizabeth came up next to her and followed her gaze to Lee.

"Yes he is. I don't know how I would have gotten through that whole ordeal with Harriet without him." She reminisced for a moment and then focused her attention on Elizabeth. "Speaking of good men, where is yours?"

"He rode out Tuesday to assist the Mounties in Calgary. I'm hopeful he is on his way. He requested this day off, but you know the police force… there is always important work to be done." She sighed, her eyes sad.

The door opened and they both held their breath looking for a man in uniform. Instead, it was Henry Gowen entering the schoolhouse, a partial scowl on his face.

"I cannot believe my eyes! Gowen at the Valentine's Day Dance?" Rosemary said.

"I guess everyone has a wish for acceptance and love." Elizabeth remarked kindly. "I'm going to go check on the cookie supply. I will talk with you later?"

Rosemary nodded and decided she too ought to perform a check-in, but hers consisting with the band. Someone had to make sure the song selection was ready and appropriate.

Sure enough, the band, complete with Lee on the trumpet, Ned Yost on the tuba, Wilma Lawson on the trombone and her own mother, Harriet, on the piano, was ready. After giving them a go ahead nod, the room erupted into lively music. Perhaps it was not exactly on tune, but live music was better than no music at all. Slowly couples gathered out on the floor: Faith pulling a reluctant Hickam, Jesse holding Clara tight, and even Carson leading an excited Opal and Brownie to the floor. Before long, the dance floor was full, not so unlike Rosemary's heart.


	90. Chapter 90- A Grand Finale

February 14

Even from here, Rosemary could see Pastor Frank's brown eyes sparkle as he stole a look at Abigail. Perhaps Florence's gossip was not far off— maybe they would be hearing wedding bells ringing for the pair before the year was out. Pastor Frank, who was supposedly conversing with Lee— glanced again at Abigail, who was near the food table. Abigail gave him a soft smile, her face positively glowing. Rosemary watched, as after another few minutes of distracted conversation, Frank excused himself and saddled up alongside the table across from Abigail, his brown eyes intense.

"Would you accompany me for a dance?" He questioned and outstretched a hand to Abigail. She pushed a stray wisp of hair back with the palm of her hand.

"I'd love to— I am just a bit preoccupied at the moment." She said motioning with a spoon full of mashed potatoes to the long line of Hope Valley citizens waiting with empty plates in hand.

Rosemary took this as her cue. "I'd be happy to step in," she said taking a spot next to Harriet, who was taking a respite from tickling the ivories with the band and was presently busy handing out punch and desserts.

Abigail gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you." She turned to Frank. "In that case, yes, I would love to dance with you."

He accepted her hand and led her out to the dance floor. The band, now featuring Phillip on the piano, began to play an upbeat ragtime tune, and Pastor Frank, oblivious to the speed of the song, just held Abigail close as they danced slowly in their own world. Aww, growing love warmed the heart so. There was nothing like it.

She felt an elbow poke her side.

"What a match made in heaven," Harriet stood next to her and observed the couple.

"I'd have to agree", she said and picked up the utensils and served the next man in line a generous serving of fried chicken and mashed potatoes. After his plate was full, she turned back to Harriet. "I've noticed you haven't had a moment to go out on the dance floor. I'm not sure if there is a man here worthy of your attentions, but I could get Flo to help me if you'd like to dance."

Harriet, to her surprise, did not protest. In fact, a blush crept up her cheeks.

She couldn't believe her eyes. "Harriet?"

"It's just well… yes, I would very much appreciate an opportunity to dance." Harriet put down the cake server and straightened her dress, her eyes on something or someone across the room.

She followed Harriet's gaze to where Bill stood, a glass of punch in hand. He lifted an eyebrow and tipped a cup in their direction, evidently not discouraging the attention. Of all the nonsense… her mother and Bill Avery? Why there couldn't be a more unlikely match, could there?

At that precise moment, Florence stepped behind the table, a look of irritation upon her face.

"Rosemary, could you spare a moment—"

"Not particularly right now, Flo. Can't you see my hands are full—"

"Please? For a friend in desperate need of advice?"

Florence's face was so sorrowful, Rosemary didn't have the heart to tell her to wait for a more opportune time. "Actually, if you'd take over my mother's task we can talk all you like."

Florence looked like that was not exactly what she had in mind, but took the punch ladle from Harriet and began to pour the punch unceremoniously, splashes of the red juice splattering up the sides of the glass and also onto the European lace tablecloth. Oh dear, Florence was sure out of sorts.

They worked side by side for a few moments until the crowd had died down around the table. Rosemary put a hand to her lower back, which was already throbbing from the long hours on her feet.

"So, Florence, what is it that you are in need of advice for?" She said gently.

Florence put the ladle back on the rim of the punch bowl, and began to wring her hands. "Am I despicable to look at? Is something wrong with my hair? Or perhaps I have a foul odor or something hanging from my teeth?"

"What? Heavens no, Florence. What has gotten into you?"

"Then, why, prey tell, is Ned Yost avoiding me like the plague?" Florence spat out.

She regarded her friend's strange behavior and then located Ned in the room full of people. He was near the corner, his head down over his plate of cookies. Then, he must have sensed their prying glances, for he lifted his head.

"I will be back momentarily." She said, already stepping away from the table and walking his direction.

"Oh, please don't. I'm already humiliated." Florence said, brushing her new powder pink gown.

"Don't worry, I am just going to give the man a pep talk."

She thought she heard Florence groan from behind her, but continued on. For if she did not help the couples of this fine country town to realize their potential match, who would? She stepped closer to Ned, who had just sat down, and looked as if he was struggling to balance a plate of four cookies and a glass of punch.

"Mr. Yost, how delightful to see that you came out for this joyous event," she said, sitting down near him. Why, it sure did feel good to get off her feet for a moment. "Are you having an enchanted time?"

Ned looked at her blankly, then realizing she was awaiting his answer, began to mumble. "I… well, truthfully…I wish I could say 'yes' but quite honestly, I am considering a rather quick retreat back home." He truly did look downright miserable.

"Now, that would be a shame, for there is a certain lady who requests your attention," she said, gazing over to Florence, who stood forlornly at the dessert table.

"Oh?" Ned Yost said looking quite possibly lost.

How dull witted men could be at times.

"Yes, Florence was just saying how desperately she wishes for a twirl around the dance floor."

Ned's face went white. "Oh, no. I couldn't ever ask her that. It's been simply years since I have been on a dance floor."

"Oh pish, posh. I know you own a victrola and listen to the fancy the new ragtime songs. Don't tell me a fine and sophisticated man, such as yourself, Ned Yost, hasn't danced to a tune in the last year."

Katie, who had been waiting off to the side after a dance with Murphy, stepped next to her father. "Actually, he is quite good. We dance at home all the time. He even taught me the Ragtime One Step. What do you say, Father, should we go out for a spin?"

Katie smiled and extended her hand to her father. He looked outright uncomfortable, but Rosemary knew he would do anything for his only child.

His face slowly burst into a big smile. "I guess we could do that little ditty we have been working on…" His voice trailed off as he offered Katie his arm.

"Yes, do," Rosemary encouraged, "and when you are through, please make a stop by the dessert table for a cookie." She nodded towards Florence.

"But I already have a pile of them." He said, motioning to his plate full of cookies which he had just put onto his empty chair.

Obviously he was not getting her subtle hint. She'd try again.

"Stop by the cookie table…" She slowed the words down and all but pointed directly at Florence.

Ned's cheeks warmed as he looked Florence over. "Oh… well, let me warm up first and… perhaps I will."

Rosemary watched as Katie led her father to the dance floor and they both began dancing to the lively music. Hopefully the man would heed her advice and seek Florence out once their ragtime 'ditty' was through. She was quite surprised at how many people in the town already knew the Ragtime One Step, including… why was that her mother? Rosemary strained her neck. Why, yes it was. She was almost unrecognizable the way she twirled gracefully in the arms of Bill Avery, a bright smile on her face.

As the song came to a close, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around. Lee was there, his arms open wide to her. "May I have this next dance, my Love?" A flirtatiously sweet smile graced his face.

"I thought you'd never ask. But who is taking your spot playing in the band—"

"Shhh… now. I had them pick a song that didn't require my trumpeting skills."

"Oh," she smiled and placed her hand in his, "how nice for me."

Lee swept her onto the dance floor, just as the notes of "Let Me Call You Sweetheart" began.

"Oh, this was their song selection was it?" She said, recognizing the fall and rise of the notes of their song.

"Well, perhaps I made a strong suggestion." He smirked and held her closer.

Rosemary felt the softness of Lee's breath across her temple, as they held each other close. She whispered the words of the song, the song, that oh so long ago, she had sung to him declaring her love to him. From that moment on, life had changed for the two of them. They were meant to be together and nothing… not even the challenges of this past year, could tear them apart. In his arms was the safest place she could ever be.

All too soon, the song was over, and Lee led her to the side of the room, where they both held each other, the sweet words still resting between them.

At that moment Faith approached them with a sweet smile, Doc Carson not far behind her. "Mrs. Coulter… Mr. Coulter, how nice to see you share a dance… out in public I might add. Hickam and I do want to thank you again for the last minute dance instruction last evening."

"Oh, Lee and I had a most wonderful time with the two of you, although I am thankful today that I haven't participated in the ragtime one step. I fear I would have ended up with a stitch in my side." She exchanged a smile with Lee.

"Now, we wouldn't want that, Mrs. Coulter." Doc Carson leaned into the conversation and smiled gently.

She turned towards Faith. "Perhaps we ought to schedule the next dinner and dance evening… it would be the four of us along with Harriet of course, and…" she turned to the Doctor, "if there is someone you would like to invite along…" She waited for him to answer. Instead he cleared his throat.

"Oh, no. But thank you for the invite. We actually came over here to talk to you concerning another matter." Faith nodded her agreement. "Might we, have a moment of your time?" Doc Carson suddenly looked serious.

She felt a tremble rise up from her middle and reverberate up her spine. What was this? Both Faith and Doc Carson? It had to be about the baby—Was the baby okay?

Lee clasped his hand in hers and followed Carson and Faith over to a more private corner of the room.

"What is it, Doc? Am I right in assuming this concerns the baby?" Lee questioned, his voice wavering with concern.

Doc Carson nodded. "But it is nothing to be alarmed about."

Both her and Lee released a pent up breath.

"Good, you both scared me for a moment there." She laughed nervously.

"We do have news for you, though…" Faith smiled sweetly.

"Okay." She said, her hand gripping Lee's.

"Upon further review, and after a bout of research… Doc Carson and I have reason to believe—"

Rosemary felt faint as she waited for the words. In fact, the whole room seemed to pause and wait on bated breath…

"You are expecting twins!"

She felt the world spin around her as Lee caught her, his words on her ears. "Doubly blessed!

The band went flat around them, and a hush went over the crowd. Rosemary felt herself smiling, then the world got smaller and smaller as she fainted dead away.


	91. Chapter 91

Rosemary blinked her eyes twice, her head pounding. As she came to, she felt a gentle squeeze on her hand, and suddenly realized she had quite the audience grouped around her, all with concerned looks on their faces. How had she fallen? She must have forgotten to eat, or perhaps her bodice was gripped too tight, or… the conversation from moments ago replayed in her mind.

Twins! Why she couldn't possibly have two babies….

She felt another gentle squeeze on her hand. It was Lee holding her hand. He smiled broadly.

She glared back at him. This was all entirely his fault!

His smile faltered. "Rosie… are you ok—"

"I don't know how you can sit there smiling like that! This is all your fault!" Two children, at once? How in the world would they handle that?

Carson leaned forward into her line of vision. "I'd have to dispute that— it is not necessarily one person's fault over another's…"

"Oh!" She wanted to slug the both of them. Men, what did they know of sleepless nights shifting with extra weight around the middle, letting out clothing, not to mention raging hormones? Nothing, that is what. It would be a good while before she allowed Lee to sleep back on the bed next to her. Yet, perhaps… the news she was carrying not just one baby but two did make sense… Like the fact she outgrew her skirts faster than most and felt like a complete barrel around. And perhaps… do mothers of twins have twice the emotions? She wouldn't disagree with that notion.

Carson gripped her elbow and helped her to her feet. "There you are, Rosemary. Up an at 'em." He looked into the pupils of her eyes as if analyzing if she was well enough to stand on her own. He nodded. "I know this news comes as a shock. But two babies? What a blessing from God. He must have known you two were up for the challenge."

Faith nodded from beside him.

She groaned, it was yet to be determined if this was a blessing or not. What was she thinking? Of course, babies were a blessing… but two? At once? Immediately the dream from the other night returned to her thoughts. In the dream, she had a baby… a girl… did that mean that Lee going to get his baby girl? And her with her comments and thoughts about it being a boy… could it be true? Was this a case of not only mother's intuition, but father's intuition too? Maybe they were both correct. One of each—a boy and a girl. Only time would tell.

Carson let go of her elbow after she proved steady on her feet, but Lee held on protectively. He gave her a conflicted smile. He looked as if he was not sure if he should place a kiss on her lips or duck out of the way from a well-deserved blow. She wasn't sure which to administer to him—after all he was the man responsible for this… but she finally decided to error on the side of kindness and placed a somewhat stiff kiss on his awaiting lips. He couldn't expect more from a woman who was most decidedly in shock.

"Now, it's just a guess… nothing truly can be confirmed until delivery time, but according to a few of my readings, as well as Nurse Carter's physical exam, this could be more possible than not." Carson cautioned them and then proceeded to set up a time for them to come into the office on Monday.

Rosemary brushed at the lock of hair that had escaped her updo during her fall. My, she must look a sight, and here in the middle of her own party. Harriet came to her side, and she could feel her light touch on her elbow.

"I do imagine this was quite the shock," Harriet clicked her tongue and then gave her a smile. "But two of them? Wow!"

She merely nodded, not quite able to stir up excitement at the prospect at this exact moment.

"Perhaps you and Lee should take off early. I will help the clean up crew with the decorations and secure a ride home later this afternoon. I think a certain gentleman will be willing to assist—" Harriet wiggled her fingers in a wave Bill Avery's way and he nodded back with a smile on his face.

"Oh, that's not necessary," she tried to wave her suggestion away, but a few dizzy dots appeared before her eyes and she closed her eyes and breathed deep.

"It sure looks like it is necessary. Besides, I have been underfoot all week. You need some time alone… with him." Harriet nodded towards Lee who was shaking the hands of the men who had wandered up to congratulate them.

"Perhaps you are right. Let me gather my purse." Rosemary braved a step, but the world was a bit unsteady.

"No, you stay there. I will gather it for you." Harriet scurried off across the room before she had time to protest.

A good five minutes later, Harriet walked towards them with Rosemary's purse in hand. "There you are. And don't you worry your pretty little head. I talked to both Abigail and Elizabeth about your departure and… they completely understand."

At that precise moment, Abigail and Elizabeth waved to her from the food table where they were starting to gather items.

She smiled her thanks and then allowed Lee to lead her to the car, her mind numb and her legs moving almost as if in a trance. Lee held her elbow, and then squeezed it.

"It's going to be okay. We are in this together, remember?" His voice was soft. "Two babies. I didn't think there was any way it could get any better… but two, at once. Imagine that."

She felt her eyes narrow. Of course he would be happy. She was the one who was going to have to go through twice the labor, twice the feeding, twice the— everything.

"Now, now, Rosie," he said reading her thoughts, "Everything will work out. I promise. And I know this first part,… well, it's mostly up to you, but I am going to be there every step of the way. And Harriet… maybe we could convince her to stay here, you know as maybe a nurse maid or something of that sort."

"I think she knows less about children than I do… and I hardly know a thing!" She let out a wail that sounded dramatic even to her own ears.

"Now, now," he patted her arm in a comforting manner, "we will all learn together. Trust me, we will look back on this and just be amazed. Life is never going to be the same."

He could say that again. Oh, she truly was going to have two babies, and yes it was a cause for joy, but her head was just starting to wrap around the idea of caring for one baby… and now to learn— there were two?

"One step at a time." Lee said and helped her into the car. "For now… I've got a treat for you."

She relaxed her forehead, which had been pinched with concern and shot him a questioning look. "A surprise for me?" The man sure did know how to get her attention.

Lee nodded and rubbed gentle circles on her hand.

"Okay, I'm listening…" She looked into his glittering ocean blue eyes.

"How does a warm cup of tea, your favorite book, and a foot massage sound about now?"

"Oooh," she purred. "Heavenly."

"Good." He closed the door and started the engine. "Let's go."


	92. Chapter 92- Becoming Fully Rosie

February 20

10:25 a.m.

Of course Rosemary should go over the top for this occasion. She always had been one to throw a great celebration, and why should this event, landing on her birthday by design, be cause for any less? She smiled to herself in her quaint kitchen of the row house as she dabbed the last spoonful of pink frosting onto the cake and smoothed it. There, it was practically perfect. The guests would be arriving at the top of the hour and she was practically all ready for this magnificent event.

"There's my birthday girl," Lee approached her from behind as she was struggling to loosen the apron strings around her middle. "Let me help with that." He helped her loosen the apron and then handed it to her, his lips softly pressing against hers.

He glanced around the room, his eyes widening as he looked at the cake. "Oh, I can help you with that too." Before she could react, he dipped his finger into the pink icing and put it to his lips. "Mmm… you make the best cakes."

"Lee Coulter!" She teased him, swiping at his hand.

"What? It was a smidge too thick in that spot… I was just trying to help." He shrugged his shoulders and gave her a playful smile.

"Well, I have everything under control. In fact, you ought to make yourself scarce in the next twenty minutes or so. It wouldn't do for all the women to arrive to a manly host." She giggled at the thought.

Lee reached his arms around her middle. "I think it is great of you to throw Mary a surprise baby shower on your own birthday, no less."

She smiled. "Isn't it wonderful? She will just be tickled pink." They both laughed at the pun.

"But truly, I want this day to be about you, too. We can't skim over the fact that you are a year older today."

She frowned.

"Maybe that came out wrong…" he shifted, "I just mean, we can't miss a chance to celebrate of another year of wonderful you. Does that sound better?"

"Much." She folded the apron and put it on the countertop.

"Good. Now, I am going to make myself scarce. I have a present that needs some final touches…"

She shooed him away, but not before giving him another kiss on the lips.

"I'll catch you later tonight. And Rosie… this whole thing—" he motioned to all the baby shower decorations, "well it is just simply amazing of you. I… I see so many changes in you. I know you are always up for the pomp and circumstance of a big event, but to throw someone a baby shower, in your home, on your birthday… well, that's selfless. You really are feeling settled here in Hope Valley, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Not just here—" she motioned to the window indicating the town, "but also here." She put a hand to her heart.

Lee came back to her side and lifted her hand, placing a gentle kiss in the palm of her hand. "I'm glad. I think you are becoming more and more fully Rosie every day."

She smiled at his compliment as he walked towards the door. He was right, she knew. This was something she never would have imagined doing years ago when she first stepped foot into Hope Valley. Back then life was all about her. Her wishes. Her goals. Her desires. Thank God that He had intervened and her most important prayer had not been answered: that Jack Thornton would become hers. Instead, God had answered in another, most wonderful way. A way she had never seen coming. And life with Lee Coulter, and soon— these babies— was about the sweetest thing she could ever experience. And her heart— oh, her heart had changed. Something amazing happened once she knew she was fully accepted and loved by God. She could stop grasping at all the straws. She could stop-well for the most part- her nosing into all things. She was learning to trust. And a new peace had begun to wash over her, daily she felt more complete and full than ever before. And now she had more to give… hence, the baby shower today. It wasn't about monetary help, although she was happy to contribute that, but more about a generosity of the spirit, of the heart, of love and community. She was truly beginning to see it all unfold and she truly was feeling more "Rosie" than ever before.

A voice cleared from across the room. "He's right you know."

Her head snapped up. She had forgotten Harriet was sitting on the settee working on the last few stitches of the embroidered gown for Mary's new baby girl.

"I know. He usually is." She approached the settee, and decided to sink into it, for everything for the party was already set and ready. Sidney rubbed up against her legs and she reached down to scoop the cat into her lap.

"Don't let him hear you say that. That man already has all kinds of confidence." They both shared a laugh. "But truly… even since my arrival, I have seen a shift in you, a change."

Well, she wouldn't go into all the details of what a horrendous amount of stress and pain Harriet's arrival had brought, almost driving her to outright desperation, but she would share the reason for her hope.

She cleared her throat. "I know we haven't talked much of it, but truly… any transformation you have seen, well, it wasn't my doing."

Harriet gave her a puzzled look.

"Right around when you came to town… well, I put my heart back into the hands of the Savior. I thought I knew what it was like to follow Him… but there was so much more than the lip service I offered every week at church or the striving to live the right way. In fact, true salvation has nothing to do with those things."

Harriet sat quietly, so quietly Rosemary wondered if she was listening. Her sewing had even ceased.

"I know you have gone to church with us since you arrived, but are you and God on terms with each other?"

Harriet shook her head sorrowfully. "No, not since…. Well, not for a long time."

Rosemary nodded. "I understand. I had my own issues with God." She blushed, thinking that the main issue was in fact sitting right in front of her. "But, I learned to listen to the whispers of His love. To realize His acceptance, faithfulness, and forgiveness. And I forgave him too."

"You forgave God?" Harriet snorted, and Rosemary did realize it sounded outrageous. She took a moment to compose her words as she pet the kitten in her lap.

"It's not because God has done something wrong… no he's not capable of that. It's just that, I… I held so much against Him for so long. I thought He was the one responsible for the problems I was going through. I thought all the weariness of this life should be lifted, and when it wasn't immediately lifted from my shoulders, I somehow translated that to His fault. I mean, how could a loving God allow me to go through something like that?"

Harriet's eyes filled, and she swiped at a tear falling down her cheek.

"But things changed when I realized that God… He has been here all along. He's not the creator of my valleys— no, this fallen world and the corruption that came when sin entered the world is responsible for that— but the Father's love had been there all along… waiting for me to come back to Him… and when I did, I realized that His hands, they have always held me. Even when I did not feel held. There has never been an instant I was ever alone. It's the same for you, you know. I—"

A gentle tap came at the door startling both of them. Harriet rose, her face red, the baby gown in her arms. "Oh, I must look a fright. I am going to clean up and will be right back down."

Rosemary nodded, first feeling aggravated at the interruption, but then remembered it was all in God's hands. Perhaps he'd allowed her to say those words now so they would have time to simmer in Harriet's turmoil-filled soul. In His timing, he would help Harriet take the next step. A step closer to His Kingdom.

After one more pat on Sidney's back, she rose to answer the door, a dolled up Florence and Molly there with dainty-wrapped presents in hand. "Oh hello! Do come in!"

After hanging their coats, exchanging greetings, and placing the presents on the end table, Rosemary went about pouring a cup of tea for both of her friends. Before she even had a chance to hand the teacups over, several knocks came at the door, and the tiny row house living room was almost filled to capacity. Florence, Molly, and Dottie all chatted in a threesome as they were perched on chairs on the outer lining of the living room. Elizabeth, Faith, Katie Yost, and Clara all sat on the couch. Harriet had arrived back downstairs, her eyes still a bit red-rimmed but a smile on her face and sat talking with Abigail and Wilma Lawson. The only one missing so far was the guest of honor. Rosemary hoped all was well and they were on their way. Dewitt had promised to deliver her in a timely manner—

"Rap, rap." A manly knock came to the door. Rosemary hushed everyone as she went to the door and pulled it open partly.

"Mrs. Rosemary? I've brought Mary and the baby along for that visit we promised you." He all but winked at her, and his excitement was so evident, she would be surprised if Mary hadn't sensed something was up.

Mary stood there, in her new dress, a bundle in her arms.

"Oh how delightful. Please, do come in." She motioned behind her back to the awaiting ladies.

Dewitt, holding onto Mary's arm and the baby, entered the house with her as a chorus of "Surprise" burst into the air.

Mary looked around the room, awestruck at the people gathered there, the decorations, the presents, and perhaps, the pink cake. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Rosemary… a party for me and Bea? On your birthday? It… it is too much."

"Fiddle faddle. It's just a group of friends meeting to celebrate the birth of this sweetheart. Now come on in. I know we can't wait to get a glimpse of her."

Dewitt helped Mary to the chair with the baby, and making sure she had all she needed, dismissed himself through the front door. Mary proceeded to pull the blanket further from the baby's face and proudly display her for all the friends to see.

"Her name is Beatrice Janette, although we call her 'Bea' for short. And although I thought she'd be born today, a glorious day for a birthday—" she smiled at Rosemary, "she had her own plans, and was born just after the Valentine's Day dance."

The ladies oohed and ached at the little baby, as Mary beamed with pride.

"She really is a good little baby," Mary said as she stroked the newborn's soft cheek.

Rosemary extended her own arms. "I'll volunteer to hold her while you open the gifts."

After one last stroke on the baby's cheek, Mary transferred the bundle into Rosemary's arms. The warmth of the newborn, the baby fresh smell, and her sweet little curved lips threatened to overwhelm Rosemary with a love she never felt before. So this is what it would be like to look at her own flesh and blood, something that was so uniquely hers and Lee's, given to them by God. And they wouldn't just have one of these perfect creatures, but two? Oh how she hoped her heart would not burst at the newfound love she would experience as a first time mom. Bea's little pink lips softened into a bow, and she practically purred as she slept. Rosemary sighed as a wonderful contentedness settled in her soul.


	93. Chapter 93- Strained Situations

February 22nd

8:20 a.m.

Rosemary sat on the back porch, sipping her first cup of coffee, as the morning sun shone down on her. Sidney was sitting near her feet licking her paws and every so often cast a long glance at various birds who dared to land on the back property. It was a most delightful morning. Here, even two days after the fact, she still felt a warmth in her soul when she thought about showering Mary with love and attention, not to mention the many items for the baby. Being apart of Hope Valley truly was not just being apart of a town, but also of a much larger, caring family. She'd watched as Mary had blossomed like a flower under the love and attention of the women of Hope Valley, and baby Bea had been passed from awaiting arm to awaiting arm, not even a week old and already pampered beyond belief. Rosemary had also observed Harriet as she interacted with the group of women, more comfortable than she had been just weeks ago. It wouldn't be long before the charm of Hope Valley would start to rub off on her too, and perhaps she would consider Hope Valley her own home as well.

Rosemary lifted the mug to her lips and took a dainty sip just as the door opened and Lee walked out to the porch, his own coffee mug in hand.

"It's a mite chilly out here," he shivered and pulled his vest closer.

She patted the chair next to her on the porch. "Not if you sit in the sun. I think Sidney is onto something." She motioned to the cat at her feet, who had ceased licking her paws and presently looked up to her papa.

"Come here, Sid," Lee said, using the shortened version of the kitten's name that Rosemary was not all that fond of. Sure enough, the cat looked up at him and after he had sat down, curled into his lap for a good petting session.

She watched as for the next few minutes the two of them conversed in a language only known to them, which included a lot of purrs from the furry friend and a few sing-song lilts of the voice from Lee. What a strange relationship those two had. She laughed in spite of herself. He sure was going to make a good father to their child— ur, children.

Lee finished talking with the kitten and shifted his attention to her, his large hand still stroking the back of the tabby cat. "I noticed you didn't sleep the best last night. I'm sorry. I can't imagine how hard it is."

She waved the cup of coffee at him. "I have a feeling I will be needing several of these today."

His eyes sparked with compassion. "I'm sure this whole pregnancy feels unending. Doc Carson said he is very impressed with your vitals, exercise habits, and healthy eating."

She gave him a funny face. "I guess that is thanks to you. I never have liked green beans, but due to your constant prodding, I think I am working well through the quota in the pantry."

He released the cat from his lap, and grabbed her hand with his own. "It's good for you. And for the babies."

She refused to roll her eyes, but it was growing harder with each passing day. Lee, while showing generous support, was also showing more than enough protectiveness. It was starting to grate on her nerves.

"I know," she said through gritted teeth.

He must have sensed the faux sweetness to her voice and wisely cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Say, I was wondering if you and Harriet wanted a ride into town. I'll be leaving within the hour for work, and thought you both have been planning on putting an order in at Yost's Mercantile? Is that right?"

"Oh yes, I do have a good amount of items I need to order for the baby… ur, babies," she grunted. How long would it take her to get used to saying that? She fidgeted with her skirt, "I also was wondering… well, if you could spare Hickam for a day or two…"

Lee's eyebrows went up. "A day or two? Rosie, business is gearing up. I—"

She didn't know what had happened, but tears had sprung to her eyes.

Lee noticed and released his breath and looked as if he were counting to ten slowly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bark at you."

"It's okay," she said, but a ridiculous tear slid down her cheek.

"Alright, so this is important to you?"

"Isn't it important to you?" She fired back, amazed at her proficiency to go from crying to anger at the drop of a hat.

Lee held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa. I wasn't implying it wasn't important— Listen, I think I could manage a trip next weekend. I could get the things we need."

She shook her head. "But what of the new house? You'll lose precious time and our move in date will be postponed even further." She just barely contained the wail on her lips. She looked own in the mug of coffee. Perhaps something was in her drink that was making her lose all control of her emotions.

Lee looked frazzled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe I can carve out some time for Hickam to borrow the mill's wagon next week."

"What's wrong with today?" She knew she was being unreasonable but wasn't able to contain it.

"Today?!" He wisely softened his tone before continuing. "It's just that— this isn't—"

She could feel his eyes on her, but she kept control of her eyes, and her emotions for goodness sake, and gazed at the dots of the beginning of green hiding under mounds of snow in the backyard, the sweet robin balancing on the laundry line… anywhere but Lee's eyes.

"Why do I have the feeling this conversation was just a formality?" He questioned.

"What ever do you mean?"

"It's just I get the feeling that perhaps something has already been decided. You… you wouldn't grant him permission without asking me first, would you, Rosie?"

"It's just that the weeks are ticking by and if we don't get the order in—"

"Rosie?"

She covered her mouth but not before a nervous hiccup could escape. "Hickam didn't want to go, but I insisted you would approve. Perhaps I was a ninny, but I suggested that your first and utmost attention was seeing to the baby's needs—" she yanked her hand from his, "but apparently I am wrong."

She sat there, the tears rolling down her cheeks, hot rage tingling up her neck.

Lee sighed and looked out at the yard, at the robin on the line just as she did moments ago. After what felt like several long moments, she felt his eyes on her but again, she wasn't quite sure what she would see there.

"The babies are my second thing of most importance." Lee's voice came out strong yet soft, "You, my Love, will always be my first." He grabbed her hand gently and lifted it to her lips, putting a light kiss on her knuckles. "And if this is what will make you happy, well, so be it."

Oh now if she didn't feel like the scum of the earth. Here she had been demanding and all kinds of emotional and all Lee did was give her a gentle kiss and offer her understanding? Now if ever there was a reason to cry, this was it. She couldn't control the tears leaking from her eyes. She must look as if she'd lost her ever lovin' mind.

Lee gripped her hand tighter and pulled her towards him. "Come here," he said motioning to his lap.

"Oh, I'm ridiculously big. There isn't any way all three of us will fit—"

Next thing she knew she was on his lap, his arms reaching around her and resting on her belly. "I know that things are a bit strained between us… I know my protectiveness drives you crazy, and well, it hasn't been easy for me either, but I want you to know, I am always… always on your side, and I will be here with you every step of the way. Never doubt that, okay?"

She felt his warm breath tickling her neck. "Okay," she squeaked out.

"It's all going to be okay," he cooed, the words reaching deep inside of her, releasing even more amounts of ridiculous tears.

After several moments sitting this way, she felt calm and centered again. Lee must have noticed the shift in her for he reached over and handed her the lukewarm coffee.

She laughed through the last sniffling. "Thanks."

Perhaps things had been rocky between the two of them, he with his extra protectiveness and her with her… well, whatever this was, but they would be okay. Everything would be okay because they had each other and they had God.

"Just do me one favor next time, please?" Lee said, his voice silky and easy-going.

She looked at him curiously.

He continued, "Next time would you clear it with me before you have my best worker driving all over tarnation?" He smiled softly.

"For certain, Hunny Bunny." She said and swept a light kiss over his lips.

Lee kissed her and kept his arms wrapped around her. She would have stayed that way all day, safe in his arms, except the babies had a different idea. She was all sorts of uncomfortable. She shifted from Lee's lap and stood.

Lee jumped to his feet and held the door open for her. "Remember, I'll be out the door at nine if you'd like that ride."

"I think we will take you up on that offer," she said and downed the last sip of her coffee before following him inside, the cat trailing them.


	94. Chapter 94- A Trip into Town

February 22nd

8:50 a.m.

A good thirty minutes later, Rosemary slid onto the slick cushion of the Model T, clutching the precious Eaton's Shopping Catalogue to her chest as she settled in. It was earmarked precisely- including the last pieces of furniture they needed for the new house and a few of the necessary items they would need for the babies. Her hope was that, if she placed the order before the end of the month, that the items' arrival would coincide perfectly with the completion of their new house.

The door creaked open and Lee slid in next to her, his gloved hands already making their way onto the steering wheel and throttle level, respectively. They both tossed a look over to Harriet, who was fussing with a basket of supplies by the front door of the row house.

Lee took the moment of reprieve to study her face. "Everything okay?" He said with concern. This time, though, instead of letting it rub her emotions the wrong way, she smiled and nodded. She truly ought to be grateful for this good man of hers, even if he was a mite overprotective.

Harriet approached the car and handed Rosemary the basket before sliding into the row beside her.

"What's this?" Rosemary said gesturing to the basket in her lap, which was warm and emitting a wonderful smell of—

"Are those blueberry muffins?" Lee asked.

"Yes, and there are enough for one for the both of you." She quickly pulled the basket into her own lap, pushed aside the towel covering the basket, and took out two muffins before carefully covering it again.

"Mmm… it's good—" Lee already had taken a big bite out of the muffin.

Rosemary was just about the lift the muffin to her mouth when a puzzling thought hit her. "You did see that I already had lemon curd muffins in the cooler?"

Harriet nodded. "Oh yes. They were lovely. I will have to get your recipe—"

"So you just _felt_ like whipping up an additional batch of muffins?" Rosemary questioned as Lee finished his last bite and shifted the car into first gear, causing the car to jolt forward.

Harriet held tightly onto the basket, but chose not to say a word. Something curious was going on here.

"I know you don't often bake… or cook for that matter," she glanced at the muffin in hand, "are you feeling alright?"

Harriet's cheek's flushed.

Now that she thought of it, Harriet had seemed out of sorts this past week— hopeful and excited the one moment and quite forlorn the next. Did she have some kind of curious ailment?

Harriet positioned her arms around the basket, almost protectively. "Can't a woman make a batch of muffins without her daughter questioning her motives?"

"Okay, yeah, sure. That's absolutely fine." Rosemary arched her eyebrows. This was most certainly not fine. Something strange was going on.

"It is perfectly fine." Lee chirped in, looking first at Harriet and then to her. "You know how much we are after her to make this her home, Rosie. If this is what she wanted to do, it is just fine with us. Right?"

"Yes. Yes it is." She said as pleasantly as she could, although suspicion wracked her brain. She must have been staring, for soon she felt Lee pat her on the knee, bringing her back to the moment. She looked back down at her muffin and took a bite. Whatever was going on here, she would get to the bottom of it. Before lunchtime if she could help it.

Before she had finished the whole muffin, they were pulling into town. Lee parked by his office and, ever the gentleman, opened the door for both the ladies. Town felt unusually full this morning, people bustling about.

"Looks like the nice warm air has coaxed business in town this morning. I better get into the office." Lee placed a quick kiss on her lips and then tipped his hat to Harriet. "Ladies," he said before jaunting inside.

Catalogue in hand, Rosemary started her walk to the mercantile, fully believing Harriet to be right behind her until she heard her call from across the street.

"I'm off to run a quick errand. I'll meet you at the mercantile shortly." She waved one hand, while the other hand still held onto her precious basket of muffins.

Rosemary waved back and then, just in the nick of time, stepped aside as Cody and Robert ran from the front of the mercantile, penny candy in hand.

"Excuse us, Mrs. Coulter. We're late to school!" Cody called out, waving a stick of candy her way.

She smiled. Children. They were always so full of life and energy. What she wouldn't give to have a bit of that this morning. She'd already drank her second cup of coffee to no avail. Hopefully there would be time for a bit of a catnap later, but for now, she had things to attend to. Most important things.

"Oh, Mr. Yost," she called out as she entered the shop. The mercantile, too, housed more customers this morning than usually.

Ned peeked at her through a shelf where he was busy tracking down an item for a customer. "I'll be right there, Rosemary."

She skirted around two or three customers, and went up to the front counter where helped herself to an order form from the clipboard behind the register. She would just start filling out the order form herself. She turned to the first earmarked page in her worn catalogue and began to fill out the order numbers when she felt prying eyes behind her.

"Oh no, no. You can't order that." Florence said motioning to the paper.

Rosemary turned around. "Good morning to you, too, Florence." She gave her nosy friend a small smile. "Would you mind enlightening me as to why you believe you can tell me which items I can or cannot order?" Okay, so her words had come out a bit more straight forward than planned. She'd blame it on the abundance of pregnancy hormones she seemed to have these days.

Florence blanched. "I am not at liberty to say." She snapped her mouth open, shut, and open again. "But I would advise you… no, in fact strongly admonish you not to place an order for—" she came closer and reached over Rosemary's shoulder to tap on the second item written in the order column.

"Florence, I do declare… you are acting quite strange." She looked her dear friend over. She was quite white, perhaps she was running a fever? What was it with everyone and their ailments this morning? Was it something in the air? She looked back to her order form. "If I want this to come on time, I must put an order in before the end of the month. Now, excuse me." She lifted her pencil and began to copy the next set of numbers into the order column.

She could feel Florence's flustered state from behind her, but to Florence's credit, she did not utter another word. Instead she shuffled around the store and returned a few moments later her arm linked with Molly's. Rosemary looked up. Whatever could they want now?

Molly wrung her hands together. "Good morning, Rosemary…"

"Good morning. Are you here to convince me not to place my order as well?"

She nodded sheepishly.

Rosemary rolled her eyes. "I don't know why in tarnation you two are so concerned about my order but—"

Molly leaned forward. "It would behoove you… not to order that item just as yet. Wait until the end of the month, things will be much clearer by then."

"Clearer? But I already know this is an item I'd like. Lee and I both—" Rosemary stopped mid sentence as something caught her eye from the corner of the window. She walked closer. "That's odd."

"I know us asking you to hold off on your purchase is odd but in time you will—"

"No, that's odd." She said pointing towards the dress shop across the street. "It almost looks like a run on the bank… but at the dress shop."

Florence and Molly peered out the window with her.

"What could that be?" Molly asked.

"I don't know, but I am going to go find out." Rosemary put her pencil down on the order form. "Mr. Yost, if you know what is good for you, I wouldn't move that form. I will be back to complete my sizeable order."

She shuffled to the door, with Molly and Florence right behind her, and they made their way across the street along with dozens of people. It seemed as if people were coming from simply everywhere. There were the Shockley's, whom she hadn't seen since last year, and Mrs. McCormick, amongst others. She made her way to the boardwalk, where Dottie was at the front of the store, her smile simply beaming. A man in serge red— could that be Jack?— was bent behind her, removing the pieces of wood that had boarded up the store for the last several weeks.

"Dottie? What is this?" She gestured to the crowd, and the dress shop. Then focused in on the red serge who was peeling away at the splintered wood. "Jack, is that you?"

"Oh Rosemary!" Dottie regarded her friend with a cheerful smile. "Jack has returned with such good news!"

Jack gave her a crooked smile as he gathered the loose screws and then stood. "That's right. Although I don't think it is good news to the extend you all are expecting." Jack addressed both her and the crowd that had gathered at the storefront.

"But I am happy to say that the threat of Fife to our town has ended."

"Oh?" Came the replies amongst mummers.

"I know what you all are hoping… that I led the criminal to prison in handcuffs, but my part of the action did not occur like that. I basically chased him out to the borders of our region towards the east division of the red coats who are waiting with great anticipation for Fife's arrest."

Rosemary clapped her hands together, along the rest of the Hope Valley citizens listening. "Oh that is wonderful!"

"That's right," Bill stepped on the boardwalk, half of a blueberry muffin in his hand. "Jack followed him near out to the county lines. Once he crossed over into the next region, he's in their Mountie's hands. And they are ready. I'd give him less than a week before his capture."

Rosemary focused in on the wonderful news, yet the muffin Bill held hadn't escaped her notice. Perhaps her mother had a rendezvous with he sheriff. She had noticed the romantic tension between them last week at the dance. Could the sheriff be responsible for her mother's curious ailment?

Bill waved his muffin in the air as he continued, "So we are declaring that the dress shop is fit and ready for business once again. The threat of Fife to this town has ended."

Applause broke out from the citizens of Hope Valley. Bill smiled and then took a big bite of his muffin.

"And Dottie…. She can return home?" Rosemary voiced the question.

Bill took a moment to swallow the mouthful. "And yes, our… Mrs. Ramsey may return to her home. Under one condition."

Dottie looked up expectantly.

"That she obtain a guard dog."

"A guard dog? In these parts?" Someone from the small crowd that had gathered called out.

"Yes," Bill squinted as he looked for the man who dared question his authority, "Guard dogs can be obtained in these parts. I have it on good authority that Hayden Dean will be bringing in a new litter sometime next week."

Dottie nodded. "Then I guess I will be the proud owner of a new dog."

"Guard dog." Bill said emphasizing the words. "And as all of your lawman," Bill looked at Dottie and then to the several people gathered, "I would like to remind you all that Jack and I, we are committed to keeping Hope Valley safe for all of us. And we'd hope all of you, including any visitors we have here," he gave his full attention to Harriet, who suddenly looked like she could swoon, "will continue to feel as if Hope Valley is a very safe, friendly place to call home."

Rosemary cocked an eyebrow. Yes, there was definitely something going on between those two. She would get to the bottom of it all but for now-

"Rosemary," Dottie motioned her to come up on the boardwalk next to her then spoke to the crowd, "And as the owners of your Hope Valley Dress shop, we would like to extend a special 'reopening' offer to all of our loyal customers… fifty-percent off any order!"

Rosemary about gagged on her tongue. Dottie was basically giving away their services!

"We will have a flyer printed, hopefully, by the end of the day announcing our prices. Now, if you would like to place your order, please come on in and fill out an order form." Dottie opened the door and led the troops in.

Rosemary followed her in and greeted the people as they entered the store, one by one. In between greetings, she caught sight of her mother in the street, talking to Bill, her hand resting lightly on his arm as she laughed at something he had just said. Yes, sirree, something was developing between the two of them. And quite oddly, Rosemary wasn't sure how to feel about it. Part of her was thrilled. What if her mother found a new lease on life, even a new love, and wanted to stay in Hope Valley and make this her home? Why, she would be welcomed with open arms. Especially when it came time for the babies to be born. But what if, the woman, like she had so many times before, promised something and then backed out? What if she was unable or unwilling to keep that promise? What if someone, like their upstanding lawman's heart got trampled in the mean time? Oh, sure Bill was a tough nut and would handle it, but… Would she? Was she willing to allow her good name to be soiled if her mother left a bitter taste in everyone's mouth before leaving town? Rosemary swallowed, her tongue thick. This opening her heart to both give and receive accept and love, was not for the faint of heart.

She tore her eyes from the twosome and greeted the next customer. She'd have to save those thoughts for another day, for now, she had plenty to keep her busy.


	95. Chapter 95- A Dose of Drama

March 26

2 p.m.

Rosemary picked up the unused bolts of fabric and put them back in their spots along the wall, all in order according to color, of course. Behind her, Florence and Molly fussed with fabric and lace as they planned the perfect dress to make Florence this year for Easter. She would simply scream if one more order for a dress came in. Their line was already at least twenty long and only a mere week and a half until the holiday. After Dottie's "reopening sale" over three weeks ago, it felt like they were working nonstop on dresses of all sizes, shapes, and colors. Her fingertips were raw from all the sewing, mending, designing, cutting, and pinning she had been doing.

Rosemary put a bolt of gardenia green fabric back on the shelf, and touched the white satin next to it. Ah, yes, the bolt reserved for Elizabeth's wedding dress. She truly should take it to the back before someone bought it for a different project. She picked it up and walked to the back room. The days before the wedding were fading fast and Elizabeth wanted her dress done in time, she truly did need to come into the shop this week. The only problem? She hadn't seen hide nor hair of Elizabeth since Tuesday. What could she be up to?

After stowing the satin safely away, Rosemary came into the main room.

Florence stood there, dressed in a tailored plum dress with a matching feathered hat, and already she was riled up. "Can you imagine that?" Her voice was shrill. "Abigail and Frank just taking off to the courthouse like that, in such a rush, to get married in broad daylight?" The plum feathers shook with her every move.

Rosemary took this as her cue to approach the table. "Frank and Abigail eloped? It's about time!"

Florence looked down her nose at her. "I beg to differ. I think it is an act of absolute outrage!"

"Why would you say that?" Dottie picked up a pattern book and absently leafed through the pages.

"It is quite…" Florence lowered her voice, "scandalous that they left town without telling nary a soul. And on a Sunday no less!"

Rosemary felt a giggle lodge in her throat. Florence thought absolutely everything was scandalous.

Molly fingered a bobbin of their ordinary white lace. "They did take Elizabeth as their chaperone so it is not as if something indecent has happened."

"Oh, is that where Elizabeth is off to?" She took the bobbin of lace from Molly. "How much do you need?"

"A yard please." Molly said.

Rosemary unrolled the lace, measured it and cut it.

"I just don't think," a flush rose to Florence's cheeks, "that is the proper way for a preacher to get married. He ran away as if he has something to hide."

Dottie took the length of lace from her and rolled it tightly. "I do believe you are making too big of a deal of all this. Frank and Abigail, they are two adults who have decided to get married right away, without much hoopla. I honestly think it was an excellent choice."

Yes, she wholeheartedly agreed! But Florence looked as if she might need some more convincing. She reached out and motioned to the bolts of fabric on the table. "Have you decided, Flo?"

Florence sighed. "No, I just feel all out of sorts. I am not sure if I want this bright pink or the dainty daisies."

"I like the daisies." Molly handed her coins to Dottie who placed them in the register.

"And what of poor Elizabeth?" Florence nudged the dainty daisy fabric over to her.

Rosemary picked up the bolt of fabric before Florence changed her mind. "Will four yards do?"

"Make it four and a half." Florence pulled out her coin purse.

Rosemary unrolled several lengths of fabric and measured it against the ruler. "Why do you say, 'poor Elizabeth'?"

The tension oozed from Florence. "Why do I say 'poor Elizabeth"?" She snorted. "How would you feel if your best friend planned to outright steal your spotlight?"

Rosemary looked up in surprise. "Whatever are you talking about?"

Florence looked as if she was trying to refrain from a dramatic rolling of the eyes. "Must I remind you it's just two and a half months before her and Jack's long awaited wedding?"

"Now, no one is stealing anyone's spotlight." Dottie stepped away from the register. "In fact, I think that is the very reason Frank and Abigail left in such a hurry. They wanted to proceed with married life just as quickly as possible so they can be here to be of assistance as Jack and Elizabeth's wedding approaches."

Rosemary nodded and went back to her measuring. There it was, four and a half yards. She carefully cut the fabric and folded it.

Florence huffed. "But isn't that curious as well? What newly married couple does not want a lengthy honeymoon together?"

Rosemary handed the folded fabric to Dottie, who rang it up on the cash register. "That will be forty cents." As Florence shuffled around in her coin purse, Dottie continued, "Many people do not have the luxury of a long honeymoon."

Florence handed Dottie a few coins that she promptly took and placed in the register.

Rosemary folded the tape measure and placed it neatly in the middle of the table. "Will Elizabeth be returning soon?"

"Yes," Florence looked quite pleased to pass on the information. "The rumor is she is to return on the stage tomorrow with Cody."

"Oh good." Rosemary clapped her hands. "In that case, the new couple will be on their own for a few days before their return. That's plenty of a honeymoon, especially for two busy individuals such as they."

Molly fiddled with the length of lace she had just purchased. "I don't feel that any of this is our business."

Florence took the fabric from Dottie, obviously not regarding Molly in any way. "I still say the elopement is much too rushed." Her eyes gleamed with mystery. "Perhaps it is a way to cover up a scandal from Frank's past."

Rosemary shook her head and walked to the door. Although it was nice to stay on the up and up about the entire goings on in Hope Valley, she'd had about all she could handle of Florence's suspicious attitude. She opened the door. "Thank you for coming to visit."

Florence, never one to take a hint, stayed glued to her spot. "I actually need to take a good look at your pattern book."

Oh bother. She closed the door with a whoosh and exchanged looks with Dottie. They would not get one lick of work done today with Florence in store.

Dottie picked up the book and her eyes lit up. "You know what? You can borrow it!" She handed it to Florence.

"No, no. I think I'd like to sit here and look through it." Florence settled into an open chair.

Molly must have sensed the tension for she said, "Uh…Florence, I really do need to check on my roast in the oven."

Florence looked up from the book, her face deflated. "Oh, well, if we must go, we must." She turned to Dottie. "Are you sure it is okay if I borrow this?"

"Oh, gladly!" Dottie walked them to the front door.

Rosemary opened the door again. This time, all four of them walked out onto the boardwalk.

Florence put the pattern book under her arm. "I'll return it promptly." She took a step off the boardwalk. "Oh—" she abruptly turned around. "I forgot to mention about another matter of import. I have noticed-" Florence wiggled her eyebrows, "Harriet getting quite cozy with our sheriff as of late."

Rosemary felt her stomach tighten and she wished more than ever that Florence had left some time ago. She'd been dreading the day when the topic of her mother and Bill would come up. "Oh?" She decided to play dumb.

Florence, always one for a good romance, smiled. "It seems there is quite a spark developing between the two of them."

Rosemary felt all of their eyes on her, waiting. "If you mean by the horse and buggy ride they shared last Sunday after church, well, it was merely a gentlemanly thing to do."

Florence handed Molly her book and fabric and proceeded to pull on her gloves, finger by finger. "Well, gentlemanly or not, I do believe the sheriff is finding himself quite smitten."

Rosemary couldn't argue with that. Anyone with two eyes knew that the sheriff was smitten with her mother.

Florence finished pulling on her gloves. "I guess it is none of my never mind if the man makes a ninny of himself."

Rosemary gasped.

"Florence!" Dottie reprimanded.

Molly twisted the lace in her hands. "Oh dear… I don't think Florence meant to imply that Bill's being with your mother is foolish."

Rosemary grunted. "It just sounded like she did."

Dottie moved to stand between them, mostly facing Florence. "Now I know you have a bee in your bonnet because Ned hasn't come calling lately, but this is no way to treat a friend."

Florence sniffed and straightened her hat. "This conversation has nothing to do with…Ned." A betraying look of sadness passed across her face.

Molly pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Florence as if they had had this conversation numerous times this past week. "He is away on business. I am sure once he returns he will come calling. Don't worry."

Florence lowered her eyes. "So perhaps it has been bothering me a wee bit. It's just… It's been years since I have been properly courted. I mean… what if Ned is already losing interest? What if I truly am an outright bore?" She sniffled into the handkerchief.

Rosemary couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. "You a bore? Never. In fact, I think the man, if he knows what is good for him, better invest in a good pair of shoes to keep up with you."

Dottie laughed. "That or some ear plugs."

Rosemary bit her lip, willing the laughter to stay put. For all the things Florence was, she was definitely not a bore, uninteresting, or easy to pass over. She was exactly what someone like Ned needed in his life. Obviously she just needed a bit of encouragement. She'd find her way.

Rosemary placed a hand on Florence's elbow. "Flo, You are a wealth of knowledge when it comes to who belongs together. And, as anyone can see, the two of you belong together. You just have to give things time." Dottie and Molly nodded their agreement. "Men don't like feeling under pressure, but rather prefer to feel as if they are a knight in shining armor." She tapped her chin. "Knight in shining armor… hmm…" She snapped her fingers. "I have just the plan."


	96. Chapter 96- Convincing Lee

April 10

8:50 a.m.

"I am still not convinced you should be driving all the way to Edmonton." Lee was downright serious, all the way from the partial frown to the handsome plaid business suit he was wearing. He stood in the parlor of their new home, the keys to the Model T dangling from his fingers.

Rosemary reached forward and grabbed the keys before he had a chance to change his mind. "I will be safe. The ladies will be with me, and I will call you just as soon as I reach Edmonton."

"I still don't know why you won't just let me pick up the item." He groused again, as he had done off and on this past week.

"Because, they wish for it to be more than just a gift… but an outing for us gals."

Lee rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, concern flaring in his eyes.

She batted her eyes. "It may be the last chance we have, just the four of us, before the babies arrive."

"Four of you? Rosie, you know the car can't hold more than three, especially with all the gift and all the packages I imagine you returning with."

"Oops." She covered her lips a moment too late, the secret already escaping. But what did he want her to do? Leave one of her best friends behind?

Lee gave her a look and then walked past her into the kitchen of their new home. She followed him. He walked into their small pantry, banging around quite a bit more than necessary.

"What are you looking for?" She was almost tempted to laugh, how out of sorts he was today.

Instead of answering, Lee emerged from the pantry, an old red tin in hand. "Why do we still have this around?"

"What is it?" She hadn't remembered seeing the old tin before.

Lee opened the lid and smelled inside, his face souring. "Bill's special criminal blend coffee. The one he used to catch half the bandit gang."

She laughed, remembering in fact the good laugh they had over the potent stuff. "Maybe you ought to return it."

"Maybe I will." He put it down on the shelf and searched for a new can of coffee. "Don't we have any more coffee around here?"

She leaned into the new, and very large pantry and pointed to a silver tin on the shelf right in front of him. "Right here, dear."

Lee grabbed it, muttering a bit to himself as he opened it and measured out the amount he needed for a brew this morning.

"I'd better finish gathering my things." She took a step towards the parlor. Lee didn't say a single thing… not even a grunt! Instead he continued to tinker with the can and his measurements, as if the blasted thing could soothe his fears. Perhaps he wasn't meaning to ruin her fun. He truly was concerned. Well, she wouldn't want to leave him wrestling with his concerns all day. With one quick step, she was behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"What—" He stopped pouring the grinds and turned around. "What's this?"

"You look as if you desperately need a hug."

"That desperate?" He smirked, put the utensils on the counter, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Beyond desperate." She leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his lips.

He kissed her back, the scent of him overpowering her for a few delightful moments.

"You know, I'm not trying to be a spoil sport." He said into her hair. "It's just that… well, with you getting closer to delivery every day, I worry…"

She backed up, a hand at her hip. "Lee Coulter, I have more than two months to go. I am not anywhere near delivery."

He gave her a sheepish look. "Okay, okay, so maybe I am being a bit over protective—"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Or a lot over protective. It's just that I care for you." His eyes softened as he stroked her face.

"Well if you care for me, you will notice I am much overdue for a visit with friends. And if they want to take me to Edmonton for a day out, I'd like to go."

A laugh escaped his lips. "Hey! I should have thought of this earlier. I'll just take you girls in the wagon. You can laugh and chat the whole time while I am your chauffeur."

She gave him a look.

"Okay, okay," he backed down, "it was worth a try."

She suddenly felt glum. "Besides time with my friends, I need to get away. Before this—" she placed her hands on her belly, "you'd allow me to travel all over tarnation. Now, here, I've been stuck in Hope Valley for day upon day." She suddenly realized how ungrateful that sounded. "I mean it is a perfect place to call home, but a girl has got to get out and have some adventure sometime, especially before the birth of our babies. Then there will be absolutely no escaping." She could already feel the walls bearing down on her.

He put his hand on her arm. "You're right. This is exactly what you need today. Go out and have the most wonderful of times. Even pick up a few more items for the house, or your wardrobe. Anything you need. Just remember… to give me that call once you reach Edmonton, okay?"

"Okay."

He leaned forward and gave her a kiss that made her knees buckle.

Nine even dongs came from the dining room clock.

She gasped. "Oh dear, I'm late! And I still need to grab a few items."

Lee gave her arm a squeeze. "Can a guy catch a ride into town?"

"Only if there is completely no lollygagging whatsoever." She called over her shoulder as she went to gather a few items, including her beaded handbag and favorite hat. Today was going to be a wonderful day filled with adventure, pizzaz, friends and freedom!


	97. Chapter 97- A Country Drive

April 10

Rosemary pulled the Model T next to the cafe, where all three of her friends lifted a hand in greeting. Dottie, who was dressed in a creamy yellow, stepped forward and opened the door. "We were hoping you weren't having second thoughts."

Rosemary patted the seat. "I wasn't. But Lee was. I think he was having more than second thoughts… perhaps third and fourth and fifth thoughts."

Dottie giggled and slid in on the bench next to her.

Molly, her red hair gleaming, slid into the back. "I am glad you managed to talk him into it."

Rosemary held the car idling. "Me too."

Florence, complete in her fabulous purple feathered hat, had a somber look on her face. "Now how on God's green earth am I supposed to fit in this remaining space?"

It was a two benched Model T, but with the superfluous amount of items— including an emergency bag, an extra blanket and tank of gas along with their growing heap of hand bags, the space had become a bit tighter than planned. And that was without their soon-to-be purchases in Edmonton.

Rosemary sighed. "Perhaps Lee was right. It is too tight for our trip east."

Dottie shook her head. "Oh fiddle faddle. We will fit just fine, won't we, Flo?"

Florence, who must have realized she was endangering their trip, nodded eagerly. "Oh yes, no problem at all." And with much pomp and circumstance she fit herself into the small space and pulled the door shut.

Rosemary shifted the car into first gear. "All set?"

The ladies nodded their agreement, and off they went. She pulled out of main street onto the road stretching out through the long country meadow that would eventually lead them to Edmonton. After several minutes of catching up on the latest goings on of the town, she couldn't bite down the question that had been on her lips.

"Flo, how are things going with Ned? The two of you seemed outright cozy on Easter Sunday." She threw a look over her shoulder to Florence, who immediately began beaming.

Dottie jostled. "Yes, I do say the two of you are positively glowing. You could rival newlyweds Frank and Abigail."

Florence twittered. "Things are going… very well. I suppose I have the three of you to thank for that."

Dottie waved her hand. "Oh tish tosh. You were well on your way to capturing Ned's heart."

Florence grinned. "Perhaps, but I do say Rosemary's idea was just genius. That was the beginning of it all."

Rosemary laughed.

Dottie elbowed her. "Leave it up to Rosemary to come up with a plan of sabotage."

Rosemary glowed from the compliment. It didn't bother her that she was often considered the master mind behind genius plots. Especially the kind that got people together. "You all didn't see all the shenanigans I have put Lee through in our dating days."

Dottie lifted a finger. "I do have to say I remember more than a few. But your idea to purposefully plug the stove's indoor chimney… well, that was stellar."

Florence giggled. "I about burned the house down waiting for Ned to come over and check the stove for me."

Molly laughed. "Do you think he was none the wiser?"

"Well, I'd like to say he had no clue whatsoever but after he fished the wad of newspaper out of the chimney, I think he was suspicious. I feigned innocence." Florence lifted the tilt of her voice. "'Why how ever did that get in there?" She recalled the conversation and laughed. "We aired out the house. I invited him to a proper supper the next day. It was the least I could do."

The ladies chuckled.

"And the rest is history." Molly said.

Dottie smiled. "I do say I wouldn't be surprised if you had a ring on your finger before fall."

Florence gasped. "Why I would hope not!"

All three of them swiveled their heads in her direction.

Rosemary couldn't believe her ears. Wasn't marriage the ultimate goal? "Why ever not?"

Florence smiled like the cat that ate the canary. "It is way too much fun… this bantering back and forth. My, the tension is delightful."

Dottie placed her gloved hands in her lap. "Surely. But a marriage is all that plus more."

Rosemary's cheeks warmed as she thought of the "plus more" Dottie referred to. Each of them had been married and knew of the joys that came along with marriage.

"Oh," Florence said, "Don't get me wrong, I'll be happy as a clam when Ned proposes. But in the mean time, I don't mind having a good bout of fun."

Rosemary threw a look over her shoulder. "And it does seem you both are happier than I've seen you in months."

Florence was practically glowing from the back seat. "You can say that again."

The Model T hit a particularly rough spot in the round causing them all to jostle. Rosemary righted the wheel to continue on track. "So do any of you lovely ladies want to give me a hint about why we are heading to Edmonton?"

Dottie reached to finger her pearls. "For a day filled with shopping and fine dining of course."

Florence shifted in the back row. "Not to mention a much needed item for your babies."

"Now, don't spoil the surprise,. Flo." Dottie admonished.

"Of course I won't." Florence pouted.

Molly's quiet voice was barely heard above the hum of the motor. "We think you will like it."

Rosemary focused in on her white gloves on the steering wheel. They still had a good two hour drive ahead of them. "I am grateful for both the excuse to get out of town and whatever so called surprise you have up your sleeves." She bit her smile. The ladies had so badly wanted to surprise her, and surprised she would be when they took her into the large Edmonton Mercantile and presented her with a beautiful handcrafted cradle. She'd known that would be their gift to her ever since that day in Yost's Mercantile when Florence and Molly had not-so-subtly demanded her not to order the specific item from Eaton's Shopping Catalogue. She was a fine actress and if they wanted her to play clueless, she would. She cleared her throat. "I do wonder what you all have been up to." She batted her eyes, her grand performance in full mode. "Whatever it is, I am sure it will be delightful. Even with Hickam fetching items off my list from Calgary, I am still missing several things. One important thing in particular." She could feel the ladies' eyes on her.

Florence was the first to respond. "Oh… what could that be?" Her voice warbled with the question.

"Well, to be truthfully honest. I have had my eye on this beautiful handmade cradle. I'll always treasure the one Lee made, but with two babies, I'm in need of one more. I just haven't been able to get my hands on the right one."

Everyone was silent. She could imagine them giving each other little victorious looks behind her back. My, she would have to put on ever the performance at the mercantile over their display of kindness. They truly were the world's best friends.

She cleared her throat. "Anyway, the babies' room is shaping up well. I just have this beautiful pale yellow on the walls, the most luxurious silk taffeta curtains, and we are almost finished with the baby's bedding, aren't we Dottie?"

Dottie nodded. "That we are."

Florence clapped her hands. "You will have to invite us all in soon. I'd simply love to see it all."

Rosemary nodded. "Consider yourselves invited."

A happy chirp of approval came from all the ladies.

Dottie smiled. "And when are you officially moving in?"

Rosemary smiled. "Hopefully in two weeks. Whenever I mention moving day, Lee laughs. He says I already have nearly half the house moved over."

The ladies smiled.

"It is true," Rosemary nodded. "Except for the master bedroom. Lee won't let me near that room. It's a surprise he says."

Molly put her hand on the back of Rosemary's chair. "The town certainly has rallied around you both. The way they've almost completed the house is truly amazing."

The clink of Florence's compact came from the back row. "Yes it is. What I cannot figure out is— Hickam, Jesse, and Murphy, even Jack and Bill as a part of the crew, that I understand— but Gowen? He is truly the black sheep of the town. I'd be wary to let him anywhere near my house."

Dottie stiffened.

Florence continued, oblivious to their friend's tension. "I mean whatever inspired the man to move back to Hope Valley? Didn't he realize after his stint in jail that he once and for all lost our trust?"

Dottie cleared her throat. "He isn't as heartless or as hopeless as everyone says he is." The defensiveness in her voice was unmistakable. Obviously Florence's harsh views on Gowen were not shared.

Florence cleared her throat. "I do see that he is changing… or so he wants us to think. In my book once a man has shown his true colors, as Gowen most definitely has, he is not to be trusted again."

Dottie put her hands in her lap as she sat ramrod straight. "I would hope that the people of Hope Valley would give him another chance and stop being over critical in their assessment of him. His involvement has made all the difference for me in the past and present."

Florence leaned forward. "Oh?"

Dottie nodded tersely. "I have a hunch it was he who talked Bill into opening up the shop again."

Rosemary raised an eyebrow. "That is a very noble thing to do."

Dottie continued, "And I am convinced he is also the one who convinced Bill to let me go back to my home."

Florence and Molly sat quietly in the back seat.

"Add that to the many times he intervened on our behalf early in Silas and I's marriage… and well, I'd consider him more of a loyal friend than most." Dottie sat with her chin jutted forward, the barb hanging in the air.

The tension rose in the car until finally Florence's voice came from the back seat. "I didn't mean to imply—"

A horrid noise rose from the car as it rattled, wheezed, and then went still.

"Oh— the gas!" Rosemary looked at the gas gauge. It registered full despite them traveling so many miles from home. She gave it a slight tap and the arrow plummeted to empty. "Looks like we need to refill here."


	98. Chapter 98- A Visit to Edmonton

April 10

It was a shame really, that the exit to the outhouse was so close to the phone station. Lee's voice came from the ear piece in hand as she bent to the side to accommodate someone exiting the mercantile to use the privy.

"No everything's fine dear. Just a bit busy here at the moment." She watched as another man exited and two more men came inside. To say it was 'busy' was the understatement of the year.

Lee sighed from the other side of the phone line. "Thanks for checking in, Rosie. I hate to admit it, but I've been worried sick waiting for your call."

"Oh tish tosh." She used the phrase Dottie had recently coined. "Everything is humming along just perfectly." She turned her back to the busy entering and exiting of men and women, who like her, had required the mercantile's services out back.

"And the gas? You were able to reload it okay? I hate that it needs to be refilled so often."

"It was fine." The line was quiet. "Truly."

"Okay, darling. But just give me the word and I will be out that way in a jiffy."

She rolled her eyes. "Just because I am miles away from Hope Valley in my condition does not mean I am in dire need of rescuing, Leland Coulter. I am capable of taking care of myself. Plus I have Dottie and the girls."

Lee laughed. "I knew you would say that. But promise me if something doesn't feel quite right, even in the slightest, that you will call me straight away. I can be there in less than 2 hours. If I take the motorbike, an hour and a half tops."

She giggled as she imagined him driving at top speed on his motorbike to come and retrieve her. "And how, prey tell, would you manage to take me home? Would I ride on the back of the motorbike or maybe you would teach Dottie how to drive it back home so we could take the Model T?" She giggled again at the mental picture it brought to mind.

Lee didn't share her amusement, instead his voice held that edge of doggone overprotectiveness. "You know I would do what I needed to, Love."

Somehow, his protectiveness still managed to rub her the wrong way. Yet it was his way of showing love. "I promise I will call you if I have need."

"You know I love you." Lee's soft voice traveled through the line.

"Yes, that I am sure of. I love you, too. See you tonight. Good-bye."

She placed the earpiece back in its spot alongside the telephone box, thankful that the hustle to the outhouse had waned the last few minutes of her call. It was time to get back to her friends, to the revealing of her surprise gift. She simply couldn't wait to see what type of cradle they had picked out. She turned around, surprised to see two rough men standing behind her, gazing at her.

"Oh, um… excuse me." She scooted past them, her heart racing. She hadn't heard them approach. Were they, like so many others, simply looking for the exit to the outside services? The way they were standing there, just looking at her, unnerved her. Had they listened in on her conversation with Lee? Her cheeks went pink. What a fool she was— giving away the specific detail that herself and the ladies were on their own on their journey in Edmonton. She would be sure to keep an eye out the rest of the afternoon. She shook the dust from skirt out as she walked, wishing she could simply shake away the odd feeling she got around the two men. She always had good intuition about people… and something about these two was not adding up. Yet, her intuition had been off as of late. Something about the pregnancy seemed to complicate even the easiest of intuitional matters. Yes, perhaps that was what was happening here. She was simply over-reacting, like her friend Florence was prone to do. The men were just nonsensical in their curiosity. Mere country bumpkins. After all, Edmonton did receive its fair share of rural men and women, unaccustomed to being in town not to mention being in the presence of a lady. Yes, that was all it was.

The larger of the two swiveled around, and offered her a smile with a missing tooth and stained tobacco teeth. "Telephone?" He motioned to the box behind her.

She nodded. Yes, country bumpkins to be sure of it. The man couldn't even put together a string of words to form a sentence. She walked back into the main part of the store, and glanced around for her friends. Dottie was talking to the mercantile owner at the counter, and both Molly and Florence already had a small basket secured on their arms, adding various items here and there as they walked about the large Edmonton mercantile. Florence caught her eye and hustled over.

"Oh, good," Florence linked her arm in Rosemary's. "There you are. Dottie said not to waste another minute!" She took off at a clipped pace towards the store's counter, where now both Dottie and Molly waited. They both gave a relieved sigh that she had finally appeared.

"Sorry, ladies," she walked up to the counter, "I had to run to the outhouse and then phone Lee."

The ladies nodded their heads in understanding, but looked relieved she was present and accounted for before the revealing of her surprise gift.

Dottie smiled. "Hans is in the back fetching it now."

She could feel the excitement rising in the three ladies next to her. She practiced her surprised reaction numerous times upon her trip to the outhouse. She was ready for the performance. And, quite truly, she did feel touched by the women's sweet consideration. These three ladies, with hardly an income between them, had managed to buy her something not only of physical value but of emotional value. The tear that came to her eye had nothing to do with a performance.

The mercantile owner, with his back to them, was hauling something quite sturdy out of the back room. He grunted as he shifted it into place. Naturally, all the women circled around. In the middle of the floor sat the most perfect handmade cherry wood cradle.

Rosemary couldn't help herself. She walked towards it and stroked the beautiful, smooth wood with her hand. "Oh, it is just exquisite." She couldn't help the tears that had gathered in her eyes.

"Well, we knew that Lee worked overtime making the first cradle, but with the news of the second baby we knew you would need an additional crib. Hans here has some of the best craftsmanship. Look at the detail." Dottie ran her hand along a line of intricate hand carvings composed of hearts and… were those carved music notes?

Rosemary looked closer. They were! She laughed. Her friends truly knew her. "This couldn't be more perfect. Thank you." The words came straight from her heart. The ladies grouped around her, and there, in the middle of the Edmonton Mercantile, they shared a group hug.

She swiped the last tear from her eyes and turned back to the cradle and back to Hans.

It was Florence's turn to finger the elegant cradle. "Hmm… it sure is large. How ever are we to get it home in the car? We are already as packed as sardines."

"Not to worry, ladies." Hans lifted up a portion of rope, "I can have one of my boys attach it to the back."

Rosemary let her hands linger over the masterpiece. "Oh, please do wrap it gingerly. I wouldn't want anything to happen on our way back to Hope Valley."

Hans nodded. "Aw-yep. Will do."

"Thank you Hans." Dottie waved to him. "We will take a few more minutes to look around for fine establishment." She led them to the fabric area, passing the two country bumpkins who were camped out by the hardware section across the way.

Rosemary squeezed Florence's arm extra hard as they gathered around the fabric table. "Flo, have you ever seen those men before?" She whispered.

Florence looked around the mercantile. "What men? There's at least ten men in the room right now."

"The ones who just came in… at the next table."

Florence looked over her shoulder again. "No, I can't say I ever have seen the fellows. Looks like some hillbillies to me."

"Oh!" Dottie squealed. "Look at this lace! Isn't this just the thing we were looking for?" She held out the sample to Rosemary.

Rosemary fingered it absently.

Molly leaned in. "Oh yes, it's perfect for Elizabeth's dress."

"Let's buy it and surprise her!" Dottie already swooped the roll up in her arms.

Although the receiving of the cradle had momentarily distracted her, Rosemary still couldn't shake the odd feeling that had spread over her ever since the men had walked into the room. She peered at them from under her lashes, if she could just get one good look—

Florence placed a hand on hers. "Are the men bothering you? Should I mention it to Hans? I am sure he will handle the matter for us." Her eyes sparked with compassion.

Rosemary shook her head. She didn't want to make a big scene of things, especially when her intuition had been so off here recently.

"You are sure?"

Again, Rosemary nodded.

Florence fussed with the lace. "I'll keep a look out. But in the mean time, we are here, now, in this wonderful trove of fabric and laces! Could you imagine a better place to be? Let's make the most of it." Florence picked up a handful of various lace scraps and let them fall to the table joyfully. She laughed and it was contagious. Rosemary laughed herself.

"You are right. It is a wondrous place to be with my three best friends." She moved towards the next table, filled with sewing notions. Molly had already gathered a small basket full and Dottie's arms overflowed with the items she'd gathered.

Dottie gave her a crooked smile. "I'm going to go fetch a larger basket."

"Oh look at this!" Molly and Florence each selected matching pale yellow suede fabric and laughed.

"Perhaps we will have to make matching gloves." Florence said placing it in her small basket.

Dottie returned with not only one large basket but two and held one out to Rosemary. "I think you ought to fill this up with items for the store. You always have had good taste."

She took the handle of the basket. "Alright. I won't argue that." She suddenly did feel more celebratory. After all, this was her special day with friends, and nothing, nothing would get in the way of that. "I do see tons of items I would like to take home, but with the babies arrival I'm not sure how much I will actually be sewing."

Dottie nodded. "It is understandable. But it is always good to have items on hand just in case isn't it? Take this for example—" she held up a piece of burgundy suede. " I can't wait to get it under the sewing machine at the store once we return home. It will just make the most darling handbag, don't you think?"

Rosemary dropped the lace she was holding. "Oh dear. I just realized… here you are settled back in your home and I haven't made any effort to return your sewing machine. I am sure you are missing it."

Dottie waved the piece of suede at her. "Oh fiddle faddle. You know I am just a short walk from the store. I have been using the new one we got there."

"I never did understand why you ordered a new one for the store. Your original sewing machine… it is your heirloom. I am sure you are wanting it back most urgently." Rosemary knew if it was her machine, she would be anxiously awaiting its return.

"Oh in time. For now, why don't you keep it at your new house? After the babies arrive you may find that you need a creative outlet… and sewing… it is just the thing."

Rosemary lifted her eyes. "Okay, well, I will keep it a mite more if you are sure."

"Truly." Dottie waved her hand around. "Quite honestly it is an old thing and surely doesn't operate nearly as well the new machine at the shop."

Rosemary quite liked the feeling of the old machine opposed to their newer one. The pressure of the foot presser as the fabric guided through and the feel of the old treadle— it was just right. If Dottie wanted her to keep the old sewing machine longer, she wouldn't argue it.

"The new machine—" Dottie's eyes sparkled mysteriously, "it is a very special gift to me from an old family friend."

Rosemary's interest was peaked. An old family friend? The only person in town who would match that description would be— "Do you mean Gowen?" She gasped. Had Gowen truly bought Dottie a new sewing machine? If so, it was safe to say the man had more on his mind than just assisting an old friend. He most likely was interested in much more—

"Excuse me." One of the country bumpkins knocked against the table near her as he fetched a piece of lace off the floor. "You dropped this ma'am." He offered the lace to her, his teeth flashing with filth and stink. She jumped, taken aback by how near the unnerving man was to her and her group of friends. She must have looked shocked, for Florence stepped in front of her and grabbed the lace.

"Thank you." Florence stood her ground until the man moved on, but Rosemary could feel his eyes on her even as he walked away. She was downright jumpy. Something simply did not feel right. Although it was a wonderful time with friends all she wanted to do now was to get home.

Dottie leaned forward and placed a hand on Rosemary's. "You are as pale as a ghost! Come sit down."

"I would like to sit down… just not here." She craned her neck around trying to see if the men were still present in the shop.

"Oh, I have just the thing!" Dottie pulled a paper out of her handbag. "Let's stop in and get 'a scoop of the best ice cream in these parts'." She quoted the paper advertisement she was holding.

Molly nodded. "Perhaps it would be good for your blood sugar."

Florence linked arms with her. "Yes, let's. There is nothing a scoop of ice cream can't cure."

The ladies walked to the counter to make their purchases.

Rosemary hoped her friends were right, because the way she saw it, no amount of icecream would chase this odd sensation away.


	99. Chapter 99- Moving On

April 24

Rosemary's eyes swept over the empty living room space. How could it already be time for them to say goodbye to their first home? Sure, the trade off was wondrous, with the new house Lee built being loaded with their furniture and belongings presently, but something so innocently sweet and simple existed in this spot. A lump rose in her throat. It was the place they had come to find love. Complete love and acceptance for each other. What seemed like years ago, Lee hoisted her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold after becoming man and wife. They had spent their first night together in each other's arms here—and subsequent more. They danced to the stenograph as song after song rose and fell in the air. They had so many heartfelt talks, and yes, even arguments here. Oh, and how could she ever forget how Lee brought home their first live Christmas tree? She laughed in spite of the lump in her throat. She'd never had a home she had felt so loved in, so accepted. And now they were leaving. A tear trickled down her cheek.

Lee descended the stairs. "That ought to do it." He picked up the last overstuffed carpet bag of items, his muscles rippling with the act. He came to the doorframe and looked over the space with her. "This place sure has served us well, hasn't it?" His words held all the emotion she herself was feeling.

She nodded and turned to look into his eyes where she could see he was struggling himself over the memories they had there.

"Well now…" he cleared his throat and she could have sworn she saw a glitter of a tear in his eyes. "Just think of all the new memories to come in our new home… with our babies."

She smiled. He was right of course. But just because they had so much to look forward to didn't mean it was wrong to take a moment to treasure the memories they had here. And treasure them she would.

Before she knew what he was doing, Lee's fingers intertwined with hers and he twirled her into the middle of the empty room and began a slow dance with her, singing the strains of "Let Me Call You Sweetheart" low in her ear. She let him guide her around the room, in one last dance… one last dance of this phase of life, in this old home of theirs, before they entered into the next phase of the journey.

Later that day

Rosemary held her hands to the aching small of her back as she accessed the wall. "Just a little to the left Hickam, no… other left."

Hickam gave her a pained expression as he held up the heavy mirror.

She nodded. "There, that's perfect."

He pulled the pencil from behind his ear and carefully marked the position on the wall before bending to set the mirror down carefully. He tapped a nail into the wall at precisely the right point.

She turned and watched as Jack and Bill finagled her their old settee into the new parlor. Sure, they already had a new settee, the one covered in plush Italian velvet from Palmer & Embury's, but she couldn't imagine leaving this one behind. It was, after all, their first purchase as a man and wife, and she imagined she would always find a place for it. Even after it was old and worn, she would find a way to reupholster it. Yes, the piece was priceless. Jack and Bill set the white settee facing into the middle of the room.

"Oh no, no." She came close and waved her hands towards the windows behind the settee. "And why, pray tell, would I have such a large scenic window if I wanted the settee facing this way?"

Bill raised his eyebrows. "What? You don't want it facing this way?"

Rosemary fought the urge to roll her eyes. Men could be such simpletons! Of course she did not want it facing that way. Just as she was about to tell him what she really thought she heard Lee clear his throat from behind her.

"Thank you, gentlemen. I can handle it from here."

Both men shrugged, and walked back out the door to the wagon to fetch the next item.

Lee's hands cupped her shoulders as he looked into her eyes. "Rosie… everyone here is donating their time and energy to our cause, remember? I think it is downright kind of them to help us. They owe us nothing. We haven't hired them for the day."

She sighed. How quickly she reverted back to her days of being waited on hand and foot by the servants of her parent's home, especially Amalie, who always knew exactly how to set things right.

Lee chuckled. "I know you want everything perfect, but that will come in time. For now, we will just work on getting the items in the house before dark. Sound good?"

She nodded reluctantly. The house was full of men, grunting and pulling items this way and that, but what she really needed was a lady's touch. Someone like—

"Yoo- hoo!" Dottie stuck her head in the door, just as Bill and Jack were coming by with a dresser. She moved out of their way and then came to Rosemary's side. "Is this a good time to come tour the house?"

Relief slid down Rosemary's spine. "Your timing is impeccable."

Lee greeted Dottie and then proceeded to assist the men in taking the dresser up the stairs.

"Truly. How did you know I needed someone of the gentler sex to come assist me?" Rosemary blinked at her fortune.

Dottie linked arms with her. "I just had a feeling. Us girls need to stick together you know. Now show me everything!"

Rosemary motioned to the kitchen and living room. "You already are acquainted with this spot."

Dottie nodded. "Yes, it was a shame when we delivered my old sewing machine that Mr. Jameston was in such a hurry to get back to his farm. At least today I don't have any time constraints." Dottie glided over to the wall between the kitchen and the living room where the telephone was mounted. "But this is new. Oh it is so beautiful!" Dottie stroked the side of the oak telephone box.

"It is a nice addition to the room if I do say so myself. I'm also sure it will come in handy to reach Lee, or truly any one in town, after the babies are born. Let's go upstairs, shall we?" Rosemary motioned to the staircase.

They proceeded to walk all around the upstairs, with its three large bedrooms, office and study. They'd stop to comment on a placement of an item of furniture or over how she could decorate the walls. Dottie had even helped nudge a few pieces of furniture into their rightful spots, and hung the valances in the spare bedroom which would act as Harriet's place for the time being. They somehow successfully managed to dodge the men as they carried items this way and that.

Dottie paused at the door of the master bedroom and peered in. Of all the rooms, this one was her favorite: the luxurious burgundy bed covering, the creamy walls, the soft silk taffeta curtains, and the large picture windows with the break taking view of the Rockies. And… her surprise from Lee, which he had worked over time to have delivered from Hamilton this week: a four poster bed made of the finest cherry oak topped with a fine feathered mattress.

Dottie caught her breath. "It's beautiful!"

Rosemary peered in, her brow immediately wrinkling. "Yes, except for the overabundance of large crates." She walked into the room. There was at least ten crates in this room alone!

Dottie followed her, peering into a large crate that was already pried open. She clicked her tongue. "Oh, we must hang these immediately before they wrinkle." She moved the lid, revealing a crate full of Rosemary's favorite wardrobe items. "Now, where could those hangers be?"

After a few minutes of digging through the remaining crates in the room, the hangers were found.

Dottie patted the bed. "Here, you sit and hand me the items. I will hang them up for you."

Rosemary sank into the bed, thankful for a moment off her feet. The new mattress, delivered from Hamilton, truly was luxurious. She longed to stretch out on it and rest for a few moments.

Dottie began to arrange the dress onto the hanger. "How are you handling the last month or so of pregnancy? I know it is not proper etiquette to mention, but I do daresay you have grown considerably since our trip out East." Dottie gave her a kind smile.

Rosemary chuckled. "I doubt I would fit behind the steering wheel now— here just three weeks later." She looked down at the swell at her belly. Each day the babies would shift and move, often offering hard kicks to her ribs that would smart for days. Doc Carson still hadn't officially confirmed the fact there were two, but now that they were growing considerably, she would tell the good doctor herself. The amount of limbs and movement had to be conductive to more than one baby for sure.

Dottie finished hanging the first dress and walked it to the closet. "It truly does seem like the time had flown since you told me the good news in the dress shop." Dottie stammered, perhaps thinking her statement was inconsiderate. "I didn't mean to imply the time has gone quickly for you. I am sure it hasn't."

Rosemary nodded. "No, I agree— the time has flown. The moments, well, they seem to be slow motion sometimes. Especially when I get that crick in my back or can't sleep well at night."

Dottie nodded sympathetically.

"But overall, it seems surreal that here in the next eight weeks or less, I will be meeting our babies." Rosemary handed Dottie the next item for hanging.

"Yes, babies sure do have a way of changing the passing of time." Dottie shook out the garment. "I do remember such moments with Bradley… it felt like we would never get through the night feedings and get him to sleep through the night, but then I blinked and now he's practically a young adult. Not hardly a need for a mother." A sad look passed over her face.

"Fiddle faddle." Rosemary waved her hand. "No matter the age, everyone is in need of a mother."

"Yes, I suppose that is true." Dottie walked to the wardrobe and hung the dress up. "Speaking of mothers, how is your mother doing?"

Rosemary smiled as picked up her favorite skirt from the crate and handed it to Dottie. "She is sure enjoying her Sunday afternoon outings with Bill. I do declare, the two of them are like two adolescents. I even caught them sipping from the same straw of a cola at Yost's mercantile last week." She laughed.

Dottie giggled. "The two of them do make quite the pair." She folded the skirt over the hanger. "Last I heard, she was having quite a wonderful time tutoring a few of Elizabeth's students."

"More than a few," Rosemary scoffed. "She has twelve students that rotate between her Tuesday and Thursday meetups." She handed Dottie a deeply wrinkled shirt.

"It sounds as if she truly enjoys it."

"Yes, she does. And I think she's considering making it more of a long time job." A smile curled her lips.

"Oh, truly?" Dottie shook out the shirt and hung it up.

"Yes. At her first arrival I wasn't sure how I would feel about her falling in love with Hope Valley, but now I can only say that I am thrilled at the idea of her staying in Hope Valley long term. I think it is exactly what she needs, and it would give us both the chance to get to know each other more. Especially with the babies coming."

"Yes, and the little dears will be here before too long. May I?" Dottie said motioning to her belly.

Rosemary nodded. She wasn't overly fond of touches to her belly and often discouraged it in public, but here alongside her best friend, she wouldn't feel overly awkward.

"Oh, what blessing they will be." Dottie said as she put her hand on the belly for a moment, then after a small pat, withdrew it.

"Yes, I guess I am starting to come to grips with the whole two babies thing." Rosemary placed her own hands on her belly. "What can I truly do? I just have to accept it."

"Well, if anyone can handle it, it would be you, Rosemary." Dottie's words dripped with sincerity.

Rosemary did a double take. "Me?" Whatever on earth could her friend mean? She imagined just the opposite… if there was anybody who was not cut out for the job— it would be her.

"Yes. Who else in this town has the pizzazz, sense of adventure, and excitement such as you?"

Rosemary sighed. "I don't think that qualifies me to be a good mom."

"Of course it does! Truly… being a mother does not have to do with any certain quality but actually… just more of a sense of willingness. Willingness to love someone fully, to have your own heart walking outside your skin. It truly is the best excitement and pizzazz you will ever have experienced. It's also the most work, too. But you are capable. You are ready. Of that I have no doubt."

Rosemary's heart warmed with the words. Dottie reached out and patted Rosemary's knee in encouragement before grabbing the next clothing item.

"Now," Dottie said, changing the subject, "I know you like to be all independent and self sufficient, but I am thinking you are going to need all kinds of help getting this place ready."

She looked around at the overwhelming amount of crates and chests in the bedroom. The rest of the rooms were just the same. She felt a groan rise in her throat.

"These boxes won't unpack themselves you know." Dottie said matter-of-factly. "So I will plan on stopping in tomorrow after work."

"Oh, how sweet of you, but truly… don't you have enough going on with the wedding just weeks away? We still have the bridesmaids dresses to alter, not to mention the embroidery on Elizabeth's dress and the—"

Dottie waved her concerns away. "Tish tosh. It will all be done, and on time. You just keep on with the embroidery and I will do the rest."

Rosemary nodded. She did like doing the detailed work of embroidery.

"I did notice your living room is still devoid of drapes and my sewing machine is still in your living room. I have simply loads of extra cream silk taffeta at the shop. Would that color do?" She didn't even pause for Rosemary's reaction, but that was fine with Rosemary as she was feeling more and more tired these days. "Yes," Dottie continued, "I hear that project calling my name next. Then we can move onto the dining room, where we truly do need a bit more of a pop of color and the…"

Dottie proceeded to list items but Rosemary's focus remained on the sweet words her friend had spoken moments earlier. Was what she said true? Was the main ingredient to being a mother simply 'a willingness'? Because, if that was the case, she could muster up plenty of that. As the days went on, she was becoming more and more willing to be a mother. Especially if it meant getting these two jousting babies out of her midsection. But all kidding aside, she was ready for the change. Ready for the sharing of love that would encompass their family. She could imagine Lee coming home and offering her a kiss before sidling up to the side of the cribs and scooping up each baby in his arms. The babies would grow. They'd change every day. And their love together would grow, and change. To think that even just three or so months ago she lived with her heart closed off towards deep unconditional love and acceptance. But now love had come barreling through, breaking down all the walls she had so carefully built up over time. It was changing her. Changing them. She could truly say, that in this moment, she was not only ready, but willing to be the mother God created her to be.


	100. Chapter 100- A Vote of Confidence

April 29

They crested the top of the hill, leading to the most gorgeous view Rosemary had ever seen. Their new house behind them, the apple orchard and fields of flowing grass before them. The peaks of the Rocky Mountains glistened in the distance with a fresh dusting of snow; they would remain covered at least until mid-July. She sighed at the beauty lying before her. Lee pressed his hand into hers as they looked out at the long grass, just awakening after a long winter. Soon the trees would be filled with wild, full green leaves and wildflowers would dot the prairie. And the best part of all, this was all theirs. Forever. In a month or two, she'd sneak away with Lee for a walk to this exact spot while Harriet watched the babies. And when the babies were big enough to walk, they would venture out here as a family. Yes, she could see it now. Here, at this spot, they would stand facing the mountains, surrounded by God's beauty.

She intertwined her fingers with Lee's. "Thanks for this." She said, her breath catching from their hike.

Lee accessed her, his cool blue eyes roaming over her, her figure. "I know Doc Carson said you needed to get out on a walk daily… but I am not sure he meant something as vigorous as all this. You're okay?" That genuinely protective glint took form in his eyes again, turning his ocean blue eyes to a steely, calculating blue.

"Yes," she paused, looking over the valley as she inhaled the fresh spring air. "Just fine. My, this is wondrous."

They stood there in silence, and after a moment she felt Lee's eyes on her. "You know what is wondrous?" He said, waiting.

"Hmm?"

"You."

She moaned and turned toward him. "That's going to earn you another pelt you know."

"Not again, Rosie." Lee grimaced playfully and rubbed his arm in an exaggerated fashion.

"It's not my fault, you know, that you made such a comment when I happened to be working on the rice bags for the wedding." She smirked.

Lee's eyebrows rose a notch.

She laughed. "I know things have been a bit…rocky in the emotional department this week."

His brow shot even further up. They both knew that was the understatement of the year.

"I'd just ask you refrain from saying things that anger me. Or sadden me. Or… well, evoke any kind of emotion from me." She laughed at the impossible task. "Basically I am saying you should live with your head in a bag the next three weeks."

Lee laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "It has been a little like walking on eggshells here lately. But I can't imagine what I'd be feeling if the roles were reversed."

"Oh," she giggled. "That would be a sight to see."

After a shared laugh Lee focused back in on her. "But seriously, I was just getting ready to compliment you on how well you are handling everything."

She shifted forward. "Oh?"

"I know you have taken to doubting me when I say you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen… but I wish you would believe me. I mean every word. You know me, I don't have a sarcastic bone in my body."

"Hmmm." She looked him up and down. That may be true. He was not often known to of the sarcastic variety of humor. So what made it so hard for her to believe his heartfelt words? Perhaps it was the way she was feeling nowadays? She was just as billowed as the rare hot balloon that she had seen travel through New York all those years ago.

She cleared her throat. "I guess it is just hard for me to believe. How can I, like this…" she gestured to her large midsection, "be attractive to you? I just don't understand."

Lee clicked his tongue, then took her hand in his. "I'd be happy to explain to you." He led her to the young apple orchard, where he reached over and touched a small bud of one of the new saplings. "See these young trees? We just planted them, right?"

"Well, if you want to be accurate, I'd say you and the workers planted them…" She let her voice trail off as Lee continued to hold onto the small branch with several buds protruding at the end. She sensed he was using the tree as an analogy, but struggled to follow where he was leading.

"I say they are the most beautiful trees I have ever seen, don't you? They are ours. They are going to grow, become the full sized trees they are meant to be. Now, when we come out here years from now, and the trees are grown, and ripe with fruit hanging from their branches… who would dare to call that ugly? Not I. They will in fact, be even more beautiful than now. For the trees will be doing what they were made to do."

Ah. So that was the analogy. She was like the tree. "You think I was made to be a mother?"

Lee wiped the back of his neck nervously. "I didn't mean your sole purpose is to be a mother. I know God has given you many gifts and callings, but yes… I believe one of your callings is to be a mother. The mother of our children."

His ocean blue eyes gleamed with the truth of his statement.

She squeezed his hand. "I appreciate your vote of confidence. I guess when we met I was a bit like this?" She pointed to the small tree before them. It was standing straight and beautiful, but oh so young and vulnerable.

"Oh I am not sure about that… You have always been a strong lady who knows her own mind."

"But… I've grown… we've grown. And you see in me the beauty of a tree ready to produce fruit?"

Lee looked as if he wasn't sure if his statement offended her. "Look Rosie, I didn't mean anything obtuse by it—"

"Oh you wonderful man! I see it now."

Lee looked surprised.

She continued, "A tree full of fruit is doing what it is meant to do and there is no more beautiful tree than that."

Lee nodded.

She felt love shimmering inside of her all the way down to her toes. "You truly do see me as beautiful!"

Lee laughed. "Now you get it. I wasn't sure if there for a moment I was going to earn a punch to the arm." He rubbed his arm to emphasize his point. "But I truly mean it. You are beautiful. More beautiful than I have ever seen you before." He lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles.

She felt the words soak down deep inside of her. Not only did Dottie think she was going to be a good mother, but her own Lee— he thought of her as made for this! Her heart soared. Perhaps she would continue to grow in confidence day by day until the twin's birth. Maybe, just maybe, God was gracing her with courage, both through the words of her best friend and of her husband. Perhaps… she was growing, in more ways than one.


	101. Chapter 101- A True Connection

April 29

As Lee held Rosemary's hand and led her home after their long walk and wonderful talk, a buggy came meandering down the lane and stopped at the front door. After a moment, Bill jumped out of the driver's side and assisted Harriet from the buggy, her face aglow. She truly did look like a new woman. Long gone was the weathered and worn, pinched tight-shut-shell of a woman who had entered town unwelcome months ago. In her place was a confident, yet humble woman who was starting to find who she was and where she belonged. Not much unlike Rosemary herself.

They approached the buggy and Lee left her side to go check in on the latest goings-on of the town with the sheriff. Harriet wiggled her gloved fingers in a goodbye to Bill and linked arms with Rosemary as they walked toward the front door.

Rosemary could barely believe the glow emulating from Harriet. "Someone looks to be glowing this fine afternoon. Did you enjoy your time with Bill?"

They walked through the front door and Harriet sighed as she took off her hat and placed it on the coat rack. "Oh yes, every time I am with Bill it feels like… well, heaven." And her face surely did look like the face of an angel.

"I do have to remark I have seen quite a change in you. Although I attribute much of it to Bill, I noticed it even before the spark between you two. What's going on?"

"It's true." A pretty blush crept up Harriet's cheeks. "I am starting to feel very welcome here. With you, with Lee, and eventually the little ones. I am glad you asked me to stay. I truly am considering that." She pulled her gloves off, finger by finger, and laid them on the edge of the settee.

Rosemary nodded. "I am glad to hear that."

She walked to the dining table and motioned for Harriet to have a seat, while she went to gather the kettle off the stove. Harriet did in fact sit down, placing the basket she had been carrying down at the table in front of her.

"But the glow you see in me… I cannot give all the credit to the kindness of Hope Valley."

"Oh?" Rosemary came close and poured them each a cup of tea before sitting down at the corner of the table.

"No, I meant to talk to you of this sooner, but well with all the busyness… I haven't had a moment alone with you."

"Okay." Rosemary wasn't sure where this was going. For some reason nervous butterflies arose in her belly.

"I am not sure of all the terminology… the proper way to say these things… but well, I have become a part of the family of God."

"What? Oh, Harriet, how wonderful." Rosemary stood up and gave her mother a hug, a tear slipping from her eyes. "It truly is an answer to prayers!" If anyone had told her months ago that her and Harriet would be on speaking terms as well as exchanging conversion stories… well she would not have believed it. Yet, here it was unfolding even before her eyes. God really was in the miracle working business.

"Do tell all." Rosemary settled back into her seat, a smile curving on her lips, her heart even lighter than before.

"Well, long story short… from my father to my first husband—John- to Edgar… I haven't had a very good track record with men. Somehow I seemed destined to fail them, and they destined to fail me. No matter how hard we'd try. Oh, Edgar and I gave each other the best try of all, but for my father and John I was most unconventional and unpredictable. Perhaps even impossible to please. No man wants to feel like he isn't enough for his child or wife. And I struggled the same way. I felt like I was all too much and not enough all at the same time for each man who came into my life, including my son, Samuel. I even failed him, the poor dear. Then coming here… to Hope Valley… I was hopeful for a new start with you, yet I came with that same chip on my shoulder. I knew how horribly I had failed you. I tried to act chipper… positive, upbeat, convince myself that perhaps we could work through it— but underneath it all, I knew that I was subject once again to the horrible destiny of failure. I'd failed you, and as much as I hoped you'd forgive me… well," She straightened.

"I failed you too." Rosemary spoke the words honestly.

Harriet dipped her head slightly. "All this failing, and being failed, over and over again…It was beginning to swallow me whole. Thanks to your graciousness, we continued to work on connecting, but then I realized, here I was going again, trying to base my life and welfare on others… others who would fail me, that I would ultimately fail." She twisted her hands.

After a slight pause, Harriet continued, "The day God broke into my heart Pastor Frank preached of the little lamb who had strayed. Do you remember that story?"

Rosemary nodded. It was one of her favorite Scripture passages.

"He said we each were like that lost little lamb- the lamb on who his own accord drifted from the protection of the sheep pen. But the good shepherd came to find the sheep, to bring it back to his fold. Sure, the lamb had wondered and messed up, but the good shepherd didn't reprimand him or tell him what a failure he was. No, his arms opened wide to the sheep and he welcomed him back and even threw a party for him." A little tear glistened on Harriet's cheek as she smiled.

"It was then I realized I was always sought after by a man who could look past my failures and would never fail me. The good shepherd. I opened my heart to him not long after."

"That is simply remarkable. And not so unlike my own story." Rosemary patted her hand. "Isn't it good how the Lord draws us to himself?"

"It's true. You sharing your testimony with me, it was the final blow… after that my heart was wide open to the things the Lord was whispering to me."

Rosemary smiled, the joy bubbling out of her heart. "Welcome to the family. I am pretty new here myself. I think we could help each other out on this walk. Do you have a Bible yet?"

Harriet removed a new Bible from the basket she had brought in. "Bill just gave this to me today. He went to Edmonton yesterday to get it for me. It's even engraved."

Rosemary looked appreciatively at the fine, expensive gift, and then ran her fingers over the engraving. "What? No last name?"

Harriet's cheeks colored. "Oh well… he said he didn't want to mark it permanently with my last name."

"Oh… is that right?" Rosemary smiled. "Sounds like an engagement may be in order here before too long."

Harriet raised her eyebrows, a look of nervousness settling on her face. "I'm not ready for that yet. I have told Bill multiple times."

"Wait?" Rosemary about choked. "Multiple times?" My, Bill was moving fast!

Harriet dipped her head shyly. "Yes. But I've told him I just want to find my footing in this town and in my faith before making any huge steps."

Rosemary nodded, her mother sounding as if she had her mind made up. And Bill wrapped around her little finger! He really did get hooked on Harriet. They did make a cute couple and in time, marriage partners. Who would have thought- her mother and the sheriff? Perhaps it was all a part of God's plan. But for now… one step at a time. And speaking of one step at a time… perhaps they could take the next steps of growing in relationship with Christ together. An idea formed in her mind.

"How about we start a morning study? Right after breakfast tomorrow? I'll show you a few of my favorite verses and we can learn things together."

Harriet smiled. "That would be wonderful." You know… I never could have imagined all this." She motioned between them. "When I headed out West to meet you after all these years, I had high hopes… but I never ever thought things would end out like this. I am grateful and thankful for you opening your heart to me, especially after all I have done. I hope you know… I am sorry for all the ways I failed you. I am thankful to God for giving us a second chance."

"As am I." Rosemary hugged her mother and felt as if her heart would burst with the love flowing there. It was a time of new beginnings for all of them.


	102. Chapter 102- Approaching the Big Day

May 9th

"Rosemary? Are you home?"

Rosemary stirred from her resting spot on the settee and opened her eyes. My, it was already nearly 7 p.m.! She had only meant to shut her eyes for a brief moment after supper, but here it was already well into the evening. This seemed to be happening more as of late, perhaps from the pregnancy but more than likely, from the abundant amount of work she had been pouring into getting every detail just right for Jack and Elizabeth's quickly approaching wedding date. She struggled to sit up, causing a slumbering Sidney to wake up from her spot curled underneath Rosemary's arm.

"Come on in." Rosemary called to the front door and then gave the kitten a scratch under the chin. "Seems we have a guest, sweet girl."

The door creaked open and Elizabeth peaked through.

"Oh, Rosemary," Elizabeth looked her over. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your… rest. Lee said I could just peak in…" Elizabeth's cheeks bloomed pink.

"Oh, I was just waking anyway. Not to worry." Rosemary stood. "What brings you out this way?" She straightened her skirt and with nimble fingers, reached up to check her coiffed hair.

"I… I was just checking in on wedding details. But I should have called first." Elizabeth motioned to the telephone on the wall.

"Everything is coming along fine." She motioned to the pile of decorations for next week's bridal shower and to the pile of wedding decorations including twenty doilies that her and Harriet had hand stitched. Across the room the large amount of white satin tablecloths were all sewn and awaiting pressing before the big day.

Elizabeth glanced at all the items, but seemed distracted. She twisted her hands together nervously.

Rosemary lifted an eyebrow. "Something tells me you have something else on your mind. Here, have a seat and tell me all about it." Rosemary nodded towards the settee.

"Oh, I know you are busy. I just—"

"No, truly, I'm never too busy for friendship. And please say you will stay for dessert and tea. Harriet is just retrieving one of her soon-to-be-famous dessert cobblers from the oven. You just simply must stay for a taste."

Immediately Elizabeth's eyes softened. "Oh, that is kind of you. Although I am not sure I can stomach a bite."

Rosemary sat back down on the settee and patted the spot next to her. Elizabeth took off her light shawl and made herself comfortable.

"What does that mean? Has something distressing brought you out this way? Don't you and Jack usually share Friday night supper together?"

Elizabeth wrung her hands together. "That's just the thing. Jack skipped tonight's supper."

"Oh?" Rosemary couldn't help but realize how pale Elizabeth was, her brow pinched tight just serious as the school mistress she was.

"He's never done that before." Her forehead was lined with worry. "Unless if he is out of town or delayed or such. I just don't know what to make of it, especially here exactly four weeks from our wedding night."

Rosemary clicked her tongue. "Did he give you any clue as to what he was doing instead?"

"No. It just has me worried like none other. I mean, what if he is having second thoughts?" Elizabeth's beautiful blue eyes widened with fear.

Rosemary patted her hand. "Now, now. There would be no reason on heaven or earth Jack would be rethinking marrying you. Don't you know he looks at you as if you hung the moon?"

Elizabeth's cheeks brightened. "I know that is how I feel about him."

"Well, I can assure you the feeling is quite mutual. I am sure there is a good explanation for why he missed tonight's meetup."

Elizabeth nodded. "I am sure you are right. I… I am sorry to have come over here all wrung out. I just… well, I just need to talk with a friend. And although I know Abigail is always there for me, I have been trying to leave ample time for both her and Frank as they are newlyweds." Her cheeks colored.

Rosemary watched her friend blush and thought it all too adorable. Young love was so impressionable and flighty. "Soon it will be your own turn. For… ample time as newlyweds, I mean." Rosemary teased.

Elizabeth colored with various strains of pinks and red.

Rosemary smiled to herself. "But in the mean time, I hope you know I am always here for you."

Elizabeth softly smiled. "I just feel bad bothering you with my petty problems. I mean here you are with your own preoccupations," Elizabeth motioned to Rosemary's burgeoning belly. "What are you, six weeks away?"

"Precisely. And I am feeling every day of it." She put a hand to her back, which ached constantly but as of late was tensing something horrible. "But don't you never mind. Perhaps we can both distract each other as our big days approach."

They shared a laugh, but then an awful tightening gripped her midsection, causing her to draw in a breath.

"Rosemary?" Elizabeth asked, concern flaring in her eyes.

Rosemary waved her off. "I don't think supper agreed with me tonight."

"Are you sure that is all?" Elizabeth looked her up and down.

The tensing abated and she nodded, feeling much better. "Harriet does like to experiment with the herbs a bit much."

Elizabeth gave her a concerned look, but then settled back into the settee.

Rosemary relaxed back into the pillows and addressed the original topic that brought Elizabeth here. "I truly do think you have nothing to worry about. Perhaps Jack had an errand that he forgot, or he simply lost track of time. Worse case scenario, perhaps he is preparing a surprise for you!" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Elizabeth seemed to relax at that. "He does often like to surprise me. He did bring a bouquet of fresh daffodils to the classroom yesterday."

Rosemary sighed. "See, there is absolutely nothing to worry about."

Elizabeth nodded. "You are right. I am sorry to have bothered you. Perhaps I ought to—"

Harriet slipped her head into the room. "The cobbler is almost cooled." Then, realizing they had a guest, Harriet exclaimed, "Oh, Elizabeth! Please say you will stay for dessert."

Elizabeth looked back and forth between them.

Rosemary smiled. "I already asked her and she said yes."

Harriet smiled. "Perfect. Let me put a pot of tea on." She disappeared into the kitchen.

"I am glad you came over." Rosemary rose and went to the sewing machine in the corner, where the wedding dress sat in a neatly folded heap. "I do have something to show you." She took it with her over to the settee. "It's all finished. Perfectly tucked in at every nook and cranny and now the perfect length. And, the embroidery—"

Elizabeth reached out and touched the dress. "It is exquisite! I can't believe I will be wearing this in a matter of weeks!" Her voice held a note of awe, causing Rosemary to beam inside.

"Try it on." Rosemary pushed the dress into Elizabeth's lap.

"Now?"

"Well, you can wait until after dessert but I wouldn't recommend it."

Elizabeth laughed, the happiness chasing away every last trail of fear from her eyes. "Okay, I will be back in a jiffy."

"Use the first room upstairs to the left." She said indicating the nursery.

"Okay!" Elizabeth hollered from the staircase.

XXX

The rest of the night passed with comments about the wedding over bowls of warm cobbler topped with ice cream. Lee, ever the gentleman, endured the ladies chatter but was relieved when a knock had came to the door. He walked out of the dining room to answer the door. A few minutes later, he walked back in with Jack accompanying him.

"Jack!" Elizabeth rose in surprise.

"There's my finance." He gave her a charming smile. "I thought we had dinner plans." He tried to scowl but the love brimming from his eyes canceled out all his efforts at being cross.

"I waited for you. I thought… I thought you stood me up." Elizabeth put the napkin down on the table.

Jack's warm eyes melted. "On the contrary, I was finishing a very important project."

"A project? What kind of project?"

"Our new house."

Elizabeth gurgled with happiness and shot to his side. "Don't tell me… it's done?" Her eyes sparkled and she held onto Jack's hand excitedly.

He gave her a brief nod. "Would you accompany me, Miss Thornton, for a moonlight ride to our new home accompanied by a dinner afterward?"

Elizabeth smiled so brightly it lit the room.

"Abigail has put together two fine suppers of tonight's special that are awaiting us in the back of the wagon." Jack said motioning to the door. "What do you say?"

"Yes, a million times yes!" Elizabeth rose on tip toes and placed a kiss on Jack's lips. After a moment or so, they realized their audience and smiled shyly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your evening, folks, but we have some other plans to attend too." Jack took Elizabeth's hand in his and led her out the door.

Rosemary went to the door to watch the couple ride off and a satisfied sigh escaped her lips. Everything was working out just perfectly.


	103. Chapter 103- Ready or Not

May 23

Harriet's high-pitched giggle broke the silence of an otherwise very quiet Main Street in Hope Valley this Saturday morning. Rosemary's brown velvet button boots struck the boardwalk in even strides as she approached the sheriff's office. Was it her imagination or had her boots shrunk a size this past week? How heavenly it would be to get home and release her feet from the burdensome shoes and perhaps have a good soaking. But alas, that must wait as she had a huge day ahead of herself.

She tapped the door couple of times, resisting to roll her eyes when she heard the obvious shifting and whispering going on the other side.

"Oh dear! I was due at the church half an hour ago!" Harriet's whisper traveled through the door.

Rosemary opened the door and entered the room, the image before her causing her to giggle. Harriet was smoothing her rumpled hair and Bill had a stain of pink on his cheeks… in the color of her mother's fondest lipstick. The two had jumped apart quickly as if they were two teenagers who were just caught smooching.

"Sorry if I am interrupting… anything." Rosemary let her eyes travel back and forth between the two of them. Harriet took out her silver-plated mirror compact and took her time in assessing her appearance before snapping it shut. Obviously there was not one remorseful or embarrassed bone in her body. But Bill, oh Bill, he was a much different story. He promptly turned crimson, nearly matching the lip color on his cheek.

Rosemary chuckled at his awkwardness, and then remembered what had brought her here in the first place. She turned to Harriet. "It's past time we get to the church. Elizabeth will be there around two."

Harriet nodded and slipped her compact into her handbag.

Rosemary turned to Bill who was successfully wiping the lipstick away with a large handkerchief. "Aren't you joining the men out at the shooting range?"

Bill balled up the handkerchief and threw it on the desk. "I'm not sure it is a good idea leaving the sheriff position unmanned this afternoon." But the gleam in his eye said he'd like nothing more than to join the men in Jack's bachelor celebration.

"Oh you ought to go." Harriet waved a hand dismissively. "All us ladies will be tucked away in the church celebrating Elizabeth while all you men are out on the range with Jack. I know you've been wanting to try out your new colt revolver." Harriet wiggled her eyebrows.

Bill cleared his throat, pulled the revolver from his belt and admired the new contraption. "Yes, yes I have. Can you believe this is limited edition? Only government issued authorities receive one."

Bill looked down the barrel of his newest tool. After a moment more, he gave the gun a wistful look and placed it back in its holster at his side. The longing in his eyes couldn't have been more apparent.

Rosemary glanced at Harriet and they both exchanged a knowing look. "We will all be right as rain. Truly. You should go. If anything were to turn up troublesome we'd know where to find you."

"Oh, I couldn't do that." Bill's hand still rested on the barrel of his gun, but his eyes roamed over to the board across the room. With two or three big strides, he had crossed the room and was peering at the posted wanted notices. "I guess I can take this one down," He motioned to the picture of Fife that had a penciled slash through it and the writing 'Capture pending' by his name.

He scoffed. "That was nearly two months ago. Last I heard they had the man surrounded. Rumor is he broke his leg. Now that's a sitting duck if I ever did see one." Bill pulled the notice from the board and crumpled it up.

His eyes roamed over the rest of the notices and Rosemary followed suit: Billy the Kid who was wanted way out east near Hamilton and a few cattle thieves in Edmonton. Rosemary peered at the image. Just a bunch of country bumpkins. Nothing local. Nothing that should keep Bill from his special day of celebration with his dearest of friends.

Bill stepped back to his desk and opened the drawer, taking several packets of ammunition from the drawer and placing it on the desk. "Congratulations," he gave them a crooked smile, "You ladies have convinced me. I'm going to join the boys out on the range."

He placed the extra ammunition in his leather bag. "After all, it isn't every week your old bachelor buddy gets hitched."

+++ (Ten minutes later)+++

Rosemary pulled the Model T up to the front of the churchyard. Due to Harriet's dilly-dallying they were running late and had a mound of work to get to before Elizabeth's arrival. She maneuvered out of the driver's seat and pushed the seat forward, struggling to grab the crates in the back. Harriet joined her, her arms outstretched to receive anything Rosemary needed her to carry.

"Here are the table centerpieces," Rosemary lifted a crate filled with the fragile vases and handed it to Harriet. "And here— I'll put tablecloths on top." She placed the satin tablecloths that would serve for both the bridal shower and wedding reception on top of the crate.

Harriet clicked her tongue. "You shouldn't be lifting any of this."

Rosemary shrugged. "It's not that heavy. Plus I am just handing it off to you."

"You're eight months pregnant! Let me do the lifting please." Harriet said in such a matter of fact way Rosemary knew she meant it.

"Okay, if you insist." Rosemary walked ahead and opened the church door, which Pastor Frank had left unlocked for them. Entering the church she realized it was mustier then she preferred. She'd just open a few windows and let the fresh spring air in.

Thankfully, Pastor Frank and some of the men had already set up the tables they would need. Now it was their turn to decorate, to turn the place into a party fit for Elizabeth, to celebrate her upcoming union to their very own Jack Thornton. The wedding was exactly two weeks away and today they would celebrate with the bride to be before all the details of the wedding would sweep her away.

Harriet entered the room with the crate and tablecloths and set them down on a nearby table. Rosemary approached the table and then took a minute to steady herself and breathe.

Harriet shuffled with urgency through the box. "Oh dear." She shuffled again through the contents. "Don't tell me we forgot the lace doilies!" Harriet's voice rose an octave in concern as she shuffled through the crate one more time as if they would magically appear. "I don't remember putting them in the car this morning, do you?"

Rosemary thought back on this morning. It was all a blur. Lee had helped them load up the car before he rode out to Edmonton to pick up Jack's bachelor gift from the men: a new revolver. Sure Jack had enough government issued guns, but the men wanted him to have something special and of his own. So Lee headed to Edmonton bright and early and was to meet the men at the range straight away afterward. She and Harriet had been busy the last several weeks working on all sorts of items for the bridal shower and the wedding. Perhaps they had left the lace doilies by the sewing machine?

"I'll go out to the car to check." She called out to Harriet, who followed her out.

"Oh—" Rosemary paused by the stairs to hold a crick in her back.

"Are you alright?" Harriet nearly collided with her as she stopped suddenly.

Rosemary rubbed the spot on her low back. "You're right. I shouldn't be lifting. I'm fit to be tied with all the physical limitations these two are putting me through." She rubbed her back a moment more and then suddenly feeling better, continued down the flight of stairs.

Harriet regarded Rosemary warily, but then must have decided she was okay because she opened the car door and looked through the remaining two crates.

"You see anything?" Rosemary called out.

"No. We must have forgot them." Harriet's voice was sad and resigned.

"Drat." Rosemary rubbed her back. How could they have forgotten them?

Harriet bit her cheek and a tear sprang to her eye. "And after all the work we poured into those doilies. I just wanted today to be perfect for our Elizabeth."

Rosemary knew very well that the day could still be very successful without the addition of the lace doilies but after seeing Harriet dab away a tear, she knew she had to find them. Although she had personally helped with several, Harriet had been the one to find the pattern and secure the yarn necessary through a special order in Eaton's Shopping Catalogue, even paying for it from her own spending money as a gift to the bride. Yes, her mother had gone to all pains to make Elizabeth's day special. It was almost as if the success of this event determined if Harriet truly belonged here in Hope Valley. Rosemary knew what she had to do.

"I'll just have to go home quickly then." She nodded towards the Model T. "In this thing it won't take me long."

Harriet blanched. "Oh no. I couldn't ask that of you."

"You didn't. I offered. I know how much those doilies mean to you. To us. To Elizabeth. I'll just run back and get them and be back in a jiffy."

Harriet shook her head, but before she could say anything Rosemary put her hand on top of Harriet's.

"It's already decided. Flo and Molly should be here in—" she glanced at the hand watch in her bag, "twenty minutes. Just begin laying out the tablecloths and center pieces and they will help with the rest."

Harriet dipped her head. "You know Lee would skin me alive if he knew you were going on your own."

"I'll take full responsibility." Rosemary lifted one of the boxes and handed it to Harriet before picking up the next one and walking it to the stairs of the church house. "After all, what could happen anyway?"


	104. Chapter 104- An Alarming Situation

May 23

The Model T bounded over the country road at an alarmingly rate. Sure, Rosemary was pushing the petal to the metal a bit much, but in her defense—she did have to hurry if she wanted to get home, obtain the special handcrafted doilies, and get back to the church before Elizabeth arrived. Hopefully by now, Florence and Molly would have arrived at the church and began setting up for the bridal shower.

"Oh!" She called out as the Model T hit a particularly large divot in the road, jolting the car something fierce. A shockwave of pain started in her belly and traveled up her spine. She took a deep breath, but still the tight pulling sensation gripped her belly. She gripped onto the steering wheel, her fingernails nearly scraping the finish off. Best she could, considering the pain, she kept the car in the center of the road. Was it the jostling back and forth that was causing this strange sensation? Or, was it was due to Harriet's egg, sausage, potato casserole she'd eaten this morning? She'd urged Harriet to ease up on the spices, but even then the meal had still disagreed with her. If this was indigestion, this was the worst case she had yet.

She breathed in a chaotic rhythm until the tightening went away. Relief coursed over her as she reached for Lee's handkerchief he kept on the dash. Saints alive, was it normal for a woman to sweat up a storm? She swiped the cloth across her forehead once, then twice. Perhaps it was just due to the pressure to host the perfect bridal shower for their bride to be. Or perhaps her belly was going to relieve itself of its contents before too long. She truly hoped it was not the latter.

She steered the Model T into the curve that led to their drive, their new house standing strong and stark against the Rocky Mountains in the background. She'd just rush in, grab the doilies and run on out in record time. At this rate, she'd be sure to arrive back at the church before the party started.

She pulled the car up to the front of the house and began to pull her driving gloves off finger by finger. As she was in the habit of doing whenever she parked, she tapped the glass of the gas gage. The needle slid from its perpetual false reading of "full" to the empty line.

"No, no, no, no." She pounded the center of the steering wheel. Of all the rotten timing! Of course this would happen here and now when she was in a drastic hurry and her belly was feeling more tumultuous by the moment. She pushed the car door open and, after much pomp and circumstance— hoisted herself up and out and waddled to the backend of the Model T. How in the world would her pregnant frame be able to get the extra gas can out of the back? She peered at the spot the extra gas can usually occupied. It wasn't there! Her heart started to beat in a frantic motion. How on earth would she get back into town now?

For the life of her Rosemary wanted to kick the tarnation out of the nearby tire of the Model T but instead she gripped at the heaviness in her midsection and hiked up the porch stairs. She'd get the doilies first. Then she'd figure out what to do.

She slid the key into the lock, opened the door and walked into the parlor of the house. The quiet tick tock of the grandfather clock met her ear. It was extremely quiet, eerily so. A shiver went up her spine. An inner alarm of sorts.

"Oh stop being a ninny, Rosemary." She said to herself as she walked over to the sewing machine. "It's your and Lee's home. Nothing's out of the norm here."

She bent to look for her sewing basket near the side of the sewing machine where they had last seen the doilies. "Ah ha! You were there all along." She scooped the doilies up off the sewing machine and began to walk back to the front door. At least the doilies were in the correct spot and she wouldn't have to waste any time looking around for them. Now she just would need to pull the car over to the barn. Lee always kept an extra can of gas in there.

Just as she was pulling the front door part way shut, a most peculiar sight caught her eye: her dining table— covered with a horrendous mess!

She gasped and opened the door fully before stomping over to the table. "What is this?" She said to the empty room. "Roast turkey? Pickles? My inappropriate mustard?" Her voice grew angrier with each item she saw sprawled out on the table, unattended.

"Who did this? Leland Coulter, if this was you… oh, you are going to get a stern talking to tonight, Mister." She looked at the expensive cheese wheel with a small knife stuck into it. "Oh the waste!" She threw her hands up in frustration, the doilies still in her grip.

"Oh don't tell me…my cake?!" She lifted the towel that was half way covering the delicious lemon cake she had prepared for dessert tonight. A big portion had been unceremoniously scooped out of it, leaving a gaping hole in the middle. "Oh, this has gone too far now." She slammed the doilies down on the table and started to gather the items into a big heap on the center of the table. Then, remembering she had time constraints, not to mention her nice party dress on, she simply settled for rewrapping the turkey and retrieving an expensive wheel of cheese. At least these two things would be salvageable.

Her hands shook as she took the turkey in one hand and the wheel of cheese in another and walked to the kitchen. Something just didn't feel right. Perhaps it was a soon-to- be mother's intuition, but something was not adding up about this whole situation. Her Leland… while a man, and a hungry man at that, was practically incapable of leaving such a mess. It just went against every bone in his body.

The odd tightening grew in her belly again. She reached for the edge of the counter for something solid to hold onto and lost her grip on the package of turkey that fell to the ground. If she could just hold on… perhaps the pain would subside. She did another round of chaotic breathing until the sensation dulled. Thankfully, her indigestion was not nearly as bad as it had been in the car.

Movement from the corner of her eye caused her to lookout the kitchen window to the back of the property, the barn looming large in the background. What was that? Something red was moving out by the barn. She watched as the items grew bigger. Why, it looked like two men— each in a red serge outfit. Was one of them Jack? It was too far to see. But the one… no, he was too large. And the other, too rotund. Prickles of apprehension traced down her arms. Who were the men and what did they want? Lee surely didn't know of this or he would have mentioned a visit. Wait… where they the ones who had unceremoniously dug through her icebox and left all the contents out to rot? Possibly. And if so, they were not to be trusted. Who dared dig through someone's ice box unless if they were… outright thieves?

She staggered back from the small kitchen window. They were coming. Quick, she had to hurry. She had to go to Lee. Get to safety.

Her knees buckled.

Her car key- where was it? Oh, here. Here it was. Go to the car. Drive away. Wait— drive? There was no gas.

Her knees went weak.

She was stuck. No where to go. But wait—there. The parlor closet. She could hide. No one would find her.

She flung herself into the closet and pulled the door shut just as she heard boot steps at the back door.


	105. Chapter 105- A Hiding Place

May 23

Rosemary closed the closet door as softly as could be and then slowly and silently backed up until she felt the back of the closet against her back. Finally, there in the secluded and hopefully, safe, place she allowed herself to breathe. She wouldn't be surprised if her heart was quite literally beating out of her chest. And in her hand there was a solid mound? What on earth? Oh, the cheese! She'd meant to slip it into the icebox, but the men had arrived and she had absently held onto it, even here in the closet. At least she wouldn't starve to death here in the closet. But wait… no seriously, the cheese would be better than just a snack… if she remembered right—It had a small knife stuck in it. Please oh please? She felt down the large wedge of cheese, her finger meeting the handle of the small knife that had been stuck unceremoniously in it. She sighed in relief. It wasn't much, but she did have some kind of weapon. And a hiding spot. See, even in terrible situations there was always something to be thankful for.

She slowly sank to the floor, amongst the various boots and shoes the closet held. Just above her head hung a number of coats on the rack, including Lee's fancy tartan plaid jacket. She soaked in the scent of it. In an odd way, she felt comforted, like maybe she wasn't all alone in a closet with two strange men in her home. Her belly turned over at the thought, then squeezed in that odd fashion it had been since this morning after she ate the casserole. My, would she ever get relief?

The voices grew as the men came closer, their boots stomping unceremoniously over her freshly mopped kitchen floor, through the dining room, and then over her beautiful new rug she presumed. She tried not to wince thinking of it. True Mounties would not stomp uninvited on a nice fashionable rug. True Mounties would not invade a person's icebox without permission, let alone leaving all those items out to rot! Something was incredibly suspicious about these two Mounties. If they could actually be called Mounties.

One voice mumbled something about… dessert?

The other, a deeper voice, cursed.

The voices came closer until it felt like they were standing right outside the parlor closet door.

"This is what I needed in the first place. Let that be a lesson to you," the deep voice said.

"Sorry, boss. It was just with the amount of tools in that barn I had no idea which one you wanted. I didn't want to keep bringing you the wrong tool. Your temper can be a bit—"

"Dimwit." The boss spat.

She heard scuffling and a groan as if one of them was squatting or kneeling on the floor.

"This here is the machine," the boss said, his voice lower to the ground, "and doggonnit, if I have to saw up every nook and cranny of it to find it, I will."

Machine? What machine? The parlor mostly held their settee, which although it could be sawed up was not considered a machine. What else could be considered a machine? The stenograph? Oh please don't let it be here stenograph… but what kind of person would saw a precious hunk of metal? Perhaps there was something else, something of less import they were about to destruct. A machine… the only other thing in the room that could qualify—The sewing machine?

"I still cannot believe our luck—" the deep voice of the boss said, "you overhearing that posse of ladies like that."

Posse? What was he talking about? Goodness sakes, couldn't they just conveniently say all the details in their conversation she was wondering about? That's how it always happened for the spies in the crime novels she read in her spare time. The bad guys would both spell out all the details so that the main character as well as the reader would have a full explanation of why the crime was committed. But here, in the closet, clutching the cheese wheel, there was no hope for full explanation. She listened on.

"Yes we was sure at the right place at the right time. Those ladies, just chirping over those tables of sewing notions and such. It was like they led us right to the treasure."

Something niggled at the back of her mind. Tables of notions. Somehow the man had overheard a group of ladies? Why, he couldn't have meant her and her friends, could he? They definitely did qualify as a posse of sorts when all together. But they hadn't been together like that since…. Edmonton. She about dropped the cheese with the realization, but instead dug her fingernails into the soft concoction to keep it from clattering to the floor. Yes, now it was coming back. The large, rough men who had been there when she ended her phone call to Lee. They kept circling the tables near them. It sure gave her the goose bumps at the time— as if her and her friends were being observed. It just had to be what they were referring to. The man, could he be one of the country bumpkins? Perhaps the one with the horrid tobacco stained teeth? She shivered. And the boss… who was he?

The boss grunted. "Hand me that smaller screw driver."

She heard the bumpkin pick up a tool, but he must have lost his grip on it for it promptly fell to the ground with a clink.

"Idiot."

"Sorry."

There was shuffling. Then groaning.

"Dad-blasted machine," came the boss's voice, "I don't think it's going to come apart. Old piece of junk."

She heard the scraping of the machine against the floor as it was pushed away. My, what a temper.

"So we get to saw it open?" The bumpkin sounded eager to destroy something. "Let me just remove this here official jacket. I wouldn't want to muss it up or nothin'." She heard the bumpkin unbuttoning what she presumed to be his red serge shirt. How the men had landed those uniforms was sure to be an outright theft or misdemeanor of some sort. They were as far away from true Mounties as possible.

The boss muttered, probably out of annoyance at his minion. "You'll end up sawing off your hand you will. I'll do the sawing— you keep the look out."

"Okay boss."

A few moments passed with the sounds of the saw against the beautiful chestnut wood of the sewing machine. Dottie's beautiful, treasured sewing machine. The last thing she had from her husband, Silas. Something niggled at the back of her brain. Silas… and criminals? What had the story been? Gowen had told them that day in the sheriff's office, right after Rosemary was threatened at the Dress Shop. Wait… Kirill? He was a criminal. Could he be the boss? Her heart pitter pattered. She did not want to have a run in with such a thief. But Kirill was captured. In jail. Did he escape? Or was the boss someone else? Did he have a partner?

"Hey boss?" The bumpkin's voice rose above the sawing.

"What now?"

"I'm going to go grab another one of those sandwiches. That mustard was something tasty."

She froze. Would the bumpkin see the wheel of cheese was missing? Or what about the dropped meat? And what of the car out front? One of them only had to peer out the window to see she had left it there, the door halfway open for what she thought would be a quick return. But the bumpkin was not so bright. Perhaps he'd miss the most obvious clues. She could only hope.

She heard shuffling around in the kitchen.

"Boss… you seen that cheese?"

The boss cursed in frustration.

"That's okay boss. I know what will make you happy. They got a big can of coffee. I'll brew you up a cup. I know you live on the stuff."

Coffee? Had they left a pot on? No, they had drank every drop for breakfast. She vividly remembered Lee asking for a refill but there was none. Even the can, they had used the last scoop and now the tin was discarded in the trash bin. No, they didn't have any coffee in the house… unless they meant… She smiled a delicious smile. Could she be lucky enough that the criminals would help themselves to a generous serving of Bill's lethal criminal blend?

She covered her mouth for fear she'd giggle. They wouldn't make it but a mile or so on horseback before one or the both of them had to stop, their innards protesting in quite a horrific fashion. Oh she could only hope.

The sawing continued for a few more moments until she heard a piece snap loose and a grunt of victory from the boss.

"Now we are getting somewhere. It's gotta be in here." The boss muttered to himself.

What was in there? Something was in the sewing machine? It must be of some import to risk coming here, breaking into their home. Especially with a warrant on both of their heads, if it was who she thought it was. If only she could get a peek… a visual confirmation. It wouldn't take much of a gap in the door to see their faces. Perhaps if she just-

"Here you are." She jumped at the closeness of the bumpkin's voice just on the other side of the door and quickly shut her eyes. Had he heard her? Discovered her? Any moment he would whip the door open and she'd- "It's your turn for a break. Let me dig around in there while you enjoy your coffee," the bumpkin addressed the boss.

She slowly sucked in a breath. Her hiding spot was still intact.

"I'm the boss and I will say who gets a break and when." The boss grumbled, but he must have given in for the next thing she heard him say is, "Hmmm, strange aftertaste."

"It's from some kind of exotic can."

She put a hand over her mouth. The bumpkin had brewed the criminal blend of coffee. It was in the red exotic looking can in the kitchen! It could truly be her saving grace. If only she could see if the bumpkin was drinking any as well. If so, then they both would be doomed to the bellyache of the century. Even her and her meager little knife would be able to stand up to them in that condition.

"It'll put hair on a man's chest, it will." The boss said in-between gulps.

Oh, she wasn't sure about hair, but it would wreck havoc on his bowels, yes it would. She put her hands on her belly, as it jiggled up and down in silent laughter. Her laughter was cut short by a physical tightening in her belly, directly underneath her hand. She winced as the tightening spread to her lower back, causing her to breath spastically. With her free hand she squeezed hard onto what must have been a hanging coat sleeve right above her head, willing herself to be silent. But the pain… oh the pain. No, this was not indigestion. Something peculiar was going on. Her lower back felt like it was about to break in half and her front felt like she had a tight belt on, all the way up her belly. And the breathing… this strange chaotic breathing thing wasn't normal was it? It was almost as if she was in— No, it couldn't be labor, could it? It was too early, nearly a month out from her due date. She couldn't have her babies— here now. Not with the two thieves in the room.


	106. Chapter 106- A Source of Comfort

Thankfully, the tightening in Rosemary's midsection relaxed just as quickly as it had come on. She wanted to moan in relief, but instead, sighed into the tartan plaid coat sleeve. She had been gripping onto the sleeve for dear life, as if Lee himself was there, wearing the jacket, comforting her. She felt a lump rise in her throat. If only he was here. He would know what to do. And even if he didn't know what to do in regards to the contractions, his presence would be the only comfort she would need. She swiped an errant tear away and tried again to focus on the conversation directly outside of the parlor door.

The two criminals were muttering and grunting while the metal saw continued to grate against the precious chestnut wood of the sewing machine. Thankfully, it provided noise to cover her labored breathing. If not for it, she would have surely been found out by now.

"I think a donkey could find it quicker than you are. Hurry it up," the deep voice of the boss complained.

"Tell me again what size you think it to be?" The country bumpkin said, perhaps trying to divert the boss's anger that the item was not found yet.

"It's a coin, dimwit. About 'yay' big." The boss said. "I let it slip out of my hands once. It ain't going to happen twice."

"That's one thing I know about you boss. You ain't one to let anyone do you wrong. Least of all this Silas character."

Rosemary's skin pricked. So, it was something about Dottie's husband, Silas. What was the story Gowen had told all those months ago in the sheriff's office? Something about Silas borrowing money from Kirill… an outstanding debt yet to be paid. She scratched her head. There must be more to the story. Like how did a coin get into the sewing machine in the first place? Or how did Fife know about it?

"I'm just glad that man is six feet under or I would have buried him myself. No one steals from me and lives to tell about it." The boss spat and she winced thinking about her rug now carrying the stain.

"But technically you said he stole it from Kirill, right? So Kirill is the fool, not you."

She heard the boss grunt. "You got that right. I don't care if Kirill rots in jail. He was just the middleman. I'm the one with the power. With the money." He laughed a sinister laugh. "To think that man thought himself my equal."

The sawing paused, an urgent shuffling replacing the noise. "Boss, I think I found something."

"Well get it, fool." The boss's voice was urgent, expectant.

More shuffling.

"Well?"

"It's not quite…" The bumpkin stammered.

"Not quite what?" The boss yelled.

"Not quite what we are looking for."

The boss cursed.

"Sorry, boss. I didn't know it was just one of them there thimbles."

The boss groaned. "You better pray you find that coin before my temper goes."

The sawing continued at a frenzied pace for a moment or two.

"You know, this reminds me of that dad-blasted dress shop." The boss's anger must have dissipated and Rosemary could imagine him fingering the thimble as he reminisced. "You should have seen it. Oh, the mess we made out of it." He laughed dryly. "That's the way Kirill liked to do things. But I was the one digging through Silas' house than onto that rowhouse. Those ones, I left spotless. Kirill had been getting sloppy and got caught for it. No way would I get caught for something as stupid as all that."

Rosemary gasped. He was the one who had broken into the rowhouse when Lee was away with Bill and Jack? They had left to capture… Fife, but he had eluded them again. The man here, "boss" called Kirill the middleman. Mentioned they raided the dress shop. Could it be 'boss" was Fife? But on his wanted poster, it had said his capture was pending months ago by the Mounties. They surely had caught him by now. Hadn't they? She shivered. One encounter with the criminal in the dress shop months ago was one meeting more than enough.

"I did help myself to a few little items then… a ruby necklace… a pair of cuff links."

Rosemary gasped. She thought she had just misplaced the items in her befuddled pregnancy thinking, but this man had helped himself to their treasures? She felt her stomach roil over.

"I think I will follow in kind now," the boss continued. "You keep looking. I'm going to go find me some treasure." The boot steps walked around the rug as if he was accessing items in her home. "And don't you think about stealing that coin from me. I'll have a bullet in your chest faster than you can blink."

"Yes boss." The scuffling continued and she could hear various items being moved around the parlor. Her precious parlor.

"This golden letter opener will do." The boss sounded downright satisfied. "Maybe even this fine pearl clasp."

Rosemary touched the back of her hair where just yesterday the heirloom clasp had laid. She'd grown weary of the extra weight and discarded it on the mantle after supper. He couldn't take her clasp. It was the only item she had left from her mother Catherine.

"And I think I will leave a little damage in my wake." He laughed and the distinct sound of a large pocketknife opening caught her ears. Then a slashing sound. It was the sound of a knife on fabric. What fabric could he be slashing… surely not… the fabric of her new settee?! A scream rose up in her throat.

"I want them to know it is 'Adam' who was here. The great Adam Fife."

She clamped her hands over her mouth, willing the scream to die in her throat. So it was as suspected. The criminal, Fife, was the one who had been in her rowhouse and was here now. No one had believed her about the original break in but she just knew someone had been snooping around. Her thimble— she had found it on the ground, under the settee, out of place. And Sidney, she had been a complete basket case because of the intrusion. Her heart sank. Poor Sidney was probably cowering under the coach now wondering what these dreadful old criminals were up to.

She was pulled from her thoughts as a huge crash sounded, pieces of glass splintering all over the floor. Oh that better not be her Italian vase. It was the one they had gotten on their honeymoon. Her heart hammered. First her settee, then her priceless Italian vase? Why, she oughta bust out of here and give that man the what for. She'd shake her fist in his face and slice him up and down with her words… and her little knife.

Her belly tightened in that odd way again reminding her that she had more troubles than just the criminals to deal with. She braced herself for the intense wave of pain that would soon follow. Gone were the thoughts of the slashed settee or the broken vase, or even of the two criminals outside the door. If only she could get through this next contraction. It seemed the tightening, the hardening, the pulling, it was all growing dreadfully in intensity. If only her Lee was here! Longing surged up inside of her— a longing to feel his arms around her, his calming presence beside her. But no, the closet was empty. Completely and utterly empty of anyone she could count on. He was not here. Again, she had been left alone. Her heart began to pound a fearful beat as she gripped the jacket sleeve. Once again and that all-too-familiar terror surged through her, whispering to her that she was alone. Deserted by those she loved. Abandoned. Unworthy. Unaccepted.

In the past, that overwhelming feeling of being alone would encircle her and chase her down into a blackhole, where there was no hope, no light. She'd been down that path many a time. But no. Not again. Ever since that day she opened her heart to Jesus as Lord and Savior, she knew that it could no longer hold power over her. It was a lie. That day months ago, God made it plain to her that his promise to be with her, never to leave her, would be true for all the rest of her days. He wouldn't be changing his mind now. Not ever.

So, her Lee may not be here, but God's infallible presence was. Even in her darkest moment of need He was there. Even when no one else was.

She pinched her eyes shut, tears trickling down her cheek in their silent trails.

"God, I'm needing you now more than ever before," she silently whispered into the coat sleeve. "These babies… they want to come soon. But as you know there are some criminals out there. It's not safe. I am stuck. I'm alone. I'm scared. I don't know what to do. Be with me. Be with me, God."

Then, just as thick as Lee's comforting flannel plaid jacket, God's presence filled the small space and surrounded her, strengthening her as another painful contraction ripped through her.


End file.
